


I am His, He Is Mine

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: In The End It's Him And I [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Black Order (Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Being Walked In On, Breast Worship, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, From Sex to Love, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealous behavior, Language Kink, Massage gets out of hand, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Gore, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Porn with some plot, Praise Kink, Reunion Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Sex, Smut, Throne Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, Woman on Top, bar/club scene, competative behavior, consensual name calling during sex, consensual restraint, sparring as a turn on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 109,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: A collection of smut-shots I made for my OTPComments and Kudos are greatly appreciated  :)
Relationships: Corvus Glaive/Proxima Midnight
Series: In The End It's Him And I [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551904
Comments: 26
Kudos: 66





	1. REUNITED

**Author's Note:**

> My Headcanon is that they had a lon lasting strictly physical/sexual relationship that eventually turned into so much more.
> 
> Chapters marked with * indicate Pre-Marriage Proxivus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima has been missing from Sanctuary 2 for months, Corvus is relieved when she finally returns

Corvus paced in front of the window of the chambers he shared with Proxima and recalled the countless nights his wife had stood in the same spot with her eyes scanning the horizon, reciting the planets she wanted to conquer, the various sadistic ways she dreamed of killing the prime ministers, the kings and queens that ruled those planets. 

For the most part Proxima was less talkative then her husband, but she was more open, more relaxed when it was just the two of them, alone in their chambers and Corvus relished those times; his wife’s rich, two-toned voice could draw him in and hold him enraptured for hours. 

Yet for the last five months their chambers had been silent, aside from the scrape of metal on metal when Corvus’ boots clanged against the steel floor as he paced for hours and hours on end while he watched the horizon. 

But at this moment he cared nothing for the planets and moons ready to be razed or people waiting to be conquered or slaughtered. He just wanted her; he needed her to come back to him.

Proxima Midnight had left for a mission, along with Ebony Maw but they had run into some trouble with a group of rebels, who had organized a surprise attack on the Black Order members, Maw and Proxima had become separated and so far only Ebony Maw had returned. 

The steel doors to the chambers hissed loudly as they opened to reveal Ebony Maw, who took three steps into the room, uninvited. 

Without faltering in his pacing, Corvus threw his glaive in Maws direction, but with a flick of his wrist Maw sent the weapon flying off to one side, causing it to become embedded in the wall.

The Telekinetic alien lowered his arm and clasped his hands loosely in front of him,

“It is a wonder there is not a dent in the floor by now.” he commented, gesturing to the space where Corvus strode back and forth in front of the window, the telepath received only an irritated snarl in response.

Ebony Maw took another step forward, looking around the room with disinterest 

“Have you considered…” he started, only to be interrupted by his team mate,

“Ripping out your tongue? I have, often, with great pleasure. More often than usual since you returned..." Without her. He was going to say but he left his sentance unfinished. 

Ebony Maw continued as though he hadn’t heard the threat,

“…That she is not going return? Of the dozen or so Outriders you sent out to search for her, how many have returned? None, at this point even if any of them did return it will most likely be with a body bag” Ebony Maw stated.

Corvus was about to lunge for the Maw when Cull Obsidian shouted from somewhere down the hall 

“Brother, a ship was given clearance to dock – it’s her!”

Proxima pressed the keypad that opened the doors to her chambers, immediately upon her return she’d had to deliver her report of success to Thanos, but after close to five months of absence there was only one person she wanted to see and as she entered their shared room she found Corvus waiting for her. 

Their eyes met and Proxima felt a weight lift from her shoulders, 

My love” she breathed and almost on command, Corvus crossed the room to stand in front of Proxima and gently but firmly take her jaw in one hand;.

She offered no resistance as he turned her head one way, then the other, she could see the concern and relief in his eyes, he needed this. She understood that. 

Satisfied that she was unharmed Corvus’ eyes locked with hers and Proxima grasped the front of his under-suit in her fists, tugging him close

“Did you miss me?” she purred 

Corvus could see the desire in her eyes and with a sound of affirmation his mouth found hers, after a few moments her lips parted and her tongue prodded his own urgently.

Deepening the kiss Corvus’ hands came cupped her face and his thumbs brushed her cheek bones. 

Proxima moaned and, not needing further encouragement, Corvus shoved her back against the closed door; she grunted at the impact but clung to his shoulders tightly.

Corvus ducked his head to press hard kisses to her neck, she breathed heavily and wrapped one arm across his shoulder blades with her other hand braced against the door, her fingers curled until her nails scraped against the metal.

As Proxima leant her head back to allow him further access, Corvus groaned into the curve of her neck, her scent washing over his senses, heightened due to the long period spent apart. His kisses trailed a path down to the collar of her suit. Proxima brought her left arm up between them and removed the protective gold armour, letting it clatter to the floor as Corvus pulled away before kissing her lips again.

She gave a moan in response, bringing her knee up between his legs to rub over his groin. 

Corvus tensed releasing an impatient sound and Proxima smirked, giving a small gasp when her husband forcibly manoeuvred her knee away and ground his lower body against hers in revenge as his hands started to toy with the fastenings on the back of her suit, but making no other sign of undoing them

“It has been too long my dear.” he commented, Proxima brought a hand to his cheek,

“It has” she agreed, “Let us make up for our lost time” she suggested.  


Proxima took one of Corvus’ hands and led him away from the door. Proxima rested her foot on the edge of the bed to start removing the armour from her right leg. Only for Corvus to brush her hands away and take over. 

Corvus methodically ran his hands over the clothed skin of her leg, enjoying the way she shuddered at the friction of materials against the sensitive skin beneath.

Once it was done she pushed him down to lie the bed flat on his back before climbing over to straddle him while his hands grasped her hips instinctively as she crushed her mouth to his. 

Corvus’ hand left her waist to travel over her rear until he reached the back of her thigh, pleased when Proxima shuddered

“I’m sorry I took so long, I’ve missed you” she stated, her voice little more than a whisper but her tone no less sincere.

Corvus would’ve replied but Proxima started moving her hips against his and he released a moan of pleasure.

Corvus pushed a section of his wife’s hair away from her face, revealing the almost sadistic look of amusement she gave him 

Do you desire me, husband?” she crooned, even though they could each feel the others arousal even through the barrier of clothing between them.

Corvus took in her dishevelled appearance; her tangled hair, the collar of her suit was twisted and her skin flushed, Corvus held her tightly in his arms

“Like never before my love” he admitted and, with a pleased sound Proxima circled her hips, grinding into him until he suddenly stopped her movements,

"Enough” he groaned. His hands came to grab the tops of her arms and with one movement he had her trapped beneath him, caught in in a long, passionate kiss that left her breathless and her hands clawing at his clothing 

“Off” she commanded waveringly,

Corvus caught her wrists in his hands and pinned them above her head, her laughter reached his ears and he found his desire for her only grew by the minute, leaning in close Corvus responded

“You delight in teasing me, wife and then dare to make demands of me?” he taunte. 

Proxima gave him a look; that long, unblinking stare that dared him to defy her.

With a harsh growl Corvus tore himself away, getting to his feet to remove his under-suit with Proxima knelt near the edge of the bed unclasping the back of her suit with practised ease, she pulled her arms free and shoved the top half down to her waist, baring greyish skin littered with battle scars. 

Before she could remove the rest of the suit Corvus tossed aside his clothing and came to stand in-front of her, he pulled her close to his heated body, drawing his claws across her back. 

He felt her arms tighten around him as she took in his scent as he had hers, taking a moment to appreciate the comfort and pleasure of being close to each other again, her light grey skin melding against his, not a centimetre of space separating them..

Corvus’ claws tore at his wife’s’ strapless bra and he tossed the remains to one side before he captured her mouth with his until she felt his tongue push against her own. She allowed him access and fought only for a moment before letting him control the kiss 

His hands found her breasts, pressing and kneading firmly; the sensation sent shocks of excitement through her veins which were already thrumming with anticipation.

So engaged in the kiss Proxima hardly felt her husbands’ hands duck under her but a moment later her legs were knocked out from under her so that she landed flat on her back in the centre of the bed.

After tugging the rest of her suit away Corvus crawled over Proxima and attacked her mouth with passionate kisses, every so often she would nip at his bottom lip eagerly. 

Proxima’s hands wandered across her husband’s bare chest and torso before dropping a hand to his throbbing member, with their foreheads pressed together and their eyes locked Corvus groaned through his teeth at the contact, making her chuckle darkly

"Does it ache so terribly?” Proxima paused, squeezing slightly 

“You desire me that much?” she added sounding flattered

She bit her lip, feigning a coy expression as she gave him another firm squeeze as she reacquainted herself with his size andshape; ridged with a slightly pointed tip.

With his eyes narrowed Corvus concentrated on Proxima’s face but was suddenly forced to grasp her wrist to stop her actions, 

"Keep that up and this will be over far sooner than either of us would like” he warned firmly, bringing his hand to the small of her back.

Corvus laid his wife back down on the bed, kissing her lips multiple times but moving away when she tried to deepen the kiss, her moan of frustration was quickly forgotten as his kisses trailed a path from the scar above the corner of her mouth to blue/black mark on her chin and down her throat and finally across her chest.

Meanwhile her hands where clamped on his shoulders, leaving marks that healed seconds after they were made. 

“My love” she panted, her back arching when his mouth found her breast, Corvus only grunted response.

After a few moments he switched his attention to the other breast, giving it the same amount of attention as the other, licking and sucking, the occasional prick of his sharp teeth caused Proxima to writhe against him.

How she’d missed this, missed the way her husband could make her surrender so easily. She told herself it was because she was too tired to fight him tonight, but she was never a very convincing liar.

Feeling her husband pull away Proxima lifted her head slightly to watch with heavily lidded eyes as Corvus made his way further down her body, his mouth moved over the quivering muscles. 

Stopping, he leant his chin gently in the section between her navel and the waistband of her underwear,

“You desire me as I do you, my dearest Midnight?” he asked, though there was no need; he could feel it, smell it on her but he needed to hear it just as she had.

Proxima moaned 

“Always” she gasped.

Tugging the last article of clothing down to her thighs, Corvus rewarded her by pressing the back of two of his fingers against her, curling his fingers inward so that the knuckles of said fingers pressed against her, rubbing the sensitive area until she tossed her head back and threw her arm above her head to twist the sheets beneath them in her fist. 

She barely had the presence of mind to lift her legs to allow him to remove her underwear but Corvus easily manoeuvred her legs and disentangled her ankles.

Kneading her calf muscle, Corvus kissed his way up the inside of her leg, letting the sounds she was making spur him on.

Reaching her inner thigh he began to lap at her cold, wet folds. She jolted and a sharp whine in response, Corvus smirked against her. They both knew he was only one who could draw such sounds from her, the only one she would allow to see her in such a state; for Corvus it was an empowering, intoxicating thought.

As he sucked harder Proxima could only squirm and shift almost agitatedly. 

Corvus lifted a hand to her hip, his claws tracing patterns in her flesh as he continued, her cries had become louder, harsher

“Corvus…” she warned and suddenly his actions stopped.

Proxima couldn’t help but protest with an audible moan, she shuddered from the loss of contact as desire and need burned in her veins and ached in her belly. 

Corvus sat back on his knees, his tongue licked the corner of his mouth, catching the white drop that clung there as he regarded his wife. 

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly while strands of her navy coloured hair had become stuck to her dark, clammy forehead.

The sight of her like that was almost enough to make Corvus end this here and now but he leant over her, lining himself up to her and Proxima bit her bottom lip furiously.

Corvus hand travelled up her sternum to throat, fingers curling part way around her neck gently – he would never hurt her – and bent his head close to her ear 

“Tell me what you want my lady, my dear Midnight.” he growled

Had she not been so desperate at this point she might have denied him, challenged him to force the words out of her mouth, but she gave in, this time

But he started to mouth her shoulders, lips working their way down to the collection of scars that started near the top of her arm

"Corvus, my love, I’ve waited so long for you, please, make me yours again” she pleaded. Putting a cool hand to his warm cheek she moved his face so that she could look into his eyes.

Satisfied with her plea and unable to stand waiting any more Corvus pushed into her; the couple cried out in unison. 

Proxima wrapped her limbs around him instinctively but the next cry that erupted from her throat was entirely different from her previous sounds of pleasure,

“Ugh! Please, Corvus…don't move” she hissed through her teeth.

Despite his own desires her tone made Corvus stay as still as possible, perhaps he should have moved slower, he hadn’t realized… 

“Does it hurt, my love?” he asked lovingly, his shuddering breath at her neck. 

He felt her shake her head in denial but heard her wince loudly when his hips shifted involuntarily.

She vaguely felt the way Corvus shook with the effort it took not to move but Proxima knew he would refuse to do so until she told him otherwise. 

She hadn’t expected it to be so painful after just five months.

Corvus felt her hands rake at the skin covering his ribcage hard enough to draw blood, he distracted her with gentle caresses, kissing her cheek and neck until Proxima’s initial discomfort started to pass and she urged him to move. 

The pair moaned and grunted with every thrust, their movements seemed to melt from slow and loving to fast and passionate then back again with incredible ease.

Proxima gasped as Corvus lowered his mouth to her breast, kissing and licking as he had before. 

This lasted a few moments until he pulled away, slowing their pace to an almost tantalizing speed. 

Proxima dug her heel into his back demanding more, crying out when Corvus ignored her, Instead he melded his mouth against hers once more, not giving her the chance to fight for dominance and leading her in a dizzying kiss.

Neither cared or took notice of the lewd, wet sound made as they kissed and moved against each other, moaning and crying out into each-others mouths. 

Proxima broke the kiss reluctantly and Corvus pressed his face into her neck, her cries where becoming louder, her embrace tighter.

Pressing her lips into a line Proxima continued to moan, 

“Corvus…sorry…close” she gulped., almost unable to speak as the sparks that signalled her release already began to ignite.

Moving harder and faster Corvus swallowed, “It’s alright, let go. Come with me Proxima” he encouraged, a moment passed then another and she was lost.

No sound she had made that night could match the one Proxima gave as she finally released, with her eyes crushed shut and her brow furrowed, Proxima couldn’t stop the short scream that broke from her throat as her release hit, hard. 

Cradling her trembling form, Corvus gave a few more thrusts before he too released, moaning her name he continued to move inside her, drawing a second orgasm from his wife – shorter but no less intense than the first.

Finally becoming still, apart from the tremble of their bodies as the resulting aftershocks began to fade. 

Corvus lay over Proxima with their bodies still connected as they panted for breath.

After a few minutes they regained their breath and found enough strength to move, Corvus rolled over onto his back, tugging Proxima with him so that she was sprawled across his chest. 

Smiling tiredly she threw a limp arm over him, he took her hand kissing the back of it before holding it to his chest, they shared a slow, loving kiss as they lay together in their post coital haze.

After a few minutes silence Corvus’ hand crept across Proxima’s shoulders, 

“Had enough?” he asked, 

With a knowing smile she looked up at him

“Never” she replied.

With a low sound in the back of his throat, Corvus kissed her hard, lifting a hand so that his clawed fingers brushed the area of skin where her horn met her head. 

Proxima gave a breathy chuckle, only to gasp and for her eyes to roll in her head as Corvus pressed more firmly against the soft area of skin.

Corvus leant closer, his eyes flashed and his lips curled into a grin. Proxima looked up at him with heavily lidded eyes, 

“Hm, I like when you look at me like that” she admitted; it meant he was feeling greedy. 

His expression alone was enough to send a flush of renewed arousal and desire fall over her.

Slowly he rolled her onto her front, Proxima stretching her arms out in front of her, her actions almost feline in grace.

Corvus ran both hands up her sides, leaning over her to catch the lingering smell of battle and blood in the tips of her hair before pressing his mouth to her shoulders and across her back, when his mouth reached the last node of her spine he nipped carefully causing her to cry out. 

Corvus then slid a hand up her stomach, stopping at her chest and pushing the top half of her body upwards.

Sometimes, when he took her this way she would smother her cries in their pillows, but tonight Corvus was insistent 

, “I love to listen to the sounds you make when I take you” he breathed,

Proxima exhaled deeply when he pressed a kiss to where her horn met her head with his hand trailing down her spine to her hip, his other hand supporting his weight as he leant over her so that his stomach and her back where a-lined, he paused for a moment before entering her.

She cried out sharply before pressing her lips into a tight line as she moaned, hanging her head forward she gripped the sheets so tightly her knuckles turned white.

After just a few seconds she lifted her head but didn’t face her husband. 

Corvus brushed her hair bac gently he hesitated until Proxima spoke

“I’m fine” she assured 

“Move…please” Proxima rocked her hips into his making him moan.

He suddenly pulled away and slammed himself into her all the way drawing a stifled grunt from her in response.

Corvus ran his hand over one of her horns slowly 

“How could I resist when my wife pleads so readily?” he whispered to her ear.

Proxima tilted her head slightly so that she was facing him; lips parted, eyes hazy with pleasure as her body rocked against his.

Corvus shifted so that one hand rested on top of hers, their fingers threaded together as he increased their pace in both speed and intensity. 

He set a harsh pace but Proxima matched it ardently.

Corvus pressed his mouth to her shoulder blade, his teeth dragging across the skin without breaking it, he moaned and growled as he started to thrust even harder than before, Proxima’s grip on his hands tightened

“Ugh, Corvus!” she cried out

Corvus felt her tighten her inner muscles around him,

“Proxima” He moaned her name willing. Her sharp cries told him she was close, all she could do was push back against him as she desperately tried to meet his thrusts 

Corvus gave an animalistic snarl 

“Scream” He rarely made such a demand, though she would forever insist that she didn't mind, but here and now, he needed her to, he needed to hear her.

Lost in her own pleasure Proxima obliged, her entire body went rigid as her call echoed throughout the room as she released for the third time that night.

Ripping his hands from hers he gripped her hips tightly, his claws cutting into the skin drawing trickles of blue blood from the scratches he left.

Tiredly she forced herself to keep up Corvus’s punishing pace until he too reached his release. 

Moaning her name loudly, Corvus leant forward and smothered his cries against her neck as he came, shuddering and grinding his hips against hers.

Proxima managed to hold their weight for only a moment before her arms buckled beneath their combined weight.

Sprawled on their fronts they waited out the inevitable aftershocks as Corvus pulled his wife’s shuddering form close, murmuring in her ear lovingly as his hands brushed away damp trails of blood on her hips.


	2. DENIAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus goes to far and Proxima is forced to do something she never has before - Tell him to stop.

Proxima panted as Corvus ran his hands over her gradually overheating body, everywhere he could reach he stroked, rubbed, lightly scratch with his claws – everything he knew that would cause shocks of pleasure erupt through her. One hand slid down between her legs – it’s decent slow but its intent clear. 

Proxima threw her arms above her head, gripping and grabbing at the sheets as she writhed against her husbands’ touch.

Proxima tensed briefly as she felt him slip two fingers past her folds, she soon relaxed and began moaning louder than before.

Corvus made a short rumble of approval as he watched and listened to her reaction, His own arousal grew as he watched her; her eyes were shut tightly, her body taunt, shifting against his hand as she tried to create more friction,. 

Just the way way she bit her lip, with her hands fisting the bed sheets was an unintentionally seductive sight.

But Corvus was a strategist; he had a plan and fully intended to follow through with it.

orvus began to move his fingers in a thrusting motion, Proxima cried out loudly, feeling nothing but the intense, almost burning need in her belly and the delightful friction provided by her husbands’ hand. Corvus noticed the signs that she was close and at the last minute he stopped.

Proxima hissed at the pinching sensation that followed when Corvus stilled the two figures still sheathed inside her, with his free hand she felt Corvus stroked her cheek and she tilted her head, seeking further contact, her lips just barely touched the heel of his hand.

Proxima grunted in irritation and Corvus’ hand made its way down her throat, over her breast and further down until it reached her thigh – all the while Proxima was panting for breath, trying to shift against his other hand as it remained inside her, unmoving, but teasing.

Proxima was about to speak but was cut off when she felt her husband’s fingers curl within her then uncurl again, tantalizingly slow. 

Again Corvus began to thrust his fingers once again and Proxima arched her back

“Corvus” she began breathlessly, only for him to stop once again! Proxima grit her teeth, her blood thrumming in her veins, sweat clinging to her back. Corvus’ teeth swiped at her nipple which was already hardened by his previous attentions,

“Frustrated?” he asked quickly, 

his breath whispered over her skin.

Proxima shuddered nodding with a firm sound of affirmation, pressing her thighs together as much as possible in spite of Corvus’ hand, fingers still inside her and his thumb now stroking across her inner thigh.

Proxima swallowed thickly, the various sensations Corvus was provoking was, she had to admit, dizzying.

Corvus began to thrust yet again, slower this time,

“That’s good” he commented, requiring her reaction to his question. For the first time, Proxima actually felt a apprehension slither its way into her mind.  


Proxima lost count after the third time of being denied minutes later. She was shaking, gasping for air. It was too much, the first pinch she’d felt that first time he’d stopped before she could release had now developed into a painful twist in her gut. 

Her body felt weak, her head spun and blood throbbed in her temples.

Once against Corvus denied her at the last minute. Causing her to whine desperately 

“Corvus please!”

she tried to will her body to move but she felt nothing but the sensations of her overstimulation.

Corvus, who had been covering her breasts with forceful kisses and bites, paused

“Hm, frusted my love? This is exactly the effect you have one me, especially today. You asked for my attention, yes?” he responded, his touch still loving in its way but Corvus started thrusting into her at a different, more intense angle.

Proxima’s insides felt like a piece of string on the verge of snapping under some unbearable weight.

With Corvus continuing his actions Proxima suddenly felt sick as her haze of a mind processed her husband’s words.

This wasn't what she wanted. Not anymore, not like this. She almost screamed before squirming more insistently

“Stop. stop.” she whimpered, he didn’t.

“Corvus, Stop!” Proxima commanded Her forearm met his temple with enough force to knock him away. 

Whatever had clouded Corvus mind was suddenly banished by the impact and Corvus sat up, feeling like a bucket of ice water had been emptied over him.

Proxima sat curled tightly against the steel headboard of the bed, with her knees pressed tight together and pulled up hard against her chest, breathing in uneven pants.

Beneath the thunderous expression on her face, beneath the shattering look of betrayal she gave him…there was hurt, both physical, from the numerous denial of release, and emotional, to Corvus further shock tears dripped from the corners of her eyes.

Corvus looked to her with a look of horror, horror aimed at himself,

“My love” he started,

his chest tightened when, as his clawed hand made the slightest motion towards her she gave the smallest flinch. 

Corvus retracted his hand

“Proxima…Proxima I didn’t-“ once again he was cut off by Proxima taking a sharp inhale

“Get. Out.” she ordered. 

Not needing to be told twice Corvus stood slowly, his eyes never leaving her until he reached the door.

Once into the corridor Corvus let the doors snap shut. He was disgusted with himself; throwing his fists into the wall opposite their room Corvus swore violently – what had he done?

Meanwhile Proxima stayed on the bed for another fifteen minutes, focusing on her breathing, trying to organise her thoughts. 

When she got to her feet, she winced reluctantly, making her way to the bathroom. She stepped into the shower, the tepid water helping to restore her naturally cool body temperature.

But it did nothing to ease the ach between her legs, caused by both genuine pain made by the intense friction Corvus had moved, accompanied by the throbbing need that hadn’t been sated.

Every move Proxima made seemed to worsen the strange feeling. 

Slowly Proxima brushed her fingers over herself experimentally, pulling back her hand instantly, she was still sensitive. 

But after a few more tries she managed to find a slow, more bearable technique; she kept her touch slow and the pressure light as she touched herself, more out of necessity to stop the uncomfortable ache she felt rather than pleasure.

Proxima leant against the wall of the shower, her head hung so that her navy hair fell either side of her face and with a shuddering sob she reached her release very quickly.

Her vision turned white and when her senses began to regain focus, she found herself on her knees, on the floor of the shower, water still running over her bare frame.

With a trembling hand, Proxima shut off the water and grabbed the first towel within arms-reach. 

Sitting on the closed lid of the toilet Proxima sat with the towel wrapped around her, a growing puddle of water at her feet, she wiped her eyes furiously with a shuddering breath.

After drying herself and dressing in a loose white t-shirt, Proxima went to bed, but instead of sleeping she simply lay there, with the domed light above her, switched to its lowest setting.

.

Corvus had no idea what state she would be in now – after taking some time to think and hoping to clear his head, Corvus had gone to his brother Cull Obsidian, his most trusted confidant and always armed with effective advice in spite of his outward appearance as a muscled, mind-less beast always spoiling for a fight.

While he' spared his brother the details, Corvus had simply implied that he'd crossed some sort of line and wasnt sure how exactly he could make things right.

Corvus trusted his brother’s opinion and advice over anyone’s, to some extent even above his wife’s – not that he would ever tell her that – if she was ever able to bring herself to speak to him again.

Corvus allowed some time to pass in order to give Proxima some peace. 

Hours later Corvus pressed the intercom for the chambers he shared with Proxima 

He returned hoping for the best; that she would be willing to let him apologise and maybe, just maybe let him crawl into the empty space beside her, even if she demanded a space of ten inches be left between them, Corvus would accept that if it meant she would allow him to sleep beside her.

But in turn he expected the worst, which for now, did not bare thinking about since there were too many worst case scenarios that could emerge from this situation.

Corvus waited a couple of minutes and was about to walk away when the doors opened. 

Corvus felt guilt gnaw at his gut upon seeing his wifes uncharacteristically timid facial expression only adding to his guilt

“Can…we talk at least?” he asked carefully,

but she held out her arms, within which she carried one of the blankets and the pillow from Corvus’ side of the bed

“I think you should sleep somewhere else tonight” she said, the emotion written so clearly across her face was entirely void in her speech.

Corvus swallowed, 

“Very well, if that’s what you need” he offered, taking the items from her.

He couldn’t stand how the fierce, self-assured love of his life now looked uncomfortable, defeated and miserable – because of him.

Proxima altered her stance slightly 

“Tomorrow. We'll talk tomorrow. ” She said bluntly.

Her eyes met his and Corvus was relieved that she could even look him in the eye at the moment.

Corvus nodded, disappointed but understands that she needed this right now.

He turned and walked away, stopping when Proxima called out to him, he looked back,

Proxima once again met his gaze 

“thank you” she said after a moment, her words caught in her throat as she tried to supress her emotions

“For stopping, thank you” she added,

The pair shared a nod of understanding, there were no words right now that could make this right for now, maybe not even the next or the next but they had endured much in their lives, both as individuals and as a couple – they were warriors, survivors, and they would not let this of all things, tear them apart.


	3. DENIAL pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima is eager to teach her husband a lesson

Corvus snarled as he threw his head back against the pillow under his head, Proxima stood beside the bed to his right, her fingers barley touching his skin as she let them follow the length of his body across his ribs as she walked to the foot of the bed, Corvus’ clawed fingers twitched 

"My love, I apologised did I not?” he demanded, shifting impatiently against the scrap of thick material binding his wrists to the headboard, she didn’t trust that he wouldn’t attempt to stand up if he weren’t bound.

Proxima nodded slowly, placing a hand at his ankle 

“You did” she agreed, with praise in her voice

“And you are forgiven.” She assured

“IF”

Her short, sharp nails suddenly dug into Corvus' skin, the contact making him flinch and then relax when she stroked the abused skin tenderly

“If you vow that such a thing will never happen again” she said, smirking when he squirmed under her decievingly gentle touch, so eager for any form of contact, just as she had been.

"You denied me until I was forced to plead for you to stop.” She continued, crossing the foot of the bed and walking up the length of the opposite side of the bed.

Corvus moaned as she relaxed her hand so that her palm grazed his leg, by now she was standing at his waist, her hand crept across his inner thigh so close to touching his hardened member, his feet flat on the bed, knees raised. 

Corvus rolled his hips to meet her touch but she took her hand away quickly, her harsh laughter reached Corvus’ ears only made him want her more.

He turned his head in her direction as much as possible, his legs fell straight against the mattress with a dull thud. 

His breathing hitched and his throat contracted as he was forced to watch Proxima strip out of her suit, inch by inch the material came away until it pooled at her feet where she kicked it away thoughtlessly.

Corvus clawed at the mattress, almost tearing holes in the sheets as his eyes wandered over her, mostly, bare form with only a pair of black underwear covering her.

By this point Corvus was breathing heavily, sweat clung to his back and forehead and his erection throbbed as droplets of pre-cum clung to his thigh. 

Proxima saw this and made a mock sympathetic sound

“That looks uncomfortable” she purred.

Her hand came up to push a section of her hair behind her shoulder before slowly running that hand down her front, over her sternum, between her beasts and down the toned muscles in her abdomen.

Corvus tried to shift closer to her “Proxima…” he growled, 

She dropped her hand to her side 

“I wonder if it feels like it did when you denied me” she wondered out loud, hers narrowing slightly in thought.

She bit her lip and gradually took her husband’s erection in her hand, his hips rose and Corvus moaned,

"Mmph, my love you’ve proven your- I want…need…” 

Corvus mentally swore at himself; he was so desperate he seemed unable to form a coherent sentence as Proxima thumbed the tip of his weeping member, applying just the right amount of pressure and spreading the thick drops of pre-cum as she did so.

With a deep seated moan Corvus arched his back, part of him was relieved at the attention but his frustration only grew; it wasn’t enough, he needed more

“Midnight, let me touch you, let me make it up to you” He requested,

His eyes were captivated by the subtle movements of her hand as she rolled the pad of her thumb over his member.

Proxima lifted her gaze, which had also been focused on her hand, to now meet his, she saw the raw need in his blood red eye, the near invisible tremble in his voice and tremor of his body.

Proxima raised her eyebrows

“But you are, making it up to me” she told him,

“This is what we agreed.” She continued softly 

She gripped the headboard with one hand and her face hovered ches above his own.

Proxima reached down to take him in her hand, he grunted at the contact as Proxima then continued

“…To make sure you understand, to ensure your promise of never doing that to me again then you can only touch me…” 

she continued to move her hand, stroking him until he tensed, his release building…only she stopped, those few seconds felt like an hour to Corvus.

When she continued her sentence her tone was low, her words carefully chosen and spaced apart as she pumped him a few more times, stopping just as suddenly. 

Corvus uttered her name desperately only to be ignored

Proxima continued 

“You can only…be inside me – you can only…come inside me, when, if, I say.” She finished. 

Her hand clenched slightly around him.

Corvus swallowed hard, his entire body felt impossibly tense and uncomfortably warm. 

Blood pounded in his ears as he almost lost sense of his surroundings;here and now was just himself, his lady Midnight and the deep, pulsing need that spread through him like fire.

Taking her hand away Proxima leant closer to nip the shell of his ear, he was so desperate for more of her that he nuzzled her neck, her skin against his, she allowed him this at least.

Her natural scent was almost overtaken by the scent of her own arousal.. Corvus longed to be able to touch her, even just to part the dark azure tresses of her hair between his thin fingers, hair that even now brushed his neck. 

She moaned softly at the shell of his ear only for her to jerk away, kissing the corner of his mouth, his cheek and down his neck before pulling away to look down at him with heavily lidded eyes, a dangerous gleam in them.

If he really, truly needed her to stop, she would know it by his eyes. She could tell the game was not yet done, and so she continued, fully glad to be carrying out their agreement.

Her hands and mouth wandered the expanse of his toned chest, every so often she would curl her fingers to drag her nails over the grey skin; his warm flesh against her own made her shudder as it had now become almost scorching under the coolness of her touch. 

All the while Corvus was twisting against the restraining piece of material holding his wrists. 

When he felt the flat of her tongue draw a brief, lazy pattern on his skin he swallowed down the uncharacteristic, pleading sound that threatened to tumble from his lips.

She pulled away, straightening her back, despite her teasing she was struggling to supress her own need, the dampness growing between her legs making her squirm even though she controlled the action to make it less obvious.

Flashing her husband a smile she climbed onto the bed to straddle his waist – her underwear being the only thing separating them by this point and Corvus’ eyes widened slightly and his lips parted, revealing the points of his teeth as his chest rose and fell rapidly with his ragged breathing.  


She knelt high enough to push her underwear down before manoeuvring out of the now soaking garment, tossing them away she lowered herself down gradually. 

The anticipation driving Corvus wild since he was unable to take control and push her down onto him, even when he pushed his hips upward to meet her she stopped so that the tip of his member brushed simply against her,

“Tsk, remember my love. Only when I say” she reminded him; 

She had complete control and she was revelling in it, and she knew he was too. His eyes rolled in his head, his neck arching as he clenched his fists,

“Proxima, my love…my lady Midnight” he grit his teeth, moaning as he entered her.

Corvus heard her make a similar sound, gasping and sighing as she adjusted to him.

Her inner walls clenched sporadically for a few moments, she stayed where she was, opening her eyes to watch as heshifted and fidgeted feverishly, with growing urgency. 

He only calmed when she leant forward, cupping his cheek, thumb grazing his thin features

"sh” she soothed 

Once he was still Proxima steadied herself by placing both hands on his biceps, gripping his taunt muscles as she began to move, grinding against him at first but switching to long, precise, thrusts, crying out as her husband filled her each time she did so.

Corvus swore loudly, matching her pace and fighting against the material binding his hands, shifting every so often, changing the angle of his hips so that he touched on a different part of her each time he pushed into her.

He felt a dull ach in his skull but he refused to blink, not wanting to look away as she rode him pursuit her own release. 

Mouth open slightly, she moaned his name, her fingers digging into his skin as she held his arms as support, her hair had started to fall across her face as she ducked her head.

Corvus knew he wouldn’t last long, not like this 

“Midnight…so beautiful” he gasped, she was now rising and falling in more rapid succession. Through the haze of pleasure she heard his words, lifting her gaze slightly to look at him, smiling as she trembled – she was close, as was he.

She could feel his need, how badly he wanted to come but, her fiery orange eyes on his, she shook her head ‘Don’t’ she seemed to command with just a look. 

Her hips met his three more times, harder than before, and suddenly she stopped, her knees tightening around his waist like a steel trap. 

Her orgasm hit hard as she curled her body forward, her forehead almost touching her husband’s torso, she twitched and convulsed with short cries erupting from her throat.

Corvus groaned as he felt the growing wetness of her release spread between their thighs.

When she’d stopped shaking and regained her baring’s, Proxima moved so that their bodies where no longer connected – much to Corvus frustration, the dull ach of his erection had worsened and become a burning ache, each time it throbbed with need and desire for his wife the pain worsened. 

“Proxima, please” he spat, practically as a single sputtering word.

Proxima, still panting from her previous orgasm, tilted her head to one side

“I’m sorry husband, I didn’t catch that” she smirked knowingly, she could feel him throb against her thigh.

Corvus snarled “I said please” he snapped,

“I need to…do not make me endure this any longer my love” he appealed, trying to twist his wrists free to no avail.

Proxima took him in her hand 

“Hurts doesn’t it? when you can’t…" she started pumping her hand,.

Corvus moaned in defeat, the sound similar to a whimper much to his irritation,

"Yes. Proxima please…” he begged, there was no other term for it, he was begging.

Proxima stilled her hand, crawling up the length of his body, leaning in her elbows which rested either side of his head, her body lined up perfectly against his

“thank you" she whispered

pressing her lips to his for the first time since their game had begun, Corvus' tongue pushed into her mouth almost immediately.

Proxima chuckled and let him take control of the kiss.

He explored her mouth with almost overwhelming intensity and need.

Meanwhile Proxima reached between them, position their lower bodies so that as she removed her hand and sunk down, he slowly entered her, fully and completely for the second time.

Corvus broke the kiss, moaning loudly while Proxima glanced up, reaching for the headboard and untying his wrists finally.

At last, Corvus wrapped his arms around her tightly, moving his head to kiss and nuzzle her neck, their legs tangling tightly around each-others bodies as he drew her as close to him as possible, panting he dragged a hand through her hair. 

Proxima sighed in pleasure before sitting back, with Corvus still inside her, pulsing and twitching, she then began to move once more with Corvus’ hands coming to rest on her thighs.

Proxima used one hand to grip the headboard, leaning over her husband at just the right angle so that he could lean his head up and take a hardened nipple in his mouth.

Proxima moaned louder, bringing her free hand to her other breast, kneading and clawing at it.

Corvus kissed her chest, she was still moving against him and he felt his release build further as he watched Proxima paw at her own breast until he moved her hand away so that he could take over, rolling his thumb over the nipple with Proxima arching into his hand.

After a few moments Corvus sat up, supporting Proxima’s back with one hand and pushing himself up with the other. 

Proxima cried out as he thrust into her at a far deeper, more intense angle and Corvus’ hands gripped her waist to guide her thrusts as they continued with renewed passion.

Proxima tossed her head back in ecstasy, hands at Corvus’ back drawing him closer, curses in her native language tumbled from her mouth.

Corvus, with his forehead to her chest and one hand holding the arch at the back of her neck gently heard and smirked against her skin. 

He had never told her but did love it when she spat vulgarities in her own language, which he had learned to perfection years ago.

“Mph, my love, my lady…” he tried to warn her as he knew he wasn’t going to last.

Lifting his gaze to his wife he spoke falteringly as he moved faster and harder, Proxima panted heavily but still managed to speak

"Augh, Corvus, come my love, let go for me" she begged,

At her command, Corvus snarled and grunted as he came, eyes crushed shut his hand fell from the back of her neck to rake his claws down her back hard, making her cry out as he released inside her.

She moaned at the feeling, still moving her hips against his as he shook with the force of his orgasm.

Proxima smirked with closed eyes as she relished the feeling and the emotions it brought her; she was the reason for this, she was the only one who could bring forth this kind of reaction and the only one who would ever see it and she knew this.

She held Corvus close as she continued to thrust her hips, even as he waited out the after effects of his release, but as he brought a hand down to touch her, right between where their bodies where joined; it took only a few gentle strokes for her to come again. 

She tightened around him with a mewling cry, her release coating his fingers which continued to lightly rub the soft, intimate flesh until she was done. 

She stopped thrusting, leaning against him heavily as she writhing against his solid frame with her head on his shoulder, her hands gripping at his back.

She stayed where she was even after the trembling of her body had ceased, she remained leaning against him, their bodies still joined.

Once her breathing had also pretty much returned to normal did Corvus move, lifting her enough to slide out of her. 

Dhe shuddered at the loss of contact, and Corvus rolled them over so that she lay on the bed beside him, his arms trapping her in a warm embrace.

Pushing back her hair from her damp forehead she regarded him with a tired smile, he ran his fingers through her hair, offering a loving look that would seem entirely out of place on a ruthless child of the mad Titan, Thanos. 

Proxima’s hand snaked over his hip, “I owe you one more. We are, apparently, uneven.” She offered,

Corvus took her wrist in his hand

“You can hardly keep your eyes open my Midnight.” he stated, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing the inside of her wrist.

Proxima’s expression softened

“But we are even in…other ways” she replied,

With her fingers splaying across his cheek, Corvus' eyes closed briefly before opening again to meet hers

“I apologies my love – never again” he vowed

, Proxima nodded, accepting his words

“I know. You are forgiven. Now you understand why I had to tell you to stop…?” She said,

Corvus nodded; recalling how she’d teased him, the burning ache that had taken hold, the flair of pain that had started as he was repeatedly denied.

She had known exactly what she was doing during their game, recognised when to stop and give in, provide him with what he needed; he had not done so when he’d denied her.

He understood why she’d needed him to stop; he’d crossed the line without realising

'"You shouldn’t have had to tell me, I should have seen, should have recognised your limits.” He muttered,

shame laced his tone 

"You shouldn’t have had to ask let alone ask twice” he added,

But Proxima curled her body closer to his

“Hush my love, it’s done. I’m fine.” she assured,

Her hand still holding his jaw she kissed him briefly, pulling away before he had a chance to respond 

“Just let me rest a while and I will make us entirely even” she promised with a smirk.

Neither of them rmade any effort to move under the bed covers. 

Istead Corvus felt Proxima tucked herself against his side, he was no longer tense or overheated, but relaxed and pleasantly warm; his body heat now back to its natural level and still it was enough to keep Proxima's bare form comfortable without any form of covering.

She was asleep in seconds and Corvus lay toying with her hair, or caressing the scars littering her skin until he too fell into a light, easy sleep.


	4. DOWNPOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While lying low from the Nova Corps, Proxima enjoys the outdoors for the first time in a while, in more ways than one.

Proxima stood out on the covered decking of the safe house, after a narrow encounter with a Xandarian fleet she and Corvus had taken a detour and decided to lay low on a planet on the far side of Thanos galactic territory, it was humid and the area where the safe-house was located was surrounded by thick, lush forests. 

Proxima’s attention, with nothing else to do or think about for the moment, simply watched the darkened sky with a familiar feeling settling in her temples.

Seconds later it started; drops of rain began to fall, steady but soft but it was clear this was going to get worse. Despite this Proxima walked down the steps leading to the covered decking and walking out to stand under the falling rain, her low body temperature remaining unbothered by the cool rain water as she closed her eyes, raising her head to face the sky; she’d almost forgotten the sensation, the feeling that standing in the rain offered.

Rather than the rush of adrenaline the battle field offered, the rain instead calmed her – the feel of it on her skin, the scent of it in the air before it even started.

Proxima started to walk into the trees, the dampness and humidity of the planet made the area seem like a Terran rainforest. Leaning back against the trunk of a nearby tree she allowed the droplets of water that had caught in the leaves above to fall onto her face and hair.

“Proxima?” Corvus called from the distance, the hood of his cloak pulled up as usual. 

Proxima hadn’t realized how far she’d already walked, but without moving away from the tree she stood under she called out in response

“Here” letting him know her location.

Stones crunched and twigs snapped underfoot as Corvus approached, finding his wife standing out in the rain, the trees offering little to no cover but she looked so…content.

Proxima allowed herself to smile, a small but true smile that signified her contentment

“There’s a storm coming in” she told her husband who now held her firmly to his chest with a sound of confirmation – that meant he felt it too, the heaviness in the air and smell of rain clinging to the atmosphere

“Considering we have just been forced to take shelter from a Xandarian fleet you sound oddly content my love” he pointed out

Her eyes snapping open to meet his "I just told you, there’s a storm coming” she repeated.

Realization dawned on Corvus’ features

“Ah, of course you do so enjoy a good storm,” he said, the claws of his right hand lightly touched her skin before his fingers curled around hers.

she replied “It has been such a long time since our last mission, we’ve been aboard the Sanctuary for months.”

Corvus paused, his gaze lowered to watch their entwined fingers

“Ah.” He sighed with an understanding expression.

Proxima leant her head back to watch the sky

“As a child I loved the outdoors, my parents could never keep me inside for longer than the few hours I needed to sleep. On Sakkaar contestants are kept below the grandmasters palace in a cell, I was there for so many years I almost forgot what….the outside felt like.” she admitted,.

She so rarely let herself recall those hellish years just fighting to survive from day to day in the fighting stadium of Sakkaar that the memories still felt fresh but as she felt the start of that sick, numbing pain that spread like fire in her chest whenever she thought about her past life.

She quickly pushed it aside as Corvus lifted his free hand to cup her jaw

“I’m fine. Do not look so concerned for me my love" she insisted, wrapping her arms around her husband’s neck 

The heat from Corvus’ body radiated against her; comforting and familiar.

Leaning up to brush her lips over his she was determined to wipe the look of concern from Corvus’ face, she succeeded because when she moved to pull away he wouldn’t allow it – not satisfied with such brief contact he ducked to kiss her fully, she grabbed for his shoulders, fisting the material of his cloak in both hands. 

She gave an involuntary moan, giving Corvus the chance to slip his tongue passed her lips, exploring her mouth eagerly as she returned the action impatiently, she released one arm from around his neck running her hand down Corvus’ cheek and neck

He pulled away, their contrasting body temperatures drawing a deep shudder from him and a throaty growl which he he muffled against her neck

“Back to the house?” he growled,

Proxima shook her head, “I’ve spent too long inside my love, please, here.” she requested shifting her body to his.

Unable to ever deny her anything, Corvus grabbed at her waist, kissing what her could reach of Proxima’s neck, then her lips while Proxima loosened his belt which fell with a thud to the soggy ground, though Corvus seemed to hardly notice, too busy unfastening the lower section on Proxima’s suit.

When it finally came undone, Proxima gasped as the humid air hit her skin, Corvus’ claws wandered across her bare thigh as he breath in the scent of her arousal, Proxima leant her head back against the rough bark of the tree, savouring the feeling as Corvus tugged down her underwear, his fingers wandering over damp flesh, exploring as though he hadn’t touched her a thousand times before.

Only when he’d drawn a satisfying whimper from her throat did Corvus chuckle, lift her into his arms and have her legs encircle his waist.

She clutching shoulders tightly for support, leaning down to kiss him, trying to repay the pleasure he was already giving her when he hadn’t even entered her yet

“my love” she panted, almost apologetically; she was selfish, demanding him here and now where she could not touch him, not fully, could not drag her hand over his skin or put her mouth to the places she knew he loved it most… she could do little more than let him do as he wished, but for her own pleasure.

After so long together, so many exchanges both like this and not so like this one, Corvus was able to read her expression, her tone of voice even gave away what she was thinking

“Don’t, Proxima. Just let me give you what you want for now. You can repay me later.” he assured, her legs tightened around his waist, their eyes locked together and Proxima, breathing heavily as she felt the evidence of her arousal starting to run down her leg, nodded.

Corvus lowered her until he felt his tip at her entrance, he held her there, teasing her for a very long moment. She jumped slightly when a rumble of thunder erupted through the sky, the rain now falling heavier than before.

Proxima gave an impatient grunt, pressing forehead to his “Corvus” this was as close as she would come to begging tonight – she wasn’t in the mood to be teased, her hand came to grip the back of his neck as Corvus slowly entered her. She gasped ad cried out, clutching and clawing at him as her husband moaned at the sensation; wet, and cold and…glorious. 

He began to move and Proxima met his thrusts as best she could, her hand snaking across the pulse in his throat, his clothed chest, touching, stroking anywhere she could reach. Her spine hit the trunk of the tree, the bark scrathing across her spine but she only focused on him, the way he held her, moved inside her…

Proxima cried out sharply as he hit a particularly sensitive part deep inside her, he slowed, almost stopping

“My love, did i…I apologise-” he started, only to grunt as Proxima tightened her inner walls around him

“No, no don’t stop, whatever you don’t stop” she tried to sound commanding but her firm tone failed at the last minute and she sounded almost pleading.

Corvus picked up their pace, gradually at first but, confident that he had in fact not hurt her as he had thought, he began to thrust harder, making her cry out for him in earnest.

All around them thunder and the heavy fall of rain echoed across the lands, lightning illuminating the skys and Corvus caught glimpses of his wifes features, twisted in pleasure as he moved with her.

Once again Corvus hit that hidden, sensitive part within her and Proxima cried out louder than before, feeling her belly tighten, her need for release growing more and more urgent, her head rolling back against the tree supporting them she tried to speak

“Corvus –I’m…my love I need…I'm.."

She was cut off when she gave s short whine, too overtaken with pleasure to finish her sentence, but Corvus knew exactly what she was trying to tell him.

He shifted one hand under her “I as well my love, I’m so close, can you hold on for me?” he grit his teeth, stammering slightly as he spoke.

Proxima looked to him with half-closed eyes, nodding in spite of her uncertainty.   
.

Proxima was on the verge of tipping over the edge, she could feel it. 

After shifting their position and a few more thrusts Corvus moaned loudly, holding his wife as close as possible, she was struggling by now and he knew it,

“Come with me Midnight.” He told her, with one hand he roughly massaged her breast, aggressively tweaking the sensitive nipple beneath the fabric of her suit, all the while thrusting into her hard and fast.

The reached their release together, switching from thrusting to simply grinding against each other as their orgasms took hold.

Corvus was the first to finish, he became still, breathing heavily as the after effects began to subside, Proxima however lasted longer; her orgasm ripping through her, followed by a second shorter but no less intense one.

It took over two minutes for Proxima to regain her breath, her bearings and her energy, simply clinging to Corvus as he held her securely against the creaking tree trunk until she recovered.

She eventualy became still, limp in his arms for a few moments before she brought her hands to his cheeks, pulling him into a lazy, passionate kiss, he pulled away reluctantly, she was still out of breath and shuddering

“Alright?” he asked,

she nodded and Corvus moved a strand of her hair away from her face where the rain had caused it to become stuck to her cheek. Ah yes, it was till raining as both of them realized, thunder rumbled, more in the distance now, and the lightning not following quiet so soon after.

They adjusted their now rain-soaked clothing and Proxima gave a satisfied sigh

“Why don’t we go inside now, we can dry off and…I can repay you for what you just did for me.” she met his gaze with a seductive gleam in her eye

Corvus chuckled “Insatiable as ever, even on the run.” He teased, easing her down so that she could stand.

Proxima let him take her hand and lead them back to the safe-house

“We are laying low that’s all, you are dramatic as ever” she countered,

Corvus toyed with their entwined fingers “My love it is amazing that we have not yet been discovered.” He started,

“You are so very vocal after all” he growled at her ear, avoiding a swipe around the back of the head as she laughed, after their encounter just now, she could hardly deny it.

The pair made their way inside, the storm now over and the rain began to cease.


	5. WIDE AWAKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima and Corvus are having trouble sleeping

Proxima sighed as she rolled onto her side, frustrated. She wasn’t surprised when she heard Corvus’ voice beside her 

“Can you not sleep, my love? You’ve been tossing and turning for two hours” he said, lying on his back on his usual side of the bed, turning his head to face Proxima who opened her eyes despite her tiredness,

“I just can’t get comfortable. I apologise, did I wake you?” she answered, leaning on her arm so that she was looking down on him.

She knew Corvus was an incredibly light sleeper and didn’t want her inability to rest peacefully to affect him. Corvus lifted his hand, cupping his wife’s cheek

“Not at all, sleep evades me as well it seems” he told her.

Proxima moved to sit up

“I think I’ll go to the training rooms, you get some sleep.” She told him, but when she went to stand, she gasped as Corvus pulled her back down to lay beside him 

“what are you doing? My tossing and turning will only keep you awake” she stated in confusion 

Corvus put his arm around her

“Then I shall stay awake until you stop” he answered, Proxima let a small smile tug at the corner of her mouth.

So instead of leaving for the training rooms Proxima stayed put; comfortable in the warmth of the bed and her husbands’ embrace, but still very much awake, even after two hours. 

In that time the pair exchanged lazy conversation. Corvus was explaining the workings of the latest armour upgrades he’d heard the engineers where working on.

It was a gauntlet worn around the wrist with a blade concealed within, a button was pressed and the blade would emerge. Proxima showed great interest

“Perhaps I’ll have them attach one to my armour” she wondered out loud, absently flexing the fingers on her left hand.

Her arm, from her wrist to her shoulder, was almost entirely covered with an array of scars and healed burns obtained on a failed mission, similar scars and burns littered her opposite leg.

Outside their chambers she wore gold, reinforced armour to cover the old injuries; the idea of this new weaponized gauntlet being fixed to her current arm-plates held great appeal.

Proxima’s thoughts were interrupted when she felt something brush her arm; she looked down to find Corvus’ claws gently running over her scars, making her arm tingle pleasantly. 

Proxima’s burnt orange eyes met his and a silent exchange was made and she gracefully rolled onto her side to face Corvus who was lying in the same position

“I’m fine” Proxima whispered reassuringly.

Wrapping her arms around him she let Corvus pulled her closer so that their faces where barely an inch apart, their lips met in a deep kiss, after just a few moments Proxima felt Corvus’ tongue slip past his lips, she granted him access immediately and his fingers curled across the back of her head as he tilted it back slightly, deepening the kiss.

Proxima hooked her leg over his, in response Corvus slid his free hand down her side, feeling her shiver in delight, before hooking her leg over his hip.

Proxima moaned, digging her fingers into his cranium and shifting even closer to her husband. 

Corvus broke the kiss and ducked his head to press kisses to Proxima’s throat, her head leant back, as she demanded more. Proxima’s hand left Corvus’ head, stroking along his spin and over his ribcage, reaching his chest.

Corvus hands found her waist, clumsily he helped her worm her way out of her underwear, lying on their sides, facing each other the couple pressed their foreheads together, breathing heavily, bodies heated.

Corvus kissed his way down to her chest until he reached her breast, her breathing hitched and Corvus smirked against her, his hand wandered over her skin until her found her entrance; cool and slick to touch. 

Proxima ground her hips against his palm in an attempt to apply the pressure she so needed, returning the gesture by dropping her hand to his erection, touching and stroking him until he was almost painfully hard and growling against her neck. 

Proxima’s nails left thick red marks down his skin as he entered her, she hissed and moaned in pleasure and he groaned when her inner walls clenched around him when had penetrated her entirely. 

They moved against each other in a far slower manner than most times they made love. They enjoyed a rougher, faster sex than most but it was mutual and pleasing for both, this time however their movements were languid, unhurried; erotic in its own way.  


A sheen of sweat covered their bodies and Proxima moaned louder as Corvus pace quickened. He held as close to his body as possible, kissing her neck, her mouth, cheeks – anywhere he could reach. Proxima grabbed at his shoulder hard and whimpered.

Corvus realized she was close and thrust harder, making Proxima cry out for 

“Harder” she gasped.

Clinging to him, she matched his thrusts with own as Corvus complied and felt his release build. Recognising each others physical and vocal signals, the pair came together; clutching and clawing at each other as they let their release wash over them in waves.

Teeth clinked as their mouths met in hard, erratic kisses. Eventually the euphoric feeling faded, but the couple remained entangled together in a mess of sticky sheets and sweat –dampened limps.

Proxima swallowed hard, chuckling breathlessly 

“I love you” she said simply.

Corvus pushed his forehead against hers 

"And I you; always” he replied.

They stayed connected for a few more moments before Corvus pulled away, quickly gathering Proxima close to him again, she was half asleep as he quickly wiped them clean with the lower corner of the bed sheets 

“Tired now my love?” he asked quietly, settling back down beside her.

Proxima didn’t move

“Yes. Thank you” she smirked tiredly.

Corvus felt his own eyes growing heavy as well

“Always a pleasure My Lady Midnight” he murmured to her lovingly, within moments Proxima had fallen asleep, with Corvus following soon after.

Very soon into his relationship with Proxima Midnight, after they’d admitted their physical attraction in fact went far deeper, Corvus found Proxima was most certainly unashamed to ask for his attention, but she tended to do so in physical ways rather than verbal. 

Within a few months Corvus had learned almost every physical cue Proxima gave him; the brush of her hand on the back of his hand or arm while he was working meant she wanted to engage in conversation, fingers grazing over his chest to his neck meant she wanted him in a more physical sense.

The grind of her hips against his meant she was not asking but demanding him. When she was injured during a mission she would grip his hand for comfort. 

She simply saw no need for words when simple gestures made her intentions just as clear. Corvus meanwhile had a far more articulate nature, Proxima was extremely intelligent and perfectly eloquent when she chose to be, she simply felt actions spoke louder than words and that actions were less likely to be misread.


	6. MORNING NEEDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Corvus is in need of some...relief, Proxima is more than willing to help

Corvus shifted uncomfortably, he’d woken just seconds ago with his erection digging against his own thigh. Rolling onto his side he watched Proxima for a moment; she was still sleeping as deeply as ever at his side; lying on her back, her face turned to him with one arm resting outside of the blankets and over her torso. 

Corvus moved closer to her, with no intent in waking her just yet – it was still early and Proxima would likely not appreciate being woken before the alarm call sounded. 

But upon moving closer to her, Proxima’s scent filled his senses, making his erection harden further…she was just so intoxicating, he loved her probably more than anything in this life. 

Corvus pulled his claws through Proxima’s tangle of hair, separating the navy tresses between clawed fingers as he regarded her features, her dark forehead furrowed even in sleep and he ran his thumb over the slight ridges made there. 

Proxima gave a sigh and Corvus froze as her amber eyes opened, unfocused only for a few seconds until she caught her husband looking at her, his head raised a few millimetres from the pillow when he realized she had woken. 

Closing her eyes tirdly, she offered him a half smile which Corvus returned 

“I apologies my love, I did not mean to wake you” he murmured 

Proxima chuckled lightly, her head lolling g to one side as she met his gaze once more 

“No matter.” She assured, only to frown slightly 

“you look troubled, what is it?” she questioned,

Letting Corvus move nearer in order to press his face into her neck she wrapped her arms around him tiredly, he released a soft growl and moved his hips against her outer thigh – she had obviously felt what was troubling him because she laughed once more, still holding him close

“Ah my love, you poor, poor thing” she teased. 

Her fingers played along his spine for a moment before she pushed him back in order to straddle his waist, his hands came to her hips hard but not enough to hurt – never enough to hurt her.

Her hands trailed along his chest, his neck and stomach, counting his ribs through the grey skin as he moaned 

“Proxima…” he started, cut off only when she caught his mouth against hers.

She quickly took control, rolling her tongue over his before pulling away just enough to place her middle and index fingers to his thin lips

“Is this what you desire so much, my love?” she questioned, her tone soft, teasing.

Her lower body rubbing against his, they were both still bare from last nights love making… the wetness that had started to appear between her legs started to increase as Proxima recalled how he had sated her over and over with only his mouth, then she had returned the favour,

“Did I leave you so unsatisfied last night?” she asked. h Her fingers ghosting across his hip bone, closer to the erection pressed between them.

Corvus tried to move, to have her hand touching him where he needed it most 

“Never” he growled 

“You’re just so…intoxicating my lady” he murmured,

a loving smile graced her lips, Corvus traced his thumb over the navy line tattooed between her lower lip and tip of her chin, a second later she slowly sat back.

Corvus ran his hands up her ribcage, kneading her breasts and toying with her darkened nipples until she rolled her head back, gasping in pleasure.

With one hand against her side Corvus lowered his other hand to the top of her leg, grazing the skin under his calloused palm as she rolled her hips against his twice more, making him moan with need much to her amusement.

Proxima leant down to kiss him again, only to pull away and moan as she felt his thumb between her legs, feeling her wet entrance, she whimpered

Corvus used his free hand to pull her against him, their lips met a hand full of times 

“need you” Corvus demanded. 

Proxima gasped as his hold on her tightened 

“As you wish” she smirked. 

Reaching between them she pumped his erection in her hand until his back was arched and his claws bit into her skin 

“Midnight” Corvus grunted, hissing when her hand released him, only to return seconds later to manoeuvre him against her entrance.

Corvus forced his eyes to remain open, to watch as Proxima bit her lip as she lowered herself down onto him, the tip of his erection pressed to her entrance before pushing further inside her. 

The couple moaned in unison as Corvus became fully sheathed inside her, remaining still for long while, Corvus tore his hand from Proxima’s hip to scratch at the sheets which ripped within moments under his sharpened claws; her inner walls had clenched around him quickly, repeatedly.

Finally Proxima began to move, Corvus guided her roughly with one hand on her hip and the other on her opposite thigh, her thrusts and pleasured sounds spurring him to move more harshly. 

Proxima dropped her hands to his chest to steady herself and her hair falling in a curtain around her face, smirking she lowered a hand to him, the tips of her fingers brushing his balls in a feather light caress.

Unable to stand much more Corvus sat up quickly, Proxima almost screamed as he crossed her legs behind his back and continued to move against her, the change in position let him enter her at a deeper, more intense angle. 

Thrusting his hip upwards Corvus felt Proxima’s nails dig into his shoulders as she clung to him, he lent in to nip at her neck, controlling himself only enough to prevent his teeth from breaking the skin.

Her head thrown back, Proxima moved herself against her husband, matching his thrusts. She rested her forehead against his shoulder as he thrust into her, 

“Close” she gasped, her hand kneading the back of his neck, she kissed his throat. 

Corvus grunted in response, his hands encircled her frame, both their bodies’ slick with sweat, the scent of each other, the scent of their love-making creating a dizzying humidity around them.

Moving harder and faster than before Corvus’ animalistic growls and snarls mixed with Proxima affirmative cries grew in intensity and at last Corvus released; holding his wife as close as possible as waves of pleasure pulsed through him.

Proxima, who had been watching him come with her eyes half-closed and hazy with pleasure also released, she shuddered more and more violently, crying out loudly

“Corvus” she rasped as her orgasm eventually began to subside, her walls clenched, the familiar wetness spread between them.

Panting and trembling, Corvus laid Proxima back he pulled out of her, lying with their limbs entwined, bodies pressed together.

Proxima breathed shakily, taking longer to catch her breath than her husband,

“Feel better?” she joked, Corvus simply gave a moan of confirmation.

Proxima wrapped her arms around his neck, “I think I need a shower after that.” she told him, meeting his gaze when he looked back at her 

“Care to join me?” she raised an eyebrow invitingly, Corvus nuzzled her cheek “Always” he stated, Proxima chuckled and kissed his forehead.


	7. A.U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After succeeding in his mission to 'save' the universe and defeate the Avengers, Thanos has rewarded his Generals.  
> Corvus now rules a planet of his own, with Proxima by his side.

Without even acknowledging the guards holding open the doors, Proxima Midnight marched into the large marble chamber, spear in hand and ignoring the faces that turned and stared as she went straight to the set of steps, fifteen at least, at the end of the room, she then carried on straight up the first three steps before kneeling in respect; on a dais at the top of the steps was an occupied throne. 

Though kneeling, Proxima did not bow her head but kept her eyes trained upwards,

“I have urgent news my Lord Commander.” she declared, the occupant of the throne leaned forward with interest but Proxima continued with reluctance, 

“But I’m afraid such… sensitive information must be relied to you, alone.” She added.

From his position on the throne, Corvus Glaive nodded once “If such is the case, I will hear you alone,” he mimicked her tone and their eyes met with fierce intensity,

His pupils moved and hers mirrored them; magnets pulled by an irresistible hidden force that wouldn’t break even if they tried.

When Corvus motioned for everyone to leave his face and posture betrayed none of the eagerness he really felt: he’d been waiting for Proxima since he’d seen her ship dock from the balcony of their chambers an hour ago.

Corvus saw now that in that time she had abandoned her armor and tied her hair back, letting thin strands fall to frame her face, while her eyes promised dark, wicked things he could only imagine; his tongue on her skin tracing paths that she’d mimic on his own flesh with her nails, marks he would bear with pride for the short time before the power of his glaive healed them.

Meanwhile the court left slowly, Proxima could hear their footfalls move with reluctance and wondered sourly if they all knew and meant to torment her more. 

Her expression certainly could have given the pair away had she not had her back to the rest of them, her eyes focused unblinking on Corvus, her lips curled into a hungry, predatory smile, she had not risen from her knees but Corvus could see the tenseness of every muscle in her body, waiting eagerly.

Becoming impatient, Corvus stared icily at the handful of minions that had the nerve to glance back in disapproval,

“Scurry” he snapped and within seconds they were alone. As the last person left the room the double doors slammed, the sound resonating throughout the otherwise silent hall as the couple continued to watch each other.

Corvus’ mouth twisted into a smile mirroring Proxima’s, his hands rested on the wide arms of his throne and his claws twitched and flicked, involuntarily showing his impatience now there were no prying eye to witness it.

It had been eleven months since Thanos had acquired the Infinity Gems and eradicated half of all life in the universe. He had then granted his warlords, the Black Order their rewards. 

Corvus Glaive now ruled the planet he had once called home; long ago he had betrayed his people in order to serve Thanos which led to the elimination of half its population and since then the inhabitants had led better, fuller lives with more resources to go around and Corvus intended to keep it that way, with Proxima Midnight at his side.

She was his equal in every way and held as high a position as her husband but she had hated the thought of ruling from a throne so she had taken control of their military forces while remaining Corvus Glaives’ most trusted advisor and confidant.

Proxima blinked once as she spoke

“Have I permission to rise, commander?” she challenged rather than asked and Corvus’ twitching claws stilled,

“I’ll have your report first.” he stated almost warily, if she wished to stand she would; consent from her husband be damned.

But Corvus decided to indulge her; she liked games and they hadn’t seen each-other since she’d left for her mission three weeks ago.

Still kneeling, Proxima gave her report of her last mission; a secret rebel force had joined together protesting the new ruler – they had easily been tracked and eradicated. 

Pausing from describing some particularly…macabre methods she had used to slaughter a rebel that had almost badly wounded her.

Proxima’s tongue flicked across her black lips and Corvus realized there had been no urgent news to report, no sensitive information that required the eviction of the crowd, it was simply a ploy, a test. .

But whether Corvus had passed or failed was a matter of perspective; his wife had effortlessly made him dismiss the entire room simply because she had requested to speak with him alone, simply because she had asked.

With her report finished Corvus smiled down at her, flashing his teeth “Next time find a more convincing excuse, it was laughably transparent” he commented

, Proxima’s smirk widened

“As my commander wishes” she purred in her thick, two toned voice,

Corvus felt his throat constrict and a shiver race through his spine. Normally the couple would toy with each other, engaging in a mutual tug-of-war for dominance, but here and now Proxima was offering it to him virtually on a platter!

Turning his hand so that his palm faced skyward Corvus offered just the slightest flick of his index finger and slowly Proxima got to her feet, keeping her fiery gaze on his as she climbed the steps until she stood in front of Corvus. 

The very air around them felt thick and heavy, closing in on them and making everything else fall into an irrelevant haze in the background.

Proxima let her spear clatter to the floor and Corvus took her hand, her expression seemed to soften at the contact. 

She moved effortlessly, swinging her legs either side of his to straddle him.

Corvus pulled her down to him, so close that their mouths were almost touching and Proxima shivered at the feeling of his breath on her skin.

Covus found himself overcome with her scent, it filled his senses like a drug; addicting, intoxicating.

Proxima both felt and heard the rumble of pleasure that vibrated in her husbands’ chest just as he pressed his lips to hers.

As their tongues brushed and tangled against each other, Proxima gave a soft roll of her hips, she could already feel how aroused he was; it dug into her thigh invitingly as Corvus found the small zip at the front of her suit , undoing it as far as it would go –just above her navel- his hands pushed aside the material and Proxima gave a soft hum of approval as his claws wandered over her ribcage. 

Proxima arched into her husband’s touch but he broke the kiss suddenly “Up” he commanded, as she got to her feet Corvus kept his hands on Proxima’s waist not quite trusting that she wouldn’t dart away at any moment.

Proxima pulled her arms free from her suit and rolled it down to her waist, Corvus’ mouth was on her skin within seconds and Proxima sighed, rolling her head back in pleasure when his lips, tongue and teeth ventured across her stomach, making his way up Corvus moaned upon discovering she wasn’t wearing a bra and his tongue created a trail in the line of skin between her breasts.

Proxima brought a hand to Corvus’s shoulder and the other to the back of his head making sure her nails scraped his skin lightly, Proxima bit her lip as Corvus’ mouth retreated back to her navel before he pulled away to grab the top of her arm so that she leaned over him as they shared another heated kiss, their tongues battling eagerly.

They broke away long enough for Proxima to fight her way out of the rest of her suit and Corvus removed his cloak, dropping it into a pile at his feet. Corvus allowed his eyes to rake over his wife’s’ form, every curve, every muscle and scar, Corvus growled and Proxima chuckled

“Are you so desperate for me already, my love?” she crooned, tilting her head a fraction, Corvus took his wife’s hand, letting his thumb trace the scarred knuckle,

“more than anything in the world” he responded, Proxima moved to straddle him once more, she wasted no time and pressed her face to his neck, breathing in his scent as he had done hers.

Corvus moaned and leant his head back as she bit his neck and sliding her tongue over the faint mark she’d left. Corvus hand became tangled in her hair as he lifted it to hold the back of her head while the other came to massage her breast.

Proxima thrust her hips against his firmly and Corvus heard the sharp intake of breath Proxima emitted, her arms caging his shoulders tightly Corvus groaned; even through his clothing and her underwear he could feel how wet his wife had become.

Proxima reached up to grip the back of the throne order to lift herself slightly so that Corvus could completely remove her underwear. 

After tearing at the fastening of his trousers impatiently Proxima finally freed him from the tight material, Corvus’ breathing hitched as the cool air hit him but the sound was quickly replace by one of pleasure as Proxima took him in one hand, twisting her wrist as she rubbed his growing erection.

With his body as taunt as a bowstring Corvus brought his hands to her hips before letting them trail up her sides until he was able the drag his thumbs across the area of skin under her breasts making her shudder, their lips met in a prolonged kiss before separating loudly, Corvus grunted

“If you don’t stop this isn’t going to end how either of us would want” he warned, Proxima kissed him harshly yet pulled away before he could respond,

Proxima smiled slyly

“and what do you want? Command me, my love.” she dared,

Her body just as tense as his own, tearing his hand free from her hair Corvus gave an animalistic snarl,

“I need you” he snapped, clutching her sides and guiding her to hover over him.

Proxima moaned, he was tantalizingly close to penetrating her, their eyes met, glazed with desire, and Proxima leant her forehead firmly against his.

She was shaking and panting with need, swallowing hard she started to lower herself down onto him, letting Corvus guide her and in one fluid movement he was inside her.

The couple moaned loudly in unison as jolts of pleasure sparked like electricity through their overheated bodies. They remained still for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being intimately connected.

Proxima clung to his shoulders and Corvus slid his hands up her back, keeping her close long enough to press his mouth to hers fiercely.

But he pulled away suddenly when he tasted blood; his teeth had cut into her lower lip, usually he was more careful but before he could say anything Proxima pulled him back into another kiss but her inner walls tightened involuntarily, making them both gasp in unexpected pleasure.

Corvus pulled away from Proxima’s mouth to lap at the trails of blood running lazily down the corners of her mouth, “More” he breathed, he intended it as an order but it sounded like a request, a plead but he couldn’t bring himself to care enough to try again.

Proxima’s hips pulled away almost entirely before snapping back to meet his, unable to help herself Proxima moaned her husband’s name as she repeated the action, barley able to speak, lost in her own pleasure as their bodies slick with sweat.

Corvus answered by holding her tighter, leaning in to repeatedly kiss her breasts and neck, drawing more cries of pleasure from her until she slowly stopped her movements.

She bit her lip, eager for more but remained where she was, Corvus groaned and pulled his head away in order to gaze up at her adoringly, as she panted for air her touches were deceivingly tender as her fingers strayed to his throat and chest which was flushed with heat.

Corvus’ hand trailed down her back, over her rear to hold her thigh 

“You delight in my torture my dear?” he demanded through gritted teeth, frustrated by the sudden pause in movement.

Proxima shifted

“Perhaps, but right now I’m feeling generous, I’ll not torment you for long” she whispered back,

Leaning her forehead against his cheek as she slowly rolled her entire body over his repeatedly, driving him deeper each time but for Corvus it still isn’t enough.

He suddenly lurched to meet her as she pulled away and he reached further inside her than they’d expected causing Proxima cry out and shudder deeply while her mouth clamped on his shoulder to muffle her scream.

As the minuets passed Corvus hissed and clawed at her back as they started to move more frantically and he could feel Proxima’s mouth tighten around his shoulder, his hand still at her thigh gripping tightly.

His other hand was everywhere; in her hair, at her waist and her back as he moaned her name openly as she moved against him; even if they’d tried or wanted to stop they couldn’t but he was mildly put out by her suppressing her sounds of pleasure.

Lifting a hand he held her jaw to move her head, leaning his mouth to her ear to lick at the sensitive skin, her hands fist at his shirt, a louder sound escaping her throat.

Supporting her lower back with his other hand Corvus growled lowly in his wife’s ear

“Hm, that’s it my love, let me hear you” he requested,

Lost in pleasure Proxima couldn’t help but obey as they moved harder and faster against each other she could already feel her impending release.

As Corvus released with a snarl he continued thrusting, faster than before, moaning as Proxima threw her head back as far as possible, her body arching and trembling and she too reached her release.

Clinging and clawing at her husband anywhere she could reach and crying his name as their orgasms continued in electrifying waves of pleasure.  
.

Finally the pair fell still; entwined lazily and holding each other close as they came down from their high. 

Limp and breathless Proxima rested heavily against Corvus chest leaning in as he ran his claws through her hair once again, looking up she saw the wound her teeth had made in his shoulder was already healed but blood was still smeared across his greyish skin, lazily wiping it away with the palm of her hand.

She felt Corvus press his lips to the base of her horn, sending jolts through her thrumming veins,

“Keep doing that…and we shan’t be getting out of this throne.” she warned, eyes burning with lust just as his were.

Corvus kissed her jaw

“You say that as though I was planning on moving anytime soon anyway” he replied

“Unless my lady Midnight would be more comfortable in our chambers” he growled.

hands wandering her body once again, his intent more than clear.


	8. A,U pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation from the previous chapter

Their breathing had only just become even again when Corvus cupped the back of Proxima’s head, guiding her mouth to his in a passionate kiss. 

Getting to her feet from the throne was now the last thing on Proxima’s mind, in fact the only thing Proxima could consistently focus on was Corvus – the feeling of his hand, still holding the back of her head, claws tangled in her deep blue hair. 

The need for air finally became too much and Proxima was forced to push against his chest, moaning, Corvus reluctantly pulled away, just enough for Proxima to take deep gulps of air in through her mouth.

Her fist twisted in the front of his clothing “How…” she started between breaths

“How are you able to do this to me?” she questioned with a chuckle,

Reaching for Corvus’ free hand and bringing it between her thighs, Corvus grunted upon feeling how wet she still was and Proxima ground so that his fingers pushed against her with more friction

“How can you sate me but still leave me needing more?” she added, sounding almost frustrated.

Corvus shifted in his seat 

“I think you’ll find…the feeling is entirely mutual my dear”” Corvus growled, nipping Proxima’s neck.

his hand that had been at the back of her head fell to drape around her shoulders and Proxima, leaning so that she had to tilt her head to meet his eye, smirked while still twisting her hips to move against Corvus’ fingers but she held his wrist tightly.

Never allowing him to fully move his fingers inside her.

In the span of a split second Proxima was lifted into Corvus arms and placed in the seat he vacated.

Her face betrayed her surprise, her arousal multiplied tenfold as she watch her husband sink to one knee before her, placing one hand with his palm flat against the floor, sweeping his opposite arm behind his back as he did so.

Proxima pressed her closed thighs together and shifted against the marble throne – warmed by her husband’s constantly high body temperature – the smooth surface of the seat creating an odd sensation against Proxima’s cool, damp womanhood, her breathing hitched and she willed herself to become stil.

, her gaze remained on her husband who grinned at her, baring each and every shark-like tooth he possessed. He exhaled shakily and Proxima smirked, her self-assurance creeping back from beneath the suppression of her arousal

“How does it suit me?” she asked confidently,

Corvus felt sweat gather on his brow, his fists shaking ever so slightly – he hadn’t expected the sight to affect him so, but the truth of the matter was, at least in his eyes.

Proxima Midnight; entirely naked and clearly aroused despite her calm exterior and seated in his throne was an almost torturously erotic sight.

He felt his erection twitch and throb but he kept his eyes on his wife 

“I don’t believe any sight in this galaxy nor any other could compare. You are…every inch a queen, Proxima Midnight” he told her in full honesty

Proxima leant her head back and laughed. To any other soul it may have appeared to be a sound intended to demean but in truth it was Proxima’s way of skirting around just how her husbands words affected her.

His way with words never failed to flatter, entertain or down right arouse the female. Proxima propped her elbow on the arm of the throne, putting two fingers to her temple, smiling lazily

“A queen, my love…really?” she grinned,

Corvus remained as still as the marble throne she sat in and replied

"You…have always been a queen in my eyes my lady Midnight” he rumbled,

His claws scraped against the cold floor where he was kneeling.

Proxima slowly lifted one toned yet slender leg to cross it over her other

And” she began casually

“How do you plan on pleasing your queen, Corvus Glaive?” she inquired in her thick, two toned voice.

With a wicked grin Corvus pushed himself forward to cross the small amount of space that separated them, taking Proxima’s ankle in one hand, short snarls sounding from his throat as he pressed his forehead to Proxima’s leg as his hands wandered across the skin confidently, the flat of his teeth brushed against her skin.

Corvus felt the shudder that Proxima tried to suppress. Holding her calf muscle in one hand Corvus pressed lingering kisses over her ankle and up her leg, taking his time to reach her inner thigh before uncrossing Proxima’s legs with both hands.

She sighed loudly, determined not show how…stimulating she found his actions, just his rough hands on her skin, his breath at her thigh was provoking sharp exhales and numerous minute twitches of her body, subtle but Corvus recognized them nonetheless.

Proxima gasped sharply when Corvus teeth bit into her thigh, leaving a distinct mark before lathing his tongue over the bite, while one hand came up to rest inside her opposite thigh. 

Proxima’s toes curled in anticipation, her breathing fast and uneven as Corvus lifted his head slightly, Proxima’s half lidded eyes met his and Corvus dragged his tongue over her damp entrance before dropping his gaze and pressing his tongue to her entrance firmly.

Abandoning her faltering, calm exterior she leant her head back so that it met the back rest of the throne, spreading her legs wider under Corvus’ encouraging hand.

Chest heaving, Proxima swallowed hard with a muffled sound as Corvus quickened the pace of his tongue, moments later he altered his rhythm and Proxima’s upper body twisted to one side and her fingers dug into the unyielding marble arms of the throne.

Corvus caressed Proxima’s thigh and continued to lick and mouth her entrance while Proxima moaned and writhed in her seat, soon she was even releasing short, uncharacteristic whines as Corvus slowed ministrations to an agonizingly unhurried pace.

Proxima bucked her hips, not an easy action as Corvus’ hands came to rest on her waist to keep her still, his thumbs stroking across her hipbones,

Corvus moaned, the action sending vibrations through Proxima’s lower body making her cry out with more insistence, swearing in her, mostly unused, native language she brought her hand to Corvus head, the only part of him she could reach, caressing him her touch was impatient but loving.

Tilting her hips to meet his mouth Proxima gasped Corvus’ name, leaning her body so far forwards that the top of Corvus head was pressed to the curve of her stomach, made by the way she was bending forwards.

Proxima put her hands either side of her husband’s head, his tongue drawing patterns across her as he lapped at the moisture seeping from her core in clear rivulets.

Proxima’s leg hooked around Corvus neck and he moaned against her again, savoring the taste of her as though it were the last thing her would ever taste in this world.  


Proxima moaned louder this time, unable to stifle the sounds any longer, Corvus’ ears pricked as he caught the way she practicaly mewled his name in such a way he had never heard before. 

His erection now border-lining on painful Corvus attempted to ignore it – instead he focus on pleasing his wife, selfishly demanding more whines and mewls of his name from her lips.

Corvus hissed as Proxima’s nails dug into his cranium, then his shoulders but as she had reached out as far as she could her grip slipped multiple times, leaving bloodied scratches across the curves and blades of his shoulders from where she’d attempted to keep her balance as well as bring her husband closer to her.

Corvus moaned as Proxima leant back against the throne, wrapping both legs around his neck and he eagerly moved even closer; licked and sucking at Proxima as she cried out above him.

Proxima moaned as Corvus pushed his tongue passed her swollen folds, making her writhe more demandingly and cry out louder than before, a sound not unlike a sob broke free and Corvus stopped immediately, or rather he was about to but Proxima stopped him 

“Don’t…you dare…” she panted harshly

Corvus went back to his previous actions, although more tentatively at first…Proxima’s previous sob of pleasure had thrown him, but as she began to tremble uncontrollably he could sense she was close to reaching her release, this brought back Corvus’ previous enthusiasm.

Proxima’s grasp on her husband slackened “My love, I’m so close, don’t stop” Proxima manage to say between breathless pants and moans, Corvus’ tongue swirled inside her for a moment before pressing a kiss to her dripping core

“Hm, Proxima…let go – come for me. I want to taste you, all of you” he confessed firmly.

Proxima fell limp, practicaly screaming in ecstasy as her orgasm rocked through her body while Corvus snarled against her thigh, swallowing everything she gave.

For the second time a rasping sob tore from Proxima’s throat, she was leant back with her spine arched, her eyes crushed shut and her entire body tensed as it convulsed almost alarmingly for what felt like an eternity. 

Finally her body gradually became still and she forced herself into breathing normally as her body relaxed.

Proxima hissed as Corvus drew his tongue over her one last time before pulling away, reaching up he traced her knuckles with his claws,.

Immediately her hand latched onto his, hard. A minuet passed with Corvus, still kneeling before her, watching, waiting Proxima’s face with faint traces of concern starting to appear.

However Proxima opened her eyes and grinned down at him, her eyes still hazy with pleasure and now exhaustion

“Rise commander” she smirked

Corvus got to his feet, leaning in to kiss Proxima’s mouth, she gave a hum of approval upon tasting herself on his lips, Proxima got to her feet and Corvus straightened his position, without breaking the kiss his hands found Proxima’s waist.

She responded by pulling away and licking the corner of his mouth

“You missed some” she teased, still slightly breathless.

Corvus chuckled pecking her lips once more, but as he did Proxima had brought a hand to his neglected erection.

He grunted in surprise, unable to stop himself growling in pleasure; he had been so engrossed in Proxima’s gratification that he had been able to ignore his own, now though he ached with desire, for her…only her.

As she started to pump him in her hand Corvus took her wrist to stop her

“Are you truly so unappeasable? Haven’t you had enough?” he questioned, he could feel how unsteady she was on her feet – her legs wavering under her weight, 

she replied “For now I have…but you” she paused,

gripping him more firmly, causing Corvus eyes to shut for a long moment

“Tsk, see? It must ach terribly, my love” she purred slyly, leaning in to take his earlobe in her teeth for a moment

“It does ach doesn’t it?” she stated with fake sympathy

His grip on her wrist loosened so she covered his hand with her free one

“I can make it go away” she suggested as though she hadn’t done so countless times before

“You were so good to me my love, let me repay the favor” she said,

Itwas not a question and Corvus took her hand, leading her around the back of the throne where there stood a doorway leading back to their chambers, his cloak and her spear lying forgotten at the foot of Commander Corvus Glaive’s throne.


	9. BAD DAY*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone has bad days, and everyone needs someone to help them feel better afterwards; for Proxima that is and will always be Corvus.

Corvus was stood at his desk, looking over battle plans for Thanos’ next invasion when the doors to his chambers hissed open; he heard a familiar growl of frustration, a second later a silver, three prong spear soared through the open doorway to embed itself into the wall 

Corvus didn’t flinch or even look up from his work

“Someone’s in a bad mood” he commented, Proxima, who had entered a moment before, ran her hands through her shoulder length hair

“Someone needs to shut up!” she shot back, not in the mood for her lovers’ teasing. 

Corvus looked up; there was a cut on her cheek and she was pacing agitatedly, Corvus raised an eyebrow

“What have I done to incur your wrath my love? Look if this is about this morning…” he started, thinking she had been stewing over their unresolved argument from earlier.  
Proxima interrupted, having already partly forgotten the heated dispute

“It’s not just this morning! It’s…everything; Gamora and Nebula pestering me for hours on end, the Maw being as insufferable as ever!” she gestured vaguely

“And thanks to your brother the training rooms are once again being shut down for repairs” Proximas’ irritation enveloping her in a air of tension that walled her off from her partner.

. Corvus felt a stab of empathy for her. Proxima had returned in the early hours of that morning from a mission that had come very close to failing but Proxima had clawed back victory for Lord Thanos so she was simply reprimanded rather than punished luckily, but she had yet to take any rest since her return.

Proxima sat on the bed heavily, removing her boots, grumbling about them rubbing her feet raw. She fell back onto the bed with one arm draped across her eyes.

Corvus remained silent but she could feel his gaze on her all the same

“Sorry about the wall” she mumbled reluctantly

“I haven’t slept in almost eighty hours”

In seconds Corvus was leaning over her with his hands resting on the mattress either side of her, she lifted her arm to reveal her eyes, slightly bloodshot from stress and lack of sleep, her body language was rigid and tense as a cocked pistol.

Proxima opened her eyes tiredly

“Something you wanted?” she questioned in an off-handed tone

Corvus smirked

“Bad day then” he quipped.

Proxima raised an eyebrow

“Was it that obvious?” she said sarcastically.

Corvus got to his feet held a hand out to her but she groaned

“Corvus I’ll be fine if you just let me sleep” she refused him, turning away slightly but was stopped by a hand being placed on her shoulder; Corvus was nothing if not persistent

“Trust me” he urged, Proxima rolled her head and her eyes dramatically but grasp his wrist as he did hers, tugging her to her feet.

When Corvus brought her body against his she felt him press a kiss to her forehead, she sighed

“Corvus I’m really not in the mood nor do I have the energy” she insisted, moving to put distance between them but Corvus held her tighter

“I just told you to trust me, did I not?” he insisted.

Finally Proxima decided to stop resisting, she hadn’t the energy to fight him any more. 

With practiced hands Corvus started to unclasp her body suit, pressing his lips to hers as a distraction as he deftly removed the tight leather from her body, pulling down as far as her knees.

Corvus then turned on the shower and Proxima removed the rest of her suit before allowing him to lead her to stand under the jet of hot water, taking the bar of unscented soap from the shelf Corvus lathered it and started to massage it across Proxima’s skin. 

She sighed in relief as she felt the knots in her muscles start to loosen; she leant back so that the back of her head rested on the tiled wall. Corvus cleaned the cut on Proximas’ cheek, pressing a kiss underneath it before pulling away 

“Turn” he ordered in a low voice, crooking an eyebrow but offering no other argument Proxima turned her back to him, his hands immediately started massaging her shoulders, making their way down her back slowly. 

Corvus continued his previous actions; taking care to ease out each and every knot he found in her back causing her to moan or sigh as he did so. Moving to one knee again Corvus massaged her right leg, Proxima tensed in anticipation when his hands reached her thigh, only to stop suddenly.

Instead Proxima felt his finger-tips linger at her other ankle but he needed only the briefest nod from Proxima and Corvus repeated his previous action but gentler this time to avoid aggravating the healed scars and burns that littered her leg, Corvus stopped ever so often when Proxima shivered or tensed, once again he reached her thigh and pulled away. 

Corvus got to his feet, pressing his mouth to her neck he finally felt Proxima lean against him  
“I have you my love, relax” he encouraged.  
His thin fingers gliding across her mid-section, tracing the scars he’d memorized long ago while Proxima was doing nothing to disguise the fact that his actions were arousing her, especially when he lifted his hands to her breasts, massaging them firmly just the way she liked while his other hand rested on her hip as she arched into his touch further. 

A single shift in pressure made Proxima release a sound that was part way between a gasp and a moan while her lower body bucked involuntarily, Corvus smirked leaning down to trail kisses across her spine until he reached her coccyx.

Sliding his hands across her inner thighs he parted her legs and began to move his clawed fingers carefully over the flesh, making her arch into him in the hope of increasing the pressure. Proxima leant forward so that her forehead rested against the wall and her navy hair hung forward, dripping wet and limp. 

When Corvus suddenly stopped Proxima looked over her shoulder to glare at her lover who folded his body against hers, resting his hand on her hip and peppering kisses on her shoulder

“patience my love” he coaxed

His hand crept up to hold her cheek as he caught her in a passionate kiss, she responded fiercely, bringing her arm around his neck to keep him there.

Feeling her tensing up again due to his delaying her pleasure Corvus decided to remedy that.

Spinning her body to face him, Corvus knelt, slowly, letting his mouth create a trail of kisses across her sternum and her toned stomach as he went.

He lifted her left leg, keeping his hand in the fold behind her knee he mouthed a pathway to her inner thigh, working his way up again until her could taste the thin streak of fluid that seeped from her intimate folds before starting to his mouth and tongue to please her.

Arching against the shower wall, Proxima bit her lip hard and moaned, jolts of pleasure coursing through her as she felt Corvus' tongue part her folds and flick over her entrance, her inner muscles clenched repeatedly, the ache of need building and building with each of Corvus' familiar yet unpredictable movement.

With Corvus supporting her under the stream of hot water, Proxima urged him to continue, she was bent over him so that his head rested against her stomach with her hand rested on his cranium, her nails digging in and scratching him as she kept her balance. 

Driven by her cries of affirmation, Corvus sucked at her clit emphatically, a hand still supporting the back of her knee and the other caressed her thigh, helping to keep her steady.

Before she could offer more than a deep moan of his name the intense pressure that had been building suddenly released.

Corvus moaned, half hard as he listed to her cries which rang loudly over the steady sound of running water and rhythmic tap as it hit the shower floor, he nuzzled her pelvis affectionately, feeling every twitch and shudder she made as he waited for her to ride out her orgasm, laying kisses to her damp skin repeatedly.

Finally she became still and Corvus got to his feet, pressing a kiss to her forehead turned off the water and ducked out of the shower, Proxima watched with tired confusion as she caught her breath, leaning so hard against the wall she was in danger of sliding down it.

But in seconds Corvus had grabbed a worn, grey towel and wrapped it around her before scooping Proxima into his arms and carrying her back to the bed. 

As she dried herself off, Corvus threw the shirt she slept it into her lap and went back to his desk, the only thing that passed between them was a hazy, grateful nod from Proxima and a nod of understanding from Corvus before he returned to his work. 

After Ten minutes he looked up from to see his Proxima sprawled on her back in the center of his bed sleeping deeply, barely covered by the towel she used to dry her hair and skin with.


	10. NEGLECTED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus has been paying more attention to his work than his wife, Proxima plans to remedy the situation.

Proxima Midnight rolled over onto her side, to her disappointment the space beside her was cold and un-slept in. Disappointing but no longer surprising, she woke alone more often than not as of late. 

Leaning across the empty space she shut of the alarm call that had woken her before moving to rest on her back for a moment, her thighs happened to brush against each other as they did so and she flinched, her eyes widening slightly as she became aware of the undeniable ache she felt.

Since their relationship started as a purely physical one, a mutual way of easing the stresses of their lives, from their points of view it was not so strange that even after becoming husband and wife the still shared a passionate physical relationship. Therefore Corvus’ lack of attention was starting to have its effect on Proxima. And today she decided, if Corvus was going to continue in the manner he was, she would do something about it.

Instead of the usual 10 – 15 minutes she spent readying herself for the day, this morning she spent an hour showering and thoroughly washing with the bland, unscented soap.

She made up for this by rubbing in some scented oil into her skin – the small vial had been purchased when the Sanctuary had last docked for supplies and not a product the female warrior used often but if any situation called for such a thing it was this one.

After dressing and tying her hair into a high pony-tail Proxima stood to examine her efforts in front of the mirror.

The suit she’d chosen, while still black like all her others, it had quarter length sleeves with a zipper that ended an inch or so above her naval and fastening between her thighs, leaving her legs completely exposed. 

Proxima’s eyes slid over the reflection of her left leg; scarred and tainted with burns that would likely never fade but she tore her gaze away before she could change her mind; she was not the self-conscious sort and did not intend to let her scars change her mind on her choice of attire.

This suit in particular happened to be one Corvus favoured; that was what mattered in her mind.

Finally Proxima took her spare pair of boots from the bottom of the small wardrobe; knee high, black leather with a slightly higher heal than her standard, day to day pair and with one last look in the mirror she tugged down the zipper slightly, exposing just enough skin and cleavage to, hopefully, attract Corvus attention.

She had also…stimulated herself while in the shower, a less subtle approach perhaps but Proxima was nothing if not direct. The most difficult thing was stopping herself before she released, leaving a dull ach in her belly she knew would not subside until she got what she wanted and as much as she craved release in comparison to what her husband could give her, to finish by her own hand was…just not enough.

Deeming her efforts acceptable, Proxima left the room, wordlessly calling her spear to her hand as she did so.

Another planet had fallen behind with their tributes and their forces where assembling in order to take a stand against Thanos and his forces, foolish enough as it was. 

As Thanos strategist, Corvus had been working night and day in preparation for the invasion; every eventuality covered everything that could hinder or interfere with their victory during the upcoming mission thought-out.

But enough was enough; Proxima knew Corvus’ mind set, he would go over the final plans searching for flaws where there was none, he would over think and eventually exhaust himself to the extent that his performance in battle could be affected. He needed that distraction, and to be frank so did she.

Proxima’s first task was to inspect the lower deck which housed the Outriders; the weekly head count was necessary in ensuring the Dominant female Outriders were still birthing at the desired rate, and not birthing large numbers of weak or defective Outriders; the one or two that where occasionally born were quickly eaten alive, providing sustenance for strongest but should the dominant females start birthing more defective creatures than useful ones, action would need to be taken. 

Proxima needed to fetch some equipment from the third deck beforehand and as she entered the room she noticed her husband and his brother Cull Obsidian bent over book and scrolls spread across the large steel table.

Only glancing over the brothers briefly, Proxima passed the two in several confident strides

“Surely those plans are long finished by now”” she inquired,

maintaining her calm, casual exterior she collected the small crate she required from a nearby shelf.

Unseen by her, Cull had looked up, clearly noticing his teammates attire he glanced to Corvus, who had not looked up once even as his wife had strode passed.

Cull frowned slightly, addressing Proxima but looking at Corvus “Believe me I have said as much about a hundred times since yesterday” Obsidian informed, looking to Proxima and shrugging slightly, he looked to the crate in her arms

“Outrider inspection?” he questioned,

Proxima nodded, hiding her disappointment upon seeing Corvus still looking over his work instead of to her.

she answered Cull’s question with a simple “Yes” she stated, “It’s going to take a while so I should get on with it” she said simply, stalking past the table on her way back to the door without looking back

As she, left Cull knocked Corvus’ arm, the strategist looked up

" What is it Cull?” he almost snapped, following the direction Cull indicated with his head, seeing the form of his wife’s retreating form wearing a very different attire than her usual.

Corvus’ jaw slackened; meanwhile Proxima turned the corner at the end of the hallway and was out of sight in seconds.

Cull chuckled “I think she’s trying to tell you something” he said through his deep, gravely tone.

Corvus swallowed “Where did she say she was going?” he asked, still watching the now closed doors Proxima had exited by.

The rest of the day Corvus was slowly becoming more and more frustrated, whether his wife was deliberately avoiding him because of his ignorance that morning, or because of simple lousy luck, every time he crossed paths with Proxima the rest of that day she was either too busy to notice his presence, in discussion with technicians or engineers that couldn’t keep their eyes from wandering where they shouldn’t, the rest of the time Corvus simply wasn’t able to catch a moment alone with her.

Proxima was on her way back from the slaughter deck; Kaldera had broken her latest caretaker…in half. The third in the last 12 months, within the hour Kaldera had been punished and the mess cleaned up. 

Proxima was suddenly grabbed and pulled to one side, she jumped and threw a punch, but Corvus caught her wrist and upon seeing her ‘attacker’ was her only husband she let him tug her into the shadows created by behind a stack of storage crates.

“Wha-”Proxima’s words where cut off by Corvus pressing his mouth to her own almost desperately, her response was instant, her arms wrapped around his neck, lips moving against his and she smirked to herself in triumph.  
.

Bending his head, Corvus pushed his tongue to brush against his wife’s bottom lip, at the slightest touch she parted her lips and allowed him access, their tongues battled hard as the kiss became more passionate. 

Only when the need for oxygen became too much to ignore did Proxima pull away, panting slightly with her hands falling to Corvus’ shoulders, before she could speak Corvus interrupted once more, this time with words rather than actions,

“Have I left you so devoid of my attention that you feel the need to plead for it, my love?” he asked, his eye scanning the length of her body, claws toying with the zipper hanging in the centre of the valley between her breasts.

He tensed as his wife’s fingers brushed against the semi-firm bulge between his legs and grunting when she tightened her grip; so close to crossing that border between pleasure and pain he remained as still as possible, silently trying to gage what her reply would be in the hope that she would perhaps consider NOT crossing said border.

Proxima remained emotionless for the most part,

“plead? Oh no my love” she replied dangerously, turning her wrist slightly, still clutching his member.

Corvus released a long, shuddering breath as Proxima continued

“I was merely…testing your devotion”

her grip slackened ever so slightly

“Do you prefer the company of your books and scrolls over your wife Corvus?” Proxima demanded.

Corvus moaned as she stroked his length just once through the rough fabric of his suit

“Midnight” he whispered, holding her tighter.

She squeezed him and he grunted yet again, almost doubling over at the sensation.

Proxima leaned her head close to his, her eyes un-naturally bright in the gloomy shadows

“Because I am feeling very, very…” she paused, turning her wrist once more

“Neglected” she finished,

gripping the side of his neck she pressed hard kisses to the opposite side, catching flesh between her teeth for a moment.

Corvus meanwhile, felt sweat begin to form at his forehead and spine, he was becoming uncomfortably hard, he was, only now, realizing how long it had been, so wrapped up in his work he hadn’t even shared the same bed as his wife for…with her hold on him at this moment he could even not remember how long! No wonder she was feeling neglected he surmised.

Proxima’s hands slid across his clothed chest and Corvus erratic breathing fanned her face, his presence, his scent alone was making her lose focus, but she couldn’t give in just yet, she wouldn’t. 

Corvus breathed a sigh as she released her firm grip between his thighs, letting her hand drop back to her side, Corvus felt his throat constrict as he regarded her; she watched him intently, her head tilted downward looking up through heavily lidded eyes, but this was not a look of submission.

Corvus shuddered in arousal only for his wife to smirk even more, continuing from her statement from before 

“But perhaps my love has not missed me as I have him, perhaps you would like to return to your work and let your wife spend another long night alone in our bed, with only my own hands for company” she whispered.

She took his hand from her hip and guiding it along her side so that his knuckles felt over ever node and notch in her ribcage.

Corvus swallowed hard in an attempt to elevate the dryness her felt in his throat, with a deep growl he lurched forward, catching Proxima off guard as he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

It lasted only moments but when the couple pulled away to meet each-others gaze something that had been building up over the past few weeks, the tension, frustration, the pure physical and emotional need for each other, whatever it was finally broke in that second.

Corvus grabbed for her, lifting Proxima onto a crate, about waist high, she sat with her husband standing between her knees, their mouth locked once again, more fierce and demanding than before.

Her hand came to his shoulder, the other gripped the back of his neck as she fought to bring him closer to her.

Proxima moaned and Corvus used the opportunity to push his tongue forcefully past her lips, claiming and then re-claiming every inch of her mouth as his, the thought of the technicians eyeing her as they had earlier that day infuriated him, spurring his actions.

He could smell the oil massaged into her skin, then, under that scent was another, one far more enticing than any rare exotic oils one could procure from the galaxy’s black markets. Her; that was all he could smell, hear, taste…it was all her, His lady Midnight.

Proxima was having a similar spiral of thoughts; Corvus dominated every one of her senses, the taste of him as he moved his tongue about her mouth, pressing and pinning her own into submission as only he could, the feel of his body against hers and the sounds being made as they kissed, his own unique scent washing over her, fuelling her need, her desire. 

The pair broke apart for air, leaving only a few centimetres of space between their faces, bringing a hand to graze up her leg to her parted thighs, he moaned upon feeling how wet she was for him already

“Have you been so lonely my love…” the claw of his thumb tracing the flesh of the socket where her leg met her hip, tugging her earlobe with his teeth,

“that you feel the need to sate yourself with your own hands?” he asked, the thought of her pleasing herself in his absence, while mildly disheartening on one level, it was incredibly erotic on another.

Proxima exhaled deeply “Sated is not a word I would use for It.” she grit her teeth as she spoke, arching into his body, their lower bodies, still clothed, grinding against each other.

Corvus groaned at the feeling while Proxima grabbed at his belt, once it was undone she all but threw it to one side. 

“I needed you. Only you can ever come close to sating me, my love.” She moaned, finishing her half-forgotten sentence, Corvus moaned in response, eagerly moving closer, she was shuddering, breathing erratically, just as he was.

Corvus kissed her mouth repeatedly, each time pulling away before she could respond. 

Their foreheads met as the glanced down to the space separating them, he fumbled with the fastenings of her suit between her legs and she arched into his hand seeking friction where she needed it most, her own hand working to free him from his own restrictive clothing.

The only thing to be heard was their uneven breathing and the sounds of Proxima kissing Corvus’ neck as he was finally able to unfasten her suit and bunch it up around her waist and she tore at the buckle of his trousers. 

Proxima leant back as much as possible against the crate behind her, pulling her husband with her and wrapping her legs around his waist, holding him in place, reassuring herself and her husband that he would not be leaving her in this state.

Corvus meant to enter her slowly, but he underestimated her impatience – he snarled as her hips snapped up to meet his, taking in all of him at once, making his entire body shudder. She gasped and bit her lip, hissing a curse under her breath and Corvus moaned his wife’s’ name beginning to thrust, his senses entirely taken over by…her. Just her. 

The scent of her arousal, the feel of her hands running across his heated skin, the feel of her lips on his and the taste of her as their tongues tangled in a clumsy kiss.  


All too soon Proxima felt her release begin to build. 

She held on for as long as possible, but the that had been building these last few weeks was not to be denied

“My love, I’m so close” she moaned,

Corvus held her , murmuring lovingly to her ear, suddenly her vision blurred and her body gave in to him.

Corvus' own release followed soon after. As they caught their breath and allowed their shaking bodies to settle, the couple exchanged lazy kisses.

Proxima pulled away to meet Corvus’ eyes,

“Do not make the mistake of thinking we are done” she challenged.

Corvus gave a throaty chuckle, pressing his nose into her neck “I wouldn’t dare insult you by thinking such a thing Midnight. For I am far from done with you yet” he answered.

The pair fixed their clothing hurriedly and made their way to their private chambers.

As soon as the doors closed to their room Corvus grabbed for Proxima’s wrists, pining them either side of her with each hand, pressing a demanding kiss to her lips. 

Now in the privacy of their chambers, Proxima pushed her husband’s heavy cloak to the floor and removing the top half of his under suit.

With his hands either side of her ribcage Corvus pulled her against him once more and she allowed herself to become lost in the sensation of his mouth on hers. 

This time savouring the taste and feel of each other as they kissed, only pulling away periodically for air.

Proxima chuckled as she felt Corvus harden between her thighs.

Grinding against him with a smirk, the rough fabric of their clothing creating only a frustrating amount of friction.

Corvus pulled away and lead Proxima to the nearest flat surface – which happened to be his desk, shedding their clothing as a snake would shed it’s out-grown, too tight skin.

Corvus pushed aside papers, books and stationary with Proxima embracing him from behind, letting her cool palms trace his own heated skin before he lifted her onto the desk, laying her down 

“I hope this will suffice for now – I cannot wait any longer for you” he said, his claws tracing her body until he was leaving tiny raised bumps across her skin in his wake

Proxima sighed in pleasure “Hmph, here, the floor, the bed…the shower. Have me anywhere you wish, husband” she murmured, twitching and arching into his touch eagerly.

Corvus bit at her throat harmlessly “That, sounds like an excellent plan for the evening” he chuckled darkly,

Proxima felt herself becoming further aroused by the thought, Corvus however, was only just getting started.

Sliding down from the desk Corvus sat in the chair, manoeuvring Proxima’s body so that her legs where parted, a foot resting on either one of his knees.

Proxima’s jaw slackened and she refuse to look away as Corvus slid his hands up her legs, claws tracing over the skin lightly, he peppered her thighs with kisses, letting the thick scent of her arousal drive him.

Her eyes rolled back as he began to lap at her slick folds, his hands massaging her inner thighs or following the line of her hip bone.

Dissatisfied with their hasty, practically silent encounter in the corridor, Corvus was determined to draw out louder, more vocal responses from his wife, his tongue glided over her, prodding her entrance but never entering, until she was writhing and panting above him. 

Her hand came to his cranium, holding him to her

“Ugh, feels so good. Corvus, my love…” she alternated between praising and pleading, unable to think straight through the fog of pleasure and revelling in just the pure sensation of her husbands’ mouth pleasing her so emphatically.

Corvus knew she was close before she did, he then doubled his efforts to bring her over the edge 

Her nails dug into the top of his head with one hand while the other clung to the edge of the desk.

She cried out as Corvus mouthed her most sensitive part eagerly, her entire body tensed

“Corvus…” whether her utterance of his name was a warning, a demand or something else was unclear but Corvus paused, only to bring his claw to her folds to carefully stroke her.

Proxima lifted her head to meet his eye, panting erratically, still clutching the edge of the desk

“Don’t stop!” she insisted, shifting against his now softer caresses

“Have I not waited enough?” she questioned, her voice shaking more than she cared to admit.

Corvus’ mouth twitched into a smirk “Forgive me my love, I just never tire of seeing you so…desperate and wanting.” He told her,

His free hand toying with her ankle, stroking the skin and massaging her muscle.

He pressed a kiss to the inside of her ankle, Proxima gave a frustrated sound but Corvus quickly returned his mouth to where she wanted him most.

As he licked and sucked between her thighs Proxima’s entire body fell limp, Corvus nuzzled her inner thigh

“Come for me my love, my Midnight” he ordered,

licking at her entrance, swallowing everything she gave as she tumbled over the edge with a sharp, drawn out cry.

Her orgasm lasted and lasted but when she finally settled, her body trembling with the force of her release. 

She sighed in pleasure as Corvus got to his feet and licked her clean before leaning over her, Proxima, still breathless, leant back on her elbows, raising her upper body from the desk as Corvus smiled at her lovingly.

She returned the gesture before pulling his face closer to hers, licking a drop of thick fluid from the corner of his mouth, pressing her lips into a tight line as she tasted herself

“That was…exceptional, my love” she purred,wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek before pushing him back to sit in his chair.

The look of surprise her gave her made her chuckle in amusement as she slid down from the surface of the desk and lowered herself to her knees before him, he watched her with wide eyes, he was already so hard from simply hearing and watching her come undone by his mouth alone but as she knelt between his legs smirking seductively, he became uncomfortably, almost painfully hard.

Slowly she ran her hand up the top his leg and gazed his thigh firmly, never letting her gaze fall from his she took him into her mouth.

Corvus groaned, fingers digging into the arms of the chair so hard he felt the wood splinter under his claws.

If this was the end result he wondered if he should ‘neglect’ his wife more often, however Corvus’ hips bucked and he hissed when Proxima’s mouth closed around him more firmly and the teeth in her bottom jaw followed the thick pulsing vein in the underside of his shaft, the thought of ‘neglecting’ Proxima again for so long was quickly driven out of his mind: she was in a perfectly good position to so some unpleasant, unspeakable damage should she be so inclined.

Instead Corvus decided to let the night unravel and follow whatever course it happened to take and briefly recalled her words from earlier- the floor, the bed, the shower…he vowed he would have her in all of these places this night, more than once if she so desired and anywhere else they could think of.


	11. CAUGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima and Corvus are caught in the middle of an 'intimate moment' but to make things worse, out of all the members of their...'family' it is by the very last person they would want seeing them in such a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request fill for Anon - hope its ok :)

“Come back to me” Proxima ordered, her arms wrapped around Corvus’ neck with his hands on her waist. 

“Always” he replied, the coolness of her body meeting the warmth of his own through their clothing.

Corvus was preparing to leave for yet another mission and bidding goodbye to his wife was secretly the part he hated the most; the mission promised to be a challenge at least but Proxima had been mildly put out when she was not required to join him.

He sought her mouth with his own and she welcomed him gladly, their tongues exploring the familiar territory of each-others mouths until Corvus broke away reluctantly 

“Proxima I have to-” 

he wanted to be firm, to push her away and finish his sentence, he would be departing in twenty minutes and –

Proxima’s hand dove between his thighs, squeezing him through his suit, hard enough to make him groan and his breath hitch, his previous statement went unfinished and quickly forgotten as Corvus pulled his wife in for another, more passionate kiss. 

Proxima took several steps back, tugging her husband with her so as not to break the kiss, once she felt the hard surface of the wall hit her back she lifted a leg, hooking it around his hip she was forced to pull way for air, Corvus took the chance to duck his head to nip at her neck–

“Proxima” he sighed in defeat. 

Lifting her into his arms he allowed her to wrap her legs around him. Corvus groaned upon feeling the growing wetness between her legs that signified her arousal press into his hardened member, reaching between her legs Corvus practically tore away the fastening of Proxima’s suit.  
–

She gasped as the air, warmed by their steadily rising body temperatures hit her skin, she quickly batted his hand away when she saw him attempt to undo the lower part of his suit  
–

“No time” she breathed 

Gripping his wrist she shifted until his fingers were at her entrance, taking initiative, and being mindful of his claws, Corvus drew two fingers across her clit, her head fell back and her eyes rolled, her breathing nothing but short pants at his ear.

Corvus felt himself throb as he watched her, she tried to move her hips against his hand, spreading a thin veil of her juices over his skin. 

His fingers glided over her a few more times before he withdrew his hand. 

Her sound of protest quickly morphed into one of pleasure as Corvus began to rut against her hard, his hands held her hips as he moved, the barrier his suit created between them only strengthened his resolve, and his desire.

–

Proxima’s shaking hands came to his shoulders, then when he leant his forehead to the curve where her neck met her shoulder she cradled the back of his head

“Mph, harder” she pleaded,  
–

Corvus complied to her and growled as her cries of affirmation rang in his ear. Corvus felt his release begin to build and his heavy breathing quickened.

But when their angle changed subtly it sent a heightened wave of pleasure through them both, Proxima’s cries became louder despite her best efforts and her hand left the back of his head to claw blindly for something to give her some traction. 

What neither of them realized was that the thing her hand rested on was in fact the panel for the door, this, accompanied by the fact the neither realized that it was not wall but the door they were braced against, could only lead to one thing.

Proxima’s hand met the panel and a second later the door slid open, and after half a second of weightlessness they pair fell backwards, landing on the floor of the hallway outside their bedroom! 

“Ow!” Proxima yelped as her husbands full weight trapped her between himself and the hard floor, the back of her head meeting the steel ground painfully hard, she glared at her husband as though he were at fault while he blinked down at her in bewilderment and concern. 

After a moment of comprehending what exactly had just happened, Proxima began to laugh, Corvus joining her after.

That is until the sound of someone clearing their throat met the couples ears; too deep to be a stray Chitauri or the Ebony Maw. – 

Corvus felt the blood drain from his entire being  
–

‘Please be Cull, please be Cull” he found himself appealing to whatever Gods existed, but he and Proxima looked to their left and sure enough…Thanos stood a few feet away, looking rather…displeased.  
–

In the span of a few seconds, Proxima slide to her knees, pressing them firmly together and trying to cover herself with her suit and Corvus got to his feet, pulling the edges of his cloak around himself, standing just enough in front of Proxima to partly conceal her from their masters sight.  
–

Thanos regarded them with little emotion but the way the skin of his thick neck darkened and the fact that his eyes darted in various directions gave away the fact that he was trying to look anywhere other than down at his two subordinates.

The few awkward seconds that past may as well have been years with Corvus shifting nervously and Proxima hanging her head in embarrassment. 

Thanos cleared his throat a second time, this time in a far more awkward manner, as though uncertain of how to proceed  
–

“If the pair of you are quite….finished” he started reluctantly,

“Corvus you are required in the hanger in five minutes, and next time you decide to engage in such things make certain to keep it within your own chambers rather than out in the hallways” he added with a stern look.  
–

Corvus felt the back of his neck flush with heat, Proxima meanwhile discreetly got to her feet 

"Yes Father” she mumbled

Tugging down her suit to keep herself covered she shuffled back inside their roo.

Corvus bowed and Thanos turned his back to leave.

Corvus put a hand to the control panel, closing the doors once more, he looked to Proxima who held her head in her hands with a sound of complaint 

“Why?!” she demanded, voice muffled by her hands.

Corvus approached slowly 

“Midnight-” he hesitated suddenly aware that he had no idea what to say in such an awkward situation!

Proxima dragged her hand down and away from her face

“I’ve never been so humiliated” she grumbled,

“I didn’t care when it was the Maw, Gamora! Nebula is too young to comprehend such things…I could even stand it when it was your brother that time!” she said, gesturing with one hand.

Not that it hadn’t been embarrassing but this was something else entirely!

Corvus raised his eyebrows 

“Perhaps you didn’t mind but I think they did.” he commented, recalling each incident they had been…interrupted.

Proxima looked to him almost desperately 

“Take me along with you, Corvus! How am I meant to face him after this?” she demanded,

Corvus gave her a sympathetic look; he had never been so glad to be leaving for a mission in his life.


	12. STRESS RELEASE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima is in need for some 'physical therapy' after a stressful day.

Proxima stepped out of the shower and picked up the small towel she’d left on the counter, rubbing at her hair roughly in order to dry it. 

Looking in the cracked mirror above the sink she raked her hand through her tangle of hair just as Corvus entered, embracing her from behind,

“Feel better?” he questioned.

she had barely spoken a word since returning to their room after a long, stressful day.

Proxima leant against his bare chest, his natural heat seeping into her own skin

“Slightly” she responded, while Corvus ran his hand through the blue tresses of Proxima’s hair one last time, sectioning it between his fingers as he did.

He then rested his hands on Proxima’s shoulders, kneading away the tension in the muscles.

When Proxima’s eyes closed and a pleased sound escaped her Corvus chuckled

“You like that?” he rumbled in her ear, she simply arched into him, urging him to continue. Her husband’s actions helping to ease away the tension, along with the stress of the day

“Keep that up and my day will end infinitely better than it started” she told him, watching their reflections in the small mirror she smiled suggestively.

in response Corvus leant his forehead to her temple, feeling the small amount of pressure against the base of her horn Proxima almost purred at the sensation.

Slowly but urgently, Proxima turned to grasp her husband’s shoulders hard 

“I want you” she demanded.

Her hands contracted repeatedly in the hope that it would further convey her words.

Corvus took her chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting her head before leaning in as if to kiss her yet his mouth hovered just centimetres from hers, they could each feel the partners quickened breaths fanning their cheeks

“Do you ever not?” he quipped,

Proxima smirked “point taken”

Her hand came to the waist band of his trousers, tugging at them until they fell to his feet, he kicked the offending garment away and Proxima’s hand followed the sharp angles of his jutting hip bones with practised dexterity.

Corvus shuddered when her touch came close to his half-hard erection, relaxing again when she redirected her hand away from where he wanted it most.  
.

Pushing her back against the counter Corvus attacked her neck with firm kisses, interspersed with harmless nips of his teeth that made her gasp each time. 

He bent to reach her collar-bone, with her hands at his back she responded in any way she could – given her current position pressed between the counter and her husband.

Corvus kissed his way down between the space between her breasts and Proxima’s hands hastily grab the edge on the counter behind her.

Proxima tossed her head back and whined as Corvus’ mouth created random paths across her cool skin, deep seated shivers rolled through her body as her arousal became more pronounced

Corvus couldn’t help but pause to take in the scent of her; it overcame his senses with a delightful potency.

Proxima’s voice, filled with need but uttered in little more than a whisper sounded above him

“Corvus-” she sighed.

He took her face in both hands to kiss her, hard and possessive. It was…different but not entirely surprising when she did not fight for dominance, but it helped clarify exactly what she wanted, or rather ...how.

Corvus pulled away “Soon my love” he grumbled 

Biting her lip in anticipation Proxima allowed him to guide her so that she stood with her back to Corvus once more.

she planted her feet apart and shuddered as Corvus splayed one hand across her back, forcing her down gently until she was leaning on her forearms against the counter.

Proxima gasped as his hand contacted around her rear for a moment, claws digging into the skin slightly before retracting again, the same hand then made it’s way between her legs.

Corvus' fingers slid against her now soaking entrance 

“So ready for me” he growled thickly, in response Proxima arched into his fingers with a moan, causing him to chuckle.

Proxima’s eyes rolled shut and she attempted to grind her hips down on his hand.  


Encouraged by her actions Corvus stroked the damp flesh between her thighs with more fervour, switching to short sharp thrusts after a moment, he continued until Proxima was panting heavily, squirming in agitation as he avoided bringing her too close to release too soon. 

As he withdrew the hand from between her legs Corvus’ ears picked up the whine of protest Proxima made, he looked down at her face lovingly

“I do so love the sounds you make, Midnight” he growled.

Proxima smirked, lifting her head she leant her forehead to his, taking Corvus’ hand she raised to her mouth, sucking what remained of her juices from his fingers, Corvus moaned, feeling his erection throb between them.

Once she was done Proxima released her husbands’ hand, licking her lips invitingly. 

With a soft growl Corvus took her hair loosely in his hand and brushed as much of it as possible over one of her shoulders, sliding his hand up to the base of her horn – she nuzzled her head against his palm with drawn out moan

“Corvus, enough of this! Just-” Proxima grit her teeth as she attempted to speak.

Corvus pressed his nose to the side of her neck, feeling the erratic pulse in her vein

“Are you sure?” he rumbled, Proxima felt him smirk against her neck, he knew full well that she was ready, he simply enjoyed making her squirm

“Corvus…” she snarled impatiently, her fingertips digging into the counter top almost painfully, her husbands’ erection throbbed against her entrance, teasingly close to entering her. 

Breathing heavily Corvus took her cheek in his palm and kissed her temple

“Do you know what you do to me, Midnight?” he demanded

,The hand on her hip caressed the faded line of an old scar, moving his hips against hers, earning a deep moan from Proxima

“Ugh, after all these years, ah – you’re still asking?” she panted,

“is it not clear enough?” she reached behind her to claw at his hip – attempting to draw him nearer.

Corvus chuckled before turning Proxima’s face to their reflections in the mirror, finally entering her without warning and Proxima cried out, leaning over the sink as Corvus pushed inside her completely.

The pair swore and moaned loudly, almost in unison but Corvus remained still for a very long moment, shudders erupted through Proxima’s form so hard that her arms shook under her weight.

Swallowing thickly Proxima gasped, Corvus lifted his head, meeting Proxima’s gaze in the mirror he saw Proxima nod once, giving him confirmation that she was alright and to continue.

Corvus thrust into her hard, making Proxima cry out. He set a faster, harsher pace than usual, Proxima eagerly responded, urging him on. 

Corvus watched their reflections in the mirror, Proxima with her eyes closed as she focused solely on his touch, her body shifting and twisting as his hand journeyed up the middle of her toned stomach to her breast.

Proxima bit her lip and moaned as he rolled a hardened nipple under his thumb, his other hand rested on her waist, guiding her as she matched his thrusts

“Agh, Corvus, there…harder” she pleaded firmly, grinding her hips downward slightly.

With a groan, he conceded to her demand, thrusting harder than before, making her yell out with delight much to his own pleasure, the hand that had been kneading her breast slithered down across her skin to wrap around her waist.

All to soon Proxima felt her release start to build; starting as a tingle in her lower belly. 

As she and Corvus continued to move against each other she felt that tingle flair into a prominent ach, when she shuddered and a particularly deep thrust made Corvus’ member push inside at a more intense, deeper angle

“My love, I’m c-close” she stammered

Corvus made a comforting sound “Sh, I know, just hang on a bit longer my love, can you do that?” he requested tenderly,

Proxima nodded but without certainty “Hurry- ugh, oh Corvus I love you” she told him quickly, hanging her head as she focused on preventing her release.

Corvus pressed his forehead to the side of her head, he held her tightly as he chased his own orgasm

“As I love you, my lady Midnight, that’s it, let go. Come for me” he said hurriedly.

His thrusts became sloppy and Proxima moaned at the feeling of his release filling her, sending her over the edge along with him.

Proxima let a short, louder scream escape her as Corvus continued to thrust into her as they rode out their orgasms together.

Corvus slammed a hand onto the counter in order to steady himself before grabbing his wife’s hand, she grasped it just as tightly.

Proxima leant heavily against the counter, her limbs shook with the effort to support her weight, made worse by the fact that Corvus had draped himself across the length of her sweat-dampened back. 

However it took just a few moments for him to recover enough to press a kiss to her shoulder blade and straighten himself slightly, taking away the added weight of his own body, still he remained near enough to press another kiss to the shell of her ear.

Proxima, still trembling from the force of her orgasm, sighed contently 

“I have to say, that…has improved my outlook on today greatly” she stated, smiling as Corvus lips ghosted over her shoulder blade.

Pushing herself up, Proxima dragged a hand back through her now dry hair.

Corvus arms wrapped around her lovingly, she rested back against him in a similar way as she had before, only this time she appeared far more relaxed and Corvus kissed her neck repeatedly

“Tired?” he questioned

Proxima nodded and made a sound of confirmation, only when her eyes met his she saw the mischievous gleam

“don’t you dare-” she started

She gave a comedic yelp as Corvus swept her into his arms, bridal style, and carry her to the bedroom, rolling her across the bed so that she landed in the centre with a tired laugh.

Corvus crawled onto the bed beside her, this time it was she who wrapped herself around him, seeking the warmth of his body against her own and he immediately obliged. 

He kissed the scar above her lip and the blue line tattooed between her lower lip and her chin, making her laugh

“moron” she scolded fondly, already feeling the need to allow sleep to overcome her.

After watching his wife sleep, occasionally caressing her arm, or moving a strand of hair from her forehead Corvus also laid back and fell asleep.


	13. PRAISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery; Proxima knows what she is good at, her agility, speed, and physical capabilities are what make her the fiercest warrior at Thanos’ disposal. Corvus reminds her that there is more to her than just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempts at Praise kink, (Sort of)

Proxima and Corvus sat in contented silence, each focused on their own task. 

Proxima sat cross-legged on the bed with her communication band in her hands, various spare pieces and tools spread out in front of her.

On Corvus desk lay a computer-tablet device that projected a large holographic image that spread out even wider than the surface of the desk,, in just a few days they would be traveling to a distant planet in order to cleanse the over-population.

Corvus had been working on their strategy all evening, he rested both hands on the desk with a frustrated growl. 

At that moment he felt Proxima’s hand on his shoulder with the other creeping across his chest, a comforting sound resonated from her throat,

“Need help?” she offered partly in jest, Corvus grasped her hand with an empty chuckle

“If you have any suggestions than please feel free” he said gratefully.

Standing back slightly he watched Proxima circle the entire hologram of the territory they would be dealing with.

Proxima’s hand hovered over the computer-tablet

“May I?” she asked,

Corvus gestured for her to continue. With a swift motion over the screen Proxima then raised a hand

“The only parts of the planet that are populated are the cities, these here?” 

she gestured to the images of three structures,

Corvus nodded.

Proxima drew lines which appeared in blue around the two larger cities, leaving a gap the size of her finger-tip to indicate the cities entrances where located.

Proxima continued with periodic glances at he husband, 

“What if you have Outriders around the perimeters of both the larger cities, a Q-ship with the Maw and Cull observing the first from above, I can take another ship and oversee the second city. Outriders can drive the populations into the smallest city by these roads – it will be easier to half the entire population if they’re in one place; the Sanctuary can stationed there."

Proxima used various colours to signify the different aspects, such as the line of blue representing Chitauri, red to signify the rest of the Order and yellow to represent Chitauri  
She then added

"Have the Chitauri stationed both sides of the roads, every few meters or so to stop any one foolish enough to make a break for it” Proxima explained,

When she’d finished Proxima looked to Corvus, ignoring the apprehension settling in the pit of her stomach but as Corvus looked over her efforts he gazed at her almost in awe, if not fascination!

“Brilliant my love, how did you come up with that?” he asked, grinning.

Proxima smirked 

“I have not known you all these years without picking up a few things about strategies, my love” she stated proudly,

Corvus wrapped an arm around her shoulders

“I shall present these to Thanos immediately” he decided,kissing Proxima’s cheek briefly before darting across to the desk, with a swipe of his hand the hologram disappeared ad Corvus picked up the computer-tablet.

Proxima however looked on in surprise 

“Wait, are you sure that-” she tried to protest, not expecting such a reaction!

Two days later Corvus stood at the front of their Q-ship watching as Outriders headed crowds of people into the planets smallest city, stragglers and stray where cut down by Chitauri lining the path. 

With a satisfied grin and a malicious gleam in his eye Corvus turned back to where Proxima stood, leaning against the wall with her foot braiced against it, polishing her spear with disinterest Corvus tilited his head slightly

“My love do you not wish to witness the massacre? It was your strategy that enabled our masters victory this day” he pointed out.

Normally his wife took great pleasure in witnessing the battle and bloodshed, she looked to her husband

“I would much rather be down there, bathing in the blood of our enemies myself rather than act as spectator, besides” she continued with a furrowed brow

“I thought I told you, Thanos believes this to be your doing…I told him it was you who deserved his praise not myself” she stated,

Proxima set her spear against the wall Corvus approached her

“why would you do that? Midnight after todays’ success you would have been rewarded…” he started,

only for Proxima to wave a hand in dismissal of his words

“You are the masters strategist Corvus not me. The honour is rightfully yours. It is done now, there is nothing to be done” she insisted,

But as she turned to move away Corvus caught her by the arm, leading her to the large front widow of the ship he stood behind her, both hands holding the tops of her arms as they watched the massacre unfolding below them, Corvus spoke softly at her ear

“my lady Midnight, you are the fiercest warrior within the Order, a high honour and you are rightfully proud of that, but you are so much more…” he paused,

his wife shuddered as his hands slide around her torso.

Proxima turned her head slightly “Corvus-” she was interrupted by her husband hushing er, pressing a light kiss to the base of her horn sending a jolt of pleasure through her.  
.

A familiar heat spread between her thighs and Proxima sighed as Corvus nuzzled her neck

“You think I married you, that I love you solely for your place in the order, your fierce nature?”

he brought a hand to her hair-line, brushing back thin stray locks

“There is so much more I love about than that; from those expressive eyes the colour of amber…hair the colour of the night sky on my home” he added,

“black lips that never fail to both satisfy and leave me craving more all at once…” 

Corvus’ hands were gliding over his wife’s’ body until her breathing hand become ragged, body tense as Corvus took the zipper of her suit (situated at her throat, and pulling it down until it would go no further but still left enough space for Corvus to slip a hand between her legs, touching against the growing wet patch in her underwear.

Her jaw slackened and Proxima released an open mouth gasp, jerking her hips against Corvus’ hand, lifting his free hand Corvus firmly held her chin between thumb and index finger, turning his wife’s’ head to the falling cities.

Outriders mauling victims, snapping at each other over bones stripped of flesh, Chitauri dragging mortally wounded civilians through the dirt with the screams of the dying and cries of the terrified reached the couples ears 

Corvus continued 

“And this…this is because of you, my love. You put together this plan and ensured victory for our master”

Corvus stroked her through her underwear, slowly the hand that hand been holding her chin snaked its way down to and slip inside the parted pieces of her suit to cup a breast with just the right amount of force that made her moan.

Proxima leant her head back against Corvus’ chest, his half hard erection dug into the lowest notch of her spine. 

Wanting to give him a taste of the pleasure her was so freely offering her she reached an arm back cupping his through the thick material of his suit, the action surprised him and made him jolt against her with a growl.

In response Corvus curled his fingers into her as much as the barrier of her underwear allowed, and Proxima whined, releasing him from her grasp as Corvus rolled his thumb over her nipple, his teeth grazed her neck and his warm breath fanned her cheek.

He smelt like his last meal; raw meat…blood. Proxima arched into his sturdy form and Corvus took his hand from her beast, steadying her before creeping down to take her wrist in his hand, lacing their fingers together as he touched her roughly

“You are a fearsome, cruel woman, my love.” Corvus assured lovingly over the sound of her moans 

“You are intelligent, and the most exquisite looking female I have ever laid my eyes on” he said,

H  
e was now breathing heavily, spurred by her pleasured moans which had turned to cries as he quickened his pace and altered the angle of the hand between her thighs. 

Proxima swallowed back the next moan that threatened to escape

“Corvus, my love…please, I’m…ugh” she faltered in her words

Corvus murmured to her

“That’s it, I have you, my love, let go for me…let me hear those addicting sound you make when I take you”

at her husband’s encouraging, seductive words Proxima let her orgasm take over, turning her vision white, her inner walls clenching sporadically.

Her legs practically gave way but Corvus kept her balanced, forehead pressed her shoulder he growled in approval and appreciation as she moaned and arched against him. All the while her eyes, although half open, remained fixed on the carnage and bloodshed. 

Her sounds of pleasure drowning out the sounds of battle and slaughter.  
.

When the small convulsions in his wife’s’ body eased and finally ceased, Corvus withdrew his hand…the scent of her release hung thick in the air.

Corvus kissed her cheek, listening her to uneven breaths as they slowly returned to normal.

Proxima shuddered one last time as Corvus pulled up the zipper of her suit, returning it to its previous place at her throat, a claw ‘accidently’ grazing the skin as he did so.

Proxima turned in his arms 

“What was that?” she asked, a grateful smile spreading across her features, Corvus held her close to him

“Your reward” he smirked,

his chest tightening as Proxima’s amused chuckle resonated in his ears, their eyes locked in an intense, loving gaze

, “So beautiful…” Corvus praised,

“My Midnight star” he purred, leaning his forehead to hers, and she gave a light sigh of laughter, touched by the spontaneous nickname.


	14. RELIEF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are tense aboard the Sanctuary 2. But Corvus is feeling the brunt of it, unable to bare seeing him like this, Proxima helps

Proxima was lying on her stomach, cushioned by the mattress of the bed with an open book in-front of her, while she still wore one of her typical all in one suits, this one was loose, faded with age and worn solely for comfort. 

Proxima listened to the sound of running water coming from the bathroom where her husband occupied the shower, leaving his wife lying on the bed reading while he tried to steal a few moments’ peace to try and wash away some of the tensions of the day.

Proxima glanced at the bathroom door, which had been half-heartedly pushed ajar; symbolic of the way her husband had begun to distance himself from her.

Outside their chambers she appeared simply agitated, frustrated as the rest of her adoptive family where, yet truthfully she was becoming concerned for her husband, and unhappy with the way her relationship with Corvus had been put under such strain lately.

In the past few weeks Corvus had gotten little sleep, and when he did it was rare for his to come to bed before Proxima had fallen asleep and was always dressed and gone from their chambers when she woke, he was also eating far less than the norm; things aboard the Sanctuary 2 where extremely tense and everyone was on edge but Corvus seemed to feeling the strain more than the others.

The horned female abandoned her book and got to her feet, with none of her usual golden coloured armour covering her left arm or right leg, it took no time at all for her to stripe of her suit, letting it pool at her feet only for a moment as she stepped towards the bathroom.

Meanwhile Corvus cupped his hands beneath the stream of water and splashed his face, a hand moved to the back of his neck, the tight muscles stayed ridged despite his efforts; his entire body felt taunt and stiff, the brief respite of a warm shower was doing very little to ease his stress and tension. He happened to glance at the door only to find his wife standing before him, as bare as he. Nefore he could say a word she had crossed the small space between the shower and the doorframe and stepped into the shower behind her husband, it was hardly a surprise that she had decided to join him, but her hand on his shoulder prevented him from turning to face her. 

Proxima then took the cube of hard, unscented soap and lathered into between both hands, proceeding to wash his back, kneading and pressing at the tightened muscles and gradually Corvus felt himself start to relax for the first time in weeks “My love” he sighed

“I believe I owe you an apology…” he started,

A rumble of pleasure broke free as his wife’s hands worked out a particularly stubborn knot in his back, with her breath at his ear, sending a shiver through his spine, lining her body perfectly against his

“Sh, there’s no need. Cull has been confined to the medical wing…" 

she paused for a moment before continuing

"Thanos has made little progress in the last year – he is not as close to obtaining his goal as he would like. And there has been no word from Gamora since she has been away searching for the map to the soul stone. Then there’s the Maw…We are all feeling the pressure during this stressful time.” she soothed, continuing to massage his back

“Perhaps you’ll allow me to help” Proxima whispered, letting her hands wander.

Corvus’ breathing hitched as her hand grazed across his jutting hip bone and Corvus felt himself twitch in response to her touch, she slid her palm down his length, cupping him firmly as she brushed her lips to his shoulder, fingers ghosting over the velvet skin of his balls.  


Corvus stood just an inch or so taller than her so Proxima was able to rest her chin on his shoulder while her free hand rested on the opposite shoulder she began to massage it in the same manner as she had done his back. 

Corvus growled as she grasped his half hard erection “Midnight-“ he was about to protest, the reason why was quickly lost to him when Proxima squeezed slightly, encouraging thick drops of pre-cum to ooze out and drip to the shower floor.

Proxima kissed the pointed tip of his ear hushing him once more

“Let me, Corvus. Let me ease your mind just for tonight, will you allow me that, husband?” she requested,

Corvus gave a deep, uneven sigh in response

“Yes! By the severed Gods Proxima, yes” he urged as desire settled, thick and hot in his stomach. 

Proxima moved her hand faster, he heard her chuckle, which was paired with the tiniest vibration in her chest that Corvus felt as she pressed herself against him.

The scent of the running water and grime as it was rinsed from his body was no longer what Corvus could smell, instead his senses where overtaken by her; her touch, her scent, and he would have it no other way. 

She steadied her pace as she pumped her hand around him and he grunted as her other hand slid from his shoulder to follow the length of his spine, making him shudder.

Corvus gave an open mouthed groan when she slowly stilled her hand around his now throbbing member, using the pad of her finger to caress his slightly pointed tip, spreading the droplets of pre-cum as she did so, as his breathing became heavier he felt her smile as she kissed his neck. 

“Midnight” Corvus panted, she must have been feeling merciful because she enclosed her fingers around him and began to pump once again,

“You like that?” she whispered seductively,  
Corvus leant his head back head with a moan of pleasure

“Yes” he growled,

Proxima, revelling in the sounds she was capable of drawing from him, with just her hand, smirked

“Just tell me what you want. My love, I am yours and I wish to help, whatever you want…just tell me” she encouraged,

the base of her horn met his temple as she leant against him “Faster, or harder?” she breathed,

almost stopping the movement of her hand until Corvus responded

“faster” the word tumbled from his mouth in such a desperate haste that she almost didn’t catch it, yet she did and immediately granted his request.

Proxima jumped and gasped, having been so focused on Corvus she hadn’t felt his hand creep between her legs, the heal of his thumb pressing against her sensitive skin, their current position allowing him little other options in ways of touching her. 

Proxima continued to move her hand but at the same time keeping him trapped in the divide between pleasure and frustration, she could feel his body temperature rising steadily under the now cold stream of water of the shower as she brought him closer to the edge

“Where do you want to come, my hand, my mouth? Inside me…?”

Proxima’s voice trembled as she spoke, aroused by her husband’s reactions, physical and verbal to what she was doing to him.

Her free hand eased its way up the expanse of his stomach to encircle his chest; his clawed hand immediately caught her wrist, holding her there

“do you have…any idea…what you do to me woman?” his demand was breathless, needy.

Proxima responded by pumping him harder making him snarl as she chuckled

“I do indeed, husband. Now answer the question; here in my hand or inside me?” she repeated,

Corvus was barely able to form a coherent sentence as his need for release became too much to bare

“Can’t hold on, my love, I’m going to-“ Corvus growled loudly, arching forward slightly, eyes crushed shut.

Proxima could feel how desperate he had become, thick and heavy in her hand.

She tightened her hold around his chest “Then come Corvus, if that is what you want” she urged, “Do it, let go!” biting her lip and unable to tear her gaze away from where her hand thrust repeatedly between his legs.

He came harder than either of them thought he would. His claws ripped across her thigh as he came, his cries a blend of incoherent snarls and grunts. 

Proxima murmured reassurances at his ear as she moved her hand continuously, feeling the shudders rock her husband’s form as his release coated her hand.

Proxima’s cry of surprise was drowned out by the unholy snarling sound Corvus made as he spun around with the speed of a bullet, caging her in his arms, claws at her back as he pinned her against the shower wall behind them.

His teeth latched onto her neck forcing her to moan and cry out in a glorious mix of pain and pleasure as he thrust hard against her twice then once more.

She couldn’t help but grind her hips to his as the final traces of his release dripped down her thighs. 

He held her in place for what seemed like eternity.

Her hand was still now, trapped between his torso and hers, there was just enough room for her to draw her fingers across his pelvis, her actions suddenly slow and gentle as Corvus became almost motionless, his heavy, ragged breathing the only movement he made.

Proxima kneaded the back of Corvus’ neck as he slowly relaxed against her “Mmmh” she almost purred as her husband kissed her neck, his hands flattened to rub the cool skin of her back , washing away the blood he’d drawn when he’d latched onto her back, now though, he held her close but without the ferocity he had before.

As he drew away Corvus’ gaze was cast down to where streaks of blue mixed with the running water with a concerned gasp Corvus’ hand fell to her thigh, to where his claws had cut into her, making her bleed

“My love, I’m sorry-” his words where cut off by his wife taking his jaw in her palm, forcing him to look at her and not the damage he’d inadvertently caused

“There’s no need, they won’t scar. It doesn’t matter” she insisted hoping to placate him.

Taking his hand which had been fluttering across her thigh as he inspected the scratches, when Corvus tried to protest Proxima drew him close and kissed him deeply “I’m yours; you know that, you can have me however you want” she reminded, smiling as her husband met her gaze, his hand resting on her cheek with a silent, grateful look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be posted soon


	15. JELOUSY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima does what she deems necessary for the sake of a mission, Corvus is not best pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I head-canon that Corvus is slightly more prone to jealousy than Proxima. Slightly. Not to an unhealthy amount but it's there.
> 
> I don't know if this counts as dubious consent (I hope NOT as it isn't intended to be portrayed that way)

The heavy beat of the dive bars music system resonated in Proxima’s chest and made her temples throb. Sitting at the bar she took a sip of her drink, eyes looking over the rim to subtly scan her surroundings; Cull was stationed on the higher level. 

The Maw sitting at a secluded table beneath the upper level, under the iron stairs and Corvus across from Proxima at the opposite end of the bar. Proxima Midnight touched the communication device at her ear – under the guise of toying with her hair,

“He’s in the booth to my right” she stated, loud enough that her team mates could hear her over the clubs music but low enough that the patrons surrounding her could not.  
–

It was The Maw that replied, lifting his glass to his lips but not actually drinking whatever concoction he had ordered

"Remember, Lord Thanos wants a confession and for the traitor to be alive.” he reminded, setting his still full glass back down; he’d never acquired the taste for alcohol.

Corvus’ blood red eyes swept the area from under his hood – taking note of the nearest exits, the clearest path for them to take without being noticed, the club was busy enough that no one would take much notice of the five leaving within a short time of each other but still 

“It will only take one of us to deal with him; he’s an informant, he is no fighter. Just one of us needs to get close enough to put a blade to his throat and threaten the confession out of him. One or two of us could leave while it’s taking place get the ship running, and wait for the others to catch up. Proxima put your hand down, he’s looking your way and we can’t have him guessing what we’re here for.” He said in a suddenly sharp tone,

his wife didn’t react beyond lowering her hand from her ear, the action smooth, natural looking.

“His eyes have been on me for twenty minutes now” Proxima retorted, sounding irritated “Wait, I know what to do. Give me two minutes” she said quickly,

Downing what remained of her drink and disappearing into the bathroom.

A series of rustling and thudding was heard over the communication systems and Proxima emerged, lacking her white and grey armour, the zipper of her suit pulled down in a more provocative manner she passed her vacated seat, meeting Corvus’ gaze across the bar she touched the communication device at her ear

“Corvus, whatever you see, whatever you hear…do not react!” she warned firmly.

Corvus narrowed his eyes

“What are you doing?” he hissed,

it was Cull who responded in his thick, gravely tone  
“Leave her brother” he warned, Corvus’ gaze following Proxima’s moments intently.

Proxima forced herself to relax, to keep her movements graceful and easy with seemingly no particular purpose, in complete contrast to her usual confidence and intent. 

She approached her target, placing a hand on the back rest of his chair with a simpering smile that would clearly be seen as fake in the light of day, and if the male target had been anything close to sober. 

He was tall, taller than the Maw or Corvus, but lacking any definite muscle tone beneath plain, dark coloured clothing, and in his intoxicated state it took very little for Proxima to talk her way into the seat beside him.

Meanwhile Corvus was forced to watch this spectacle play out while being completely unable to do anything about it or even show any sign that he was watching at all.

He pretended not to see the way her head was tilted, almost resting on her arm that was draped across the back of the targets chair, her fingers at his nape while her other hand actually rested on the targets thigh!

What made things worse was the fact that he, along with Cull and the Maw, he could hear everything she and the target were saying. 

Corvus ignored most of it – if he hadn’t he would act rashly, jeopardize the entire mission, but the things his wife was saying, the way she was saying them…to another male, it made his blood roil in anger and jealousy.

Meanwhile Proxima was fighting her own internal battle, she was disgusted with herself but orders where orders. 

Hands that were not her husband’s came to her waist and his intoxicated breath crawled across her skin.

Proxima plied their target with enough alcohol and…attention that hopeful would loosen his tongue; which Corvus realised was slithering across Proxima bare neck at that moment!

With a hiss, not unlike that of a feral wild-cat Corvus watched Proxima swing her leg over the targets lap to straddle him.

The iron handle of Corvus’ glaive creaked in protest as his grip around the weapon tightened and his hand came up to tear the communication device from his ear, crushing it in his palm and imagining it was the targets throat…

“Corvus, don’t! Just… she’s got him talking, he’s close to confessing” Cull’s voice rumbled at his ear 

Corvus tore his gaze away, relinquishing his grip on the glaive ever so slightly so as not to draw unwanted attention.

Another fifteen minutes went by and Corvus refused to watch or listen to any more.

Suddenly Ebony Maw spoke “She’s done it.” the telekinetic stated.

Sure enough when Corvus looked again Proxima had the male targets hair in her hand, pulling it back violently and holding a blade to his throat, her eyes blazing with anger and determination

“Maw, now!” she ordered through her ear peice, with a sweep of his hand Maw had stilled the entire building, the only ones unaffected where the rest of the Order and the target.

Proxima got to her feet as Cull and the Maw flanked her sides

“Thanos sends his apologies for the unexpected invitation but he desires to speak with you concerning your…conversations with the Nova Corpse” she snapped, wiping her neck with the heel of her hand to rid her skin of the feel of his mouth and breath.

Cull grabbed the target and started to leave, ignoring his screams, the pleas and cries of protests, the Maw followed and with a second, lazy wave of his hand the club’s previous noise and chatter resumed.

With a disgusted look Proxima turned, only to come face to face with Corvus – his shoulders rose and fell rapidly with his angered breathing, his eyes glairing metaphorical daggers into his wife’s’ own.

Thinking she knew what was to come, Proxima steeled herself, softening her gaze with an accepting look. Corvus snatched her wrist and lead to her, not to the exit to her surprise but to a side door of the club and Proxima was suddenly aware that she in fact was unable to predict how the situation was about to play out.

The impact wasn’t hard enough to cause damage but as Proxima back was shoved against the brick wall of the ally beside the club was enough to draw a stiff grunt Proxima. 

She glared at him indigently to find Corvus’ face was inches from her own

“Are you proud of yourself, hm?” Corvus demanded. 

His voice barely above a whisper, his eyes flicked over her features as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her horn with one hand while the other was pressed to the wall, claws dragging across the grainy stone.

Proxima remained motionless, stoic as she felt the anger radiating from him much like the way his body heat did, hitting her in waves as she stood, caged between her husband and the wall,

“Corvus...” she was cut off as Corvus drew her to him harshly

“Why - why make me sit through that…charade?” he questioned angrily,

Proxima took his face in her hands “This had nothing to do with you and I. It was the only way to get him relaxed enough to talk…” she explained,

Corvus pushed her back against the wall firmly, his mouth was on hers, hard and possessive.

Proxima moaned as his tongue past her lips forcefully, she responded eagerly, out of habit more than anything but as Corvus became more irate in his actions and manner she quickly submitted to the kiss, letting him dominate.

His claws dug into her through the material of her suit as he held her to the wall by the waist. 

Proxima could tell, that this time words, rationalizing her actions, wasn’t going to work, there was only one thing she could do; let him take what he wanted. Let him take what was his. And she would do so gladly.

Corvus’ hand trailed from her hip to push between her thighs, firm, demanding until a familiar wetness soaked through the fabric. 

With her hands braced against the wall she tried to arch her body into his as he undid the fastenings of his trousers and let his belt fall to the ground with a clatter that echoed in the silence of the ally.

Proxima would not recall exactly how but Corvus managed to remove her suit enough to free at least one of her legs which he quickly hooked around his waist.

Grnding his half hard erection against her damp core she tried to move but as he lifted her further up the wall, she felt the rough bricks crate grazes down her back, thin trickles of blood ran down her spine.

In the dark, grimy ally, spurred by jealousy and a certain amount of anger Corvus entered her roughly, practically dropping her as he guided Proxima down onto him.

She shuddered and wrapped both legs around him firmly, she swallowed thickly, normally he would have made sure she was ready for him, she was wet but not enough

“My love…ugh-ah!” 

Proxima groaned through her teeth, feeling a twinge of discomfort. Corvus leant in and clamped his mouth onto her neck, not hard enough to hurt but enough to leave instant bruises on her skin, his tongue lapped at the mark he’d left

“Tell me” Corvus started sounding strained

“Do you think he’d have made you feel the way I do?” he demanded though not as harshly as before, sensing her uncertainty he brought the pad of his thumb to the moist flesh above where they were joined, making her moan in pleasure.

Proxima’s mind whirled 

“Wh-you- no! You know I wouldn’t-”

Whether this disjointed sentence was in protest or reassurance was unclear, how could he even think she’d ever…let alone with a random target? While she didn’t understand his reasoning she didn’t question him, not now. 

Proxima bit her lower lip as her husband circled his thumb over her, her arousal already coating his thumb in a thin, clear veil, as her desire heightened and her discomfort began to vanish.

Corvus shifted his wife in his arms, creating a delightful friction in their joined bodies, she sighed deeply at the sensation, bringing her hands to his shoulders for balance. 

In response to the lack of movement her inner walls clenched around him, this seemed to be enough to urge Corvus out of his fog of jealousy enough to thrust into her once, twice, three times before stopping, making Proxima wince, her grip on his shoulders tightened

“Corvus…” she gasped, Corvus pressed his nose to her neck, against the bite mark he had previously created

Proxima fidgeted, seeking more of the sensations his thrusts created inside her

“Please” the word tumbled from her mouth unintentionally

“Corvus just take me, I don’t care my love just…take what is yours Corvus Glaive” she both urged and pleaded,

Corvus pulled back to meet her eyes, claiming her mouth once more in a possessive kiss he started to move.

Proxima moaned, head thrown back as her husband thrust into her relentlessly. 

Normally there was a far more equal feel to their love-making, a balance of giving and taking but now Proxima could do little else but cling to him as Corvus held her against the wall of the ally, despite how badly she wanted to respond with thrusts and caresses of her own, their position allowed very little movement on her part, she could only allow him to do as she had said; take what was his.

Since her words would not sooth him, she gave herself instead, willingly and completely.

She moaned and panted as Corvus took her with rough, sloppy thrusts that filled her every time his narrow hips snapped back to meet hers. 

Her arm encircled his shoulders, the coldness of her armour heating slightly against Corvus’ warmth even through the thick material of his clothing and the ratted black cloak that concealed them.

Moaning, Corvus repositioned his arms, letting him enter her at a different angle – it caused the pair to cry out in unison as he moved harder and faster against her.

The feel of her clenching around him, fisting his cloak urgently, the volume of her cries made his ears ring; it soon brought Corvus to the edge

“Your mine. My wife, My lady Midnight.” Corvus told her,

“My love” his tone bordering on loving and firm as he held her.

She shifted and their eyes locked; her flame-like eyes flickering as she searched his face, for what he could not comprehend, she held the back of his head

“Yours” her breathing quickened 

“Always” she added, and he was lost, burying his face against the slop where her shoulder and neck joined.

Proxima’s jaw slackened and she moaned loudly into the night as he released deep inside her, she tightened her legs around him, his snarls of pleasure echoed in her ear as he thrust a few more times until he was done. 

They remained where they stood as Corvus caught his breath with Proxima trembling in his arms. 

After a moment his haze of jealousy seemed to dissipate, his hands suddenly as gentle as they had been rough just moments ago

"You didn’t-” 

she cut him off with a kiss

“It’s fine” she said shakily, her throat contracted as she swallowed.

Even as she said this her belly tightened in protest to her lack of release, her skin felt too warm to be her own yet she ignored it, the corner of her mouth curling as she held her husband’s gaze.

Any trace of anger or frustration was gone and Corvus shifted, removing himself from her. Proxima bit back a nerdy sound that bubbled up in the back of her throat. 

After assisting her in righting her suit, he slowly set Proxima on her feet so that he could readjust his own clothing and pick up his belt from the stone floor.

As he did this he watched Proxima as she leant back against the wall heavily. 

Had he been any other being Corvus would not have noticed anything wrong in the darkened light, but he saw it as clearly as if they had been standing in daylight; the slight tremble in her hands, and the way she stood as she pushed off from the wall to stand un-aided, she appeared stiff, the tense expression on her face was brief but he saw in nonetheless.

Proxima tugged the zip of her suit up and fixed the collar only to be stopped by Corvus as he stilled her hand, his hands as gentle as they had been rough just moments ago, hovered across her skin as he examined the deep purple bruise forming on her neck, blood already concealing around the edges. 

Realization socked Corvus in the gut  


“Did-.. my love forgive me don’t know what came over me” he started.

Proximas' expression, her demeanour, he suddenly knew the reason behind them; him.

Dipping his head to coat the mark with unexpectedly soft kisses, Proxima’s shoulders slumped as she relaxed, rolling her head to allow him better access, lettingvhim lavish the skin with affection.

“i believe, it is just as much my fault as yours. Perhaps I too went too far, I knew what my actions would do to you and went through with it anyway. It was far from pleasant for me either, I shall not be doing that again.” she admitted, suppressing thecshudder of disgust caused by the memory of the other males hands, his tongue on her....

Proximas' hands came to Corvus' cheeks as she made him look at her

“Forgive me?” her request mimicking his own.

He took her wrists in his hands, holding her hands in place as hey cupped his jaw

“Only if you’ll allow me to make it up to you when we return home” he said,

Proxima smirked 

“Very well” she conceded, the deadly mischievous gleam in her eyes made Corvus freeze

“Be afraid Corvus Glaive.” She teased

Corvus’ eyes grew wide and Proxima gave him a fleeting kiss on the cheek as she passed him.

Corvus’ mind failed to pinpoint exactly what kind of delightful torture she would put him though in payment for his rough treatment of her, it wasn’t until he heard her call out that he realized she had walked a few feet away to the entrance to the alleyway, only half turning herself to face him

“Coming, husband?” she urged. 

Corvus jolted out of his momentary daze, with his arm around her shoulders, under the guise of shielding her from the icy chill that hung in the air Corvus guided her quickly back to the Q-ship where their companions would undoubtedly be waiting, the sooner they reached the ship the sooner they would return home to the Sanctuary 2.


	16. CYCLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima is, for lack of a better term, in heat. To Corvus' pleasure.

He smelt her before he saw her. Corvus turned the corner of the corridor leading to his and Proxima’s quarters, only to physically stop as he was hit with a familiar scent, a particular rich energy that radiated straight through Corvus’ very being; After a brief pause Corvus moved faster in the direction of their chambers.  


Proxima’s species, Rheanarians, went through a certain ‘cycle’ upon reaching adolescence; for the last three days out of each month their hormones went haywire, signalling fertility as well as increasing sexual desire and arousal. Since being part of Thanos’ Black Order Proxima had been fitted with a small device that prevented pregnancy but did nothing to calm her hormones at this time.

Corvus found his wife lying on their bed, curled on her side and looking extremely tense, as though suddenly made from the same unbending steel as her spear. 

Corvus shed his gauntlets and cloak, dropping them to the floor as approached. 

Proxima must have heard him enter yet she made no movement or sound until the bed dipped under his weight as he sat close beside her, the familiar heat and scent from his body made her breath hitch 

“Where were you?” she questioned, her tone full of need and far less firm or demanding than she had meant it to be, she tilted her head to meet his gaze.

Corvus put a hand to the side of her head, his thumb following her hairline 

“I apologise my love, I didn’t know” he said with a surprising amount of empathy for a fearsome Dreadlord.

,aftter so many years together he was well aware of how her cycle affected her and how uncomfortable she must’ve been at that moment.

It affected him as well; his half hard erection already throbbed against his thigh as the scent of her arousal became stronger. 

Proxima suddenly sat up, her hands at Corvus chest clutching at the front of his suit, shifting feverishly as she lent her forehead to his. Corvus eased his hands around her wrists gently 

"Easy, easy” he soothed,

But Proxima swallowed thickly as she squirmed “I need you” she murmured,

Corvus hands slid from her wrists to cup her cheeks, kissing her passionately which only heightened her craving for him, their lips met and parted multiple times at Proxima’s control as her hands started undoing his clothing in a frantic manner until Corvus grasped her shoulders 

“Midnight,.” he interupted, dropping a hand to her hip and massaging her skin,

Proxima became still, trying to collect herself 

“I apologise, I just…” breathing heavily she shifted her overheated body closer to his.

Corvus’ hands glided across her back 

“I know, I know” he told her in a comforting manner, holding her close to dip his head to her neck

“you smell so good my love.” He added, silently inhaling her intoxicating scent which, due to her ‘cycle’, was far more potent than normal fuelled Corvus’ desire for her. 

As Corvus began kissing the vein that fluttered erratically in the side of her neck, Proxima tilted her head, demanding more of the same attention, all too soon he pulled away.

Corvus brought his hands to the hem of her shirt, taking the hint, Proxima raised her arms and allowed him to lift the t-shirt over her head, as soon as her arms where free her hands dove down to remove his belt, shoving the item noisily to the floor, their lips met every repeatedly as she worked on the rest of his clothing and before long Corvus’ suit joined the belt and Proxima’s shirt on the floor. 

Practically trembling by this point Proxima let her body fall back against the bed and regarded her husband with heavily lidded eyes, chest rising and falling with each shuddering breath and hands contracting around the bedsheets repeatedly in anticipation. 

Proxima virtually whined as Corvus leant down, mouth and lips exploring the taunt expanse of her stomach, her muscles twitching slightly at random intervals, he smirked as Proxima sighed, shifting as she tried to guide his attention where she wanted. 

Stopping, Corvus slithered over her so that his body rested on top of her, the familiar weight and the simple act of skin on skin contact drove Proxima wild. 

Wih a short whine her head rolling back as her arms encircled her husband’s form, holding him tightly against her, hands once again contracting, kneading at the muscles in her husband’s back and shoulders.

Corvus pulled back just enough to press a handful of kisses to her neck, down her throat to her chest. 

His mouth caressed the jagged scars at the top of her left arm while his hand curled around her wrist, gliding his hand up the length of her arm to draw sighs and murmurs of pleasure from his wife as he stroaked the sensitive, scar riddled flesh.

Proxima gasped as his fingers tweaked an already hardened nipple, her hands came to his cheeks and she ducked her head to kiss Corvus deeply, despite her own selfish desires she wanted to give him the same amount of attention he was offering her. 

His tongue pushed against her lips and she welcomed him gladly, their kiss deepened and Proxima shifted her hips, the growing wetness between her legs spread against her husband’s inner thigh, making him moan to Proxima’s amusement.

Corvus broke the kiss, taking a moment to look down at Proxima; with her lips parted slight, chest heaving with each breath she took, deep blue her hair fanned out across the pillow beneath her head while eyes seemed to be searching his, for what he did not know.

Corvus smirked and ground his hips down against hers before a hand grazed up her thigh and Corvus pressed the pad of his thumb to her clit, she jerked her body slightly, curling herself inward

“Agh” Proxima groaned,

Her hands clutching at the sheets beneath them, her blood thrumming in her veins, the heat that had been pooling in lower abdomen now burned with her need for release.

Corvus watched her reaction eagerly; his claws traced the space of smooth skin below her navel 

“Are you ready?” he teased, nipping her throat enticingly.

Proxima leant her forehead against his temple almost painfully

“Y-You know I am” she told him, squirming insistently.

Corvus offered her a wicked smirk before rolling onto his back, pulling Proxima with him so that her she straddled his waist; she shivered as his hands settled behind her knees, she felt him, now fully erect and digging into her thigh. 

Proxima met her husband’s gaze, her eyes slightly hazy with need but she moved just enough to let her hand creep between them. 

Corvus’ breathing faltered when, with a teasing smirk, Proxima swirled her thumb, spreading the drops of pre-come that had leaked free from his tip. 

Corvus growled loudly, he wanted so badly to shut his eyes and loose himself in the sensation but his eyes remained fixed on Proxima’s face, she was watching the movements of her hand.

Suddenly her eyes snapped up to meet his and Corvus watched, barely daring to breath, as she lifted her thumb to her mouth, sucking it clean of the thick, milky coating of pre-come 

“Hm, I do so love the taste of you, my love” she whispered, this time it was her husbands turn to squirm

“Proxima…” he urged, he could feel her thighs quivering as they clenched slightly with her free hand curled into a fist and resting on his stomach to steady herself.

Corvus tried to keep his breath steady 

“Midnight…there’s no need to- I believe I am meant to be satisfying you am I not?” he asked.

His erection throbbed when his wife chuckled, whether she meant for it to sound as seductive as he heard it was unclear.

Corvus grunted as she took him into her hand, applying just the right amount of pressure to cause his hip to jerk upwards to meet her hand.

She dragged her hand over him, pumping at an agonisingly slow pace she swallowed, trying to supress her own desire, her own need for release just a while longer 

“You will, trust me” she stated.

There was a dangerous gleam in her eye as she imagined all the ways she would demand her husband take her while she endured her ‘cycle’

“But I know I can be...difficult to keep up with at this time, how demanding I get. I want you to know I appreciate it” she assured,

Corvus groaned, both her words, so carefully considered before she uttered them. When her husband simply moaned and nodded in response she stopped the movement of her hand, Corvus, his breathing ragged, watched as his wife lifted herself so that she hovered over him briefly before sinking down until he’d filled her completely. 

The couple moaned in unison, Corvus with his head thrown back, mouth open. But when he forced himself to look at her, Proxima had turned her head, smothering her sound against her own shoulder.

Corvus brought one hand to her waist and the other to her cheek, biting back a groan as her inner muscles clenched around him 

“My love, my Midnight…you know you don’t have to, let me hear you.” he reminded her softly, turning his wife’s head so that she faced him.

The hand on her cheek dropped to her waist, pulling her against him, urging her to move. 

Her need now too much to ignore or deny, Proxima started rocking her hips against her husbands, gasping loudly 

“Y-you always know…exactly what to s-say, oh you feel so good my love” she praised gratefully, quickly finding her own rhythm with Corvus holding her hips.

With his permission she had become more vocal as she moved, more fervently now as she was brought closer to the release she so needed and Corvus found he was unable to look away, she was complete lost in her own pleasure, moving up and down, lips parted as she cried out in near ecstasy. 

Corvus’ own sounds melded with hers and he felt his own release building, yet he was determined to let her finish first, he lifted a hand, briefly stroking the tresses of her hair, she leant into his touch as his knuckles dragged down her cheek, he traced the valley between her breasts before pressing is thumb to her nipple. 

Proxima jolted with an uncharacteristic purr. Massaging her breast in one hand Corvus moaned and growled as Proxima moved faster.

Soon the thrust of her hips became sloppy, erratic 

“Corvus” she cried out, hands splayed across his toned torso.

His hand strayed from her breast to skim the length of her ribcage, he groaned eagerly, meeting her thrusts as best he could, hoping to help her reach her release.

His free hand found the small of her back 

“I have you my love, you’re alright, ugh”

he grit his teeth, holding off his own orgasm for as long as possible.

“Proxima, my love, oh that’s it, come for me Proxima, come-”

he was cut off when, due to the subtle shift of her hips changing the angle of her thrusts, his throbbing erection hit just the right spot to send her over the edge.

Unable to stop herself Proxima came with a loud cry, her entire body shuddering with the force of her much needed orgasm, her juices spreading between their bodies, the scent and sight of her giving in so completely meant Corvus was quick to follow her over the edge, moaning his wifes name, clinging to her as his body arched against hers.

Proxima slumped forward, her limbs curling around her husband’s shuddering form, she moaned as she felt his release fill her. 

At last the couple fell still, clinging to each other as their waited out the inevitable aftershocks.

Proxima’s hand trailed across her husband’s chest, a sharp rumble escaping him, her touch softer than anticipated but no less pleasing. He caught her hand in his, kissing the back of it.

Proxima rested her chin on his chest 

“Thank you” she sighed with a smile, Corvus chuckled, index finger tracing the line tattooed between her chin and her lower lip

“Ah, my dear Midnight, no need. Besides, there are still two more days left am I correct?” he inquired,

Proxima’s smile turned sly 

“There are” she admitted, Corvus lifted his hand so that his thumb followed the line at the base of her horn, drawing a needy whine from Proxima’s throat.

He knew full well how sensitive that area was, particularly during this time, he pressed lightly against the soft skin 

“Corvus” she rasped

She wanted to protest, to tell him they could wait a bit, but she couldn’t bring the words forth. It was always the same, once her orgasm subsided, her need for more would surface and the circle would continue for the next two days.

Corvus cradled the back of her head so that he could leave feather light kisses in place of his thumb, it only caused Proxima’s arousal to spike.

Pulling back, Corvus smirked 

“Come here” he ordered with a swift gesture with his head.

Proxima’s eyes widened, her thighs clenching around his angular hips as a renewed wave of desire and anticipation coursed through her she crawled up the length of Corvus’ body, he grasped her waist and urged her further up until her knees rested either side of his head.

With a low growl Corvus let the scent of her wash over him, clouding his mind like a drug as it always did, without fail. 

Proxima’s hands grasped the iron headboard and a deep seated cry escaped her as she felt her husband lick her, slow and deep, making her shiver and throw her head back in pleasure. 

Corvus held her hips, keeping her still when she tried to squirm against him as he repeated the action, Proxima gasped, her body felt like it was fire as her husband’s mouth and tongue sent electrifying jolts coursing through her in a dizzying mixture of sensations. 

The lewd wet sounds of Corvus mouth on her flesh was almost smothered by her very vocal cries of affirmation, and need for more. 

Proxima’s fingertips became bruised with the amount of force she held the headboard with 

“Corvus, oh, don’t s-stop. So good- agh!”

Proxima’s eyes were crushed shut, her pleas filling the room, encouraged by the words that tumbled from his wife’s mouth Corvus doubled his efforts by slipping his tongue inside her and a sharp sound, like a sob came from his wife’s throat.

Hanging her head between her arms Proxima felt her release building like a growing flame, inching its way over every cell inside and outside of her body. 

She jerked her hips and Corvus grunted, claws tearing into her flesh carelessly as she came. 

Her release hit harder than either had though it would, clutching her waist Corvus held her in place as he swallowed everything she gave with each convulsion of her body.

Proxima’s grip repeatedly relaxed and tightened on the headboard, her hair curtaining her face as she gradually stilled, panting for breath, her forehead slick with sweat.

When her breathing had become at least slightly steadier and her body still trembling Proxima gave a breathy laugh, sliding down her husband’s body, kissing away with damp trail left from between her legs that had smeared across his skin. 

Proxima looked to her husband, watching his tongue dart out to swipe away the droplet of fluid from the corner of his mouth, she reached up, her lips met in his a short, salty kiss as she tasted herself on him

“That was…” but Proxima’s words failed her.

Luckily Corvus understood her well enough, her expressive eyes and the grateful look she offered spoke louder than words. He tucked a section of hair behind Proxima’s horn 

“I shall never tire of the taste of you my dear…and I plan on tasting far more of you before this cycle of yours is through” he vowed

Proxima’s eyes widened and she felt her jaw slacken in anticipation.


	17. Win Or Lose*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima and Corvus enjoy some healthy competition

Corvus already knew what she wanted when Proxima entered the training room, leaning back against the door with a very familiar expression as she met his gaze, 

“The first one to yield loses?” she suggested, crossing her arms and stalking towards her partner.

Corvus’ smirk mirrored her own

“And what does the winner claim?” he questioned approaching her with an intrigued expression.

Proxima already had her reply

“The loser” she stated, 

Her companionns reaction was slight, she only caught it because of her sharp, well trained gaze.

She saw his smile widen just slightly, his clawed fingers flexed…claws which had ripped out the entrails of his enemies but where also capable of skating across his lovers skin so lightly they left tiny raised bumps in their wake.

The pair circled each other, sizing each other up as they prepared to spar. When Proxima tried to tackle him to the ground, Corvus wrapped his arms around her torso, whirling in a semi-circle he threw her to one side. 

Being well trained in agility and acrobatics Proxima recovered quickly; rolling to her feet.

Proxima kicked her legs out, knocking Corvus onto his back and pinning him down by leaning her armoured forearm on his throat, his claws squealed against the metal armour for a moment before he brought his knee up hard into her gut. 

Proxima grunted, doubling over and the pressure on Corvus neck faltered enough for him to grab the back of her neck, the pair rolled across the floor as they scuffled.

The next moment they were back on their feet, Corvus had thrown a punch but it was quickly deflected when Proxima caught his fist, he strained against her, their eyes met in a furious staring match. 

They were almost chest to chest, breathing heavily, the scent of each-others bodies and sweat hung heavy in the air around them, 

“Yield” Proxima whispered, Corvus felt the grip on his fist retract and he took the opportunity to grasp her waist, guiding her backwards until her back met the wall. Their lips met in a heated kiss.

Proxima’s arms came to wrap around his shoulders as he growled against her mouth, he then hooked her leg around his waist, grinding against her lower body to find her already wet for him.

The sound he made sent a bolt of heat through to her very core and Proxima moaned in response, her arms fell from his shoulders and she fought with the fastenings at the lower half of his suit. 

Corvus’ mouth brushed her neck, tugging at her collar to gain more access to her cool skin.

He shuddered as he felt the coolness of her skin against his growing erection as she freed him from the restrictive material of his suit; a hand came to grip his jaw with a firm confidence, pulling his mouth back to hers.

Corvus moved his tongue passed her lips to deepen the kiss, he quickly took control, with his body pressed his body to hers and Proxima revelled in the feeling of having her lover trap her body between the wall and his own, the heat of his skin seeping through their respective suits. 

She all but purred as Corvus’ warm hands crept up her back, rolling his palms against her taunt muscles, he took the zipper of her suit and tugged it down, her breath hitched with every fresh inch of skin he exposed, his hand spread across the curve of her back, drawing her further against him.

Proxima moaned as they were forced to part, drawing in much needed air as quickly as possible 

“Bedroom?” she questioned breathlessly,

Corvus responded by attacking her neck with kisses.

She rolled her head back, resting it against the wall and crying out as he sucked at the vein in the side of her neck, he licked away the tiny drops of blood he’d left along with the dark indigo mark he’d left on her skin

“Here” he demanded, too impatient to make the journey from the training room to their private chamber.

Proxima pushed against his chest 

“Doors” she insisted.

Corvus growled in irritation but obeyed nonetheless. Corvus reluctantly detached himself from his lover, in the time it took him to move to the door, shove the bolt across and turn back to Proxima he found she’d shed her suit entirely and was in the process of dropping it to one side.

Corvus crossed the space between them as quickly as possible, taking her face in both hands, the claw of his thumb following the sharp line of her jaw 

“Midnight, my Midnight” he murmured, hands gliding down the length of her ribs as he drank in the sight of her;

The way her chest rose and fell with each rapid breath she took, nipples already hardened and darker in colour as her arousal took hold of every inch of her body.

Her hand rested against his chest, chuckling slightly when she felt his own, equally frantic heartbeat beneath her fingers, deftly her hand wandered downwards, lazy but full of intent, their difference in body temperatures made Corvus shudder, his erection twitch in anticipation. 

Proxima swiftly removed his belt and threw it to the floor where fell and tangled itself in her suit.

She took him firmly in her hand, squeezing, nearing the border between pleasure and pain. He moaned stiffly, leaning in to her,; her touch, her scent…all of it, it drew him and made him crave more. 

Proxima shivered as his hands retraced their paths along her ribs until he was able to roll his thumbs over her nipples, claws barely grazing the sensitive skin around them, she bit back a moan as she thumbed the tip of his hardened member, catching the first thick drop of fluid that seeped from it, quickly spreading it, pumping her hand around him several times. 

She lifted her gaze to his

“Claim your prize Corvus Glaive”

,she squirmed, the evidence of her own arousal running in thin, clear lines down her thighs

“Take me”

She didn’t need to ask twice. Corvus nipped at her neck, rolling his hands over her breasts one final time before grasping her hip. 

Using the wall as support, he lifted her from the ground, with her legs wrapped around his narrow hips he lowered her down, she grasped his shoulder breathing heavily through black, parted lips, her burnt orange eyes, which seemed to flicker like the flames of a wildfire met his own blood red gaze.

The muscles of her entrance fluttered tantalizingly as he pressed his tip against her soaking entrance.

He let her drop down slowly, watching her eyes half close as he entered her.

Corvus, once certain that she was steady enough, removed a hand from her waist, cupping the side of her head, the surprisingly soft tresses of navy hair creating a thin barrier between their skin

“Eyes on me, lady Midnight, if you will.” he encouraged

After a few seconds she let her gaze meet his once more, smiling as she panted, as eager for him as he was for her.

He slid into her slowly, the sensation never failed to draw the most exquisite, sounds from her.

Whines, so atypical of her character passed her lips – now pressed into a tight, thin line, Corvus leant his head back with a deep snarl of his own, yet still their eyes remained locked on each other.

When he could go no further Corvus paused, nuzzling his face to her neck as he took in her scent, she tilted her head to press her cheek to his head, holding him close.

Her inner muscles clenched impatiently but for the first time, Corvus ignored her. 

He felt her tense and stilled his hand, to her mild displeasure, but to compensate Corvus finally began to move.

Their movements started off slow as they relished the feeling of each unhurried thrust,

“Do you…have any idea, how good you feel?” Corvus demanded raggedly,

they were chest to chest, his thrusts giving the appearance that they were simple grinding against each other, but every time his hips met hers he filled her, making her gasp in response.

It was just as well Corvus had not expected an actual answer because Proxima seemed verbally incapable of offering one; her eyes had closed and her forehead rested against his. 

Corvus’ lips trailed up her sternum, over the line tattooed between her chin and her lower lip and finally his mouth met hers but only briefly as he pulled away

“My love, look at me” he urged, nudging his forehead against her own.

She did…though it took some effort as she all but lost herself in the pleasure jarring through her body, they kissed, again briefly, and upon feeling his release building, Corvus started to thrust harder, and faster.

Proxima’s cries filled the training room, with Corvus’ own snarls and groans of pleasure echoed her. 

The minuets passed in a haze as the couple moved together against the wall.

“Corvus” Proxima’s grip on her lovers shoulders tightened in an iron like grip

“Corvus, my love…please” she let the plea tumble from her lips, meeting his thrusts as best she could while the warnings of her impending orgasm began to creep over her.

Corvus growled, the vibrations shuddering against Proxima’s chest as he altered his grip on her waist slightly

“A moment my love, just a moment” he implored.

It took just a minor, unintentional shift of her hips for him to enter her at a deeper, angle, she threw her head back with a desperate cry that matched his own startled, carnal sounds of pleasure.

Proxima was shaking by this point, every nerve in her body charged to the point of breaking 

“Corvus, please” she had meant to demand, instead she begged.

Her cries, the feel of her body writhing against both the wall and himself seemed to reach Corvus, who groaned before replying 

“Come with me Midnight, that’s it, agh!”

With one final thrust his release spilled deep inside her, this triggered whatever she needed to reach her own and she allowed her orgasm to consume her.

Feeling his release fill her Proxima’s limbs tightened around his shuddering frame and her chin dug into the bone as she rested it on Corvus shoulders. 

The wail that escaped her rang in Corvus ears as he rode out the after-shocks of his own release. Proxima arched against him, moaning through gritted teeth as the initial intensity of her orgasm began to subside.

Corvus waited until Proxima finally settled in his arms, but still they remained where they stood, bodies still joined, breathless and sweaty but very much sated. 

Fresh tremors erupted through Proxima’s body as Corvus pulled out of her. 

She unwound her legs from his waist and sunk down to the floor as he fastened the lower half of his suit but instead of collecting his belt from the floor he swept her into his arms, crossing his legs he sat in her place with his back to the wall and held her bare form in his lap.

Her breathing still not quiet back to normal, skin still rippling with softer, less violent shudders.

Proxima let her limp frame fall against his, feeling his heartbeats against the front of her shoulder, her eyes felt heavy but she dared not close them. 

She was still entirely bare, her suit lay in a crumpled pile a few feet away.

Corvus ran a hand through her hair

“Next time I shall allow you to win” he murmured teasingly at her ear, kissing her cheek.

Proxima pulled away despite the heaviness in her exhausted body, she met his teasing gaze with her own

“You wouldn’t dare” she challenged, Corvus knew far better than to LET her win anything.

But then, as they had just proven, there was never a down side to losing when it came to challenges between them. Winning just meant he had to yield to her next time.


	18. All There Is*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before Proxima and Corvus married, when they were simply meeting for sex and nothing else.  
> Proxima is agitated, in need of a release

Proxima walked along the corridor of the Sanctuary, clearly in a state close to agitation. She’d returned from a tribute collection earlier than expected, she had been prepared for resistance, for a battle, yet it had never come to fruition. 

The tribute had been made and Thanos had given no orders to engage the opposition in battle if there was no need – the build-up and subsequent denial of that rush of adrenaline battle brought her had left Proxima at a loose end, tense and on edge. She needed something to take her mind off of it, to release the built up energy coursing through her. A sparring session or even just a couple of hours in the training room might have done the trick 

But with the Maw and Cull unavailable, and Gamora and Nebula using the training room, Proxima knew there of one other option for her to get what she needed.

And it wasnt going to be through sparring.

In the confines of his private chambers, Corvus sat at his desk, bent over books, scrolls and a tablet style computer device. 

Since he was not required on any missions away from the Sanctuary for the moment he’d not bothered with his typical under-suit and instead donned looser, more comfortable clothing.

Had he been any less alert and vigilant he might have jumped when the door panel bleeped, but he simply paused and got to his feet. Upon reaching the panel on his side of the door, Corvus slammed his hand on the button connected to the audio feed  


“What?” he demanded, irritated at the interruption,

He had no qualms about snapping at whomever was on the receiving end as Thanos would contact his Generals through their individual communications bands, never by knocking on the doors of their private rooms.

Proxima Midnight answered “It’s me” 

If she was put out by his tone it didn’t show in her voice and Corvus’ features relaxed slightly. He pressed the button beside the audio feed and the doors slid open. 

They stood in silence for a few seconds, Corvus instantly knew why she was there; her agitation practically radiated from her; every muscle was wound tight, her eyes darted feverishly in every direction even when she tried to meet his gaze, her fingers flexed repeatedly, clenching into fists and then relaxing in the blink of an eye. 

All that, and he could smelt it, coated under her natural scent, that carried traces of spice and dried blood, but it was there. That desire, that need for release.

She met his gaze 

“Can I come in?” she request simple, blunt and enough to make anyone who happened to over-hear think she was simply seeking out conversation, rather than what she actually wanted.

Corvus nodded and moved away, returning to his desk while she stepped inside and closed the doors. 

She let her hand, and her eyes linger on the button, outlined in luminous green despite the brightness of the room.

When she lifted her gaze, Proxima found Corvus sat at his desk, turning off the tablet computer with one hand while closing a book and adding it to a small pile to one side.  


Corvus hardly looked up when Proxima started to cross the room, letting her white armour fall and clatter to the floor. She came to stand at his side, letting her eyes fixate on the quick, efficient movements of his hands.

Within seconds, she’d crossed the room and shoved the pile of books away, letting them fall to the floor to Corvus’ displeasure 

“What are you- mmph!” Corvus’ complaint was cut off when her mouth met his; harsh and demanding.

He immediately grabbed the tops of her arms, holding her in place as he returned her advances heatedly, the points of his teeth pricking her lips without breaking the skin.  


Corvus leant towards her, nipping repeatedly at her throat, he held a front section of Proxima’s shoulder length hair away from her face as she reached back to unzip the back of her suit.

Proxima started to roll the thick material down to her waist; she placed a hand at the top of the back rest of the chair Corvus occupied.

She straightened just enough to push the rest of her suit down to her ankles. 

Corvus reached forward, his hands stroking up her sides until they reached her breasts, she shuddered under his rough caress, biting her lips to smother a moan that threatened to break free.

Proxima stepped out of her suit and kicked away her underwear before she swung her leg over so that she was straddling him. 

Corvus moaned gruffly as she ground her hips down into his.  
He then leant up to nip and lick at the valley between her breasts, rolling a hardened nipple under his thumb

“Why so tense this time?” he inquired as she clawed at the fastenings of his trousers, his free hand crept round to her back, fingers contracting into a particularly taunt knot in her muscle.

Proxima paused, burnt orange eyes blazed as they met his

“Do you really care or are you simply asking for the sake of it?” she retorted, arching into his hand as he massaged her back Corvus shrugged one shoulder and said nothing, bringing her close to kiss her hard. 

Grabbing his shoulders, she deepened the kiss by pushing her tongue into his mouth, prodding his own until he responded seconds later; the kiss was fierce, almost aggressive.  


Corvus’ hand grasped her hips and Proxima reached between them, taking his half hard erection from the confines’ of his trousers, she started pumping her hand around him quickly for a few moments, Corvus’ breathing quickened, his body shuddered and she stopped.

Breaking the kiss, Proxima lifted herself for a moment, with one hand on Corvus’ shoulder and the other, which had been curled around his erection moved to his hip as she eased herself down until he felt his member press against her entrance.

Corvus growled in anticipation, while most species would have been warm, she was cold…frigid, and slowly becoming wetter as her arousal grew. 

She started rubbing herself along his shaft and Corvus’ hands fell to her rest at the top of her thighs, claws digging into her skin as she moved, he tried to guide her into moving faster but she resisted.

Proxima shivered as a her inner muscles clenched and a thin trickle of her own juices became mixed with the thick drops of pre-cum that seeped from his tip, the scents of their combined arousals made Corvus groan, hands on her waist tried to hold her closer, his forehead resting on her sternum as the sound vibrated from his throat, he left rough kisses at her breasts as her hand came to the back of his head.

Proxima moaned and finally sank down until he had filled her completely. 

She grunted as she was stretched from within. He was larger than most of her previous partners, which had admittedly been few and far between until now.

She exhaled shakily, hands clamping around his shoulders, without giving herself a chance to become accustomed to him, she started to move.

Corvus moaned, clenching his sharp teeth as Proxima rocked against him, as always she was rough and demanding. 

His hands wandered everywhere, the pair had done this a dozen or so times and he was quickly learning what she liked, where she liked it, and how she liked it.

She trembled as his claws trailed across her abdomen, over the slight ridges made by firm, toned muscles. 

With his other hand splayed across the curve of her arched spine, he returned his mouth to her breasts, due to her rapid movements his teeth left scratches on her skin.

The sounds she made, although deliberately stifled, were enough to imply that she hadn’t minded, but quite the opposite.

Proxima’s eyes had shut as she thrust her hips onto his, her hand shifted from his shoulder to grasp at where Corvus’ neck and shoulder met, hard enough to leave finger-tip bruises that healed in seconds. 

Feeling her release building, Proxima started to move faster, selfishly seeking out her own release. She heard Corvus growl and moan beneath her, the sound seemed to travel through her, right to her core. 

Panting for breath, Corvus looked up her, with Proxima too lost in her own pleasure to notice as she moved with more fervour.

Pressing her lips into a firm line, Proxima stifled her cries of pleasure and with a few more carless thrusts of her hips she felt her orgasm erupt over her. 

As she continued to thrust against him, riding out her orgasm, Corvus clutched at her tightly, moaning as he arched into her.

Standing suddenly, Corvus set her on the edge of his desk. As her orgasm subsided, Proxima gave a throaty whine as he took control, thrusting into her hard and fast. 

Corvus grabbed her thighs and wrapped her legs around his narrow waist. She leant back with her hips angled towards him as he held her in place in a bruising grip. 

The room filled with the sounds of their moans and the repeated slap of wet flesh as the evidence of Proxima’s previous orgasm clung between them.

The desk beneath them rattled and jarred as Corvus doubled his efforts, he was close. 

Proxima’s hands raked down his chest, short, jagged nails leaving angry looking lines in their wake as she tried to meet his thrusts. 

She dropped her hand to clutch the edge of the desk, grasping his shoulder with the other as she leant back slightly, feeling the beginnings of a second orgasm where crawling over her she cried out as he shifted his hips, entering her at a slightly different angle.

Corvus groaned, it took just a few more frenzied thrusts for him to reach his own release. 

Proxima swore under breath at the sudden burst of warmth his release brought as he filled he.

She relished the bite of his claws in the flesh of her arm as he grabbed at her, keeping her still as he shuddered and bucked against made her moan in response, clenching her legs tighter around his waist.

Corvus reached to where their bodies where joined, stroking her clit harshly. Proxima jolted, gasping as he touched her while still resting inside her as he waited out the after-shocks of his orgasm.

With the slight tremble in his fingers, it wasn’t long before Proxima’s vision blurred before turning black as she crushed her eyes shut, arching into him as she came for a second time, her inner walls clenching and fluttering around his softening member.

They rested against each other, breathless but sated.

“Alright?” Corvus asked, as he always did; every time. 

sometimes Proxima wished he wouldn’t; it made it more difficult to be sure that sex was all they shared in these moments; a release and relief from the stress of day to day life.

“Fine” she answered, feeling calmer, and far less tense than she had previously and it showed in her body language as she dragged a hand through her shoulder length hair

Corvus pulled away, Proxima’s breathing hitched but otherwise she didn’t respond.

As he righted his clothing she bent to retrieve her underwear and all in one suit from the floor, leaning back against the desk as she got dressed.  


Proxima swallowed, still slightly out of breath “thank you” she said, sincerely.

Corvus met her gaze and nodded, the corner of her mouth twitched into a brief smile before she moved away, retrieving her armour from the floor and fixing it back into place.  


Proxima exited Corvus’ room in silence, as she always did.

Sometimes Corvus wishes she wouldn’t.


	19. CYCLE pt 2*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima and Corvus are stranded on a distant planet until someone arrives with aid.  
> Proxima's cycle hits and just the worst time possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set early in Proxima and Corvus' relationship, before it has become 'romantic'

“I warned you this would happen”

Corvus paused, half rolling his eyes

“So you’ve said. Three times” he replied sharply

Proxima had heard the abnormal rattle and clang of the shuttles engine before he had. Corvus, however, had insisted that they would make it back to the Sanctuary in plenty of time in order to have it seen to. 

Apparently he had been mistaken.

Neither of the occupants had been injured in the emergency landing process, but the same could not be said for the shuttle itself. As well as the engine failing, the side of the ship had been badly dented, lodging the door in place with no way of getting in or out. 

Which might not have been an as much of an issue, had they not crash landed in a desert wasteland, in 75 + degree weather.  
Corvus stepped away from the control console at the front of the ship

“Ships Temperature control is down” he reported

“Fantastic” Proxima retorted sarcastically, she was sat on the floor of the ship with her back against the wall, which for now was at least mildly cool for the moment but Proxima knew to appreciate it as it would not last.

Corvus handed her one of the bottles of water they’d brought along and shrugged away his heavy cloak, doing so before it could start to aid in overheating his body. His natural body temperature was consistently high; he and his brother had been born on a planet with similar temperatures, if not higher.

“It’ll take two days for Cull to arrive” Corvus told her, Proxima rolled her eyes but it couldn’t be helped. She’d been stranded once before, on her own when the fuel tank had failed to be filled properly, so the situation was not unfamiliar to her.

What Proxima hadn’t expected however was half an hour later when a swirl of heat that spread through her gut, a familiar need begin to take over. It made her eyes snap open  
‘No, not now!’ she thought to herself. 

But due to the flawless accuracy of her Rheanarian biology Proxima knew there could be no mistake. Her ‘cycle’ had begun, as it always it, and would last for the next three days.  
She drew her knees up to her chest, pressing her thighs together and crossed her wrists, her concentration fixed on attempting to supress the feeling.

Her heightened senses picked up on the warmth of Corvus’ body as he sat a few feet in front of her. Her fists clenched involuntarily, her body naturally drawn to the presence of male energy and hormones, further adding to the humid heat of the enclosed space.

Proxima bore with it for over an hour, refusing to move, even as the urge…no the need for release began to worsen. She realized that Corvus was likely going to be able to tell that something was wrong. She could practically smell her own desperation, it wouldn’t be long before Corvus could too.

Needing to distance herself from her male companion Proxima forced herself to her feet, her mind in a fog, and mumbled something about lying down and sleeping through the worst of the hot weather.

She reached it to the back of the ship and managed to catch herself so that she collapsed noiselessly to the floor, tucking herself away in a darkened corner. She bit her lip as the growing dampness between her thighs started to spread, an almost inaudible whimper escaping without permission.

What made it worse was the heat seeping through the metal of the shuttles walls; it seemed to bled through her skin, warming every cell in her body from the outside in, culminating in a churning, almost boiling feeling in her lower belly. 

It was over an hour later when Corvus heard it. A sharp whine, like an injured animal caught in a trap. With Proxima Midnight being the only other person aboard or even within hearing distance, the reasonable assumption was that it had come from her.

Corvus looked up, frowning, and quickly got to his feet.

As he approached the area he’d seen her retreat to he caught an odd scent clinging to the humid heat in the air. But, thinking his teammate was injured, he ignored it.  
He was, in fact, very much unprepared for the scene he found. 

Proxima sat with her back against the corner, her limbs pulled tight against her body, grasping fistfuls of her suit in agitation. In an attempt to relieve some of the discomfort the humidity brought, had removed her armour and unzipped her suit, removing her arms and rolling the tight material down to her waist. 

She jumped, though Corvus hadn’t said a word, and opened her eyes halfway.

Corvus felt the heat rise in the back of his neck, the odd scent from before was stronger now.  
“Midnight…Are, are you sick?” Corvus questioned, awkwardly. 

Proxima shook her head slowly 

‘oh’  
Corvus quickly realized what the issue was

“Do…don’t you have an implant?” he asked, shifting his feet and moving back slightly, unable to deny that he was becoming far more…affected by the scent and sight of her  
Proxima avoided his gaze 

“It prevents pregnancy and infection not the effects not the…” she paused, arching against the wall with a shudder

“…need?” Corvus provided

She nodded

“You should go” she insisted breathlessly, angling her body away from him, she was dizzy, with the heat and she felt herself throbbing with need.

Corvus moved as though to do so, only to catch the sound of distress she made.

Proxima curled her hands into fists, lifting them to her clammy forehead with a supressed sob, nails digging in to her hair line, desperation to feel anything other than the drowning feeling of arousal. 

Corvus caught her wrist, bringing her hands away before she could draw blood. She caught his lips in a fierce kiss. Only to withdraw upon realizing what’d just done  
She pushed against his chest 

“I apologise…I’m…not myself. Just go” she said, only to meet his gaze when Corvus placed a hand on her cheek, kissing her deeply.

She responded immediately and tugged the male closer. Corvus got to one knee before her, his tongue barely brushed her bottom lip and she accepted immediately, probing and pinning his tongue with her own.

As they became lost in their passionate embrace, Corvus brought his hands to the walls either side of her, caging her in her chosen corner.  
He broke the kiss 

“Are you sure? I’ll only ask once.” he urged, the scent of her was overwhelming and growing stronger by the moment

“If I wasn’t I’d have made you leave by now.”

” she replied through clenched teeth, shifting and squirming as she leant away from the wall, reaching for him.

He caught her by the shoulders and pulled her away from the wall, laying her down on the floor of the ship.

She freed her legs from the rest of her suit, tossing it to one side as Corvus removed his trousers, before he could remove the upper portion of his clothing Proxima all but slapped his hands away and slid her hands under the material, nipping his lower lip eagerly.

Taking the hint, Corvus urged her to lay back

His gaze wandered over her form, finding her inner thighs glistened with her arousal

He held her waist and pressed kisses across her thighs, shuddering as he inhaled her scent; thick and rich.  
Proxima moaned 

“Corvus…” she panted, arching into him

“Relax…relax. It isn’t like we’ve not done this before” he soothed, his mouth created a path over her hip bone, his lips ghosting past her naval  
“Agh, once! And we s-swore- agh, not to mention it again…” she stammered

Ignoring her quip, Corvus brought his hand between her legs, thumbing her clit softly and making her writhe and curse under her breath  
Much to Corvus’ pleasure

“Sh. You’re alright…you’re so wet, is it like this every time?” he asked, stopping his actions when he gathered she couldn’t reply as he was touching her  
“Yes.” She muttered, her fingers flexed against the iron floor with nothing to grip onto

Corvus leant down and continued to kiss her torso, making his way up to her breasts, teeth grazing the sensitive nipple  
Proxima cried out and pressed herself closer to him

Now fully hard and aching, Corvus decided not to tease her

He pulled away enough to watch as she breathed heavily, chest rising and falling as she panted in anticipation

She tried to move them, to roll on top of her partner, only to be stopped as Corvus held her firmly in place

“Ah, ah. Allow me, dear Midnight” Corvus offered

Her breath hitched and a more intense wave of arousal washed through her

When she gave no further sign of resistance, he parted her knees and positioned himself at her entrance, feeling the muscles flutter in readiness

Corvus entered her fully and all at once. His hands came to her back as she raised her upper body from the floor, her legs wrapped around his waist. She clutched fistfuls of his shirt, thinking she might reach her release from the simple action of him entering her as she keened in pleasure.

Such an unexpected sound from the Orders most vicious warrior

Corvus growled in response, in contrast to his warmth she was equally cold and impossibly wet

She shifted her hips, grinding against him

“Please, please” she whispered

Despite his desire to savour the feeling of filling her, Corvus laid her back to the floor and started to move.

Corvus let her sounds guide his actions. Her heavy breaths at his ear, the cries she smothered against his neck. 

Their bodies, slick with sweat, moved against each other in an almost violent act of passion

Her hands slid under his shirt once more, nails clawed at his back as she writhed beneath him, demanding more with each needy gasp and pleasured moan.  
As Corvus let his teeth graze her neck he felt her tighten around his throbbing member, a harsh sound rattled from his chest

“Are you close?” he panted, one arm steadied his frame as he rocked against her, the other supported her lower back as she met his thrusts as best she could  
Eyes crushed shut, mouth open as she gasped Proxima nodded desperately

“Corvus, please…I need…I need…” 

Corvus’ hand left her back to clumsily move the strands of hair that had become stuck to her forehead

“Sh, I have you Proxima Midnight. You know what you want, what you need. Show me…come for me” he urged, thrusting into her harder than before  
Proxima’s arms fell to the floor beside her head, her back arched and a rush of fluid spread between their conjoined bodies.

She shuddered and convulsed with the force of her orgasm, calling out into the silence of the shuttle.

Corvus leant over her, with a few more thrusts his own release swept over him. His teeth caught in her suit, tearing the material as he held her tightly against him as he rose out the aftershocks of his release.

She whimpered as his release spilled inside her, hot and thick.

They lay in a tangle of limps until they’d caught their breath and their shaking forms finally stilled.

Proxima sat up, leaning against the wall, clawing damp strands of navey hair from her neck.

Corvus sat opposite her, watching her almost warily.

“Better?” he asked with genuine interest

Proxima nodded “Thank you” she muttered, “For now.” she added needlessly. 

“How long does it last, this…cycle?” Corvus inquired

Proxima let the back of her head rest against the wall but her eyes remained on Corvus’ no impassive features

“Three days” she answered, wondering why he would want to know  
Corvus hesitated for a moment before speaking  
“There’s still two days until we’ll be able to return to the Sanctuary. You can ask again, if you need…” he let the offer remain unsaid but Proxima understood him nonetheless.  
She narrowed her eyes

“Why?” she demanded

Corvus shrugged “You looked so uncomfortable…if that is what you need to offer some…relief, my offer stands” he added

A smirk began to make it’s way across Proxima’s black lips

“You may regret it” she found herself teasing

“A female Rheanarian can become ever so demanding when experiencing their cycle” she revealed

Corvus met her challenging gaze and a shiver of renewed arousal scurried his spine.


	20. DIALECT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus loves hearing Proxima speak in her native language. She knows this and uses it to her advantage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First attempt at language kink
> 
> Translations in end notes. I based Proximaa's native language on Italian (I used Google translate so apologies for any mistakes etc)

It was always Corvus who woke first, without fail.

Until he didn’t

But then, he often slept better as the glaive did its work; this time it had been a deep gash in his left side caused by a jagged, crudely made implement meant to cause as much damage as possible as it ripped into the victims flesh. 

Corvus’ lung almost falling out was just…a further complication.

Proxima preferred not to re-live the image.

She rolled over in their bed, entirely bare, with her husband still sleeping beside her. She rolled down the bedcovers to inspect his wound, which she found to be fully healed, not even a scar was left.  


She traced the area with her fingers, she’d, broken bones, slaughtered millions in her lifetime, with her bare hands alone. Yet in that moment there was no trace of that destructive touch, only gentility, and concern for the only being in the universe she cared for.

She flinched when he did, a soft moan reached her ears and Proxima looked to Corvus’ face, seeing that he was watching her through half-lidded eyes

“Does it still pain you, my love? I apologise... ” 

She moved to withdraw her hand only for Corvus to grasp it firmly and shake his head 

"I am perfectly fine, my Midnight. You need not apologise” He insisted, bringing her scarred knuckles to his lips before she took his cheek in her palm.

“You’re the only one,” she began

“The only one in the universe and beyond that I would never wish to harm” she told him  


Corvus smirked at her

“You honour me, Midnight” he responded.

Proxima moved to lean over him, her hair fell either side of their faces, a veil to conceal them from the outside world, the violence of their chosen life style and its uncertainties; the threat of every day being the last time they were together. 

Within the privacy of their chambers, all of that fell away until all that remained was the two of them.  
After a moment of silence, simply taking in each-others presence. 

Proxima spoke  


“Ti amo, Corvus…sempre”

It was rare for her to speak in her native language, rarer still was complete sentences. 

Corvus’ throat contracted as he swallowed, he had learned her language almost to perfection many years ago, as Proxima had learned even the most subtle of changes in her husbands’ expressions and body language

“Lo trovi... Piacevole, Rheanarian?” she smirked wickedly  
Corvus leant up to kiss her lips briefly, he answered but not in Rheanarian

“You’ve no idea…” he exhaled. She knew perfectly well what her speaking in her native language did to him.  
She trailed kisses along his sharp jawline to his cheek..

“Hm. Oh mio caro marito, Te lo assicuro.” 

She whispered against his skin, her breath at his ear made him shiver.

She chuckled at his response and nipped his ear, enjoying the feeling of his hand grazing her thigh and hooking her leg over his waist so that she was straddling him.

Her hand crawled across his chest, Corvus felt himself throb as his arousal grew, an inner heat that ran like a liquid through his veins drowning each and every pulsing cell within him.

Proxima knew well enough that his injury was indeed healed and felt no need to ask for his reassurance, she did however, let the cool touch of her index finger glide over the area the blade had gutted him.

She was quickly distracted by his mouth at her chest, sucking at the centre of her sternum, leaving an indigo bruise on her greyish skin  


She put her hands to his shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed  


“Proxima…” he grunted, wanting to taste more of her, draw more of those sounds he so loved from her.

She rolled her hips against his; spreading the thin, wet line that clung to her inner thigh, the first signs of her own arousal beginning to make themselves known. 

The scent of her arousal clouded Corvus mind. A drug he would never be able, nor want to live without.

Holding her hair back with both hands, she leant forward to rest on her elbows, the mattress beneath them sinking under their combined weight  


“Sh” Proxima met his blood red gaze, kissing him and pulling away before he could respond.

“Soltanto Rilassare” she murmured, taking his half hard erection in her hand, feeling him buck against her with a grunt.  
Corvus rolled his head back, his hands found the backs of her knees, tugging her against him.

Her thumb followed the pulsing vein in his member, frim but for Corvus it’s still not enough, the sound he make in his throat told her that much

“Cosi impazient” she scolded

Corvus lifts a hand to the back of her head, her mouth just barely grazes his skin as she whispers and murmurs dark, sinful things in Rheanarian, all meant for his ears alone.  


So caught up in her teasing, Proxima didn’t feel his free hand slip between them until his thumb is stroking her clit.

She gasped and jolted involuntarily, she already wet, with his erecting pressed between them. 

She clawed at his sides in response, the rough pad of his thumb pressing against her with just the right amount of pressure.

Corvus’ eyes opened as Proxima sat up, he growled upon seeing her hand ghost up her own body until it reached her breast, rolling a hardened nipple harshly under her thumb.  


With her other hand she reached down to take his hand away from between her legs, tasting herself on his thumb, her tongue drawing a languid path over the heel of his hand  


Proxima shifted slightly and Corvus’ other hand gripped the bedsheets, claws threatening to shred them at any moment; she’s so wet, so ready for him...a needy groan breaks free before he can stop himself.

Proxima’s uneven breathing fanned her husband’s cheeks as she whispered to him

“Riesci a sentirlo? Do you feel how wet I am for you, husband?” even when her Rheanarian broke off Corvus flushed at her words; she entirely too good at this he decided.  


Tugging his claws free from the twisted sheets in his fists, Corvus grasped her waist, hands travling the length of her body .

“My love…you have made your point” he shuddered; he was so hard it ached. He needed her, now. 

She wanted his surrender? He would do so gladly if it meant she would cease her ruthless teasing.

Deciding to show him mercy, Proxima guided him to her entrance, easily sinking down until he was pushed in to the hilt  


She mewled in pleasure, splaying her hands at his hips to steady herself.

“Ti senti così bene” she sighed waveringly 

Corvus growled, feeling her inner muscles clench around him

“As do you, my love. My Midnight”

She started to move, slowly, lazily, but there was, as always, the underlying threat beneath it, adding a unique roughness to her actions as she focused on bringing herself and her husband closer to their release.

Proxima tossed her head back in a deep throated moan, the similar, growling tones of her husband drive her as she thrusted against him, his claws dug into her skin, though not hard enough to draw blood.

He tried to take some control, to guide her movement but she was unrelenting, maintaining the harsh yet unhurried pace.

Corvus’ hand came to her breast, tweaking the hardened nipple, making her breathing hitch. The other hand moved to cup her jaw, her hand clamped around his wrist to keep it there.

As the tell-tale signs of her release began to peak, Proxima started to move faster, a sharp whine breaking from the cage of her clenched teeth when Corvus attempted to meet her thrusts, hitting that certain spot that would drive her closer to the edge.

Corvus’ head rolled back against the mattress moaning in his pleasure and borderline frustration.

“My Midnight…I need...I’m-” 

he tried to warn her, but she hushed him, she knew, of course she knew, they’d been together countless times, she knew his physical signs, the change in the pitch of his sounds.

Sliding a finger over her clit she began to move faster

“Corvus, oh…” she cried out in need, every thrust, ever pleasured sound brought the pair closer to their release.  


“Vieni...Vieni dentro di me”

Corvus’ vision turned white

His body jolted and shuddered into an orgasm that seemed to last an eternity, with Proxima following soon after, doubling over and pressing her fingers into his sides as she came, hard, as Corvus came inside her.

Corvus wrapped his arms around her as Proxima fell into him, resting her head on his chest and as they waited out the after-shocks of their release.  


Proxima sighed contently as Corvus ran a hand through her hair, slowly letting the  


ir breathing return to normal

“Ti Aamo, Proxima” 

Proxima’s head snapped up at a speed that might have threatened to end in whiplash, her eyes, blazing like minute fires in their sockets against the contrasting black marking  


Corvus had never attempted to speak Rheanarian for himself before, ever.

And Proxima felt herself flush, though not visibly, and a renewed spark of arousal creep over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I love you, Corvus. Always.  
> *You find it…pleasing, Rheanarian?  
> *Oh, my dear husband, I assure you I do.  
> *Just relax  
> *Can you feel it?  
> “You feel so good”


	21. ALONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks wasn't that long...not really.  
> Even so, Corvus is away and Proxima has needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time writing this particular type of smut so I apologise if it's not great but I did try

As Proxima stood under the showerhead, rinsing away the sweat and grime of the day, she’d been tense and on edge all day so she had hoped that a shower may help relax her. She’d been wrong.  


Proxima altered the temperature, hoping the cooler water would ease the rising heat under skin. But in the back of her mind she knew it wouldn’t, this wasn’t the kind of heat that built up from a hard training session.

Finally deciding to give up, Proxima turned off the water impatiently, treating the equipment as though it were responsible for her growing agitation. She stepped out of the shower and towelled herself dry.

Proxima was used to periods of separation between her and her husband, and a little over two weeks wasn’t that long, not when they’d been apart for far longer in the past.

Each member of the Order held their respective strengths, and these varying strengths and abilities were required for different types of missions. This particular mission, a pre-arrange tribute collection which required Corvus’ strategic mind and his brother, Cull Obsidian’s pure, brute strength.

It was now the eighteenth day of Corvus’ absence and already it had become startlingly more apparent on Proxima’s part over the last few days.  


She missed listening patiently as he complained about Thanos’ youngest charges – Gamora and Nebula – and their faults during sparring session. 

She missed waking with strong, wiry limbs wrapped around her; needlessly protective even as they slept. 

She missed the nip of his teeth at her neck and earlobe as he coaxed her from sleep, with his claws kneading at her hip…

Proxima shook herself out of her brief reverie and exited the bathroom she began to collect the clothing and armour she had carelessly peeled away and dropped to the floor in her haste.  


She’d hoped the menial task would take her mind away from…other things. But the scent of him was everywhere; a natural consequence of cohabitating for so many years was that their chambers permanently carried the lingering aromas that belonged to the rooms’ respective occupants.

The rising temperature under her skin started to pool in Proxima's gut in a very familiar way. With a snarl of frustration Proxima felt her inner walls clench, and her will to resist her urges was broken.  


She glanced at the doors briefly, but they locked automatically and only she and Corvus knew the passcode. Her hesitation lasted only long enough for her to lie down and shift slightly to make herself comfortable.

Taking a calming breath, she let her eyes fall closed, pressing her thighs together as she sought at least some kind of friction while her fingers slid up the length of her ribcage, tweaking an already darkened nipple in her fingers. 

It was never the same...this way, pleasuring herself never quite satisfied her the way Corvus could but it would at least provide her some relief until he returned.

She imagined Corvus being there with her, his rough hands in place of her own, even going so far as to pinching the now thrumming vein in her neck, envisioning her husbands’ teeth biting at her throat, firm but never, ever enough to hurt. 

Soon Proxima felt a recognisable wetness between her thighs as her arousal grew, slowly she let her hands trail downwards, stroking the space of skin under her navel and she shuddered.  


She hadn’t realized she’d lay herself down in the space her husband would usually occupy until she turned her head; cheek pressed into the thin pillow beneath her head and the scent of her husband over-whelmed her senses, she groaned as she continued her ministrations.

As she spread her thighs, picturing thin, clawed fingers massaging the trembling muscles, Proxima gathered the growing wetness that clung to her skin and eased a single finger passed her folds, already panting as she tried to think of his voice, his quiet grunts and snarls of approval when she would moan for him, she did so now, as though he were there to hear her. 

He always seemed to know exactly what she wanted and needed to hear when they were together like this, whether it was words lovingly whispered against her skin, or lewd requests Proxima would be all too happy to fulfil. 

Soon she added a second finger, biting back the moan that built in the back of her throat, with her fingures buried up to the knuckle Proxima ground her hips down against her own hand while curling the fingers inside her.  


Her free hand, which had been drifting aimlessly over her body, suddenly dropped to the bed, gasping in pleasure Proxima twisted the sheets in her fist as she brought herself closer to the edge.  


Proxima pulled her hand away almost completely, only to thrust her fingers back in and she was forced to bring the back of her free hand to her mouth, clamping her teeth on the skin to stifle the whine of need that threatened to break free.

Of all the sights Corvus Glaive imagined walking into as he stepped inside the chambers he shared with his wife, what he was greeted with was a fairly unexpected one.

Proxima Midnight, sprawled on her back, fingers shamelessly coiling into her wet entrance and biting the back her hand to quieten her sounds of pleasure. 

Corvus was only able to enjoy the sight for a moment because the resounding ‘clang’ of the metal doors shutting behind him made Proxima jump violently, simultaneously pulling her hand away from between her legs and sitting up in shock.  


“You’re back” was all Proxima managed to say as she tried to catch her breath

As Corvus set his glaive against the wall

“No need to stop on my account” he smirked

Proxima lowered her gaze in embarrassment but her husbands’ comment drew a smile from her in-spite of that.

Corvus approached her quickly, dropping his heavy cloak to floor, he reached the bed and cupped her cheek in one hand, lifting her head so that her eyes met his before raising an eyebrow  


Her chest rose and fell with each rapid breath, Proxima smirked, it was not her typical show of dark humour or sadistic pleasure but a certain, private expression shared between her and her husband.

Corvus took either side of her jaw in his thumb and middle finger, keeping her eyes on his with a gentle force that sent a renewed wave of desire coursing through Proxima’s veins  


“Are you going to help or simply sit by and watch?” she whispered, fingers flexing and she kneaded the bedsheets in anticipation.

Leaning close to her Corvus gave a quiet moan, despite the interrupting, she was still very much aroused, that much he could tell, her body language, her scent, the erratic darting of her pupils, everything about her seemed to radiate with need and desire

Corvus felt himself start to harden in the confines of his trousers 

Her took her hand, examining the back idly before kissing the indents her teeth had made, he could taste how close she'd come to breaking the skin.

“A question or an offer?” he demanded huskily

Proxima arched into him

“Either, I don’t care which, I only care about getting what I want” her two-toned voice was heavy with arousal

With a guttural moan Corvus pulled away, just enough to remove his vambraces, neither of them acknowledged the harsh clatter as the pieces of armour fell to the floor.

Instead Proxima reclined back, slumped comfortably half way down the headboard, with Corvus on top of her, almost perfectly aligning their bodies he kissed her like he was suddenly just as starved of her as she was of him.

Corvus’ teeth met her lower lip, pin-pricking the skin and making her shudder as he deepened the kiss, his tongue probing her own and Proxima reciprocated eagerly. 

She gave a sharp whine as his hand started to caress her side until the claw of Corvus' thumb tracing the underside of her breast.

Both comforted and driven by the familiar heat and weight of his body, Proximas’ hands found his hips and she shifted urgently against him.

“I need you” she admitted with a sigh, reuniting their mouths again in a brief but desperate manner

Corvus took her wrists in his hands, holding them to the mattress either side of her waist, earning an impatient sound in return  


Corvus kissed the blue/black line tattooed between her chin and her lower lip, her arousal, her need was palpable, contagious even but clearly she was nearing desperation at this point.

Corvus hushed her persistent whimpers soothingly, gliding his hands over her thighs and parting them, Corvus then slid down the length of her body, leaving random kisses and harmless bites in his wake, pausing just for a few moments to tease a nipple with his mouth.

She was ready, that much was clear but he couldn’t resist the urge to draw out more of those delicious sounds she made. 

All the while, Proxima arched into his touch, moaning and sighing in pleasure.  


Pressing her back against the headboard Proxima finally managed to speak

“Do not tease any more my love, please” she whispered loudly, gathering fistfuls of bed linen in her hands tightly. 

She jerked slightly as he nipped her jutting hip bone but before she could consider repeating her plea Corvus pressed his mouth to her intimate folds, sending a jolt of pleasure straight to her aching core.

Corvus chuckled darkly at her eager response, his half hard erection rubbed against the material of his trousers but he ignored it.

“Care to tell me what it was you were thinking off before I came in?” he questioned in low tone, kissing the inside of her thigh, he could see and smell the sheets beneath her growing damp with her juices.  


“Corvus, please…oh!”  


She was interrupted by his tongue flicking over her folds just for a second, her eyes rolled shut and she shifted her hips, desperately seeking more  


“You!” she answered sincerely, crying out when he rewarded her by dragging his tongue over her, from her entrance to her clit. Proxima trembled as she repeated her answer  


“You, always! Only you…” she promised, there was no other being in the universe who could satisfy her the way he did

Pushing his tongue against her entrance Corvus moaned in response, his hands resting on her thighs to keep them from clamping against his temples as he continued licking and sucking as he pleased.  


By all the known Gods, nothing could compare to the taste of her, the feel of her shuddering against him, hearing her throaty cries of near ecstasy as he brought her closer to the edge.

Her moans became louder and Proximaa's hand came to the back of his skull as she ground her hips down, seeking the release she so craved, that only her husband could give to her.

It wasn’t long before Proxima felt her release becoming more and more imminent, washing over her like an ocean tide that rose with each rolling wave, his name falling from her lips in a desperate plea.  


Other times he would pause, leaving her teetering on the brink before finally bringing her over the edge.

Now though, he remained relentless in his affections, with his tongue at her entrance Corvus brought an index finger to her clit, rolling the pad of his finger over the small nub on nerves, practically ravenous as he tasted her and Corvus grunted, imagining her features contorting as she chanted his name.

One clawed hand dragged over her thigh to support the bend of her knee, spreading her legs wider for him at the same time.  


Corvus replaced his mouth with two fingers, the touch rougher than the soft flat of his tongue.

The half sob Proxima emitted broke free like a firing pistol; sudden, sharp and quite possibly louder than any other sound she’d made so far.  


Corvus watched as Proxima clawed at her own breast with her left hand, pinching a nipple violently

“Corvus, please…so close” she murmured

Corvus rolled his shoulders slightly with a groan, he would never tire of hearing such declarations, never tire of being the only one in the universe to see and hear her as she was now; desperate and wanting, practically begging for him..

But there was one thing he perhaps loved even more: to see her come undone before his eyes

“Come for me Midnight, my love. Come, that’s it…” he commanded, rolling his fingers over her clit at a harsher pace, his other hand kneading the inside of her thigh, feeling the quivering muscles beneath

Proxima panted against the intensity of it all, her entire body tensed.

“Corvus!” she wailed, forgetting to attempt to keep her voice down.

Proxima’s hips rose from the bed entirely as she gave in to him. 

Her release erupting over her like wildfire, when she tried to stifle her sounds Corvus only increased the pressure on her nub, sending her careening into a second, more intense orgasm.

She writhed and twitched for a near concerning amount of time, her orgasm lasting and lasting as Corvus stroked the front of her labia with his thumb.

As she slowly came down from her high, Corvus kissed a path across her stomach, feeling the muscles twitch and flutter before moving to cradle her in his arms.

Proxima eventually stilled, lifting her head to offer her husband a sated smile  


“Thank you, my love. Just what I needed” she panted

Corvus kissed her damp forehead as Proxima thread her fingers between his own  


“You weren’t meant to see me like that” she stated lightly

Corvus chuckled

““Unexpected as it was, there are most definitely worse sights to come home to” he growled  


Proxima met his gaze with heavily lidded eyes

“Perhaps another time you’d like to see what would have happened had you not walked in. But for now I need to shower” she purred  


Sliding back to rest on her knees she tugged Corvus’ hand

“Join me?” Her eyes darted down to the bulge in his trousers 

“Maybe I can take care of that for you” she offered, getting to her feet to make her way to the bathroom, her husband following quickly behind.


	22. TELL ME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me, Midnight, Tell me was it is you need of me"
> 
> “You.” This was all she could offer.
> 
> Corvus gave a hum, almost of disapproval
> 
> “Can you do better than that, my love?” he scolded lightly,

With a hand on his clothed shoulder, Proxima pushed him backwards until the back of his legs hit the bedframe, as he was forced to sit, Corvus grabbed for her waist and she leant down to kiss him hungrily. 

Corvus' response was immediate and equally passionate, his tongue seeking permission to pass her black lips, she relaxed her jaw with a low moan but it was clear she would be taking charge tonight.

Her hands grasped his shoulders, tightening then relaxing at random intervals, but as she felt him try to pull her closer she broke the kiss, blood red met fiery orange as her gaze locked with his, she smiled seductively

“Do you love me, husband?” she inquired needlessly, her fingers, misleadingly gentle, stroked his cheek.

Corvus caught her wrist in his hand 

“With everything I am…more than you can comprehend.” He answered without hesitation, as he always would.

She pulled away another inch and lifted her foot to place it on the bed beside his hip so that he was sat between her parted legs, at such close proximity the scent of her arousal over took everything else in Corvus’ mind, clouding his senses.

Proxima tilted her head to one side, never taking her eyes from his

“Show me.” her voice commanded, her eyes pleaded.

Corvus growled at the demand, his own heart beat thudded in his ears; he took the ankle resting beside him in his hand, letting the claw of his thumb trace the jut of her ankle bone  


“As you wish, my lady Midnight” he conceded

He felt her shudder as he started to use both hands to explore her bare leg, kneading the calf muscle, grazing the skin harmlessly with his claws, making sure each and every healed burn and scar received his attention.

Above him, Proxima’s eye closed as she relished the sensation. She’d purposely chosen which leg to lift onto the bed; with the damage her left leg had taken some years before she knew that, without her armour there was no way she would have been able to hold the weight of her own body on that leg alone, not for any extended period of time.

She gasped, her grip on her husband’s shoulders tightened as he supported the bend of her knee with one hand, his mouth replacing it, sucking at her greyish skin until a small bruise appeared, lathing his tongue over the abused flesh, his other hand wandered up the inside of her leg.

Proxima leant her head back, biting her lip, only to release a short moan as he brought his hand to cup her through the damp material of her underwear; she shifted slightly as more of her juices seeped through the fabric.

Corvus smirked against her inner thigh, nipping the flesh teasingly  


“Does that feel good?”

His question as unnecessary as her query of his love for her, but like Proxima, he simply needed to hear it. 

She groaned as he touched her, but received another nip in warning.

“Yes!” she replied verbally this time and perhaps more loudly than she’d meant to.

But it sated Corvus enough for him to repeatedly kiss her thigh, the hand he’d placed behind her knee squeezed reassuringly and his thumb brushed against the side of her knee, while his free hand rested on her hip.

Proxima’s hand left his shoulder to blindly grasp at the back of his neck, a sharp whine ricocheted off the steel walls of their chambers when Corvus started to work his mouth against the now soaking barrier of her underwear, the friction was exquisite yet not enough all at once. 

Corvus growled, the taste of her vague in comparison to how much he really wanted, he began mouthing her with more enthusiasm.

Proxima tried to buck her hips, seeking more. She pursed her lips as she rolled her head in order to look down at him.

The sight of her husband, sat between her legs using his mouth on her almost sent her over the edge there and then.

But then he stopped. With his chin resting below her navel Corvus met her gaze, seeing her chest stop moving as her breath hitched

“Don’t stop…” she murmured with a desperate expression.

Corvus eyes flashed knowing that only he could bring the fierce, sadistic Proxima Midnight to verge of begging. 

Letting his hand slide out from under her knee, Corvus’ hand crept up to her waistband, but instead of tearing it away as Proxima thought, and hoped, he simply tucked his thumb between it and her skin.

With his eyes focused on her face Corvus held her waist in both hands, thumbs tracing her hip bones

“Tell me, Midnight, tell me what you want…tell me what you need of me” he requested, feeling her shudder under his touch  


Breathing erratically she realized her mind hand blanked

“You.” This was all she could offer.

Corvus gave a hum, almost of disapproval

“Can you do better than that, my love?” he scolded lightly. 

He brought a hand between her legs, touching her only enough to remind her of just how easily he could torture her in their current position  


She gave a deep moan of need, certain she would surely be driven to insanity at this rate!

“I want you…your mouth on me…” 

Somehow she clawed back some of her resolve, her cool fingers ghosted across his jaw as she guided him to look at her again

“I want you to tease me for as long as I can take. I want you to make me forget where I am and who I am” 

Her thumb brushed his chin, already imagining it glistening with her juices

“I want you to make me come for you.” She added hoarsely, her control wavering

Corvus’ entire body seemed to pulse with an all new level of excitement at her demands  


“It would be an honour, my wife” he quipped dryly.

Her hand left his jaw and Proxima jolted slightly when Corvus tore the waistband of her underwear and threw what remained of the offending garment to a far corner of the room.  


Corvus slid a hand up the center of her body, creating a path across her ribs to her side until he reached her breast, he nuzzled the area between her navel and her pelvis kissing his way down until his lips met the hood of her clit.

Proxima meanwhile, did what she could to reciprocate and encourage him whether it was grasping at his shoulder, cupping the back of his head, running her nails over the side of his neck, all the while letting Corvus draw a symphony of sounds from her.

With his mouth back to where she needed it most, her hips jerked eagerly, the half grunt half chuckle he made vibrated from his throat to his mouth, making her emit a fitful cry. 

Corvus wiped away a trickle of her juices that had run down the inside of her thigh, frigid even against the coolness of her skin. 

Corvus could feel the muscle quivering franticly as he did so, all her knew was her…the taste of her, the scent of her…his own arousal was now throbbing, aching between his legs, but he would wait.

They had all night and he was far too intent on making her come for him this way.

The desperation in her hands as they clutched and clawed at him randomly, anywhere and everywhere she could reach, the sounds, some of which he never knew she could make with that enticing yet intense two tone voice of hers

Breathing heavily he paused, much to her agitation

“Corvus, please…I need…” she panted but he silenced her briefly by kissing her folds

“Mmph, I know…let me hear you Proxima, let me know how good you feel” he snarled slightly in his stimulated state, the sound mad Proxima whine in response

“Hmph, Corvus…you’ve no idea…” she stammered slightly, sinking into him as Corvus’ mouth returned to her, the flat of his teeth brushing against her  
“My love that…so good…Corvus please…oh!” 

His effort to bring her closer to release doubled much to her delight

Her hand left the back of his head to tweak a darkened nipple in her own fingers, this single action coupled with Corvus mouthing her most sensitive parts sending jolts of pleasure through her  


Corvus felt the beginnings of her release before she did though he pretended otherwise

“Close, my love?” he asked, barely stopping the slide of his tongue or movements of his mouth.

By now she had already thrown her head back in ecstasy, her keening cry was the only answer she could give.

Corvus drew his tongue over her from her entrance to her pulsing clit before backtracking to circle her entrance with her body trying to arch and writhe against him.

She mewled when he stopped completely and suddenly, she made her frustration known by digging her nails into the nape of his neck, she was so close she couldn’t’ think straight.  
Corvus however, continued to caress her thigh and hip his hands, keeping there, on the edge, right where he wanted her

“Are you going to come for me like this, Proxima Midnight? Are you going to let me taste you, all of you?” he whispered loudly against her sweat-dampened skin.  


She shaking, breathing raggedly

“Yes! Please, don’t stop I’m almost…” 

Satisfied, Corvus replaced his mouth and brushed her clit with the pad of his thumb, intensifying her pleasure.

Proxima couldn’t have quietened her cries if she’d tried.

"Corvus…my husband, my love please…make me come for you...I’m so close…make me…”

His tongue pushed into her and she was lost.

With a thick, drawn out sob she curled over him, using both hands to hold his head in place and she bucked against his mouth.

Corvus moaned as a rush of her fluids met his lips, catching most of it he swallowed, still lapping at her folds as she came and came.

Finally it ended and she collapsed abruptly into his arms, convulsing and clinging to him as he gave a series of comforting clicks and encouraging whispers at her ear while holding her hair away from her face and pressing her close to his chest.

They stayed this way long after she had become still and silent; Corvus sitting on the end of the bed with her curled in his lap, cheek pressed to his chest.  
“Alright?” he asked, still feeling the slight traces of tremors under her skin

“W-what do you think” she croaked, lifting her head lazily to give him a reassuring smile.

He lifted her enough to kiss fully; her response was immediate; passionate and loving.

They broke the kiss but sat with their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed as they simply enjoyed the intimacy of their embrace.  


Corvus had no idea how long they remained this way, time suddenly inconsequential.

He watched with mild concern and curiosity when she shifted in his arms, but it was only to straddle his still clothed waist and wrap her arms around his neck  


“Your turn” she smirked, her eyes re-igniting with desire.

Corvus lifted a hand to run his fingers through her navy tresses

“Insatiable” he sighed, feeling the bulge of his arousal dig into her thigh.

Proxima chuckled and gave a single blink before tugging his face close to hers

“You love it.” 

Her expression dared him to challenge her statement;  
He didn’t.


	23. REQUESTS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! Shadow here! I'm taking Requests for Corvus x Proxima smut so if you have one let me know in the comments! 
> 
> See rules below :)

If you have a request let me know:

* Kink or position

* Who you want to top (If you have a preference, if not let me know) 

* Style, eg hurt/comfort, fluff (soft, romantic) humor etc

Now here is a list of kinks I will NOT write:

* Humiliation 

* Anal

* Pegging

* Threesomes 

* Suffocation/Choking

* Anything including bodily fluids (not including cum, seman, blood to a mild degree)

*Parent Kink

*Third person watching

/ IF THERE ARE ANY REQUESTS MADE THAT IM NOT  
COMFORTABLE WITH I WILL LET YOU KNOW/


	24. COMFORT Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of a two part request from DragonisPrime 
> 
> Proxima is injured and confined to her quarters, luckily Corvus is there to offer her some distraction

Proxima sighed heavily and leant her head back against the wall with a dull thud. 

For the past two days’ she had been confined to her chambers after severely injuring her ankle while on a mission, thanks to the Ebony Maws micro-sugary needles and a three hour operation the appendage had been saved, on the condition that Proxima take two days to rest before she could start physical recovery.

She didn’t flinch when a hand tucked a stray section of hair behind her horn, instead she opened her eyes to meet Corvus’ gaze

“Can I bring you anything?” he offered,

Proxima scoffed 

“No” she insisted, surprising even herself with the amount of venom in her tone.

Corvus moved as though to leave and Proxima closed her eyes, the closest she could come to a guilty expression, sitting up she grasped his wrist, stopping him.

As her husband, Corvus always insisted, he held the right to be concerned for her welfare, and she had to admit there was some truth to those words, after all was she not just as concerned when Corvus himself was injured, even though she knew he could re-grow limbs, organs and, on at least one occasion his entire body? That didn’t prevent her from being concerned.  


“I apologise. I don’t need anything, I’m simply bored out of my mind” she said evenly.

An unconscious flex of her left foot sent a jolt of pain through her ankle and up her calf muscle. 

Corvus’ keen eyesight meant that he caught the miniscule flinch of pain she made and his clawed hand came to rest on her ankle which was slightly swollen even under the stiff bandage protecting it

“Does it hurt, my love?” he questioned, though he knew her tolerance for pain was incredibly high, the thought of her being in any discomfort put him on edge.  


Corvus’ thumb brushing the skin, easing the twinge of pain her sudden movement had caused and Proxima felt her skin tingle at the simple, comforting touch

“Perhaps you could help distract me?” she suggested, her lips breaking into a smirk, unseen by Corvus whose’ gaze remained on where his hand started to carefully massage her ankle  


“What do you suggest?” he questioned 

Proxima rolled her eyes “Corvus…” 

The way his name rolled off of her tongue, with that slight, ever present echo in her voice which sent shivers down his spine, and drew his attention enough to look up, finding she was watching him with an amused expression 

“Do not be obtuse, it doesn’t suit you” she insisted with a slight shake of her head.

Finally catching on, realization lit up Corvus’ red eyes, a smirk that rivalled her own spread across Corvus’ features and he slowly started to walk up the length of the bed, letting his claws drag harmlessly across the skin of her bare leg, Proxima felt tiny raised bumps erupted over her skin erupt in tiny raised bumps.

Proxima, slumped against the iron headboard, shuddered as her husband neared the head of the bed; his smirk grew just enough to let slivers of white break from between his lips, Proxima imagined those pointed, fang-like teeth nipping at her skin, at her neck, her chest, across her stomach and lower…

Her breathing hitched in anticipation just as Corvus’s hand reached her hip, only to drop it down to the bed and lean over her, his face just inches from her own, his other hand grasped the top of the headboard, caging her between lean, strong arms.

Corvus was close enough that he could feel her breath fan his cheeks, already erratic as she waited for him to make his next move  


“Are you sure?” he urged, giving her the chance to change her mind, given her current state.

He was by no means surprised when she didn’t

“Of this?” she answered

She grasped the back of his neck, pulling him down to her level

“Always” she finished, lifting her head to meet him half-way as her lips melded against his. 

Corvus deepened the kiss and the hand that had been gripping the top of the headboard now fell to her shoulder, gripping firmly to keep her in place, his thumb smoothing over the cool skin.  


Proxima relaxed her jaw, and allowed her husband to glide his tongue over the surface of her own, she quickly did the same and soon they were exploring the familiar terrains of each-others mouths with growing intensity and passion.

A deep growl erupted from Corvus’ throat, the vibrations from deep in his chest caused Proxima’s lips to curve into a clumsy smile against his. 

Corvus broke the kiss and started to remove the black leather vest-jacket he wore, having chosen loose, comfortable clothing in place of his usual battle suit and heavy armour. Impatient, Proxima, dressed only in a bra and underwear, assisted him, tossing the offending garment to the floor as she sat up to let her legs hang over the side of the bed with Corvus standing between them.

Corvus gave a wavering sigh as she dug her fingertips into his waist, following the 'V' of his pelvis she started leaving kisses and bites over jutting bone and, with a hand buried in her hair, cradling the back of her head, Corvus felt himself harden under her touch. 

Proxima squirmed, pressing her already damp thighs together, trying to create the friction she so wanted and tugged the waistband of Corvus’ pants down to his ankles before raising a hand she dragged her palm over the growing bulge in his underwear. 

Corvus leant his head back with a rattled sigh, the combination of Proxima’s cool skin and the brush of fabric against his cock continued to stir his arousal, his breathing deepened as Proxima added more pressure as she palmed his growing erection.

Proxima was only able to continue her teasing action for a moment longer before Corvus grasped her wrist, removing it from the front of his undershorts and leant down to kiss her, hard. 

Proxima moaned as his teeth dug into her lower lip, she flexed her fingers to drive her short, sharp nails harder into the thin skin of his hip, the sound he made sent heat pooling in gut and a flush of wet dampened the sheets were she was sitting.

Their mouths barely parted as Corvus removed the black strapless bra Proxima wore, throwing it to one side as though the item had personally offended him. 

Proxima’s eyes closed and she leant back on her elbows as her husband kissed and licked a path down her neck, nipping at her throat once before continuing to her breast.

Proxima’s hand tugged at the bed sheets, the sensation of his warm tongue flicking over a cold, hardened nipple making her moan loudly and her back arch in pleasure. 

Corvus smirked, Proxima her grit her teeth and made a sound of protest in the back of her throat, he appeased her by sucking at her collarbone, she held him there by wrapping her arm around his shoulders, her fingers kneading into his skin, giving her leverage to roll her body against his. 

His hands skimmed up along her sides to rest at the top of her ribcage, his thumbs followed the underside of her breasts, he lifted her slightly to pull her with him so that they could rest nearer the centre of the bed. 

Proxima gasped at the pain in her ankle, Corvus ignored the instinct to stop, knowing that if it became too much she would tell him and stopping now would only frustrate rather than comfort her

“Sh, you’re alright” he reassured

He nuzzled the crook of her neck before moving his mouth to follow the valley between her breasts, his hands remained on her sides, stroking the sensitive skin under his wifes' breasts while holding her close.  


As his mouth moved past her navel Corvus felt himself throb almost painfully; he could smell Proxima’s arousal, potent, intense…enticing. She had started move shift and squirm impatiently beneath him

“Corvus…” 

Her voice was rough, forced but it caught Corvus attention enough for him to look up at her

Proxima twisted the bed-sheets in her hands “I want you…all of you…” she admitted feverishly

Corvus leant over her, grinding his still clothed member against her core

“Mph, you will, my Midnight- gods Proxima, you’re so wet already…” he answered, rocking his hips against hers, the rough fabric that separated them driving her insane, it felt good, but it wasn’t enough.

Lifting her uninjured foot, she caught the waistband between her toes and pulled it down his hips. 

Corvus rested one hand on the bed and pushed down the last article of clothing, stepping out of them to crawl onto the bed so that he hovered over her.

He could tell she was practically dripping by this point, and he was proven right as he brought the pad of his thumb to her hood, rubbing soft circles over her, easily finding her clit, earning him a needy whine in response

“My love, I’m not going to last if you keep doing that- I want you…inside me. Corvus please!” she gasped loudly, her speech broken by sharp breathing.

Taking far too much pleasure in her uncharacteristic pleading, Corvus didn’t stop, not until he brought her to the edge of release….leaving her, Proxima Midnight; fiercest General of the Black Order, there to writhe and utter his name in the hopes of commanding more of his touch, with her cobalt hair was fanned out under her head and sweat clung to her dark forehead.  


In all the known universes there couldn’t be a more exquisite sight.

As she arched her back, grunting in her frustration, Proxima lifted her left arm above her head and latched onto the sheets once more, Corvus moved to cover the top of her scarred arm with kisses, pre-cum trickling down his own thigh as she shivered and moaned for him. 

Proxima eventually settled but remained tense from her denied orgasm, clutching at her husband, reaching between them to roll the pad of her thumb over his leaking, slightly pointed, tip. 

Corvus growled and moved his mouth back to hers, the kiss was passionate, with an underlying sense of restrained violence…she was a warrior, a survivor, he a predator; all they knew was violence and it often tended to bleed into their sex life as well, but it was controlled, never meant to harm or hurt. 

Their mouths parted and Proxima stared up at her husband with heavily lidded eyes, slits of amber almost glowing with need and anticipation. Unable to take any more, Corvus lined himself up at her entrance. 

Proxima’s breathing faltered but he kissed her briefly and entered her slowly.

Proxima rolled her head to one side, her bottom lip trembled and her cry went straight through Corvus, his gut burning with desire as he paused for a moment, savouring the feeling. It didn’t matter how many years they’d been together, how many times they were brought together this way, it always felt so amazing, like each time was their first. 

Corvus grunted, feeling her inner muscles flutter, starting to tighten around his length. 

Proxima brought her right leg around his waist, resting her heel on his back, but when she tried to do the same with her opposite foot it caused pain to flare up her leg. Proxima bit her lip, caught between the pain in her injury and her arousal.

She sighed as Corvus pulled away, concerned that he meant to put a stop to their love-making, but was relieved when he didn’t pull out completely. 

Corvus placed his free hand on her knee, then massaging her thigh he kissed her cheek, her jaw bone, then to the soft stretch of skin that made up the base of her horn, offering inadvertent, comforting growls and clicks that simmered from his throat.

In complete contrast to the fierce kiss they had exchanged moments before, these soft, focused touches succeeded in reclaiming her attention away from the pain as well as heighten Proxima’s arousal further, making her sigh and twist her head into his hand as he held her cheek.

Deeming her sufficiently distracted, Corvus rolled his hips and pushed into her again, keeping his hand on her knee until he was satisfied that she would try to move it again, further encouraged by her wail of pleasure he started to move.

Proxima curled her body against his, pressing her chest against his and resting her chin on his shoulder, she revelled in the heat of his body against her colder one. Corvus held her up against him with a hand pressed between her shoulders, as eager as she was to have their joined bodies be as close as possible.

The Dreadlord moaned, feeling Proxima’s inner walls sliding against his shaft as he gradually increased the pace of his thrusts. Proxima’s hands clung to his back and her heel pressed into his lower spine as she urged him on, crying out as he each languid thrust filled her completely.

Proxima grunted, already feeling herself being brought to the edge of release once more. 

She pulled back, lifting her hips to match her husband’s thrusts as best she could she placed a hand to Corvus’ cheek, kissing him clumsily, his mouth, then his cheek, as they moved together

“Corvus…I’m close, I’m so close…” 

She could feel him shaking in her arms and knew that his own release would soon be imminent.

Growling, Corvus lifted his head and met Proxima’s gaze, they were both lost in pleasure, their eyes hazy with lust but clear enough to see the same emotions reflected in their partners eyes.  


Without breaking eye contact with her, Corvus let Proxima recline back against the mattress, moving his hand from his wifes’ back to her thigh, feeling the tense muscles flutter as she kept her leg hooked around his waist.

Something in their position changed and suddenly he was able to enter her in a way that made her cry out louder, her entire body rippling with tremors, Corvus also found a renewed pleasure in this slight change and started to move faster.

Reaching between their lower bodies, Corvus blindly felt for her clit.  


A roll of her hips helped him find it and she went ridged

“Yes, Corvus…there!” she called shakily

Corvus forced himself to hold of his release, but her sounds, her cries of his name made it that much more difficult 

“Midnight, come with me, my Midnight” he panted, it took just a few rough strokes of his thumb to send her over the edge.

Throwing her head back Proxima cried out loudly, letting her orgasm rage through her like an inferno. 

Corvus could only grunt her name in fervour as he moved against her, her walls clenched repeatedly around his aching member as she came, it was all too much and soon Corvus was sent hurtling over the edge along with her.

Continuing to thrust as he rode out his release, Corvus dragged out a second orgasm from his wife, and as the aftershocks subsided he draped his body over hers, resting himself deep inside her and feeling the rush of wet spread between them as she writhed against him.

As she slowly quietened and became still once more, safe for the erratic rise and fall of her chest and the occasional, less intense shiver that startled through her, Corvus pulled away. They both shuddered, and Proxima pursed her lips in a muted moan as he pulled out before he rolled over to lie beside her. 

Proxima combed a hand roughly through her hair, moving the strands that had become stuck to her sweat-dampened neck, exhausted but sated she rested her hand up by her head, smiling up at her husband with an adoration that made Corvus chest tighten. 

Despite still catching her breath, Proxima spoke 

“Consider me…very much distracted.” she quipped, causing Corvus to chuckle lowly, kissing her cheek then her lips.

“I aim to please, my lady Midnight” he retorted, earning a tired laugh from Proxima in return.

“You always do, have no fear, husband.” She assured

Corvus chuckled once again, amused by her dry humour he took her hand in his and resting it over her belly

“And does my lady Midnight have any further requests of me for the time being?” he inquired casually

Proxima turned her head to face him

“A glass of water and the container of pain relief capsules on the bathroom counter” she requested.

She lowered her gaze to where their entwined hands rested on her toned abdomen, finally being forced to acknowledge the fresh wave of pain that engulfed her ankle and lower leg. She didn’t see the stern look Corvus offered in response but she did hear the reproach in his tone

“Proxima…” 

But as Corvus stood to fetch what she wanted, Proxima met his gaze and smirked, causing his expression to soften before he disappeared into the bathroom. 

Proxima, drowsy and very satisfied, reminded herself to enjoy it because, while to her the pain was most definitely worth the intense pleasure he had given Proxima doubted she would be able to convince Corvus into another such act before she had fully recovered.

‘Doubtful but perhaps not impossible’ Proxima thought to herself with a sly smile.


	25. COMFORT PT 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of a request by DragonisPrime
> 
> Corvus recovering from a fatal injury, the glaive will take some time to heal him so Proxima provides some pain relief

Sanctuary 2 medical unit;

Corvus woke with a start. 

Instantly, he felt the scratch of sterile sheets against his skin. 

He found himself to be lying on his side and reaching for his throat, which burned as skin, tissue and muscle worked on knitting itself back together. He was stopped however when a hand covered his, moving his hand away from the damaged area, he jerked in surprise but a voice reassured him

“Corvus, it’s just me”

The voice of Proxima, his lady Midnight, had never been a more welcome sound. 

But then, Corvus was certain he thought that every time he heard her voice after resurrecting or being dragged back from the non-afterlife he entered after being cut down in battle.

Corvus cracked open his eyes, and moved his head slightly to find her sat close behind him, one arm supporting her weight on the pillow, with the fingertips of her other hand tracing the outline of the scar that was no doubt stretched across his throat, it would fade and disappear in a few hours but he still felt the burn and tug of the skin repairing itself. 

Decapitation was such an annoyance.  


He said as much to Proxima, his voice grating.

Proxima forced herself to laugh for him, but Corvus could see the tear-tracks that had dried on her cheeks and when he raised a hand, resting the back of it to her cheek, she took it and held it there, letting his warmth seep into her cool skin

“My Midnight, you should not worry over me so, you know I shall always come back to you” he reminded her. 

He was immortal after all, he had aged very little since the glaive had come into his possession, he would heal from any injury, remain immune to sickness and disease, yet his wife, the strong willed, stubborn Proxima Midnight, first daughter of Thanos, still worried for him, even cried for him when he died, as he had done more than a handful of times in their time together.  


Proxima pressed her black lips to the palm of his hand

“I’ll not apologise for fearing for your life. Every time it happens I fear that shall be the time you do not return to me” she admitted.

Corvus gave a short, accepting growl, hooking his clawed fingers around to the back of her neck he pulled her down, kissing her deeply, reassuring her of his continued presence. 

Her response was immediate, punctuated with quiet moan as she quickly pushed a section of hair from her face, to keep it out of the way.

Corvus pulled away abruptly, hissing as he felt the still healing skin of his throat tug with the awkward angle he had bent his head coupled with his movements.

Proxima made a comforting sound, drawing her hand over his head, feeling the nodes of his skull through thin, grey skin; Corvus shuddered as her cold black lips trailed over his cheek, his temple and across his jawline. When he tried to move again she stopped him, keeping him on his side, exploring the flat expanse of his bare chest 

“Are you in pain still, husband?” she whispered to the shell of his ear

Recovering more as each minuet passed, Corvus’ eyes opened fully

“How can I be with you here to relieve me of it?” he remarked, Proxima tutted and rolled her eyes fondly.

She repeated her path across his temple, over his jaw and continued down his neck, pausing at the red line that wrung close to his neck where his head had been separated from his body.  


Proxima pushed away the memory, the sight of her beloved, headless, bleeding and motionless in the sand was not something she wanted to relive, let alone at this very moment, instead she focused on the task in hand…to distract him from his pain, however short-lived it may be.

Corvus sighed as she nipped at his collar-bone, sucking at the skin where his shoulder met his neck, her hand, the one not supporting her own weight, slipped under the sheet covering Corvus’ body and journeyed down to follow the cage of his ribs, the skin taunt over the curved bones.

Corvus’ breathing failed him for a split second when Proxima stayed her hand, spreading her fingers over his outer thigh, a brief scan of the rest of the medical unit confirmed that they were alone, for now.

“Do you wish for me to make you feel better?” she asked 

She could easily read his posture, his uneven breaths as he tried to predict where her touch would go to next, but hearing him say it was so much better.

Corvus swallowed, shifting, trying to encourage her hand to where he wanted it, he was already half-hard in the confines of his trousers, and all she had done was murmur in his ear and skate her hand along his side!

“You don’t need- I’ll not ask you to…” before Corvus can finish, Proxima’s hand strays, ghosting over his hip and down his lower abdomen

“Why ask, when the offer is already…” she paused, slipping her hand beneath the waist band of his trousers, cupping him firmly 

“There” she finished, feeling the added firmness of his growing erection. 

Corvus rolled his hips down into her hand with a snarl.

She doesn’t pump him, not yet, she simply tightens her grip and runs her hand slowly down his shaft, repeating the action until Corvus is moaning, with droplets of pre-cum leaking from his cock, which she gathered and spread over his tip and her fingers before continuing her unhurried movements.

Corvus moaned

“Proxima…” he rasped, his voice-box still in the process of healing.

With his wifes’ hand working him under the bed-covers, he no longer registered the discomfort of his healing body, but his voice was still quieter, carrying far less than he’d meant it, but then, they were in the Medical bay with only walls of floor to ceiling glass making up the room.

Perhaps it best to have his voice restrained.

Suddenly she stops and removes her hand, much to Corvus’s frustration, but when he dares to turn his head to face her, he feels his erection throb, blood pulsing in his veins, setting alight every cell, every fibre of his being on fire with lust and arousal

She was discreetly licking the thick, milky substance from her fingers, while lubricating them with her own saliva at the same time!

The sight alone almost brings forth his release

“Proxima, my love…must you torment me so?” he growled, fidgeting restlessly.

She eased herself under the bedcover with him, tugged down the waistband of his pants ( he lifted his waist for a moment to assist her) and offered a quite sound of amusement, it vibrated in her chest against his back, as she was curled around him, lining his back up against her front

“As your wife, is that not my duty? To torment you?” she purred at the shell of his ear

His eyes rolled back as Proxima cupped his balls, they were full and heavy in her hand, and hot for her to touch, much like the rest of him, she rubbed and caressed them firmly…until sharp, flustered gasps take place of regular, even breathing.

Corvus moved his hand under the sterile, white bedcover, grasping her wrist, Proxima hesitated, rolling her head against his temple to press kisses to his cheekbone

“My love, I have you…trust me. I know…let me give you want you want.” she both calmed and encouraged him, tilting her head, to drag her teeth over his earlobe

Corvus released a short set of growls, his grip slackened and he allowed her to continue, he was hard, aching for release.

She brought her leg between his, taking his now throbbing erection in her hand, starting to jerk her hand, slowly building a steady pace, letting her husband’s sounds, the stifled grunts and partial moans, guide her touch to where she knew he needed it most. 

Twice she slowed her movements, to thumb his leaking tip, then build her pace once more.

Corvus, meanwhile, had moved his hand to her thigh, holding her leg in place between his own, wanting and needing every bit of physical contact she offered, pulling her with him as his hips moved without permission, bucking against her hand whenever she slowed her pace or, gods forbid, pull away entirely.

She shifted to lean her weight on her free arm rather than her hand, her short nails tracing his cranium idly as she pumped him in the other, twisting her wrist slightly with each downward motion she made, her breathing erratic, to match his own.

Corvus moaned loudly, feeling his release start to build, he could feel Proxima’s breath at his ear, the scent of her as she pressed her body against his, even rocking her hips against him from behind.  


She jumped as he snatched her wrist, but as he adjusted his grip over her hand, she relaxed and allowed him to guide her movements.

Corvus arched his back, staying his release with difficulty

“Proxima…My Midnight, I’m…I want…inside you” he choked, his throat contracting as she continued despite his warning  
She gave a hum of acknowledgment 

“I know, you will. When you’re healed, I’ll have you, in our bed chambers, alone. I want you to come inside me, to take me until I’m too exhausted to continue…” She told him.  


Corvus moaned and clawed at the bedsheets, twisting them in his fist violently, ripping into the flimsy linen instead of the flesh of her arm, her words only driving him closer to the edge  


Proxima’s continued to jerk and twist around his length as she finished her sentence

“…But for now, just let it happen, come my love, that’s it” her leg rose, causing her knee to rub against his balls from underneath. 

Whether it was this or her words, the promise of more once he was healed, neither of them could tell because all at once, Corvus was lost; snarling through clenched teeth, eyes crushed shut.  


As her husband’s release coated her hand, Proxima relaxed her grip and but did not slow her pace, she kissed Corvus’ bare shoulder, moaning in approval as he came undone at her touch.  


She milked him for all that he had, and in return he twisted and thrashed against her as he came, and came.

His orgasm lasted for longer than he thought possible, even for a few seconds after there was nothing left, this made him curl forward with a grunt and Proxima slowed her pace gradually to ease his discomfort. Proxima knew she would pay for it later, in whatever delightful way her husband deemed fit. 

The thought alone made her clench her thighs together, but there would be time for that later, once he had healed.

Corvus’ body had now fallen limp, resting heavily against her. 

She gave his twitching cock a few more gentle strokes before retracting her hand, only for Corvus to take her wrist, more gently this time, and lick her index and middle fingers, tasting himself on her skin as he cleaned the evidence of his release from her hand.

Proxima’s eyes widened slightly, she almost wanted to look away; the sight was unexpected but incredibly arousing.

Once he was done, Corvus pressed a kiss to her palm and rolled onto his back, wrapping an arm around Proxima’s shoulders

“When I am healed…” he smirked, but Proxima had already anticipated this

“I know, I look forward to it” she teased in a low voice

The pair shared a deep, passionate kiss and Proxima used the bedcover to rid Corvus’ thighs of any evidence of what they’d just done, taking a fresh one from the cabinet by the bed she replaced it, bid her husband a speedy recovery, even if it was for her own selfish desires, Corvus let go of her hand with reluctance.

Proxima left the medical bay, the damp, no-longer sterile bed cover bunched up under her arm ready for disposal, a proud smirk gracing her typically stoic features and a swirl of anticipation of what would come when her husband was well again settled in her stomach, It would only be a day, maybe less but it felt like it might as well be an eternity away.


	26. SUSPICION*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request fill for Erika who asked for Jealous-Proxima, set near the start of hers and Corvus' relationship.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. I think I'm posting this a few days later than I said as a lot of life-stuff got in the way, but this chapter did end up being longer than I anticipated, particularly the dialogue between Ebony Maw and Proxima Midnight, I know you wanted some exchange between those two as well, so hopefully that makes up for it being a little late :)

It shouldn’t have bothered her. Not as much as it did, anyway. Six months ago it wouldn’t have bothered her at all. 

The Black Order had been given a few hours reprieve while The Sanctuary 2 under-went some minor repairs – it was easy enough to find labourers to do the work, over half the planets population included mercenaries, cut-throats and Ravagers, with a few Kree deserters here and there.

The town across the docking-station consisted of mostly black markets, dive bars and brothels and from the runway of the ship, Proxima saw Corvus Glaive entering the latter, led inside by a slender, silver skinned female with flowing grey hair, characteristics of a race she couldn’t place. 

Proxima told herself she didn’t care, even as her fist clenched in a fist at her side and she stalked back inside the ship, no longer in mood for investigating the town. They had been bed-partners for around two years, until Corvus asked her for more; for her to be his, and visa-versa, exclusively. 

Now it seemed, he had changed his mind.

First her irritation drove her to Cull Obsidians door, asking after a particular book she knew he owned that would tell her what she wanted to know, and when Cull told her that the Maw had borrowed but had yet to return it, she set off to the labs.

She caught sight of the book on the worktop as she entered the room. The Maw was scrolling through a holo-screen, ignoring Proxima’s presence as she strode into the room, she pushed aside a pile of neatly stacked papers she opened the book and started her search, flicking over page after page.

“They’re called Silvans” the Maw said, without looking up from his work; the corpse of some poor wretch was stretched out and held down on a table.

“They’re very popular because of their rarity, coveted by patrons for their beauty and…flexibility.” The Maw sounded like he was grimacing, but Proxima didn’t look up to see for herself. 

“From what I hear, they’re one of the most expensive purchases in any establishment that possesses them. Glaive has always held a particular proclivity for Silvans” The Maw continued, in a bored manner.

He manoeuvred microsurgery needles through the air with a simple gesture of his hand

“Not that I understand the attraction myself, nor any physical pursuit of that nature.” 

Proxima’s head snapped up in his direction, slamming the book closed, in-different to the worn and battered cover.

“I couldn’t give less of a damn what Corvus Glaives’ personal…preferences are, or yours for that matter” she spat venomously

“I fact, the thought of your having a preference makes me want to gag” she added, getting to her feet noisily. 

She and Corvus had been careful enough, there was surely no way anyone knew about them, even the Ebony Maw. The Telekinetic continued as though he hadn’t heard his team-mates jibe 

“I may not understand it, but I know physical relations can become far more complicated than we first intend, and are typically set for failure from the very start” he warned, weaving his fingers through the air so that a needle hovered over the unconscious male on the table, driving the point through his temple.

Proxima watched, unfazed and crossed her arms over her chest

“Do you have a point, because unlike you I do not love hearing the sound of your voice simply for the sake of it” she snapped.

Ebony Maw turned to her, once again carrying on as though he hadn’t spoken, with every word he spoke he drove the needle slowly deeper into his test subjects’ temple

“But the nature of things, in our lives as servants of Thanos, we do not tolerate being in second, Proxima. There is a reason we fight for our masters favour as we do; because each one of us refuses to be in second place, to come second to no-one” he finished, the needle buried itself deep into the test subjects skull.

Taking in his words, Proxima nodded. 

She didn’t trust the Maw as far as she could throw him (no matter how much she wished to…often and from some great height, or out of the garbage disposal maybe) and she would never trust the Ebony Maw, who in fact vied for Thanos’ favour even more than the rest of them, ever discontent with Corvus Glaives’ place as first Dreadlord, leader of the Black Order and Thanos most trusted out of each of his children. 

But Proxima would be lying if she’d said that the Maws little speech hadn’t been thought provoking, conceited as it may have been.

Proxima only half expected him to come to her during rest hours, yet he did. 

But as they lay side by side in the dark, Proxima felt his hand glide up her hip, starting from low on her hip, up to the side of her breast.

Proxima wouldn’t admit it but this simple touch alone sent shivers down her spine, a feat she’d never experienced with sexual companion she’d had in the past. A simple touch and she was his.

But tonight, feigning to be asleep, Proxima shifted, then did so again, moving half a centimetre away from Corvus. He started to become more insistent, making it difficult for Proxima to keep her pretence of sleep in place. 

The image of Corvus, trailing after the Silvan female into the brothel flashed in her mind.

Her elbow shot back into Corvus’ chest, knocking the wind out of him. He recovered quickly with a pained gasp

“A simple ‘I’m too tired’ would have sufficed!” Corvus barked, leaning up on his side

Proxima didn’t turn to face him “Be thankful I did not aim lower!” she snarled.

Corvus sat up properly, letting the bed covers fall to reveal his bare chest

“What could I have done to incur your wrath Midnight?” he inquired, no longer sounding irritated by her physical reproach. 

Proxima however, had already turned away “I think you should go”

Corvus’ eyes widened slightly “Why? Proxima what are you-”

“Leave!” she repeated, in a harsher tone.

She knew he would not relent until she had told him what was wrong, but mentally she couldn’t understand what she was feeling herself…let alone explain it to Corvus; couldn’t he see that she needed to be alone? He was too damned insistent sometimes.

Corvus remained were he sat

“I’m not leaving until you tell why you’re acting this way! What have I done to make you this irritated?!” he pressed.

He couldn’t remember a single time that she’d told him to leave. Even during the times they’d sought each other out for physical gratification, she’d always accepted him, as he accepted her, wherever, whenever he wished. Not once could Corvus remember a time when they’d refused each other. 

“I saw you, today, during respite. I saw where you went” she stated bluntly, sitting to meet his gaze with her own angered stare.

Corvus immediately seemed to understand what she was talking about “The brothel” he guessed, Proxima nodded.

Corvus returned his gaze to her, a look of expectation on his features

“And do you also possess X-ray vision, Proxima?” He didn’t let her answer and continued 

“Because if you did, you would know that I went to speak with an acquaintance, he own the establishment, his office over-looks the black markets in the square behind the brothel, an infinity stone has been rumoured to have been seen in this quadrant, Thanos tasked me with meeting with any informant and acquaintances if they have any information that would lead to it.”

Corvus paused and watched Proxima’s dark forehead furrow, he added  


“The Silvan met me at the door to show me to the office.”

Proxima nodded slowly, taking in his explanation. It sounded very plausible, and while Corvus was slightly more adept at concealing truth than she or the rest of their ‘siblings’ she’d started to notice his signs and tells that gave him away. 

Before he’d asked her to be his, she often she wondered when she started to care enough to notice, she didn’t anymore.

“You’ve been there before, for purposes other than to speak with this acquaintance?” she asked, lifting her eyes to meet his in order to further convey her meaning.  


Corvus sighed quietly “Yes.” he admitted.

Proxima tensed even though she’d expected this answer

“The Silvan, from today?” she demanded, feeling that same swirling feeling in her gut, anger seeping into every cell of her body, so potent… it was almost nauseating.  


“No” he said simply.

“Others?” she demanded

Corvus’ eyebrow rose “Silvans? Yes. Among others, but Proxima, the last time I visited somewhere like that was…was over a year ago...” He insisted  


Realization hit him with such force that his shoulders physically slumped

“Proxima, are…are you jealous?” he couldn’t help the slight smirk that tugged the corner of his mouth.

Proxima got to her feet and glared down at him, what did he take her for? Some simpering waif in need of any attention and affection offered to her?!  
“That’s ridiculous! What are you…”

The look Corvus gave her made her pause

“Oh Gods…that what this feeling is” she muttered, placing a hand to her stomach in shock. It was still churning with that emotion she hadn’t been able to place; now she understood. Jealousy, the word sounded so wrong, yet so accurate…

Corvus’ features flickered with concern for a second. She sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, only for Corvus to shift forward, wrapping his arms around her toned frame

“Proxima? You think so little of me that I would ask you to be mine and do something like that?” he asked without malice just…curiosity.

His eyes filled with need, not physical desire but the need to…understand and he dragged hand through the navy tresses of her hair.

Proxima’s hands twisted into the bed-covers, she knew Corvus was right, that she should and could trust him, but it wasn’t easy for someone as stubborn as she to admit that she was in the wrong, that her first impression of what she saw had been wrong.

“Forgive me” she mumbled, taking his hand tightly, holding it to her chest.

“I don’t know, I am…unfamiliar with this…a relationship that is not solely based on sex, on physical gratification an nothing else, but on more…a genuine connection with someone, an actual desire to know that person and be around them for more than just sex.” 

She said all of this without looking at Corvus, she knew that if she looked at him she would not have gotten the words out but she needed to say them, almost as much as he needed to hear him.

Corvus said nothing, and for a moment she wondered if she gotten it wrong, that she’d misread something…then his hold on her tightened for a moment and he spoke against the bare skin of her shoulder blade

“It’s been over a year since I’ve been somewhere like that. Before I asked you to be mine, for over a year there has been no one else. I want you to believe that, if nothing else” 

Proxima often found that she could lose herself in the sound of his voice, his sentence, shorter than her own declaration, made her words seem close to hollow in comparison no matter how much conviction she had put into saying it.

She half twisted her body so that she could face him, he’d remarked more than once on how expressive her eyes were, which was why it didn’t matter that she was perhaps less articulate than Corvus

“I know. This is still new to me, I’m experiencing emotions I cannot name, with an intensity I just don’t always know how to deal with.” She admitted. 

The strange, swirling sensation in her gut had abated, but she was suddenly extremely aware of the heat of Corvus’ body warming her back.

Corvus’ hands trailed down her arms, then back up

What can I do?” he asked sincerely, leaning his forehead on her shoulder

She turned with such sharpness in her movements that at first he still thought her aggravated by what she thought she’d seen earlier that day.

Then she smirked, something in her eyes changed in a way that Corvus was very familiar with, and her hands slid up his torso, feeling his lean muscle beneath her fingers as they journeyed further up, over his chest. 

Her thumb rubbed over a nipple and she stopped, to feel the final tendrils of vibrations flutter from his chest as he growled in delight.

Proxima pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss, pulling away just as she felt him respond, her hands traced the sides of his neck, after a moment she pushed him so that he lay on his back, squeezing his shoulders firmly, letting a soft moan escape her lips. 

Corvus took a shuddering breath as his hands grasped her hips, his half-hard erection pressed against her inner thigh, the scent of her arousal starting to pervade his senses.

“You really should be more careful regarding what you offer” she smirked

With her hands braced on his chest Proxima slowly rolled her hips against his, the feel of him between her legs, his hands trying to guide her movements despite her resistance, when he saw that he wasn’t going to succeed in hastening her actions he settled for sliding his hands up over her front to grasp at her breasts, causing an inadvertent moan to tumble from her lips.  


Her arousal, along with his, had begun to become more prominent as she moved against him just twice more, all the while his hands caressed her breasts, she gasped harshly as he pinched a hardened nibble between clawed hands

“Proxima…” Corvus rasped, the sight of her straddling him, with her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes half-closed in arousal, he’d seen her like this a dozen, a hundred times but he knew already that he would never tire of it.

His hands where everywhere they could reach and Corvus felt himself throb as she leant down, re-claiming his mouth with her own.

Faring she would pull away again, he held her there, tongue swiping her bottom lip until granted him entrance and together their re-explored the caverns of their partners mouth eagerly.

His hands found her back, massaging his fingers into the muscles. 

Proxima could tell how desperate he had started to become, she could taste it in the kiss they exchanged, until she was forced to pull away for air, and she felt him throb and shift against her, his pre-come mixing with the traces of her own growing arousal.

She arched against him 

“Touch me” she hissed at his ear, nipping his ear-lob.

Not needing anymore encouragement, Corvus’ hand came to rest on her outer thigh before it sipped between them, she moaned as he searched for her clit, her low sounds became louder as he circled his thumb over her.

With her face tucked against his neck, she gasped, biting and kissing the skin as he stroked her. Soon she was rocking against him, spreading the fluids of their arousal between them. 

Corvus noticed the scent of her become more potent, which only spurred his own desire– he was aching for her by this point

“Proxima, My Midnight…” 

He leant into her as her hand clawed a path down his chest, short, sharp nails leaving angry red lines in their wake, only to disappear moments after and Corvus growled, low and sincere from deep in his chest

“Midnight do not make me beg you” he stated as forcefully as he could, but not half as forcefully as he’d intended.

Proxima sat up, breathing raggedly 

“That…sounds very tempting…” she flashed him a wicked smile  


“Perhaps another time” she threatened and Corvus groaned, shivering slightly at the idea.

“Corvus…” Proxima shuddered, her voice wavering

“Has there truly been no one else, for as long as you say?” she asked, quiet but forceful. 

She need that reassurance, just once more as the memory of the slender ,young Silvan taking Corvus by the wrist and leading him inside the brothel flashed across her mind.

Proxima Midnight didn’t care whether he’d had others before, back when all there had been between them was sex, but now, now she needed to know that he had meant what he’d said, and she needed him to repeat it now

“Tell me. Tell me what you told me the night you asked me to be yours” she demanded, shifting so that his tip, dripping with pre-cum, was pressed to her soaking entrance, where she kept him for the time being, not letting him enter her.  


Corvus swallowed, fighting the urge to thrust into her

“My Midnight, there is no-one else in the universe I desire as I do you, as more than just a bed-partner, someone to use for simple physical release, but…”

Proxima’s hands steadied her weight by splaying out against his torso, her fingers curled and her lips pursed as she whined, the sensation of being filled fogged her mind and she focused on Corvus voice to ground herself

“But…?” she purred teasingly, watching him through half-lidded eyes

Corvus paused, moaning as Proxima lowered herself onto him, feeling himself slide against her inner-wall, hidden muscles clenching repeatedly around his length. 

Had he not forced himself to concentrate on the words leaving his mouth, Corvus felt he might have come inside her there and then.

He continued shakily 

“But as my companion, my lover…My lady Midnight” he finished

Satisfied with his words but needy for other things, Proxima started to move, pulling away almost completely, only to slam her hips forward again.  


The moaned and cried out almost in unison, Corvus pushed his hips upwards to meet hers, filling her with practically every thrust.

With their partners’ sounds driving them, they rocked against each other with increasing speed and determination, seeking the rush of release only they could offer each other  
“Corvus…” Proxima moaned

“I don’t believe…any male in all the known universes’...can please me the…the way you do…” she stammered.

Corvus grasped her hips, helping her move more erratically, she cried out into the darkness of the room, the subtly change meant that with every thrust of her hips she felt him hit that particular part of her that pushed her closer to the brink

Corvus heard her but could only snarl in response, one hand wandered from her hip, up her ribs to her breast, and finally to cup her jaw, even as her head was thrown back in pleasure, he reached to let his thumb follow the line tattooed between her lower lip and her chin.

His grip on her waist tightened.

“Proxima…I’m close…ngh...” he arched his entire body, tearing his hand away from her hip to claw at the sheets beneath them 

She then did something he hadn’t anticipated. Her hand came down to the base of his throbbing member, slowing the pace of her thrusts 

“Wait.” She snapped, with her ambers eyes little more than slits as she met his gaze.

Corvus groaned in frustration, almost missing the way she whined at the loss of friction, despite it being of her own volition. 

Corvus panted her name in need

“Proxima, My Midnight…please...” he wanted to curse himself for the desperate pitch of his voice but he was so close…

Proxima still moved against him, teasingly slow with her thighs trembling, muscles quivering involuntarily as she leant her cheek into his palm

He’d called her that many times, but now the endearment was said with meaning, to solidify his previous statements

“Yes! Ngh, as you’re mine.” She gasped, quickening her pace, the need for release becoming too much to ignore, and Corvus had started to writhe in discomfort beneath her  
“Only I get to see you this way, Corvus Glaive” 

“I swear…Proxima Midnight, on my glaive which grants me my cursedly long life and regeneration, I desire only you. I swear it.”  
His words seemed to reach her and Proxima loosened her grip on the base of his cock, letting her thumb and index finger form an L shape so that he brushed against her hand each time he entered her with each more purposeful thrust.

Just a few more thrusts and Corvus was sent hurtling over the edge of his release, coming inside her with hard, thick pulses that felt hot in comparison to her contrasting coldness, but it was a sensation she craved.

She still moved erratically against him, face contorted with pleasure and desire, her lustful moans resonating with his own as Corvus gradually came down from his high, he brought the pads of his index and middle finger to her clit, the hand that had been holding her jaw moved to rest on the small of her back, drawing firm, smooth circles.

Her incoherent pleads intensified much to Corvus pleasure 

“Come for me Proxima, that’s it…oh, My Midnight, just no-one will ever see me, no other male will ever see you as I do now.”

His words, his touch, the scent of what was left of his release…it overwhelmed her and Proxima at last felt her orgasm take over, her vision turned white and all she knew was pleasure, it coursed through her body, making her shake and convulse as though being exposed to an overpowering electrical current. 

Corvus guided her hips against his, the sharp whines and cries of ecstasy ricocheted of the thick steel walls of her chamber.

Sated and spent, Proxima fell against Corvus chest so that he could feel her heart racing beneath the protective casing of her chest; she was still shuddering from the aftershocks of her orgasm.  


She hardly stirred when he cleaned them both off with a rag, conveniently placed on the table by the bed, nor did she stir when he lay on his side and re-gathered her against his front.

Within minutes she was asleep and Corvus felt himself begin to doze not long after.


	27. ADRENALINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing his Brother and sister-by-law, Cull makes himself scarce.
> 
> Proxima doesn't take kindly to a targets prejudice towards her. 
> 
> Corvus loves watching Proxima kill.

Corvus and Proxima stand shoulder to shoulder in an office located on the twelfth floor of the Hyung War ministry, Proxima can feel her patience thinning already; they were awaiting the presence of one of Thanos’ contacts that had grown…lazy with their weapons and arms tribute. Proxima stood with her hands braced on the edge of the desk behind them, while Corvus stood upright, clutching his glaive in one hand with the opposing arm crossed over his chest, his hand resting on his forearm. 

The door of the office is suddenly thrown open to reveal Cull Obsidian; his massive shoulders fill the doorway as he proceeds to toss a smaller, scarlet skinned male into the room with a force that sends the soldier to his knees.

The grey uniform gives away the males status; this is the War Minister Proxima and Corvus have been waiting for, Corvus however, disregards the officer and nods to his only blood-sibling 

br />  
“Thank you, Cull. Ensure we are not disturbed, won’t you?” he requests.

Obsidian nods in return and replies, in an entirely different language but one already well known by his brother, and his sister-by-law  


“Very well brother, but make it quick won’t you? This planet is becoming tedious”

Proxima can’t help but chuckle in agreement, waiting until Cull has closed the door to address her husband  


“He is not wrong” she glanced at Corvus

His body language is tense, authoretive, befitting a General of the Black Order as he fixed the War minister with his blood red, penetrating stare, his body heat radiating against the permanent barrier of cold that layered her own skin

“These people have yet to prove themselves anything other than tedious, dull…” 

Proxima glared pointedly at the Minister “Incompetent” she hisses. 

Corvus grunts in amusement at her statement and uncrossed his arms, idly toying with the higher point of the glaives’ handle, running the claw of his thumb over the neck in a subtle, threatening gesture as he watched the Minister, who stared back emotionlessly, a vein attempt at concealing his fear, vein because Corvus can smell it; the Ministers anxiety and distress polluting the air and in Corvus’ eyes he may as well have been cowering

“Well, Minister?” he snapped, not bothering to remember the name he’d been given before hand

“Surly you have already guessed the reason for our…visit? Corvus demands

His tone is forcibly cordial but the underlying threat remains ever presen, and while the War Minister shudders in terror, it sets off a spark of excitement in Proxima’s veins  


The Minister’s throat contracts as he swallows nervously, in contrast he lifts his head defiantly

“Please, Our resources are low, the metals used to make Thanos’ weapons have become harder to come by lately...Workers are striking, refusing to work for the amount we pay them…slavery is outlawed here…” 

Sweat has started to seep through the material of his uniform jacket, he has heard far too much of Thanos’ renowned Black Order not to be fearful of them. 

However there is something in the way he regards Proxima that Corvus finds…irksome but it is Proxima that speaks next

“Lies” she states, as though it were not already obvious they could not believe a word that left the males mouth

“I would know your kind from miles away: You would say anything to save your own hide” she added, frowning. 

Corvus often complemented her intuition and perception, her ability to read another beings very personality and thought process, sometimes from just a single glance or the simplest interaction, her insights ‘as piercing and accurate as her spear’ he had said once. Almost like a form of second sight.

The minister’s eyes narrowed as he regards Proxima for the first time since his arrival

“It is a wonder Thanos took in one of your kind, as inbred and mentally deficient as Rheanarians are. Is it true that you only mate with the twin you were born with?” the minister’s features broke into a perverse grin.

Proxima is on him in seconds, his wail rings in her ears as she pins his arm behind his back, it would take such little effort for her to dislocate his arm should she choose, or slice his throat with the blade of her sword which is now pressed to his neck. Proxima looks to her husband, who watches, seemingly unaffected by the insult the War minister had just dealt his wife yet his words contradict his stance 

“That…wasn’t polite” Corvus hisses, grip tightens on his glaive, strangling it as he imagines the ministers throat in its place

The Minister hesitates, considering whether speaking again would cost him his life, a reckless fool by nature, he risks it 

“Please…l-look…just…tell Thanos I’ll get him what he wants, two…three times over!” 

Proxima presses her sword harder to his throat, enjoying the choked sounds she draws from him as she does so, the restrained male struggles  


“We just need time!” The minister pleads to Corvus but it is Proxima who responds

“You have delayed your tribute for three months now, yet you implore for more time? Others have been gutted, their entire planets reduced to ashes for less!” she snarls through her teeth. 

She wants to stain the floor with this Ministers blood, feel his body crumble at her feet as she rips open his jugular. The Minister twists to face her as much as her grip allows  


“Get wrecked, Rheanarian whore!”

Proxima’s enrage shout smothers his cry of pain as the officer is promptly thrown against the wall with the ease of a child tossing a ragdoll.

His body leaves a satisfying indent in the office wall and Proxima holds him in place by the throat, with the point of his sword level with his eye and Proxima can’t help but feel that familiar roll of sadistic pleasure tumble down her spine as she feels his throat contract under her iron grip as she tightens her fingers around the Ministers airways.  


But she restrains herself and glances at Corvus

“Your word, my love, is this lying wretch needed?” she asks

Her tone is firm, emotionless, but Corvus recognises that look, the deep-seated need she expresses so clearly with just a glance. Corvus has known it too; the need for that singular release, that addicting rush that ending those who have wronged you offers. 

But she needs permission first, should Thanos need the wretch alive she would be punished is she were to go against this. She’s practically trembling as she holds herself back, her body is locked and ready to strike.

Unable to deny her anything, Corvus doesn’t make her wait long

“Do it”  


The look of gratitude she flashes him in return would suggest she’d just been gifted the moon and the stars.

The Ministers red skin pales so much he took on the appearance of a pink skinned Terran.

The War Ministers carcass is dropped to one side with a dull, wet thud as the body lands in a pool of blood.

When she finally takes a step back and Corvus knows Proxima is done, he can hear her heavy breathing from where he stands and leaves his glaive leaning against the dark, wooden desk to move towards her.

His movements re silent, careful but confident, as though approaching some creature trained to hunt and kill on command…but he knows she is so much more than that. He stands behind her, enveloping her waist with one arm as his other hand eases her sword from blood soaked fingers, it clatters to the floor, as they stand admiring her work, every ounce of tension in her drains away.  


Corvus draws her back so that she is leaning heavily against his warm frame, as tense she was before she is now calm and pliant in his arms

“Very nice, my Midnight.” he compliments. 

Hs chin is resting on her shoulder and Proxima feels him smirk when his cheek brushes hers, he tightens his grip on her waist for a moment, helping to bring her back to him.

“I was about to take his head myself for such insults had you not done so.” Corvus growled slightly

She smirks

“It shall not be the last time, my love. You can have the next one if you wish” she offers in compensation.

Proxima turns slowly and entwines her fingers with his once she is facing him, knowing Corvus won’t mind that she’s spreading blood over his black glove  


“They are but words, my love. And he paid for his with his life” she says

While scent of blood has taken over the smell of fear in the room, the closeness of their bodies meant Corvus’ sense were solely focused on her, still he nudged her forward, bringing her nearer as her scent became more…potent as the satisfaction of her kill made way to an entirely different need.

“You know you only need ask and I would present a thousand bodies at your feet my love” he rumbles, her mouth twitches into a smirk.

Their eyes met intently, as they did countless times every day, yet it always feels like they’re doing so for the first time and Proxima, her body still thrumming with the last persistent surges of adrenaline, raises her hand to his cheek. 

She guides his face to hers with ease, Corvus takes the hint and claims her mouth with his own.

After a few moments she pulls her hand from his she wraps her arms around his neck, keeping him in place as she parted his lips with her tongue, he moans and quickly takes control as his hands rest on her hips to bring her body closer so that barely a centimetre of space remains between them. 

Proxima felt heat erupted from her belly in a surge of arousal, the feeling, coupled with her husbands’ mouth on hers, his hands grasping her hips, drew a deep moan from her throat, she pulled away

“Your brother…” she whispered urgently, her face still close enough to Corvus’ that her lips brushed his as she spoke  
Corvus dragged his hands up her ribs 

“I don’t think he’d be interested but I can ask” he growled, chuckled when Proxima swipes at his arm.

“I MEANT is he outside” she murmured, her tone clipped but her expression betrayed her amusement.

“Cull’s most likely downstairs, He’ll still think we’re negotiating with the war minister, he’ll wait as long as we need” Corvus assured her.  


Encouraged by Corvus’ words, she stepped back, tugging Corvus with her until her back met the wall

“I want you” she hissed against his neck, nipping and sucking at the skin, leaving marks that healed seconds after they were made. 

She shed her white chest plate, letting it clatter to the floor as Corvus pulled down the zipper of suit, his breathing hitched as he caught the scent of her arousal as Proxima fidgeted, her thighs rubbing together. 

Corvus brought his hands to her breast, listening to her moan as the rough fabric of her suit added to the friction created by his actions. Wherever they were, whenever they did this, he knew exactly what she liked, what she wanted.

Corvus drew his clawed hand over her left breast and down between the parted folds of her suit, creating a path of tiny raised bumps on her skin from her sternum to her navel, he sighed heavily as she arched into his touch.

Proxima swallows thickly 

“Do you know what you do to me? How you make me feel?”

She knows he does, his gaze is all over her, following every subtle movement, every miniscule twitch of her muscles as she shivered. 

Corvus hands slip under the material of her suit, grasping her bare hips, she felt the cooling blood she’d left on his glove spread over her skin, he bites harmlessly at her lower lip, kissing the dark line tattooed between her lower lip and the tip of her chin  


A throaty moan vibrated from Corvus chest

“I am very, very aware of what I do to you my love” he states.

He take a second to appreciate her cool skin under his palms as he slid one hand to the curve on her spine, while the other travelled over her torso, his thumb follows the waistband of her underwear. Her hips buck against his hand but his hand recoiled much to Proxima’s frustration.

Her hands slither up and over his chest, with her wrists crossed she holds the back of her hand to the arch of his neck as she kissed him briefly, Corvus grunts as she manoeuvres herself so that her husband’s knee is between her legs. 

Corvus’ eyes widened slightly but he can’t help but be intrigued and aroused by the action, her juices soak through her underwear, it leaves a glistening trail against the thick fabric that covers his leg, more than anything Corvus wants to feel her as well but that will have to wait.

With such blatant display of need, Corvus doesn’t even pretent to have the will to deny her any more. 

Proxima grips his shoulders as his long fingers move her underwear aside to stroke her from her entrance to her hood, rolling his index finger over her clit, she arches against the wall, crushing her eyes shut as she savours the sensation. 

Corvus leans in, his breath at her ear makes the hair at her nape stand on end, his warm, rich scent taking over her sense as he touched her.

Proxima moans, her mouth set in a hard, thin line as she twists her hands into her husband’s suit, he can feel her knuckles press into the front of his shoulders, he hadn’t realized how…worked up she gotten, not that he was complaining.

Corvus is so focused on drawing out louder, more intense sounds from her that he loses concentration for split second, his fingers slip inadvertently. 

This succeeds in making her virtually writhe against him and arche further up the wall. 

He kisses her neck, feeling the erratic pulse in the sensitive vein he knows is a lined with the teeth set in his upper jaw

“You like that, My Midnight?” he urges, unashamedly excited by her desperation and desire.  


She pulls his head back by the collar of his suit  


“Corvus please…” 

it should sound like a plea, but she is Proxima Midnight, and she does not plead.

Corvus leans in and kisses her lips, she whines as he all but stops the attention on her clit, the pad of his index finger hovering above the small collection of nerves. 

“You like that, my love?” he whispers, the hand he has braced on her back shifts, his thumb drawing small patterns across the skin, warmed by his own hand.

She moves against him urgently, her breathing feverish as she grinds down on his thigh, delighting in the friction caused by his suit and her underwear, which were all but soaked through with the evidence of her arousal.

“Don’t s-stop! Corvus…don’t…” 

She can’t even form words coherently by this point, she can just barely feel her husbands finger on her, a thin sting of her juices connecting him to where she wants him most.

Her words make him groan, growling against her throat, he begins stoking her again, the intensity of his actions make her tremble violently, clenching her thighs his, rolling her hips and pressing down in desperation. 

Corvus guides her movements with the hand on her back, she’s a moaning, writhing mess and she doesn’t care.All she cares about is this, seeking the release she needs so badly. 

Corvus lets her mouth find his and he returns the kiss heatedly, her hands claw at his shoulders, gripping his neck, leaving finger-print bruises that don’t last more than few seconds.

Corvus is well-versed in her physical and emotional cues, he knows exactly when she’s on the edge…he keeps her there just to see her gasp, buck her hips against him and glare furiously through half-lidden eyes. 

He’s so hard it aches, but she’s the one that needs this, and only he can give it her. He starts moving his hand so that his thumb presses against her clit.

Corvus nips her throat as a groan pushes its way free from her chest 

“Corvus, I’m close…please, please…” she’s almost sobbing.

If Corvus didn’t know better he might have stopped out of concern, the sound was foreign coming from her, but her ardent pleas are incredibly pleasing all the same.

“I know, come for me Proxima, it’s alright, I have you. That’s it, come…” he chants, encouraging her to let go for him.

And does she

She throws herself back against the wall, her hips moving faster and harder on his thigh, his thumbs rubs on her clit in a way that makes her convulse and cry out, her mind blanks. 

Corvus is almost startled by the intensity of her orgasm as it takes hold of her. He all but has to hold her up, he sucks at her earlobe, uttering comfort and encouragements as come for him.

It lasts longer than they realized it would

But very slowly she settles, taking a handful of deep breaths as she gradually stops shaking. 

She’s still panting when Corvus rests his forehead to hers, stealing one more kiss to help her come back to herself. Her amber eyes are still hazy as she looks at him, releasing his shoulders  


“That was…You didn’t…I promise, when we get back…”

Corvus growls, a low imitation of a purr

“I know. I know” he smiles. Both hands rest on her hips and as soon as she gives a nod of assurance he sets her back on her feet, hesitating to let go until he’s sure she’s steady, she’s still trembling as he helps her set her clothes right, pulling her zipper up, kissing her collar bone before he pulls away, retrieving her armour from the floor and offers it to her. 

Once she is dressed, leaving no clue as to what had transpired between her and her husband, she pushes herself away from the wall, picking up her sword, only to be forced to save herself from stumbling by leaning against the wall, almost slipping in the pool of blood left by the War minister’s dead body.

“Say nothing” she warns, pointing her sword at Corvus who can’t help the proud smirk gracing his features widens as he follows Proxima from the room.  


Admiring the slight, uncharacteristic sway in her step as she moves, by the time he has caught up with her in the hallway she’s recovered. He plans on correcting that as soon as they return to the Sanctuary. 

They are both forced to avoid the pointed glares Cull Obsidian throws their way, Proxima reminds herself to have Corvus speak to Cull about subtlety, but then realized the hypocrisy in that statement.


	28. FROSTBITE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima and Corvus are stranded, in freezing conditions with limited means of warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out a bit longer than intended and a longer than some previous chapters :) enjoy

They’d walked for hours, guided by the light of Proxima’s spear until they’d come across this cave, a crevice in which they could crawl into until they were able to get in touch with Ebony Maw or Cull Obsidian.

She and Corvus had just escaped one of the Galaxy’s highest security prisons, but their escape pod had malfunctioned and the pair had been forced to make an emergency landing on the nearest planet. Unfortunately the planet they’d landed on was little more than a silent, un-habituated, icy tundra. 

The temperatures were constantly low enough to prevent the growth of vegetation and plant life, yet remained too unstable for even snow to fall, in its place hard pellets of frozen rain descended on them.

While both Generals were unharmed the escape pod had been severely damaged during landing, leaving it dented, windowless and without power or, most importantly, heating. And so the pair had been forced to abandon it and seek out shelter elsewhere. 

They’d barely entered the cave when Proxima collapsed to her hands and knees, her spear clattering to the floor beside her.

There was a flash of orange light as the fire Corvus had been striking came to fruition, he had created a small pit in the ground, filled it with dry sticks and leaves and created a fire.

It seemed they’d found their shelter just in time, he could smell more hail on the wind and realized another storm was going to hit at any moment. Proxima moaned tiredly, sat on the sides of her knees, she curled as close as she dared to the flames, leeching off of the warmth they radiated. Corvus let her be for now, making contact with his brother, Cull Obsidian. 

Unlike his wife, Corvus remained relatively un-fazed by the declining temperature, his body remaining consistently high by genetic and hereditary design. Ending his communication with Cull he moved back to Proximas' side 

"You're alright?" He urged

He watched her rapid breath collect in a thick cloud in the air, lingering for several moments before dissolving.

Despite her high tolerance and tenacity Proxima was far more vulnerable to extreme temperatures than he, but still she nodded. Proxima had learnt long before she was taken in by the Great Titan to not let others see your weaknesses, physical or otherwise.

IAlso, nspite of the bond they shared, intense as it was, Proxima still had a tendency to keep injuries and such to herself for as long as possible. Corvus knew from looking at her now, that she had been close to her limit for a while, only refusing to let him see it. He removed his glaive from the holster on his back and set it to one side.

Kneeling beside her; he could feel how violently Proxima shivered Corvus’ brow furrowed with concern

“Come here…” 

He reached for her, finding her surprisingly willing and pliant as he drew her back against him so that she rested in the space between his crossed legs.  


“C-Corvus-…” her teeth chattered loudly

She tucked her knees up and pressed herself tighter against his chest, greedily taking in the warmth of her husband’s body. With one arm still around her waist, his other hand came to rest on her arm; she remained tense as she tried to fight off the intense cold. With his arms around her, his cloak fell around them, shielding her further from the cold

“Sh, don’t, just rest my love. It won’t last, I promise. Try to relax, you’ll warm up faster that way. ” he soothed.

They remained silent for a long while, but gradually Proxima’s shivering became less violent, but her suit was wet through, soaked with melted hailstones that had become embedded in her clothing.  


“A-any word from the others?” she questioned

Corvus sighed “Three hours. It’s the best Obsidian can offer” he said

Proxima winced “Perfect” she grumbled

She’d never longed for home more in that very moment.

Corvus raised a hand to smooth her hair back, feeling his wife begin to fall limp against him, a low, rumbling growl tumbled up from his chest

“That’s it, try and relax, it’ll help.” He encouraged, staring into the flickering blaze of the fire.

He didn’t realize that he’d allowed them to fall into a prolonged silence until Proxima broke it  


“Tell me something” she stated

Corvus snapped out of his own thoughts and looked down at her with confusion

“Hm?” 

Proxima shifted slightly in his arms, tucking herself tighter against his chest

“I want to think about something other than how cold it is, I don’t care about what just...talk to me.” she urged.

For a moment Corvus could think of nothing, it was unlike Proxima to feel the need to engage in small talk. They discussed things certainly, but Proxima, being the more reserved of the two, was of the opinion that if she didn’t view something as being important to say, she wouldn’t, typically using physical cues and expressions when words were not needed.

Corvus adjusted his arms around her

“You still wish to travel, when Thanos has completed his task?” he asked even though he knew the answer  
Proxima closed her eyes

“I do. Though I must insist that we avoid any planet with a constant atmosphere such as this one” she requested

Corvus bent his head, resting his mouth to the top of her head 

“You have my word, we can avoid any planet with an atmosphere even remotely like this one” he agreed.

The cold weather did not affect him in the way it did Proxima, but he had no objections to keep their exploration of the universe contained to planets of warmer climates.

Proxima shifted uncomfortably  


“My suit is sticking to my skin” she stated, plucking at the damp material.  


Corvus realized she was right, the moister from the melted hailstones had seeped through her suit into his

“You’ll only stay cold like that” he said bluntly, not surprised she turned to smirk at him

“And you imply that I am insatiable?” she said said in jest despite her chattering teeth.

Corvus felt himself flush 

“That is not was I was-” 

He was cut off when Proxima pulled him to her by the clasp of his cloak, melding her mouth against his. He could never deny her, he would never not want her, but Corvus reacted with less conviction than normal

Proxima tasted his hesitancy and pulled away, seeing the way his brow furrowed she could practically hear the tick of thoughts that held him back

“Corvus, I can think of no better way to keep preserve heat.”

She spun to face him, wrapping her legs around his waist she pushed aside the folds of his cloak and suit to trace his skin with her fingers, he tensed at the sudden shock of cold against his heated skin and Proxima knew she had his attention

“Will you not warm your wife, Corvus Glaive?” she murmured at his ear, pressing her lower body to his.

Corvus looked into her eyes, searching her eyes for a moment before lifting a hand to the back of her head, pulling her back into a heated kiss. His hands caressed her hips for a moment; he broke their kiss to nip at her neck, the collar of her suit providing a frustrating restriction of how much of her skin he could reach.

Proxima responded by kneading his shoulders with a half moan/half sigh.

Corvus shrugged the cloak from his shoulders and laid her down, still shivering Proxima moaned, upon feeling the warmth gathered in the material of the cloak bleed through her suit, warming her back, her spine and shoulders.

Unable to help herself she arched into it, it felt glorious against her chilly skin, needing more she shifted against it, heedless of the harsh ground she only felt the warmth of her husband’s cloak. 

Corvus watched her just for a moment as she shifted, a quiet moan even falling from her lips, seemingly unnoticed by Proxima herself.

But when he unzipped the front of her suit she grunted feeling the cold air strike her with the swiftness of an agitated serpent and for a moment she re-coiled unintentionally but Corvus quickly tried to distract her, running his hands over her stomach, peeling away the folds of her suit.

“It’ll pass my love, I promise. It’s alright. You’re alright” he comforted

Proxima clenched her teeth against the biting cold, reaching for him. 

Eager to sooth her discomfort, Corvus bent down, capturing her lips with his, claiming and exploring the cavern of her mouth,.

She even tasted different in such harsh, arctic weather, as though it had buried itself under skin, through muscle and tissue to root itself deep into her very being.

Her hands came up to grab at the front of his suit, yanking him close so that his arms gave way under him, his body resting heavily against hers, Corvus made no attempts to adjust their position, though he didn’t want to pin her too heavily with his weight, he trusted her to indicate to him as soon as she became uncomfortable. 

Corvus’ hands gripped the tops of her arms, letting her know that he was as eager as she to have their bodies as close as possible, the need for oxygen drove her to break the kiss and Corvus ducked his head to follow the line of her throat with kisses that left the flat of his teeth pressed to her skin each time his mouth met her skin. 

Proxima unwrapped her legs from Corvus’ waist to rest them either side of him with knees bent and her feet flat on the floor she reached between them. 

Corvus grunted, feeling the frozen touch of her fingers trail from his navel to his hardened member, even through his suit he could feel how cold she was, it created a precarious line between pleasure and pain as she fought with the fastening of his trousers.

Corvus arched his back to allow her more movement, resting his forehead to hers as she looked down to where she had freed him from the confines of his trousers, her breathing hitched as thick drops of warm pre-cum coated her hand. 

Re-distributing his weight, Corvus’s hand crept between them, guiding her so that she was slowly pumping him in one hand, the warm liquid spreading between them, thankfully taking the edge off of her cold skin.

With her free hand, Proxima’s hand glided up his side to his cheek for her fingers to hook into his nape and bring his mouth back to hers, their erratic breathing forced them apart every so often. 

Corvus’ hips shifted involuntarily as he was forced to stop their movements, removing his hand from hers, he let his claws trace her belly, running them over taunt muscles as she twitched beneath him eagerly.

This was about her, and he wasn’t going to last if they continued that way. It didn’t take much to correct the angle of his hand to trace her labia carefully, a second too late; he realized that she hadn’t been wearing underwear

Proxima might have been amused at the sight of this realization reaching Corvus’ expression  


“Can we address that later?” she requested pleadingly.

Corvus recovered quickly and returned his attention to where it should have been and kissed her cheek, bringing his free hand to cup the side of her head, pressing his thumb gently to the base of her horn, feeling the soft, sensitive skin dip slightly while his other hand remained between her thighs. 

Proxima gasped as the pad his thumb brushed her clit, this, along with the short sparks of pleasure created by the touch of his hand at her horn, meant a thin stream of her juices trickled from her entrance as her arousal was heightened by his actions. 

Corvus moaned, feeling and smelling the evidence of her arousal between them, a familiar heat built in his gut as his body reacted with her own

“Mph, my Midnight…if I could have you for a thousand years of more it would never be enough” he admitted ardently, stroking her soft, moist flesh.

She groaned

“I know what you mean, my love, I feel the same. Do not doubt it!” 

She squirmed with need and Corvus could feel her shivering had started to subside.  


Her head was turned slightly as he continued to touch the most sensitive parts of her, but he retracted his hand from her horn, not wanting to bring her so close to the edge too quickly.

She whimpered at the loss of contact but the sound was swallowed by Corvus as he kissed her, his tongue quickly skating across her lower lip, wanting permission to enter.

She granted it to him immediately, rolling her tongue over his, probing and encouraging him to deepen the kiss. 

The warmth of his body pressed to hers overtook the feel of the cold air hitting her skin, his clicks of arousal and growls of need blocked out the sound of the howling wind outside, and taste of his tongue as it moved against hers swept away the flavour of fear the thought of hypothermia and pneumonia induced.

Her hips suddenly jerked into his hand and Corvus pulled away, her juices clinging to his fingers in a thin veil that her spread over her entrance, much to the delight of his wife. 

She arched into him, tossing her head back with a moan; Corvus pressed a hand full of kisses down her throat, nipping at the valley between her breasts. Proxima, eager to return his affectionate actions, moved her hands over his chest, despite him being in a more restricting state of dress than she.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as Corvus bent to take a nipple in his mouth, swiping his tongue over the sensitive nub, finding it cold and hard like a sharp of ice, when he turned his attention to the other nipple he was rewarded with a sharp whine.

Proxima encased his hips with her legs, letting her ankles cross over his lower back 

“Corvus, please. I want you…I want to feel you…” 

The feeling of his hardened member pressed to her inner thigh, along with his loving touch and warm embrace was maddening.

Corvus growled, a comforting, near sympathetic sound that made heat pool in Proxima’s belly and another rush of fluid to drip from her entrance, he rested his forehead to hers  


“As you wish, my lady Midnight” the corner of his mouth twitched into a smile.

Smiling gratefully, Proxima lifted a hand to his cheek, the pad of her pressing and and following the soft skin under his eye and, even without her using words Corvus knew what she was asking.

The pair glance down as he brought his leaking tip to her entrance, he saw her bottm lip waver as she gasped slightly. 

Satisfied, Corvus moved his hand, supporting his weight by planking his arms either side of her head.

Neither of them blinked as Corvus entered her with a single, smooth roll of his hips, the moaned and sighed in unison. 

Proxima’s back arched but still she refused to break her gaze from his, she wanted him to see in her eyes how wonderful he made her feel, how perfectly he filled her when they joined in the way.

She felt her inner walls stretch to accommodate him.

Corvus’ arms shook as he waited for her signal, prepared to wait an eternity as he took in the sight of her, the small sound she made as she adjusted to him, the feel of her body bending to his. 

So long as he could look upon her as he did now, he would wait a lifetime, a hundred lifetimes if need be.

But it took only perhaps half a minute for Proxima to start digging her heel into his spine

“Corvus, move…please, I’m ready… move” she implored, winding her arms under his to grasp at his back

He complied, partly because her pleading tone made it impossible to deny her, and out of selfish need to hear her cry out as he filled her again and again. 

Her eyes closed as he started to move slowly at first but moving faster with each second that passed.

She had a habit of trying to hold back her sounds of pleasure, conscious of others hearing her as she fell apart in her husband’s arms, feeling only he should have the privilege of hearing her in such an intimate way. 

Corvus however, often took this as a challenge, making him more determined to bring forth such sounds from her. 

She bit her lip, groaning as Corvus thrust into her, only for him to suddenly begin to slow his pace to press his mouth to her unyielding one

“My love, it is just us, you don’t have to do that” he encouraged.

His hand reached for her hair, tangling the navy tresses between his claws

She lay, panting beneath him as Corvus continued

“I want to hear you, to hear the sounds you make for me” he added, breathing raggedly as she clenched around him.

He expect an answer but quickened his pace, nipping at her earlobe. Gradually she became more vocal, her instinct to be quiet starting to be overridden by the intensity of her pleasure.  


“Harder” she whined, her hands clutching and clawing at his suit.

He obeyed eagerly, hips slamming into hers with enough forced to jar her body against the floor of the cave. 

Proxima let the scratch of the rough ground imitate the touch of her husband’s claws which were currently preoccupied with tangling themselves in her hair to embedding themselves in the ground by her head as he rocked against her.

She reciprocated as best she could; meeting his thrusts with her own.

Sweat clung to their bodies and Corvus clawed at the ground, groaning and growling as his release began to build, her name falling from his lips as he brought them closer to their release.  


Unlocking the fingers of one hand from his suit, Proxima brought her hand between them, flicking her clit roughly until she gave a sharp cry.

Corvus could tell his wife was close and kissed her neck quickly, moving harder and faster until she came. 

Proximas' mind blanked and pleasure overtook her, suffocating every cell in her body. Keening her release into the night, she shook and convulsed, feeling the rush of wetness spread between her and her husband who continued to thrust into her, though her orgasm had left her sensitive and every movement set her alight she urged him on in masochistic need, feeling him pulsing inside her. 

Finally, with a feral growl and her name on his lips, Corvus felt himself tip over the edge, coming inside her in thick and hot as he moved erratically. 

The wet slap of their skin meeting continued and Proxima was suddenly thrown over the edge for a second time. 

Her hands clawed its way down his back as Proxima rode out her second orgasm, wrapping her limps tightly around Corvus' body, her mouth clamped down on his clothed shoulder, muffling her a loud, lust filed cry.

They stayed like this, rigid and tense for a long moment until the aftershocks of their orgasms faded. 

Proxima fell to the floor, limp and sated with strand of her hair clinging to her neck and face.

Corvus pressed lazy kisses to her chest and sternum; she gave a sharp moan as he carefully bit the flesh between her breasts, helping to bring her back to him. 

Corvus leant up on his elbows, gazing down at her lovingly

“Feel better?” he quipped, breathing heavily

Proxima chuckled tiredly

“Most definitely” she assured, relaxing her grip on his suit, toying with the fabric idly

Corvus nodded once, pleased that she felt better

“Good. Lay still” he urged

Without objection, Proxima closed her eyes in pleasant fatigue, feeling Corvus’ mouth work its way down her body to her thighs, she sighed and shivered as he licked her clean.

Proxima and Corvus righted their clothing and returned to their previous position; Proxima sitting in the space between his crossed legs, leaning against his front with his arms encircling her from behind, his cloak shielding them from the icy wind that had started to die down in ferocity. 

It would still be a while before Obsidian was able to find them, but at least Proxima had stopped shivering and, if things became desperate again, they had discovered their own a highly effective way of staving off the bitter cold surroundings.


	29. ACHE*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the two years they spent solely as bed-partners, afterwards he would ask if she was alright, more often than not she would say ‘yes’  
> Proxima would thank him and they would part ways.  
> Now there was none of that.

Lying on her bed, Proxima felt distantly relieved that she and Corvus had exchanged passcodes to each-others private chambers. She lay on her stomach with her arms crossed under her head, resting her cheek on her forearm. 

Corvus entered, having finished delivering his mission report to Thanos, and took note of the stiffness in his lovers body and the pinch in her features as she tried to suppress a wince in pain, frowning  


“Are you well, My Midnight?” he asked with concern

Proxima was about to nod but decided against it

“That soldier almost broke my spine in three different places” she stated, looking up at her partner with half lidded eyes.

Her shower earlier had eased the stiffness in her muscles but they still ached, and she was exhausted. She and Corvus had scraped back victory for their master, but Proxima hadn’t come away unscathed. 

Corvus sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on her back, stroking the tense muscle he found there, Proxima flinched but quickly relaxed with a soft sigh. Corvus’ mouth twitched into a smile

“Healing gel?” he suggested

Proxima’s eyes had fallen closed but she replied

“Bathroom counter” she directed.

Corvus stood and went to the adjoining washroom, finding what he’d asked for he returned and squeezed the tube until a small amount of gel rested in his palm. Putting aside the tube he eased his hand up Proxima’s off-white t-shirt.

“What are you doing?” she asked lazily, but she got her answer when she felt him start to massage the healing gel into her back.

Part of her wanted to stop him, she could take care of herself after all but the other, more dominant part, felt that this was far too enjoyable to end just yet.

After a few moments Corvus rucked up the shirt to her chest

“Up” he commanded

Proxima pushed herself up and let Corvus remove the garment with his free hand, dropping it somewhere on the floor as she returned to her previous position, stretching out her arms, her movements languid and effortless. 

Corvus took in the sight of her curvaceous form before resuming his attention to her back, using both hands to knead and press down on her arching muscles.

Gradually she started to relax, already feeling better much to her surprise, with the ache in her back muscles already started to ease. What surprised her more however was the deep seated moan that tumbled from her lips and, unable to take it back, Proxima’s eyes opened and widened slightly.

Corvus smirked

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked quietly, without stopping the movements of his hand

Proxima’s smirk mirrored his, meeting his gaze directly

“Very much. However you do have a tendency to treat me like glass” she said bluntly

As she hoped, Corvus answered by pressing into her back harder, she grinned as a stiff moan broke from her chest and Proxima gasped in pleasure as her head rolled along with her eyes and she leant her cheek against her forearm.

Corvus continued to massage her back, feeling the strained muscles start to ease and unwind

“Better?” he urged

Proxima only gave a pleased hum in response and Corvus shifted to lean over her, kissing her temple, now using both hands drawing one hand across her coccyx’s, from the sound Proxima made Corvus could tell that this area in particular had been giving her great discomfort.

His hand moved over her rear, to her thigh, massaging away all the tension in Proxima’s body, her body become more and more relaxed. Proxima no longer cared that her enjoyment was so pronounced, in her body language and the low, deep moans being drawn from her. 

She felt Corvus mouthing her shoulder, following her spine and inadvertent hivers scurried over her body, then, all at once, she gasped and tensed, Corvus pulled away, mildly alarmed by her sudden change in demeanour

“Midnight, are you-?”  
He was put at ease when he saw her trying to grind her hips against the bed and his brow raised in wonder, Proxima was breathing heavily and looked up at him and smiled, her hands gripped the sheets tightly

“I don’t kn-know where you leant this and I don’t much care, just keep going!” she insisted, or rather she tried to sound insisting but she felt so relaxed that any effort to sound firm or demanding was too much effort.

Corvus chuckled, leant down and kissed her temple as he slipped a hand under her to cup her breast, squeezing roughly, but his thumb eased over the nipple with far more care. His other hand grazed along her back as he leant down once more, to kiss her neck. He caught the scent of her arousal in air, but when he slipped off the pair of black shorts she wore, it became more potent. 

With the sheets now pressed against her bare skin, Proxima’s breathing hitched and a thin trickle of her arousal pooled beneath her, Corvus’ hand was still caressing her breast, alternating between being rough and gentle while his free hand dropped her shorts to the floor to join her shirt. Corvus watched her writhe against the hand on her breast, and biting her bottom lip and felt the blood rush to his groin, heat flaring in his gut.

Proxima settled, and opened her eyes, which had already grown hazy with pleasure

“Like what you see? Do you like seeing what you do to me?” she hummed, her two toned voice low and seductive

Corvus’ hand squeezed around her breast and she grunted, smirking. Corvus wrapped his other arm around her shoulders, holding her close to his heated form, kissing her shoulder

“I don’t think any sight in the universe could compare” 

The conviction in his tone made Proximas’ chest tighten.

Up until a month or so ago, they had been nothing more than bed-partners, now…now there was more. Proxima knew Corvus Glaive was in love with her, and truthfully she was almost certain that she felt the same, but until she was sure, until she was ready, she could not say the words, not out-loud. 

But Corvus never pressured her, he understood, and was content with Proxima’s own, more physical ways of expressing her feelings for him.

Claiming her mouth with his own, Corvus heard the unrestrained moan of need and desire Proxima made as she tilted her head back, allowing him to slip his tongue passed their lips and into her mouth. 

She let him take control, but returned the kiss fervently, still clawing at the sheets with both hands, kneading them in an almost cat-like manner.

Not content with this alone, Proxima managed to reach across and cup him through his suit, pleased to find him hot and heavy in her hand as she palmed his erection eagerly, anticipating the feel of him when he eventually filled her, her thumb traced over the slight ridges of his length, the slightly pointed tip that already had started to weep with pre-come.

Corvus groaned, breaking the kiss despite Proxima’s reluctance, their lips met once more and Corvus pulled away, removing his suit, with Proxima rolling onto her side to assist him frantically. 

His suit joined her clothing in the pile by the bed and he rested on knee on the bed as he leant over to her, Proxima grinned, arching into him as Corvus’ mouth went straight for her neck, traveling down her sternum with his hands caressing her sides, feeling the notches of ribcage as he pulled her body tighter against his. 

Her natural scent mingling with the scent of her growing arousal and the combination of the two made him shudder. How could one person make him feel so weak yet so powerful at the same time?

Proximas’ hands meanwhile, were everywhere; his shoulders, his back, his chest until she grasped his hips and ground herself against his throbbing member, feeling the pre-come leaking from the tip spreading over her entrance. 

Proxima pushed him back slightly and lay back, tugging him down with her and letting him roll her onto her stomach with a growl of approval, this position would put less strain on her back.

Corvus returned his mouth to her shoulders, sucking a deep indigo mark into the skin, making her keen and squirm beneath him. Kneeling behind her, with her legs spread either side of his knees Corvus let his claws trace her spine, painstakingly slow as he followed the curve of her rear, hearing Proxima whine sharply

“Corvus enough, I want you. Now” she exhaled shakily.

Resting her head between her outstretched arms she uprooting the sheets in her fists, trying to push her hips back against his, her body was relaxed and languid from Corvus’ earlier attention.  


Corvus rested his hands either side of her, supporting his weight as he laid his body over hers, the heat radiating from his skin melding with the coolness of her own, his hand moved her hair out of the way as he kissed her neck

“Tell me what you want” he growled lustfully, shifting against her so that his erection pressed against her entrance 

Proxima pursed her lips and pressed her head hard into the mattress, a teasing smirk gracing her features, her hands gripping the sheets tighter. Corvus nipped her earlobe; he heard her teeth grind together. 

He rolled his hips against hers, kissing her shoulder blades, mouthing the previous bruise he’d left under her shoulder blade, he held her waist still while sucking at the sensitive skin until she was moaning, squirming against his ministrations.

His mouth was back to her temple, traveling up to the base of her horn. His mouth traced part of her jaw, his throbbing member digging into but never entering her as his mouth sucked at her neck. Proxima grunted, she didn’t want to give in just yet, but the evidence of her arousal was soaking the sheets under her with his pre-come dripping down to mix with it, she was aching with the need to be filled

“Please!” 

Her cry shot through the room like a bullet, making Corvus pause and grin against junction of her shoulder and neck

“Corvus please, I need you inside me, I want you to make me come for you” 

Her words tumbled from her mouth in a frantic rush, swearing in Rheanarian as she tried to urge him to grant her request. Corvus said nothing but adjusted his position so that he was able to enter her, she was so worked up that he was able to slide into her in a single fluid movement.

They moaned together as their bodies were joined. Proxima arched back, still resting a majority of her body against the bed. Corvus shuddered, a throaty sigh breaking from past his lips and his hands slid under her to cup her breasts. 

Proxima grabbed the nearest pillow from up by the headboard, resting her elbows on it.

Finally Corvus started to move, thrusting slowly, deliberate, holding her close to his body with his thumb stroking a hardened nipple as he did so. The growl that bubbled up from his chest was punctuated with a moan

“You feel so good” he stated, feeling her walls clench around him, trying to urge him further indie her with each thrust.  
She didn’t reply with words.

Corvus adored how vocal she became when they were together like this and he loved doing anything and everything possible to encourage it. 

Her eyes were crushed shut, her hands balled into fists into the thin grey pillow that she’d grabbed, she tried to match his thrusts by rocking back, the feel of the bedsheets rubbing against her clit made her cry out.

Each time Corvus filled her, Proxima’s breathing hitched, every time he pulled out, almost completely, she whined.

Corvus quickened his pace, feeling himself throb, aching for release as he moved inside her. His hands, trapped between her breasts and the mattress, shuffled down until he grasp her waist.  


“Corvus…” the cry of his name was raw, filled with emotion and need.

Corvus’ breathing was heavy and fast

“I love you, Proxima” he murmured feverishly, sweat clung to her back, the wetness of her arousal spreading between them as their bodies slid against each other in desperation 

“I know.” She answered with sincerity

She cried out, feeling her release building, her body threatening to come apart at any moment.

“Corvus, I-I’m sorry I can’t-” she stammered

Part of her wanted to say it, almost every time Corvus spoke them to her, she wanted to reciprocate with more than just her body, but she simply couldn't allow herself to.

Corvus made a comforting sound of understanding against her neck, and kissed the side of her head

“I know, I know.” He reassured, telling her that he wasn’t expecting her to respond, that it as alright

Proxima rested her chin on the pillow, between her arms

“Make me come, I’m so close. Corvus…oh, yes, make me come-ugh”

Corvus thrust into her hard and fast, driven by her pleading words. His forehead rested in the gap between her shoulder blades, a centimetre of space was created each time his thrusts jarred her body up the double bed. 

She managed to lift her hips very slightly and snap them down again, taking him deeper inside her and she fell over the edge of her release, the rush of fluid that spread between them became more pronounced as they continued to move together.

Tensing as her orgasm took hold, her hips raised as she arched into Corvus’ body, bringing the pillow to her mouth and nose to smother the feral howl that accompanied her release; she was still shaking and crying out as Corvus came inside her in thick hot spurts that never seemed to end, his mind blanked and even the idea of coherent thought vanished. 

Her name, interspersed with varying terms of endearments was all that he could utter, she was the only thing he could think of, the only thing he could taste, smell, feel…everyone one of his sense was focused on her.

He collapsed on top of her, convulsing, like Proxima, with the aftershocks of the intense orgasm that rocked through every cell of his body. 

With the absence of the sound of their bodies meeting, the room became silent aside from the couples laboured breathing, fast and erratic as they came back to themselves.

Corvus recovered first, rolling off of Proxima to lay beside her, stroking her hair and sweat dampened skin as he waited patiently for her. 

Eventually she opened her amber eyes, the pleasure brought forth by her release still making her gaze slightly unfocused and she swallowed thickly, still catching her breath with a small smile.

In the two years they spent solely as bed-partners, afterwards he would ask if she was alright, more often than not she would say ‘yes’

Proxima would thank him and they would part ways.

Now there was none of that. Words weren’t needed, if neither could think of something to say it didn’t matter or create awkwardness, and the most enjoyable part, in Proxima’s opinion, was that neither of them had to leave. 

She refused to tell Corvus, but she had started to sleep better, when they slept in the same bed anyway, which was often but not constant.

They crawled up the bed, Proxima replaced her pillow to its rightful place, still lying on her front, half asleep already and Corvus lay a hand on her bare back, his thumb creating soothing patterns on the grey skin, lighter, colder, than his own.

He smiled because she was; with her black lips still curled slighter at the edges as they simply watched each other in the dull light.


	30. REVERIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A particularly 'vivid' dream leaves Proxima with a certain...problem, only Corvus can help but he does so gladly.

“-night, Midnight…Proxima, wake up...” 

Proxima shifted, wanting to claw back the dream she’d been so engrossed in, but found that she was unable to ignore the hand shaking shoulder, gently but firmly 

“What is it?” she mumbled

Groggy with sleep she turned to face her husband, who had been trying to rouse her

Corvus was lying behind her, elevating his upper body slightly by resting on his free arm to brush her hair back from her face

“You were twitching and moaning in your sleep” he told her

“Night terrors?” he asked quietly

Proxima’s black lips curled into a tired smile as she felt his hand rub the top of her arm, caressing the network of faded scars and long healed burn marks that meant her left arm was far more sensitive than her right, so it was no surprise that her skin tingled pleasantly under the familiar touch, it only served to heighten the warm sensation that, since she’d woken, had worked its’ way through her belly to her core

She shook her head

“No my love.” she murmured  
Proxima’s smile widened and she turned slightly to face him, lifted her arm to place a hand at the back of his head, pulling him in to kiss him deeply.

Corvus felt realization sink in as he caught the scent of her arousal in the air. Breaking the kiss, Corvus slipped his hand beneath the covers, down her side and moving his hand into her underwear, he moaned upon feeling how wet she already was

“Dreaming of me again?” he said in jest

Proxima gasped upon feeling the warmth of his hand on her sensitive flesh but chuckled

“Perhaps” She whispered, curling her fingers against the back of his skull, feeling his fingers stroking her, bringing forth another rush of fluid from her as her arousal worsened.

Retracting his hand from between her legs, Corvus resting his palm on her hip, leaning down to press lazy kisses across her neck, Proxima shivered, tilting her head to give him better access  
Corvus tucked his body close to hers, the coolness of her spine pressing against the heat of his chest and torso

“Sleep well, then? Despite these dreams?” he inquired smoothly, running his hand up and down the length of her body, from the side of her breast to the thigh.  
Proxima shifted

“With you beside me? Always.” she said simply, smiling.

It was unlike her to voice such cloying phrases; she much preferred the intimacy of touch to convey thought and feeling but this only meant that the words she spoke at that moment came across as all the more sincere.

Corvus’ his lips brushed hers in gratitude, his free hand was moved to rest on the pillow above her head, idly toying with the waves of navy hair fanned out under her head.

“Lies” he murmured against her mouth. With him being unable to dream at all, she was more prone to night terrors than her husband.

Proximas’ hand found his cheek, stroking the ashen flesh of his cheek bone, anchoring him in place as he worked his mouth against hers. With a low chuckle she kissed him back, Corvus felt a jolt of pleasure rush through him, feeling her body move as she rubbed her thighs together, the need for some kind of friction between her legs too much to ignore.

But when she tried to roll over fully to face him, his hand went back to her hip, stopping her. Proxima pulled away

“We can’t stay here all my day, my darling” she warned, though she deeply wished otherwise

Corvus pressed his lips to hers insistently, repeatedly, before answering 

“It is early, Midnight, alarm calls haven’t sounded yet” 

Easily appeased by his words, Proxima relaxed

“Hm, well I suppose that’s alright then, I might just go back to sleep as find out how my dream finishes.” she smirked.

Proxima pulled back just enough to meet his blood red gaze which flashed brighter for moment, her eyes glinting in jest until she was pulled back firmly so that her spine aligned perfectly with his front.  
Leaning over her, Corvus tugged her bottom lip in his teeth 

”I don’t think so. I’d prefer to find out how this ends.” He said

A quiet growl vibrated in Corvus’ chest, and he dove for her neck, nipping and kissing the exposed flesh, but to Proxima’s delight. The hand he’d placed on her hip was removed, and slithered its way up her stomach to cup her breast, rolling a hardened nipple under the rough pad of his thumb.

Corvus alternated between pinching the nipple, to stroking it between his thumb and finger, listening to her sigh and moan in pleasure. Proxima opened her eyes briefly, watching her husband’s face, seeing the slight pinch in the corners of his eyes as he concentrated on her, and how his actions were affecting her. 

‘Attentive as always.’ she mused through the fog of pleasure clouding her mind.

Proxima, pressed back against him, wanting to touch him, to bring him some sense of gratification as well, but the effort was…admittedly, half-hearted but as her eyes rolled shut, she realized that she was selfishly enjoying his attentions too much to care.

By now, Corvus’ hand moved from one breast to the other, ensuring both received the same amount of attention, and the moving on to the rest of her body.

Every so often Corvus’ hand paused to linger over a scar, he didn’t need to see them to know they were there, he’d memorised every curve, every dip of her body and every inch of skin, long ago.  
Proxima sighed shakily as the back of Corvus’ knuckle traced a firm line from her entrance to her clit.

Proxima, squirming against her husband’s touch, felt the rub of her sodden underwear between her thighs was no longer satisfying but rather frustrating “Help me get these off” she hoped her words came across as the command that she meant it to be rather than the wanton plead she thought it sounded like.

Corvus teased her only for a lingering moment before tugging down her underwear; she lifted her hips to assist him. Once they were successfully removed, Corvus flipped the bedsheets back and throwing the garment to the end of the bed before returning his hand to her waist, running his hand over the space under her navel, slipping his fingers between her thighs, gathering some of the growing wetness he knew he would find there. 

Proxima tried to swallow down the loud moan that rose up in her chest but Corvus lips created a path up neck to her cheek and higher, with a groan he sucked lightly on her earlobe, forcing the whine of need she had tried to supress, from her mouth

“Corvus…” she sighed lustfully

Sometimes she wished he didn’t have the ability to reduce her to a whining mess at just the touch of his hand…but at times like this, when it just felt too enjoyable, and she knew she would have it any other way. 

His name fell from her lips in a chaotic chant as Corvus mouthed the base of her horn, the sensitive skin yielding slightly to his firm lips, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through Proxima’s body straight to her core in a dizzying, decadent wave.

Her body tensed as Corvus’ thumb pressed to her clit, creating swift circles, feeling the slide of his fingers against her skin which was slick with her arousal. She shifted and fidgeted eagerly, her breathing, fast and heavy, became erratic.

Corvus kissed her cheek and temple, growling in approval, the sounds she was making spurring him on, guiding his movements.

As she cried out fervently, Corvus stopped.

Proxima pushed her head hard into the pillow under her head, groaning in frustration, cold sweat breaking out of over her skin. 

Corvus adjusted his hand, touching her at completely different angle, sending his wife into a series of deep shudders and harsh moans.

But as soon as she was on the edge he stopped once more, Proxima grunted in frustration at being denied her release

“Corvus, my love! Do not tease me so, please…” she rasped, her hand clawing at the sheets beneath her, uprooting them in her fist.

Proxima went ridged, but again her release was denied, Corvus’ tongue followed the line at the base of her horn, the whine he received in response was unlike anything he’d ever heard from her!  


“So needy, my wife. But so beautiful…” he teased, his claws drawing random patterns on the skin of her outer thigh.

When his hand slowly slid between her legs again, Proxima bent her knee, trapping his hand 

“Corvus, please, no more…I need…” she gasped as Corvus moved his hand, the heel of his thumb rubbing against her. 

The grip of her thighs loosened and he cupped her soaking womanhood, touching her with just enough conviction to bring her to the edge of release, given her previous denials, it took only a few seconds to have her there; on the verge of careening into an orgasm, but with enough restraint to keep her on the edge

“Mph, that’s it My love, My midnight…let go for me, come for me now” he urged, moving his hand with more resolve and purpose 

She bucked against him, arching back against his chest while crying out with need and with his permission, and before he had the chance to pull away she let go, grinding down against his hand she clenched her thighs, trapping his hand between the mattress and her, riding out her orgasm in a series of shudders and involuntary jerks of her hips. 

her hand wretched away from the sheets to grasp his wrist, holding his hand in place between her legs, keening in pleasure as she rode out her release.

Once she had relaxed, her body settled and her cried quietened, Corvus waited a few moments, he waited for her hand to relax and fall away from his wrist, only then did he pulled his hand away, his fingers shone with a thin coating of cold, clear fluid . 

At the same time, Proxima rolled over to face him, throwing her leg over his waist.

She lay panting for a moment, eyes hazy with the after effects of her release, pressing her lips to his briefly, repeatedly. Corvus took great delight, not only in watch her come undone under his touch but seeing her wait out the aftershocks, and slowly come back to herself

“Worth staying awake for, My love?” he joked

Proxima chuckled lazily

“Most certainly. I must admit, the real thing is far better than any dream” she admitted with a breathy chuckle, her fingers tracing patterns across his bare chest, feeling the vibrations of Corvus’ responsive laugh.

“I’m glad” he retorted with a smirk.

Slowly he brought his finger to her mouth, coating her lower lip with her arousal. Proxima met his gaze and took a finger in her mouth, cleaning it off and licking her lips.

She pressed her black lips together in a line for a second, tasting herself on his skin, and then proceeded to do the same with each finger until his hand was cleaned of the evidence of her release.  


“What about you, my love? Would you dream of me as I do you, should you have the ability?” she smiled, her amber eyes locking onto his.

Proxima wrapped both arms around her husband’s neck, pressing her heel into his back to draw him closer, feeling his hardened member press against her entrance.

Corvus held her closer by slipping his hand under the bend of her knee

“Undoubtedly” he said without hesitation

“But what need would I have for dreams when I have you ready and willing beside me?” he grinned, resting his forehead to hers, with a single roll of his hips he entered her.

He held the arch of her neck in his free hand, feeling her take him in, her inner muscles clenching and relaxing frantically and fully.

Within moments they were lost, lost in pleasure, desire, and each other.


	31. BOUND pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima wants to try something...different.

**_'_ ** **_Snap'_ **

**“** Are you certain about this?”

“Are you?”

“Proxima!”

She shrugs off her husbands’ scolding glare – as much as she can in her current position. 

Proxima can’t deny that she is not…cautious. It’s their first time trying something like this, but she is nothing if not stubborn and she is determined to see this through, so she takes a deep, calming breath.

Though Corvus can see her unease but since she hasn’t told him otherwise, he continues.

 ** _'Snap_** '

Her wrists are bound to the iron headboard of their bed with leather cuffs.

“Alright?” he asks

Proxima nods, giving an experimental tug at her restraints, finding that they still allow some limited movement while still being secure. Perfect.

"Fine" she assures.

Corvus fingers leave the leather cuff to trace the length of her left arm, his eyes scanning the scar lines, skin graft scars and long healed burns, the damages have left her arm sensitive so he isn’t surprised when he hears her breathing hitch at this simple touch. 

Meeting his gaze, Proxima offers him an uncharacteristically soft smile, reassuring and encouraging. Corvus' hand reaches the curve of her shoulder and follows it, dragging his claws down the front of Proxima's shoulder to her breast. 

Proxima presses herself into the mattress, letting her eyes fall closed as she savours the sensation and ignores the lurch of anxiety she feels at being rendered partly immobile. 

Her mouth falls open in a silent gasp of pleasure when Corvus rolls a darkened nipple between his thumb and index finger several times, tugging slightly, feeling the nipple harden under his ministrations.

Proxima squirms and feels the nipple start to pebble, and become even more sensitive, the callous pad of Corvus' thumb drags over her nipple and she can't help but let the stifled moan from breaking free from the back of her throat. 

His claws dig into Proxima's greyish skin as Corvus cups her breast, kneading and squeezing firmly, with practised ease he avoided gripping too hard, or cutting the skin.

Proxima's eyes open only because the slight pressure of Corvus' hand is gone, but as she opens them she finds Corvus leaning over her, her black lips part slightly and their eyes lock, and an intimate, passionate exchange seems to pass between them despite the lack or spoken words. 

She tries to lean in, wanting the feel of his mouth against hers...

**_'Clink'_ **

The chains linking the cuffs attached to her wrists and the headboard prevent her from moving in further, and Corvus remains just out of reach, he isn't going to grant her what she desires, not yet. Corvus can smell her growing arousal and it makes his blood rise and heat under his skin, thrumming in his veins.

They'd never tried to quell their own competitive natures, in fact in bed-chamber it is used very much to their advantages. 

Neither of them claim dominance over their partner more than the other, its' a constantly changing, ever shifting current in their relationship that helps feed their passion, their hunger for each other.

Corvus finds that whatever hesitancy he felt previously is gone, and that the sight of his wife: strong-willed, determined, independent...is voluntarily bound before him in an intimate show of complete trust, and submission, in a way that she never has before...it's oddly humbling, unnervingly so. 

But Corvus can't hide the way his body is reacting to the sight, his blood rushes south to his groin.

Proximas’ tangle of navy hair fanned out beneath her, Proximas’ toned body is stretched out before him, bare apart from the pair of plain black underwear that mildly supresses the scent of her arousal, her toes curl repeatedly as she anticipates his next move, her fingers curl around the short chain that links the cuff on her wrist and the one attached to the headboard, she's practically caressing the five or six links that create the chain in her hand.

Corvus lifts his hand to Proxima’s cheek, only to move it away as she tilts her head to meet his palm, his knuckles graze her cheek, venturing up so that he can brush his fingers over one of her horns, sending miniscule jolts of pleasure erupting down her spine, sparking like an undiscovered form of electricity.

Proxima is tense; her fists tighten around the small chain as her breathing hitches. Corvus’ thumb follows the soft skin of the base of her horn and draws an lengthy, uneven sigh from his wife

“You’ve been thinking about this for a long time?” Corvus asks out of genuine curiosity,

He focuses his touch on that particular spot he knows will drive her close to insanity. Proxima barely catches the small whine that emits from her throat and she nods

“ _Yes_ ”

She bites back a sharp sound of protest when Corvus diverts his hand away from the sensitive area of skin he had been caressing so diligently, there’s now a distinct wet patch in her underwear as her arousal grows. 

Corvus trails his claws lightly over her skin, following her jaw, down her throat and Proxima tips her head back eagerly, and his hand continues its’ path down her sternum

“You should have told me sooner” Corvus stated

Proxima can feel the heat emanating from his body, she can see the bulge of his erection in his trousers. 

She wants more of him, she wants to feel his skin press against hers, and wants to have him fill her as only he could…Proxima cries out as a nipple is tugged at harshly, she offers a moan of pleasure, as much as she wants all of that, she also wants this to last.

Corvus walks down the length of the side of the bed, his claws leave faint marks on Proximas’ cool in his wake, he reaches her underwear, letting his hand trail over the soaking wet fabric, he smirks when Proxima’s breathing deepens and she tries to squirm, seeking more of the same attention in that specific area, she slumps, almost petulantly when he moves his hand away.

Corvus traces the final node of her ribcage

“So frustrated already, my Midnight.” he chuckles darkly

She turns her face away in agitation, her body language is more than enough to confirm his statment, but Corvus, she knows, wants her words. 

She refuses to utter a sound but Corvus takes the silent challenge and continues to walk down the length of the bed, dragging Proximas’ underwear down her legs as he goes, his slow descent frustrates his wife further.

Reaching the end of the bed he removes her underwear completely and tosses them to one side carelessly, his eyes never leaving her face, which she had kept turned away until she felt the bed dip under her husbands added weight, then she can’t help but watch as manoeuvres her legs further apart and setting them so that her knees are bent either side of him, one hand caresses her right leg, which is just as scared and damaged as her left arm is.

Up until now, he has touched her with just his hand, so when his mouth replaces his hand Proxima throws her head back, feeling his lips and tongue trace and follow the lines of faded scars that litter her leg, like her arm it has also been left sensitive by the damages sustained, and Corvus know exactly how to use this to his advantage, as well as Proximas’.

Proxima is already shifting and squirming with more urgency, and Corvus growls as he looks up, seeing the evidence of her growing arousal trickle down to stain the sheets beneath her, he sucks a scar on the side of her knee, leaving a deep purple bruise.

The short chains ‘clink’ in protest as she tries to move, feeling the chains strain against her movements

“Corvus…” the whimper of need escapes before she can prevent it.

Something in her voice makes Corvus stop. His hand is under the bend of her knee and he rests his temple to the side of her kneecap, covering the mark he has just left, a sound like a growl but mixed with comfort and concern.

She feel so out of control of her own body, being driven so such intense arousal by just his hands and mouth, the restraints on her wrists...

Proxima gulps down a mouthful of air

“Don’t stop!” she commands

He kisses the bite mark he has created softly and lets the cornor of his mouth twitch into a smile

“As my Lady Midnight commands”

He all but purrs his statement and it send a fresh wave of arousal rolling through Proximas’ body, her heated core throbs, and aches. 

She is sometimes jealous of his way with words, normally she would respond by rolling her body to grind it against his, letting the touch of her hands and mouth translate the words she, for some reason, cannot verbalize into a far more physical response to her husbands’ eloquence.

Now, she is unable to do that, her hips roll but they meet only empty air, instead of her fingers hooking into her husbands skin, dig into the harsh metal of the headboard.

Corvus’ mouth makes its way past her knee to her thigh where he tilts his head to mouth theinside of her thigh…the scent of her arousal and whatever it is that creates her usual, natural scent, he’s never been able to quite place it, but he feels his erection throb and he grinds down against the bed, instinctively seeking some form of contact, some relief.

But the fabric of his suit, the unsatisfying bend of the mattress they’re resting on only provides a frustrating imitation of what really wants, Proxima, who had been watching him with half lidded eyes, chuckles and Corvus ears twitch as they pick up the sound

“Even bound to the bed you’re still able to torment me” he comments

Proximas offers only a smirk in reply, her amber eyes alight, with need and desire, flare slightly from under the slits made by her eyelids. The seductive look makes Corvus shudder and growl in return. 

Without breaking their intense staring match, Corvus crawls further up the bed, caressing her opposite hip and shifting his weight to his other hand before leaning down to lick her from her soaking entrance to her throbbing clit, keeping his blood red eyes focused on hers.

Proximas’ jaw slackens, every muscle she possesses feels tense as, with that single action, Corvus encourages a thick trickles of her juices to run from her entrance….she isn’t sure how long she can take his teasing. 

She shudders so deeply that, for a split second Corvus wonders if she coming undone for him there and then. But no, she settles and she reigns herself in, kneading at the bedsheets relentlessly and her toes curl repeatedly.

With his wife distracted, Corvus moves up until he is hovering over her, he raises one hand from where it has been resting on the bed and plucks away a strand of hair from her sweat-dampened forehead. The contact makes her open her eyes, once again, the chains ‘clink’ in protest as she automatically moves to reach out for him.

Corvus ensures not one part of their body touches, not yet, but Proxima feels his heat, it, along with his familiar, intoxicating scent is more potent now by proximity and it hits her like a titanium wall.

She makes her impatience known by wrapping her legs around his waist, hoping to pull him close enough to feel him against her, once again he denies her this, she feels him tense as he resists, with the strength in her right leg not as it was, and her arms bound above her head, she isn’t strong enough to counter his resistance.

His expression tells Proxima that Corvus is enjoying her torment greatly. For a moment she strains against the leather cuffs before falling back against the pillow under her head, keeping her legs wrapped around his hips. 

She knows what he wants from her and she’s too far gone to deny him, or herself anymore

“Corvus please!”

The words fall from her lips in one in an incoherent breath. Corvus hears her well enough, but he can’t resist

“My Midnight, I don’t believe I heard you” he rumbles

She practically feels the vibrations in his chest, he’s kneeling between her thighs so she cannot rub them together in her need for contact and swears in Rheanarian

“Please! Corvus I want to feel you, just…”

She is so frazzled, her head falls back and her eyes close, Corvus’ hand finds her cheek, it’s something but not enough he knows, he leans close, so close that Proxima feels his breath tickle her neck and her ear as he speaks

“Tell me what you want my love” he urges softly

She turns her head, eyes desperate and pleading

“Kiss me, touch me, anything Corvus, please!”

This time she remains coherent, her plea laced with a commanding firmness she has to battle to keep in place, but it works. Corvus moans at her words and finally brings his mouth to hers. 

Proxima is mildly surprised that he lets her dominate, but she realizes that he’s offering her some sense of control even in her restrained position; she expresses her gratitude by pushing her tongue past her lips and his.

The heat of his mouth quells the coldness of her own and the kiss becomes more passionate, more desperate. 

Corvus had so far, been able to ignore his own need for release, content to enjoy lavishing his attentions on his wife, watching her squirm, bringing her to the point of beging for any kind of contact, but now he’s painfully hard within the confines of his suit, and Proxima is still trying to bring his hips down to meet hers.

He wants to, by all the severed Gods he want to, but he doesn’t, he simply continues kissing her with as much urgency as she, until she pulls away for air, then he ducks down to follow the line of her throat with his tongue, making her arch her neck to present him with more. 

A thrill runs through Proximas spine as she feels his needle-point teeth graze the skin with practised care: she has seen him rip out the throats of their enemies countless times, some of those times had been at her suggestion.

But when it is her, when it is just the two of them in these intimate moments, she knows she doesn’t have to fear the same fate, that for her, he can control it to bring her pleasure rather than death or pain. 

She wonders sometimes if you can fall more in love with someone when they display such simple acts of affection and that for them, you are an exception…

Proxima startles when Corvus tongue darts out above her navel, and Corvus growl lowly as he continues down, nipping at the expanse of flesh between her navel and her womanhood. Corvus has adjusted her legs so that her feet rest on the bed, one knee is bent by his head, he has the other gently pinned to the bed.

He doesn’t tease her any longer, instead he laps at her damp folds, not pulling away even her hips jolt to meet his mouth, his claws knead at her thigh reassuringly and she stills.

He could never explain what she tastes like, not that any other being in the universe should possess such intimate knowledge: there were others, he knows, in her past. Her monthly cycle making it an impossibility for him to be her first, but she has assured him that he was the first to touch her…this way, to know the taste of her, as enigmatic as it is, it is something she has shared only with him, and that is enough.

Soon his tongue is pushing past her fold to her clit, it hovers there for seconds at most before finding her entrance, her juices coating it almost instantly as Proxima calls out, the ‘clink’ of chains falling on deaf ears as Proxima once again tries to reach for him, only to be stopped.

It’s maddening and the feeling of her husbands’ mouth and tongue on her sensitive flesh is only serving to make the feeling worse, tut it feels so good at the same time, she can’t help the series of unrestrained moans that erupt from her throat.

Despite his concentration on his task, Corvus feels her move, she’s trying to move her leg, shifting urgently in her eagerness to respond. He pulls away, earning a sound of indigent protest from his wife, he runs his hands over her outer thighs, down to her knees and up again, calming her

“Proxima, be still. That’s it, just relax my love…you shall have what you want soon, but I want to give you this first” he sooths

He waits for her sink back into the mattress, her legs stay in place but her limbs become less ridged. He kisses her lips briefly, then does the same to the black line tattooed between the tip of her chin and her lower lip, this relaxes her further and Corvus kisses the inside of one of her breasts before returning his mouth to where she wanted it most.

He starts slow, almost methodical, he know what actions will drag out her release, what will make her more vocal, and what will make her thighs trembles with need, he does these several times over, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

Corvus circles his tongue at her entrance, hearing her cries of affirmation he focuses on this for longer than he had previously, indulging in the taste of her, the sounds he’s bringing out of her as she moans for him. Her entire body turns taut and he stops. 

Proxima tries to lift her hips to his mouth but he places both hands on her waist to stop her, he watches as she writhes against the delayed orgasm.

“Corvus, my love please! You said…” she can barely speak by this point

But Corvus draws his thumbs over the sockets of her legs, feeling the soft, vulnerable skin dip under the slight pressure her puts there

“I said I would give you what you wanted, I will. Just be patient my wife.”

She gives a frustrated sigh but once against forces her to relax, knowing the Corvus will not continue until she’s pulled back from the brink of release, if he doesn’t she’ll come at the slightest touch, and that isn’t his goal, not this night, anyway.

Still, it’s not long before she’s on the edge once more, and Corvus knows exactly what to do to keep her there, above him, she’s become far more, no longer caring what sounds she’s making or how loud she’s making them, sweat is clinging to her spine. 

Corvus’ hands hold her thighs apart and the ridges of her fingers are raw from gripping the headboard or the chain that links the cuff on her wrists.

Corvus is so focused on Proxima that he doesn’t realize that he’s grinding his hips into the bed again, needing some sort of release, but as soon as he notices he is doing it he stops, he wants her, all of her.

If she must be patient then so must he. Proxima bites down on her lip as Corvus stops, but before she can objects his mouth returns, this time so that he can flick the tip of his tongue over her clit, making her flinch before putting his mouth to her, sucking and licking relentlessly.

Proxima lets out a strangled sound, she’s so close to calling out the one word she knows will free her, all she hass to do is say it, barely whisper it and Corvus will take away these damned cuffs and she can take over, seek her relese and touch him in all they ways he craves, her nails down his back, her mouth to his chest, legs around his waist…

But she doesn’t. Because saying the word will stop it. stop this…and she so close now…

“Corvus, my love, I I need…Want-”

She can’t say the words but Corvus knows what she’s saying and his hands move over her thighs in that same comforting gesture as before even though he doesn’t pull away until she’s trembling under his hands, only then does he reply, curling and lapping his tonge over her flesh as he speaks

“Mph, Proxima...come, my love, come for me, yes!”

He doubles his efforts, latches his mouth onto her and she reaches her release, writhing and calling out for him as he swallows whatever she gives him, even though her orgasm lasts even after he has taken every last drop.

Proxima’s body feel like her blood has been replaced by liquid fire: heavy, hot and…wonderful. Corvus rests his cheek to her inner thigh, stroking her leg, praising her as she endures the prolonged orgasm, and the sever aftershocks that come after. 

Proxima lays there, with her head tilted back and her eyes closed as her chest rising and falling rapidly as she pants for breath.

Corvus waits until she has stopped shaking before moving to hover over her, he watches her intently until she twitches and opens her eyes which have dulled as they remain hazy with pleasure and she offers him a lazy smile. 

She wants to lift her hand to caress his cheek, she tells herself that, even if her hands weren’t bound, her arm would feel too heavy to lift, so great was her weariness in that moment.

Corvus brushes a hand through her hair, he offers her the option of ending this now

“We can stop”

He catches sight of the leather cuffs that are rubbing the skin of her wrists raw and reaches for them.

“No”

Corvus stops, looking down at her he sees all traces of tiredness she had previously displayed at all but gone. He’s still painfully hard, he wants her, badly. 

Selfishly, he wants to have his wife with the knowledge that he has complete control, which she has surrendered so generously to him.

Proxima tilts her head slightly to one side, meting his gaze

“You gave me your word, after all. I have been patient, as you said.”

Her voice, two-toned, slightly hoarse from crying at and half weary from the powerful orgasm he’s just given her, is almost hypnotic, impossible to resist, especially when she’s laid out bare, and entirely ready for him.

Corvus can’t resist her, he can never resist her…he never want to know what it feel like to want to resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued soon


	32. BOUND pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything else, anything else, is of little consequence. Everything else doesn’t matter because here and now there is only the two of them, and the sweet sensation of their bodies coming together with an electrifying passion and intensity that Proxima is certain is only known the two of them alone.

Proximas’ body feel impossibly heavy, practically liquefied, and as Corvus leans in to kiss her neck, fresh shivers of pleasure erupt over her, she moans as need and desire re-ignited from where it had been simmering low in her belly.

She fidgets, and is relieved when Corvus presses his lips to hers, she relaxes her jaw and is rewarded with the feel of his tongue sliding against hers and suddenly there’s thrill of renewed arousal thrumming through Proximas’ veins, there’s a burning passion displayed in that single, drawn out exchange and the taste of him, coupled with the lingering taste of her own orgasm on his tongue makes her moan shamelessly.

Corvus’ tongue drags across the roof of her mouth as he pulls away, finally breaking the kiss and his mouth darts down to the slope of her shoulder, to where it and her neck meet, the action is so fast that it causes Proxima to jump and gasp in surprise and pleasure as he sucks a deep bruise into the skin. His hand finds the bicep of her opposite arm and pins it place as his thumb traces the edges of a skin graft scar that he knows without looking is there.

All too soon, the exquisite pressure of his mouth on her skin is gone, and Proxima watches with heavily lidded eyes as her husband stand and begins removing his own clothing.

First goes the black leather vest; peeled away much like a second skin and dropped to one side. Proximas’ teeth dig into her lower lip as each sinewy muscle is revealed to her. She keeps her eyes on his hands, which move swiftly and efficiently but she shivers when his belt clatters to the steel floor. 

What relief she’d felt from her previous orgasm has gone as her arousal worsens, it makes her burn for him, makes her ach and it is very apparent that his need for her was just as great, she can see how hard he is. Painfully so – she muses to herself.

Proxima shifts agitatedly, she wants, so badly, to assist in the removal, she wants to touch him, as intimately as he had touched her, she wants to return his affections with her own and she curses the restraints preventing her from doing so.

The curse is made vocal before she can stop it, the Rheanarian explanative is murmured under her breath and her breathing falters as she feels the warmth of his knuckles graze her cheek, follows the curve of her jaw as Corvus gives a low, rumbling chuckle that goes straight to her core, she feels herself throb and she bites back a whine.

Corvus’ lips replace his hand as his kisses her jaw, then her cheek, he simultaneously runs a hand back through her hair

“Frustrated, my love?”

His teeth nip at her jaw playfully, Proxima tries to focus on breathing somewhat normally

“Apologies, my love, am I being too subtle…? _Oh_ -”

She arches and gasps as Corvus’ finger traces the base of her horn. It’s almost too much in her overstimulated state and Proxima strains against her cuffs, rubbing her thighs against each other in desperation.

Corvus leans back to admire her, drawn by the swell of her abused lower lip that is now freed from between her teeth as she sighs loudly, the sound is swallowed by Corvus as he kisses her, softly, repeatedly. The scent of her is stronger, made worse by her previous orgasm, he’s drawn this out for as long as possible, for her but he can’t help it anymore, he can’t resist any longer.

Proximas eyes are half rolled shut, but open suddenly as the mattress dips and Corvus settles between her legs

“Ready, my love?” he urges

Like he isn’t already painfully aware of just how ready for him she is, like she isn’t absolutely dripping with arousal. His hands skate up the length of her sides, then down again.

Proximas’ eyes meet as she squirms very deliberately

“Can’t you tell?” she purrs 

“My darling Corvus, don’t you how much I need you? How badly I ach… _please_ …”

The growl that reverberates from Corvus’ chest is loud and clear in her ears, and he adjusts his weight so that his hands rest either side of her chest, his face is just inches from hers

“As I ach for you, my Midnight” he responds in a low tone, close to leaning his forehead to hers, but he stays just far enough away that he can keep his eyes locked with hers, his throbbing member is resting against her.

“Then, Corvus…please…agh!”

She twists and writhes as a hand dips between her legs and, mindful of his claws, he gathers the wetness that clings to her folds. Proxima tries to twist her restraints but they remained unyielding, even to her seemingly limitless strength.

The word is on the tip of her tongue…she doesn’t want to say it…she can’t bring herself to, but she cannot stand much more of this either. Sweat clings to her skin, creating a glittering sheen across the dark marking on her forehead.

She lets a sharp whine escape her as Corvus’ touch disappears, Proxima lifts her head and sees the hand he has been using to stroke her is now curled around his erection, her juices mixing with the thick drops of pre-cum that leak from his tip as he finishes preparing himself for her. 

Again, she strains against the leather cuffs, she wants to do it herself…

The sight and thought of it sends a fresh wave of intense arousal coursing through her, her juices trickle between her legs to drip onto the mattress.

Moments later, his slightly pointed tip is at her entrance and Proxima is little more than a bundle of nerves, every muscle is wound tight, her breathing comes in short pants of anticipation. She needs him: she needs her husband to fill her as only he can…

When he does, he does so in a single, strong yet controlled thrust. Their contrasting temperatures are never more pronounced than when he is inside her, damp and wet against his dry heat.

Corvus buries his face against her neck

“Hngh, Proxima…”

He want to tell her how beautiful she is, how amazing she feels, but words fail him as he is taken over by pure sensation.

She’s incredibly tight despite her arousal and it’s almost enough to send him over the edge there and then, that and the way she mewls loudly for him, she’s shaking already so he remains as still as he can until she settles. He kisses her neck once and pushes himself up, hands resting either side of her chest, he lets a clawed thumb follow the curve of her breast, drawing out more, intense sounds from his wife. He loves to hear her like this, craves it as much as she craves his touch.

Her legs wind around his waist, her heel digging his spine to the brink of pain

“Move!” she commands shakily.

Her muscles clench around him repeatedly, their heaving chest brush each other with each mirrored breath they take, and he obeys, obeys as he has wanted since that first murmured of ‘please’ left her black lips.

It starts with a simple roll of his hips, Proxima finds that she no longer cares what sounds she is making, no longer care who could potentially hear, she can only focus on what she’s feeling in that moment and how good her husband makes her feel.

Everything else, anything else, is of little consequence. Everything else doesn’t matter because here and now there is only the two of them, and the sweet sensation of their bodies coming together with an electrifying passion and intensity that Proxima is certain is only known the two of them alone: in the entire universe, what they have, as husband and wife, could never be matched nor duplicated, but rather, something unique and singular.

It’s something that’s theirs, and for as long as there is air in their lungs, it will be theirs.

As Corvus fills her with each thrust, Proxima does anything in her current power to respond, urging him on with her heel at his back, lifting her head to kiss his chest as he rises over her. The action is difficult, if a little awkward but she’s desperate, she wants feel every inch of his warm skin against the chill of her own, he tastes like dry heat, and sand.

Her hands clench into fists, then relax, the action is repeated as she kneads at empty air, her nails pine for the security of anchoring into his skin. Corvus, meanwhile can’t deny that he misses the feel of her hands on him, nails raking down his rib cage or his back until she draws blood and makes him hiss through his teeth.

In the absence of her wandering hands, he is entirely focused on the reactions she offers with the rest of her; the roll of her body, much like the waves of an ocean in a crashing storm, rising with urgency as he draws her closer to the edge.

Her erratic breathing fans his chest, creating an eruption of minuscule bumps across ashen flesh. And then there’s way her inner walls clench around him each time he pushes insides her, like she’s trying to hold him captive just a few seconds longer until he pulls away again, and again he feel her relax around him, ready to welcome him back with more urgency than before.

He sucks at her throat, her jugular, then her ear-lobe and a strained groan rumbles in Proximas’ chest, Corvus’ excitement spikes

“Hmph, you’ve never made that sound before”

He grins against her neck then repeats his previous actions

“Again” he requests

He successfully provokes the same sound from her, with his approval she lets the sound flow more freely, louder and unrestrained this time, and Corvus begins to move, faster than before. His mouth finds her throat once more, tasting the way it vibrates with each cry she emits as Corvus doubles his efforts

“My love, My Midnight…” he chants in earnest.

Proxima throws her head back as she feels her release building, her thighs quiver against her husband’s sides as he reaches back to raise her legs so that her knees encase his ribcage from either side, her ankles cross over each-other at the center of his back allowing him to move deeper inside her

All of a sudden her entire body locks up

“Corvus…” she chokes.

Too late

Her vision turns white as her orgasm rips through her, lighting every cell in her body on fire. Corvus snarls and pulls his face from her neck to watch as she gives in to her seconds orgasm, his eyes narrow as her muscles collapse around him and the evidence of her release spreads between them, still he continues to move against her at a slower pace, tensing as he holds his own release at bay.

She’s still coming for him as Corvus leans down, kissing her cheek lovingly

“Midnight, my Midnight, my wife…” he murmurs between kisses

In the wake of her release, she can only whine and tighten her legs around him in response, shuddering and panting.

The couple moan in unison as his arms give way, instead Corvus leans on his elbows, one hand drags clumsily through the tips of her hair, their change I position drives him deeper, and soon he’s on the brink, his own release threatening to wash over him with ever thrust, their bodies meeting in wet, frenzied, slaps.

Proxima can barely think, the stimulation is almost too much, her mind is racing.

The word is in danger of tumbling from her mouth and she bites her lower lip to stop it, stifling her moans and affirmative cries – it’s too good to stop now.

Corvus arms start to shake under his weight

“Proxima, my love….if I may-”he growls,

He’s so close; he doesn’t think he can stop it even if he wanted to. Proxima cries out as he hits that certain spot inside her that threatens to throw her into a third wave of release, she meets his thrusts desperately and her nails cut into her palms as she clenches her fists.

“Come inside me, Corvus! Please, i want you… _oh_ , darling…”

She keens in delight as he comes in thick hot spurts deep inside her, his arms wrap around her as he rides out his release, which spreads across his skin, engulfing him, making his mind blank. The sounds he’s making, the feel of him inside her, and the sight of his features contorted as he comes inside her, it’s enough to send her spiralling into a shorter lasting orgasm.

His hands have dipped between her back and the mattress, holding her as close as possible as she yields to her third orgasm of the night, his regenerative abilities mean he recovers quicker than her, so he stays still and patient, growling and easing his hands over her skin until she has finished

“S-stop”

The appeal is near silent, but Corvus hears and his response is immediate, quick but calm. Corvus reaches up and un-buckles the metal clasps keeping the cuffs in place. Her wrists are freed and she wraps her arm and legs around him securely, relieved and comforted by simply having the ability to do so, her past injury coupled with the weariness creeping into her limps mean her hold is maybe not as firm as she had intended.

Corvus holds her close with one hand, and cards his fingers through navy tresses that have become knotted and tangled in the midst of their passionate exchange, with the other.

“My love…”

She interrupts, breathless and limp

“I’m fine, just…give me a moment” she requests.

They stay this way for a long time, still joined even though he has started to soften inside her, but, with one leg still lazily thrown across his back, she lets him know that this is what she needs, to simply, rest, to remain as they are for a while longer. Corvus moves his hand from her hair and holds her wrists lightly, the rough leather has rubbed the skin raw.

Corvus knows she has come back to herself when he feels her smile against his neck, her front teeth nip at his flesh good-naturedly. He grunts and pulls away just enough to meet her gaze, the haze of pleasure that had clouded her amber eyes has started to dissipate

“That was…” she pauses, still trying to regain her regular breathing pattern

“Interesting” she breathes

Corvus chuckles

“Indeed, you’re alright?”

Corvus knows she would tell him if not but has to make sure. Proxima nods, gradually she has started to relax, and her fingers trace her husbands’ skin lazily as she savours the feeling of regaining movement in her hands once more

“Perfectly fine, my love, better.” she says truthfully

Corvus accepts this, taking her hand he kisses her palm, lathing the tip of his tongue over the cresent shaped indents her nails have left in her own hand to distract her as he adjusts their position, pulling himself out of her, a thin veil of their fluids keep them joined until it too is broken with their movements.

“Shower?” he asks

Proxima moans wearily “Too tired” she protests

Corvus kisses the base of her horn and gets to his feet, at first the sound of running water makes Proxima wonder if he has continued without her, but the thought is short lived as Corvus returns only moments later, clean and carrying a damp wash rag.

Most of the time, she would protest at such attentive after-care, now though she is too tired, too absorbed in her own satisfaction to speak. She curls against Corvus’ side and lets him run the wash rag over her skin until she’s clean, and a little less sore

The rag is dropped onto the bed side table and they lay together in silence for a few minutes, until Corvus notices that she has become…reflective. As though reading his thoughts, as clearly as she reads his expression, she speaks before he can ask

“As enjoyable as it was, I don’t think I want to repeat it, that way at least” She shifts slightly, flexes her wrist.

Corvus nods once in understanding.

Proxima had known that he was reluctant when she’d first brought up the idea, shown him the restraints and explained what she wanted, but he tried, for her.

Proxima has to bite back a ‘Thank you'

It’s what she used to say, before they had become more than just bed partners, before they became lovers. It’s not that Corvus doesn’t like being reminded of such a time, not at all, but they’re more than that now, they’re married, and he insists that Proxima has no need to thank him for such things any more. She knows he is right, but old habits tend to die hard after all.

“I love you” she offers instead.

He lifts her hand and presses his lips to the inside of her wrist

“As I love you, my Midnight” He says in return, every time he utters the words, it makes Proxima feel like she’s hearing them for the first time.

Avoiding the damp patch they’ve left in the center of the bed, the couple settle against each other, tired, sated and ready to sleep to claim them.


	33. Winner Takes All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request fill for Takamatsu who asked for a sparring session getting 'out of hand' and Proxima going down on Corvus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time actually writing a blow job fic, and certainly a longer chapter than I thought which pleasecabout. Anyway, hope it's ok for my first try :)

Proxima jumped, kicking Corvus in the chest hard, landing on the floor she threw her legs over her head in a backwards roll and dodged Corvus’ next attack as he recovered and lunged at her. They rolled several times before coming to a stop, Corvus found himself trapped between her legs! 

Proxima’s toned calf muscle against his throat, while the shin of her other leg pressed into the back of his neck, trapping him.

Leaning on her elbows, Proxima strained as she continued to apply pressure to Corvus’ throat as she waited to choke him into submission.

A flash of gold caught her eye and Proxima reached out, calling her spear to hand to bring it down, horizontally across her chest, their respective weapons clanged and shuddered with the force of their meeting. 

Corvus tried to twist out of her grip, gritting his teeth as his air supply quickly began to run out. He raised a hand to hit her outer thigh  


Once, Twice, Three times.

The pressure was gone immediately and Proxima shuffled back a few inches, enough to show that his message had been received as she backed off, their weapons clattered to the ground. They kept their gazes fixed on each other 

“That was new” he commented, rubbing the bruise that had formed from the pressure of her calf muscle but within seconds it had faded under his fingers.  


Proxima smirked

“Thank you” she quipped, still catching her breath

With the back of her forearm she wiped the sweat that had gathered on her dark forehead, smiling confidently at her husband.

Their sparring sessions, while seemingly violent to anyone else, where never truly intended to harm, but rather to keep themselves in the near perfect physical shape that was required of a Child of Thanos and Black Order General, as well as the perfect pass time for two individuals that thrived on the rush of battle, especially during times of quiet, when Thanos had yet to decide on the next planet in need of cleansing.  


As he waits for her to catch her breath, Corvus found his mind, and his eyes, start to wander.

She’d tied her hair into a low ponytail at the nape of her neck in preparation for their sparring match, but it had started to come free, letting loose strand of dark blue hair fall across her forehead, over one eye.

Her chest rose and fell with each rapid breath, he could just make out her muscles under the tight leather of her suit, her white/silver chest plate had been left in their room, but the gold that protects and strengthens her injured right leg and left arm are still in place. 

Proxima felt his eyes on her and she moved her head slightly to catch his attention  


“What?” she inquires curiously

Corvus shook his head slightly 

“Thinking” he admitted

Proxima’s eyes narrowed a fraction

“Tell me” she urged, moving closer to him

“What the hell did I do, to deserve to be married to such an exquisite creature” he complimented

Proxima knew that, had she the ability to blush, she would have done so in that moment, fiercely and violently. 

She always tried to pretend that his words didn’t affect her as they did, she told herself many times that she should be used to it, but the truth was, she didn’t think she would ever get used to it, because no-one had ever complimented her in the ways Corvus did, with the eloquence that he did, his way with words was practically hypnotic, even more so than the Ebony Maws, at least in Proximas’ opinion.

She eyed him confidently, and, rather than respond with words, spoken with the best intentions but always sounded hollow in comparison to his own sincere, gratuitous words, she moves towards him, on hands and knees to close the space between them. 

Her mouth found his with ease and Corvus lifted a hand to the back of her head, keeping her there, she pushed her tongue past his lips to deepen the kiss.

Corvus responded eagerly. He was always fascinated when she did this, moving from an agile, lethal warrior, to…this, in the span of a heart-beat it seemed. 

But then, he mused, he was often the same. In that moment, with that in mind, his claws, which could rip through an enemies flesh and rip out their still beating heart from their chest…followed the lines of muscle in her torso, feeling her breath quiver as needle sharp teeth pricked harmlessly at her lower lip.

Proxima put a hand to his chest and pulled away and Corvus’ brow furrowed in confusion  
“Midnight..?”

She frowned slightly

“You’re distracted, my love” she stated

Corvus hands fell to her waist, dragging her closer

“I apologise, my lady Midnight, I am…distracted, it seems” he admitted

The sound she made was one of consideration

“Well…” 

She rose on her knees so that she was slightly above him with one hand on his shoulder, and the other to his cheek, making sure his gaze never stayed, though she doubted it would even without her guiding him

“As your wife, Corvus Glaive, I cannot allow that” she told him.

She pushed against him until he was flat on his back; her breath fanned his neck as she sucked at his earlobe, making him moan quietly  
“After all…” she continued 

“What kind of Generals would we be, if we allowed ourselves to be…distracted?” 

She was already straddling him, and she slowly made her way down his neck to the collar of his plain black cotton shirt, its comfortable, suitable mainly for training, made of thin, loose material. Proxima could feel the heat emanating from his body, made worse by the vigorous training, and her increasingly bold actions as she trapped him there on the training room floor.

Corvus growled appreciatively, his body jarring as she rolled her hips against his, feeling him start to harden against her inner thigh, she allowed his hands to guide her for a few moments before she started to resist, leaning down to support her weight on her forearms, which rested either side of his head. 

More of her hair fell from the half-secure elastic tie at her nape, and Corvus leant up, reuniting their mouths, making sure she could practically taste the desire pulsing in his veins, in every cell of his body.  


When he broke the kiss, he found her breathless, a soft smile gracing her strong feature.

“Bed?” 

The suggestion is muffled as he presses his nose to her neck, inhaling the scent of her, feeling her pulse jump as his hands wandered up her back, over her rear…  
“No” she denied

Corvus looked down at her in mild surprise but Proxima smirked, pressed her lips to his and pulled away before he could respond. Her hand crept to the hem of his shirt, her palm travels across the flat plane of his torso, tracing firm muscles and jutting bone: he is wiry and lean, but no less deadly in battle. 

She rolled up the material until Corvus took over, tugging the shirt over his head and tossing it to one side, he was partially sat up, and grasping the top of Proximas’ arms, pulling her back against him. 

The nails of one hand Proximas’ hands rake down Corvus’ chest, making him groan in pleasure, arching into her aggressive touch, aggressive but with no intent to harm, and Corvus’ tongue unfurls from the cage of his teeth to follow the blue line between the tip of her chin and her lower lip.

Again, she pushed him down on his back as she started mouthing his chest, kissing, nipping and licking in earnest while Corvus’ hands groped blindly at her back at shoulders, his reach limited as she moved further down his body, Corvus felt himself throb in in trousers

“Mph, Proxima” he moaned, it seemed to echo throughout the room, bouncing off its titanium walls like fired bullets

He heard her chuckle at his frustration, he always took such pride in making her squirm, making her vocal. No it was her turn. She told him as much, and Corvus shuddered in pleasure as he hand dropped to cup him through the thick material of his trousers.

She moaned as she did so, he was already so hard, so heavy and hot in her hand as she squeezed firmly, with strained sound, he arched his back, his claws screeched as they dragged across the steel floor, Proxima hissed in protest at the harsh sound. 

She scrabbled with the fastenings of his trousers and pulls down the restrictive clothing, his hips rise and fall instinctively to aid her, he moved to sit up, to reach for her and assist in the removal of her own clothing, but again he was denied

“Midnight…don’t you want…” 

His question is cut off by her kissing him, he had just started to respond in kind when she moved away 

“Of course I do” her tone is low but honest

“Later. For now I want you to lie back and let me do this for you, I want to taste you” 

Corvus swallowed thickly, feeling his blood rush to the surface of his skin, making his erection pulse with need, drops of pre-come seeping from the tip. Proximas’ eyes narrowed in triumph as she watched Corvus lean back on his elbows, he seemed determined to at least keep her in his sight, but she decided to allow that. 

She wanted him to watch her. She started by thumbing his leaking tip, follow the slightly point before pressing lightly, encouraging more thick droplets of pre-come from him, she watched her own hand as she spoke

“I love you, my husband. I perhaps don’t say it enough, but I do” she murmured

Corvus’ breathing had become more erratic, seeing the way her eye flashed slightly in the dim light as she lifted them to meet his gaze, feeling her hand curl slowly around his length once she’d gathered enough pre-come to coat her palm, making her slow, intense strokes easier as she moved her hand.

Corvus claws dug into the floor

“Midnight, you say it plenty, and show it in abundance. Ugh, my love you could say it a thousand times a day and I would never tire of hearing it” he insisted, moaning as Proxima twisted her wrist in addition to her slow, languid strokes.

She started pumping him more fervently, feeling the ridges of his cock under her palm, hearing him moan as his need for release built.  
“Is this good?” she demanded, needlessly.

His chest rose and fell rapidly, his head throw back in pleasure

“Yes, ugh, Proxima, yes…” 

Her names fell from his lips in the way it only does in moments like this, Proxima tried to ignore the slickness that had grown between her thighs. 

Seeing her husband like this, on his back, whispering her name into the shadows as she pumps him, its pure pleasure all its own. Gradually she stopped, and Corvus groaned in protest, but Proximas’ fingers followed the angles of his hip bone, one side, then the other

“Sh, my love, you won’t be denied much longer” she muttered

Corvus was about to question her, but just as he lifted his head to look down at her, saw that she had moved between his legs, pulling her hair free of the elastic that’s barely holding her hair in place, she leaned down, licking the underside of his erection from base to tip. 

Corvus felt his arms almost give-way under his own weight at the sight, breathing shakily, he pushed himself up, reached out and gathered her hair in his hand, moving away from her face

“By the severed gods, Proxima…” the end of his sentence was forgotten when she flashed him a hungry smile

Proxima smirk widened and Corvus tensed considerably, winding her hair around his hand as she slowly took him into her mouth. He forced himself to remain still, as much as he wanted to thrust into her, to have her take him all at once; he can’t bring himself to do it. 

Finally he felt his leaking tip brush the back of her throat, once again Corvus’ threw his head back, this time the action is coupled with a snarl that vibrates from his chest cavity. Proxima felt his grip on her hair tighten and she rubbed her thighs together in a desperate need for friction, she eased back so that she didn't gag from taking too much of him at once.  


The first salty tasting drop of pre-come slid down her throat, and she swirled her tongue at his tip encouragingly.

Corvus shifted in agitation, he knew she was teasing him, and he briefly wondered if his sanity would still be intact once this was over, not that he wanted that moment to happen anytime soon.

Like the rest of her, the cavern of her mouth was cool against his contrasting warmth, on such a sensitive area it could not have been more pronounced, and he grit his teeth, moaning at the feeling, This, he realized, was similar to what she felt when he used his mouth on her

“Hmph, my love-… feels so good…” his disjointed words reached her ears and encourage her to start moving.

Corvus’ eyes fell closed as he exhaled loudly, accidently tugging at her hair but the action drawn a deep moan from her that vibrates against his hardened member. 

The fingers of her right hand brushed his balls, the touch almost too gentle to be hers, but he couldn’t deny that it felt amazing; miniscule sparks of pleasure flicker from where she’s touching him and up his spine. 

His sounds, the incoherent muttering, the sharp snarls of approval drove Proxima on and her hand curled around him, to stroke him in time with her mouth.

The burning need for release started to flare in Corvus’ gut with more ferocity now, she felt so good that Corvus doubted he would be able to hold on much longer. 

Her free hand rested on his still clothed thigh, squeezing hard before retracting, she slowed her movements and removes her mouth, much to Corvus frustration, he felt the air leave his lungs.

He opened his eyes once more, seeing Proxima tugging down the zip at the front of her suit, much like his own, her clothing it made of thin, comfortable clothing for training in. He pulled on her hair just enough to get his message across, and Proxima lifted her amber eyes to meet his own, blood red ones. 

Corvus almost lost it at the sight of her: Knelt between his legs, black lips painted with pre-come, hair wrapped around his hand, the zipper of her suit pulled down to her navel and the front clasp of her bra had been opened, her rapid breathing mirroring his own

“Beautiful” 

It was the only word he seemed capable of remembering, but truthfully, he could think of no better one to describe the image of her in that moment.  


She chuckled “you flatter me my love” she praised

Her breath fanning his skin as she leant down to him once again, taking a moment to suck at his tip, to her delight he squirmed in pleasure.  


“Now let me make you come for me, I want you to come in my mouth, I want to taste you…”

She took his length into her mouth and starts to move her head, this time using her left hand to follow her movements, and gradually she started to move faster, relaxing her jaw and flattening her tongue in order to take him deeper. Corvus groaned and rested one foot flat on the floor, knee bent to the ceiling, his grip on her tightened  


“Midnight…so close” he hissed

She hummed, torturously, in approval. Corvus found himself unable to look away, her hand had slipped into the opening of her suit to cup and squeeze at her breast, her thumb rolled over a hardened nipple, and Corvus noticed the way her thighs were pressed together but doing nothing to prevent the scent of her arousal from reaching his enhanced senses. 

The hand in her hair urged her on, faster and harder, she mewls as best she can with his throbbing member in her mouth. Corvus felt the beginning of his release start to lap over his body, each wave of pleasure pushed him closer and closer to the edge. 

“Don’t stop, my love. I’m-I’m coming, just, ungh, Proxima…” 

She moaned in response, telling him in her own way, to come for her. 

When he did, he came hard, harder than either of them thought, his hips lifted from the floor repeatedly to meet her mouth. Proxima relished the sounds he made, in gleeful knowledge that it was because of her, that she was the one to bring forth such an intense wave of release from him.

She continued to suck lightly until there was nothing left for him to give, she waited until he had fallen back completely against the hard floor, limp and spent, then she removed her mouth, a thin string of his seed connects him to her mouth, but she wiped it away with her index and middle finger. 

His hand was still tangled in her hair, though not nearly as firmly s it had been, and she crawled up the length of his body, planting a hand either side of his head to hover above him, their chests almost meeting with each erratic breath.

She watched lovingly, as he regained control of his breathing and recovered enough to look up at her. 

She’d managed to swallow most of his release, but there’s a small amount still clinging to the corner of her mouth. His hand cradled the back of her head to bring her down to his level, where he kissed her, tasting himself on her lips, and licking away the last trace of his release from the corner of her mouth.

They pulled apart, and Corvus cupped her cheek, the claw of his thumb following the outline of her lower lip  
“So talented, my wife” he grinned

She mirrored his expression and tucked her arm in to rest it across his bare chest, lazily running a hand through the front section of her hair  


“Glad you enjoyed it.” she crooned

With a teasing expression, she rubbed her lower body against his, the evidence of her own arousal seeping through her suit to his softening member. Corvus moaned, wrapping his arms around her  


“I take it you wish for me to return the favour?” he teased, kissing er neck

Proxima chuckled, sighing in pleasure as he nipped at the slope of her shoulder

“You know me so well my love” she complimented 

Corvus made a sound of confirmation “As you know me, dear Midnight” he admitted freely

Proximas’ hand moved to his shoulder, holding him in place as he give her neck his full attention  
“And I’m the only woman in the Galaxy to know you as I do.” 

She stated it as fact, and Corvus cannot, would not, deny it

“As you are the only on e to me as you do” she offered fairly. 

Corvus sat up, holding her legs around his waist “Bed?” he requested  


Proxima nodded once “Bed.” she affirmed.


	34. NIGHT AWAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima and Corvus spend a night away from the Sanctuary together

The rented room was small, somewhat grimy, the tiny window was cracked, letting in the draft of the night air, the thin material of faded brown net curtain doing little to offer any protection either. But none of this caught either occupant’s attention, for they only had eyes for each other, their mouths meeting in frenzied, frantic kisses. 

Proximas’ spear clattered to the floor as Corvus grasped her waist and pushed her back against the rotting wooden door with a dull ‘thud’. The adrenaline of battle and the rush of victory affected them in very similar ways, which they chose to view as more of an asset to their relationship rather than a hindrance, and since they were ahead of schedule with their latest mission, and they’d seen no harm in postponing their return to the Sanctuary 2 for one night.

Breaking the kiss, the pair grinned at each other hungrily as Corvus braced one hand against the door next to her head while the other hand reached for the rusty bolt and dragged it across, her hands worked frantically at the clasp of his suit, until Corvus stopped her

“No need to rush so, my love, we have all night” he assured

Proxima smirked

“I fail to see your point” she countered; the adrenaline of battle had left her tense and high strung.

She felt Corvus shudder as her hands began to roam the plane of his chest, feeling the curves of bone and muscle under her palms  
“Because I certainly don’t plan on having you just once this night.” she stated

Her growing desire made her amber eyes flare in the dim light of the room, which created shadows across the occupant’s features. Corvus chuckled, a sinister sound to most, but completely erotic to Proxima as he tugged her body closer to his, harsh but never cruel his treatment of her. In fact she laughed, she loved him to be rough with her and she made certain that he knew it, that he could see it in her face and her body language.

He leant his forehead to hers, feeling the coolness of skin melding against the warmth of his own, the pair had barely blinked in the last few moments, not daring to break their gaze from each other. Proxima’s hands came up to shove the cloak from his shoulders before grasping his cheeks, her thumbs brushed his cheek bones for a split second before she pressed her lips against his, her hands on his cheeks anchoring him there.

He returned the kiss fervently, her lips parted as she moaned, giving Corvus the opportunity to slip his tongue past her lips, eagerly deepening the kiss, he gave a deep rumble of pleasure as his wife tilted her head back, allowing him further access as they continued to kiss in a passionate slide of tongues and teeth, Corvus’ hand came up to cup her cheek, thumb pressing gently to her jawline.

Proxima grabbed the folds of his open suit and started to peel the tight material down his body, clawing at it until his arms were freed one at a time, Corvus sighed as Proxima’s hands wandered across his chest, familiarizing herself with every inch that she could reach, as though they’d been parted for a lifetime.

Before long, her hands slid up to hold the sides of his neck, feeling the thrumming of blood in his veins beneath her palms, feeling his skin heat up from inside out. It was only the growing need for air which forced them apart, the kiss leaving them panting for breath.

Corvus recovered first and dove for her neck, licking and biting, not hard enough to hurt but enough to leave marks every so often, enough to make her sigh deeply and make her eager enough for more that she arched against him, rolling her head against the door to offer him more of the pale grey flesh of her throat.

Proxima brought her foot up to rest on the door, but as she reached for the buckle of her boot she felt Corvus bat her hand away, she rested her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as Corvus began un-doing it himself, he glanced down to where his hand flicked the buckle open for only a moment, before returning his attention to Proxima’s neck, sucking at the slope of her shoulder.

The boots were dropped noisily to the floor, and Proxima gasped as Corvus sucked on her throat, leaving a deep bruise in his wake while the hand that had been resting on the door came to her temple, his fingers spidering across the base and lower part of the horn protruding from the side of her head.

Proxima felt her focus slip, her eyes rolled closed and her arousal increased like a bolt of lightning had struck her, from her horn, winding its way down through her the length of her body right to her core. She ground her lower body against her husbands, her heavy breathing mirroring his.

When he moved to kiss her again, she tilted her head down but before Corvus’ confusion even settled, he groaned, feeling her mouth on his collarbone, then down the centre of his chest. Corvus could feel his erection throb as his need escalated, the scent of her, the closeness of their bodies, it never failed to ignite that need, that passion he held for her, and she for him.

Proxima let her hands slide down his back, pressing her finger tips into his spine for a moment before bringing them round to his angular hips. Proxima reached up to kiss his neck as she tugged his suit down, freeing his erection and taking it in her hand, thumbing the leaking, slightly pointed tip.

He removed the armour from her left arm, letting it fall to the floor with her boots. 

Corvus growled and shifted against her, moving his palms over her back, bringing her closer, he quickly undid the back of her suit, grunting when she was forced to remove her hand from between his legs to slip her arm out of the sleeve. She took over once her arms where free, and she pushed the rest of her suit down to remove it fully, with Corvus grasping at her, nuzzling her neck and nipping her earlobe.

Proxima inhaled sharply as Corvus brought a hand to her breast, almost immediately, the nipple pebbled and hardened at his touch, he rolled the rough pad of his thumb over it before leaning in to replace it with his tongue, flicking and sucking while squeezing her breast gently.

Proxima moaned at the sensation, feeling his erection dug into her hip, the evidence of her own arousal was trickling lazily down her thighs, a thin veil of her fluids connecting her thighs after she’d sought the friction she so badly wanted by rubbing them together. She was surprised when her husband’s touch was gone, and he’d ducked out of sight.  
But it was only to remove the armour from her right leg.

It fell to the floor and Corvus pulled down the rest of her suit until he was able to toss it to one side. When Corvus moved to stand again, it was slow, unhurried. He letting his touch linger as he paused to take in the scent of her arousal, closing his eyes to take in the sounds she made, he let it cloud his mind and spur his actions. 

Proxima shivered as claws traced the damaged skin of her leg, harmless but eager. Not one of her scars remained unattended, beneath the sensitive skin the muscle and tissue was damaged, weakened from the injury that had been done when the burning pillar had fallen on her during a mission gone wrong. Corvus had been the one to pull her out, the one that had saved her life.

Proxima’s breathing came as nothing but short pants and moans she relished the attention greedily. But she needed more. One hand fell to Corvus’ cheek, lifting his chin so that she could meet his gaze  
.

“Corvus, I need you”  
.

Her whisper felt like a bullet firing into his chest. Corvus groaned, in her eye alone he could see her need, her desire…his erection had started to ach between his legs.

He wanted her, as badly as she wanted him apparently. Corvus placed a kiss to her inner thigh, his tongue flickering over the skin, tasting the flavour of battle, sweat and sand mingled with her arousal. Proxima whined in pleasure, her hips arched against him despite herself

“No-” 

The word fell from her lips as little more than a whisper, one that anyone less attentive than her husband would have missed, but Corvus’ paused instantly. At first, he feared something was wrong, she’d never done that before…But Proxima, slumped against the door, looking down on him with half lidded eyes, continued

“Later, for now I want you…I want you inside me” she insisted

As much as she had wanted…that, she wanted him more, all of him. .

Realizing this, Corvus supressed the desire to let his tongue follow the trail of her juices, to put his mouth on the most sensitive part of her…to make her come for him with his mouth alone, she’d told him what she wanted and he was powerless to disobey.

He got to his feet, taking her face in his hands and kissed her fiercely, he let her tongue push past his lips as she tasted herself.

His eyes met hers, feeling his skin flush as her hand traced his collar -bone, Corvus’ mind flashed to the battle, just hours ago she’d shattered a soldier’s chest cavity with a single swing of spear.

Now, that same hand that had held her spear, gripping the center of the handle and letting the lower part hit her opponent who was dead moment later, that same hand crept across her husbands’ collar bone and chest affectionately. Corvus kissed her sternum, sucking at the skin in the valley between her breasts.

Corvus ripped away her underwear with one hand and tossed away the remains before he lifting her into his arms. Her legs encased his hips and her hands fell to his shoulders in the same moment, he lowered her down until his tip met her entrance, but he paused when she tensed in anticipation and Proxima squirmed insistently. 

Proxima gripped his shoulders tighter, dragging her soaking entrance over his throbbing member, teasing him. In revenge, with one hand on her back and the other resting under her thigh, Corvus lowered her down, practically dropping her in order to enter her hard and fast.

She whined as she came to settle at his base, tucking her face against her husbands neck, feeling and hearing him shudder in response as her inner muscles clenched and relaxed to adjusted to him. .

Her nails left marks as she clawed his shoulder blades in her eagerness. Corvus hissed and arched into the split second of pain with a lustful moan, smoothing his sounds against the front of her shoulder, feeling their chests meet as they heaved with each ragged breath.

They stayed that way for only a moment, lost in the sensation of being united so intimately, with hardly a centimetre of space between them. Corvus’ clawed hands contracted and then relaxed

"Gods, Proxima...you feel so good.” He growled, the frigid walls of her entrance tightened around him deliberately in reply

Proxima couldn’t respond right away, if she wanted her response to be coherent at least. After taking a moment, she did speak, murmuring at his ear 

“Because of you my love, this is what you do to me.” 

To emphasis her point, she ground her hips against him, feeling the delightful friction as she did so  
.

“Oh, Corvus…I need you to move, I want to feel you…”

She gasped as he thrust into her for the first time, it was jarring, and send jolts of pleasure sparking across her skin. Corvus arched into her, giving her a chance to lean in and bite at the flesh of his throat until he let out a strained gasp, at the first miniscule taste of metallic blood on her lips she pulled away.

He set a fast pace which Proxima tried to emulate, meeting each thrust wither own. The door rattled behind them with the force of their movements. .

The hand Corvus had been resting under her thigh moved, lifting Proximas’ leg higher up his waist and he snarled as he managed to push further into her.

He want to reply, want to tell her again how good she feels, how wet she is…but words failed the typically eloquent general, so he opted to simply give a lustful moan at her ear, sucking at the junction of where her shoulder and neck meet, his actions sloppy given the pace of their love-making. 

He jumped when Proxima gasped loudly; he’d suddenly hit something inside her that made her throw her head back and keen in pleasure, it is a sound he finds himself craving to hear again

“Does that feel good, my love? I want to hear you say it…” he smirked, grunting with force of his movements, but the sound is muffled by her cries

“Yes! C-Corvus, it’s so good, harder!” she pleaded, the tremors in her body becoming too much to control or hold back.

Corvus complied readily, earning more moans and varying sounds of affirmation and pleasure from Proxima. As his movements became more erratic, jarring her up the surface of the door, he felt his need for release grow, the heat building in his gut practically at boiling point

“Proxima, my love…Nngh!” Corvus grit his teeth, having pressed his forehead to her sternum as he felt his release building to its completion.  
.

“Ugh, keep going, keep going!” Proxima panted above him, tightening her legs around him.

The slap of their skin meeting in frenzied rush accompanied their moans and gasps of pleasure and with one hand Proxima grazed his forearm following the sinewy muscle until she was able to reach for his hand. Instinctively, Corvus wove his fingers through hers and brought their linked hands up to rest on the door beside her head, his free hand steadying her as they gripped each-others hands tightly.

Corvus tensed when she made that sound again, it went straight through him, on the verge of hurling him over the edge of his release.

Proxima felt his muscles lock but knew he was holding back, he preferred them to reach their release together, but she continued to move her body against his with the smoothness of a rolling wave in a violent storm

“Mph, Corvus…that’s it…oh, come, darling, come inside me…” she called desperately  
.

Corvus grit his teeth, wanting nothing more than to do so, to let go

“My love…” he tried to hesitate but its difficult.

But she is insistent

“I want to feel you come, I-I want you to-oh…” 

Her plea is interrupted as he does just that - shuddering and with a series of feral growls and clicks that erupted from his chest while spilling himself inside her. His mind blanked and the grip on her thigh tightened. 

Feeling the heat of his release filling her, Proxima whined sharply and the hand that is gripping his shoulder slammed back against flat surface of the door, her fingers curled against the damp wood, however she was forced to return her hand to his shoulder for support as he moved harder and faster as he rode out his release.

Proxima continued to move desperately, lost in her own pleasure as Corvus waited out the aftershocks of his orgasm. .

Soon she too began to tilt over the edge of release and Corvus’ breathing hitched as she brought his fingers between them, she was slick with her own arousal and his release, meaning his fingers found her clit easily, making Proxima tense up.  
.

But just as suddenly, Corvus stopped.

Proximas’ gut twisted uncomfortably as her orgasm was denied

“Corvus, what, p-please-I…”

She writhed with need, but Corvus leant in to mouth at her neck

“Stay.” 

Proxima shivered at the command, he so rarely asks anything like that of her, not that she minded, he was simply too reluctant, never wanting to ask too much of her or risk offending her.

But knowing exactly what he wants from her, she tightens her inner muscles, keeping as much of his release inside her as possible. Corvus pushed a section of her hair away from her face, letting it become unstuck from her neck and chest. Corvus bit back a hiss as she clenched around him, he can see how desperate she is, how difficult it is for her. 

Corvus moved quickly, supporting her with both hands she carried her to the bed and laid her beneath him on the thin mattress, with his wife moaning quietly in his arms as he did so. He’s still hard despite his previous orgasm, and still buried deep inside her, while she’s still clenched around him, her legs locked around his waist.

Rather than thrust into her repeatedly as before, he simply grinds their hips together, hard and rough. She had done as he’d asked and his hands hold her waist firmly as he spoke gruffly, his forehead pressed to hers, parting slightly every so often as he moved

“Midnight, my Midnight, hpm, you’re so tight…you feel so good, come,, my love, it’s alright now, come for me…”

“Corvus…”

Her voice was little more than a low howl, frantic and needy. Proxima held him as close as possible, moaning and writhing at the intensity of it all: from holding the evidence of his previous release as long as she could, her husband moving them to the bed and moving against her, his voice was ragged.

She became incoherent as she was thrown into a shattering orgasm that left her twitching and crying out eagerly, hitting her with the force of a land-speeder.

With Corvus still thrusting into her, slower than before and, with his fingers brushing over her clit, she arched into him, her head and shoulders left the bed entirely as she came.  
The sight, the sounds she made, sent Corvus over the edge for a second time that night, with Proxima still caught in the those of her own intense orgasm as a mixture her release and his own spreading between them.

Gradually they both wound down from the exhilarating high, pressing her black lips together in firm line, Proxima moaned, waiting for the tremors in her body to ease.

They finally collapsed in heap against the mattress, 

Still breathing quickly and heavily, Proxima bent to take his mouth against hers, her hand on his cheek keeping him in place. Every so often her inner muscles tightened around him in anticipation for what else the night would hold.

Proxima broke the kiss and smiled with a contented hum, corvus smoothed her skin under his palm as they laid together, enjoying the feeling of still being intimately connected.  
Their skin, grey on much lighter grey, were barely discernible in the dingy, shoddy light of the room

Proxima’s eyes widened slightly, her breathing flattered in her throat as she felt her husband start to harden once more, still resting inside her.  
She was still very wet, and very ready for him

“All night…?” she urged

She flashed him a shameless grin which Corvus returned as he let his claws wander across her breast, feeling her inner walls flutter around him with renewed arousal.  
.

“Whatever you desire my lady Midnight” he promised


	35. CYCLE Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once they're married, Proxima sometimes finds it difficult to ask for her new husband to take care of her, Corvus provies some reassurance, among other things.
> 
> Maybe a little out of character but, when she's 'in heat', rational, isn't always an option for Proxima. Besides, who doesn't have moments of self-consciousness?

It was a four day round trip to the next planet to be cleansed under Thanos’ orders and back to the Sanctuary 2; of course on the way back it was with a chest full of the heads of the planets’ 16-18 year olds stored in the hull beneath their feet.

Proxima had been in the small washroom near the back of the ship, scrubbing congealed blood from her hands. That’s when she felt it, a slow, simmering heat pooling in her belly, a heat she otherwise wouldn’t feel given her consistently cool body temperature. She’d known it was a possibility: her bodies ability to regulate the ‘event’ rarely failed or deviated.

The tribute collection had been enough to keep her mind off of it until now.

The slight tingle made tiny raised bumps to erupt over her skin and the way the edges of her thoughts seemed to blur as she was taken over by one purpose, one need…it all signalled that her cycle had reared its insatiable head. She took a breath, gripping the titanium edges of the sink. 

‘At least we’re alone and not due back at the Sanctuary yet.’ she thought to herself.

Suddenly she found herself thinking of her husband, just outside…she has to find him, she needs him. But...she isn't sure how to ask.

She exited the washroom and removed the gold armour from her arm and leg, silently telling herself she was being ridiculous. She'd had just two cycles since marrying Corvus, but he'd 'helped her' many times before, in the two years they'd spent as bed partners, then there was the ten months they'd been together before they'd married...almost three years and, simply because they were now married, she felt far more conscious of asking for 'help' during her cycle.

Proxima knew it made no sense, but that didn't mean she didn't feel that way, however inexplicable. She winced as the dull ache between her legs made her press her thighs together for a moment., with no other choice she approached the front of the front of the Q-ship,   
sat in the pilots, checking screens and indicators to ensure they were on the right course. He leant back in his seat 

“A couple of days and we shall be home” he stated upon hearing and feeling his wife approach from behind

Proxima let a hand fall to his shoulder with a distracted hum of acknowledgement. Physical contact between the two was a natural as breathing for them, so it was no surprise that Corvus didn’t glance up right away, but she’s already starting to feel agitated, but she said nothing, instead she simply looked down at him, the hood of his cloak had been dropped as soon as they had entered the ship, allowing her to take in his profile at her leisure. 

An attentive creature by nature, Corvus quickly realized that she was watching him and raised his gaze to meet hers

“Something wrong, My Midnight?” he inquired.

‘Attentive indeed’ Proxima noted.

“Not…exactly” she said quietly 

At first Corvus frowned, taking her hand he guided her to sit across his lap, feeling her familiar weight rest against his.  
“Tell me” he encouraged

She did. But not verbally.

She bent to his level and brushed her black lips across his, he welcomed the act, Even though the kiss itself was brief, barely a whisper of contact between his lips and hers, but Proxima took his hand and placed it on her thigh, urging his to follow the V of her hip to the growing wetness between her thighs. 

Corvus got the message immediately, realization making his red eyes flare slightly in anticipation

“Oh. You need me to take care of you, My Midnight?” he asked, his hand was still resting on her thigh while his other arm encircled her shoulders, he pressed his nose to her neck, her scent was always stronger, more defined when she was like this.

Proxima rolled her shoulders, leaning into his touch as Corvus trailed his claws down her left arm

“Y-Yes” she mentally cursed the slight stammer in her voice, keeping her eyes on Corvus’ thin fingers as they wander over her arm

But could read her easily enough after so many years, so he also knows there was more she wanted to say but wasn’t, he took her chin between his thumb and index finger, encouraging her to look at him

“My Midnight, you sound…reluctant, what is it?” he asked, his hand thumbed her through the thick material of her suit

She gasped at his actions, pressing and rubbing her thighs together, the pleasure seemed to relax her and she answered his concerns  
“I just…I’m still not used to…asking.” She admitted.

Corvus’ brow rose in amusement, rarely a day passed when they were not physical with each other, in one way or another, so her statement seemed rather out of place, but he swallowed the bark of laughter that threatened to break past his lips, seeing the serious expression on her features

Proxima continued, letting her hands toy idly with the clasp of her husbands’ cloak

“I used to hate it. Being…’in heat’ it was called by some on my planet…I despised it.” she confessed

“Until you…”

She nipped his throat and pushed the cloak from his shoulders, letting her hands trail across the muscles of his chest, Corvus growled in pleasure before taking her hand to kiss her palm  
“You need not be hesitant about asking such things of me, my wife.” he comforted

The hand on her thigh slipped between her legs, followed the line of her leg socket while the other hand supported her back

“I know, my love” she muttered, too distracted by her husbands’ actions to provide any other answer

Corvus leant up, his hand journeyed up her back until he was able to find the zip of her suit, which was promptly tugged down as far as it would go, before moving her hair aside in order to expose her neck

“And you needn’t be concerned about admitting such things to me” he added easily.

Proxima sighed and leant in to him as he kissed her jugular, his tongue finding and hovering over the erratically pulsing vein to her pleasure. Proxima moved to straddle her husband, un-locking his belt in order to remove it and drop it loudly to the floor. She leant her forehead to his, and Corvus reunited their mouths in a passionate kiss as his hands wandered over her thighs, squeezing her muscles through the thick material.

Proxima leant her forehead to his temple, gripping his shoulders hard, as she caught his earlobe in his teeth, stopping when she tasted the pin-prick of blood on her tongue   
“Want you” she breathed shakily, feeling Corvus’ hands peel back the open folds of her suit to stroke her back. 

The effects of her cycle meant that her arousal spiked with every touch, every caress. 

Corvus moaned in response, arching in to her and holding her close at the same time. He kissed her neck and shoulder, tugging down the collar of her suit  
“Try again, My Midnight, you need me to take care of you?” he repeated

He grunted, feeling Proxima tense in his arms and with a soft moan, she rolled her hips against his 

“Yes! Please, Corvus…I need you. I need you to-”

Her voice broke off, her tone thick with raw need. Corvus bucked against her instinctively, feeling the wetness of her arousal spreading between their suits. Corvus kissed her hard; distracting her while he removed the top half of her suit, pulling it down to her waist. Proxima shivered as his warm hands slid up her ribs to rest at the sides of her breasts, which remained covered by her black strapless bra.

Proxima, meanwhile, worked on unclasping her husband’s suit. She sucked in a breath and arched her back as Corvus rolled his thumbs over her nipples through the fabric of her bra adding to the delightful friction it created. But she needed more, her arousal was increasing at a far more rapid pace due to the increase in hormones which would last the next three days.

They broke the kiss when the need for air became too much but Proxima returned her lips to his insistently, sinking her teeth, harmless but firm, into his lower lip while bringing her hands to cover his, guiding them to squeeze more firmly, putting added pressure on his thumbs as they rolled over her hardening nipples. 

Encouraged by her guidance and appreciative sounds at the rougher treatment, Corvus quickly took over without her direction, letting his hands explore her body at will, he knew her form as intently as his own, so it took hardly any time to have Proxima gasping in pleasure. 

As their lips met yet again, a stray tooth pricked her lower lip and as she pulled away Corvus caught sight of the tiny rivulet of blue blood that trickled down her chin, matching the blue line tattooed into the skin between her chin and bottom lip. He would have apologised had it not been for the grin she flashed his way, with her eyes focused on him and clearly betraying her desires while the scent of her arousal served only as further encouragement.

She leant in to kiss his lips, quick and precise as a snake bite that allowed Corvus no time to respond because Proxima got to her feet, to remove the rest of her suit, seeing this Corvus acted in kind, rising to his feet and peeling away layers of cloth and armour, both suits where kicked in random directions across the floor.

They reached for each other in perfect sync, with Proxima almost mewling at the feeling of skin to skin contact, warmed by her husband’s natural heat. She inhaled his scent, which seemed to be made stronger in her current state; the resulting exhale was ragged and uneven.

Proximas’ hand found his narrow hips, pulling him with her as she reveresed until the back of her thighs met the control panel, a shiver of anticipation slithered its way down her spine and Proximas’ hand dipped between them to grasp his erection firmly, making Corvus snarl against the hollow of her throat, he ducked his head, feeling Proximas’ hand anchor him in place by placing a hand to the back of his head as his mouth trailed down her sternum, licking and sucking.

He grabbed for her, feeling her hand pump him a few times. She shivered as Corvus hands ran down her back, over her rear, and anywhere else he could reach.  
“Corvus…” Proxima warned, feeling the evidence of her arousal start to trickle between her thighs. 

He simply made a gruff sound to tell her he had heard, his tongue unfurled from behind his teeth to lap at a nipple, making Proxima dig her short nails into the nape of his neck, which stoked his own arousal, his need to be one with his wife.

All of a sudden she interrupted, pushing against him until he moved away slightly, he hadn’t realized but her legs had started to shake  
“Enough, just…Corvus don’t make me beg! Not now…” she implored him

The urge to do just that became all the more appealing, but Corvus knew better than to deny her at this time. Instead, he kissed her lovingly  
“I apologise my, love, I got carried away. Forgive me…”

As he spoke, Corvus began grinding his body against hers until she moaned for him  
“I need you, my love, please” 

That was all he needed.

Proxima gave a quiet yelp of surprise as Corvus’ hands dove to her waist, turning her around, but as Corvus placed a hand between her shoulders and gently pushed her down, catching on to his intentions she gave a low lustful groan. Her hands rested on the flat covering above the control panel to support her weight and she let Corvus’ foot knock her both her own feet apart.

His hand followed spine and Proxima couldn’t help back curve her body into his, not caring that it most likely gave her the appearance of some touch starved pet in need of its’ owners attention, yet, she was so caught up in her own arousal, she couldn’t bring herself to care, she only cared about getting what she needed so badly.

He didn’t make her wait long.

Once he was fully sheathed inside her, he stayed there, moving only to grind against her, with a soft grunt he shifted, feeling how tight she is round him. Proxima gave a short whine, savouring the feeling of being filled so completely and her hands curled into fists.

She felt like ice had been tipped down her spine, but the heat of her partners skin against hers, inside her…it’s a contrast she can’t help but crave. Slowly, she began to relax, and Corvus leant over her to nuzzle her neck

“Vow to me, my love…” he started, feeling Proxima begin to shake, her inner muscles fluttering, trying to take in more of him, or urge him t move, by which one he couldn’t tell  
“That you won’t try to hide this, not from me” 

He practically purrs those words, his hands stroked the curves of her hips, Proxima bent forward further, each breath was little more than a short, shuddering sigh as she tries to keep herself together. She wanted him to move so badly, she might have agreed to anything he requested in that moment

“C-Corvus, please, move…I need you to move…” she tried to grind her hips back against him, but he remained insistent

“I need you to say it first, say that, whenever you need me, whenever you need this…” he thrust into her once to emphasise his point, making her cry out.

One hand supported his weight by resting on the flat covering of the console, the other travelled between her legs, stroking the soaking wet flesh The stimulation proved too much

“Ugh, I will! You have my word, husband. When this-… happens, I shall tell you.” she promised.

Corvus sucked at the vein in her neck as reward

“You’re mine, my wife, don’t ever be ashamed to ask for what you need from me” 

A hand slithered up her torso to cup one of her breast, cool to touch but firm and rounded in his hand  
Proxima arched into him

“Move, darling I need you to move, now!” she panted

Pleased that he has her promise, Corvus finally began to move.

Proximas’ fingers splay out across the plane of the console covering, her body jars forward with each thrust of her husband’s hips as he moves, his pace increasing steadily every few seconds, his own sounds of pleasure and desire caused a surge of delight to course through her and she responded in kind, her moans and cries smothered her husbands, echoing through-out the ship.

It isn’t long before she’s close, Corvus can tell, and he knows that she hates it…hates that she doesn’t last long the way she is now, so when he feels her tense, purposely holding herself back, he moves faster, pushing deeper into her until she’s’ clawing at the surface supporting them, pushing back against him in desperation as a faltering apology is about to pass her lips but Corvus kissed her shoulder, hushing her

“I know” he urged

“Proxima, you know you want to, let go my love…”   
Needing no other words of encouragement, she comes for him, her entire body seized up and her orgasm rocks through her in a series of violant shudders as she clenches around him, and soon Corvus was hauled over the edge of release along with her.

He didn’t stop until they’re both done, their bodies heave almost in tandem as they wait out the after-shocks, catching their breath in the renewed silence.

Corvus guided her back to the pilots’ seat they had previously abandoned; he manoeuvred them into the chair so that she was straddling his waist once more. Proxima let him hold her as close as he wanted, just once wasn’t going to be enough, and they both know it

Corvus’ hand rubbed her back, feeling her shudders begin to regress and her breathing started to calm  
“You know I meant every word” he insisted

“When you feel like this, you can tell me. I know how frustrated you get when you have to wait” he added

Proxima had never been more grateful for the fact that, due to the coolness of her natural body-temperature, she is incapable of blushing as some species can when embarrassed, but she tucked herself closer to her husband

“I’ll try, from now on I’ll try.” she stated

These words were all she could offer for the moment, her arousal was already starting to heighten once more, need affecting her capability of speech. Sitting back to meet Corvus’ gaze, a small smile graced her typically hardened features

“Again” she demanded

Her mouth met his, smothering Corvus’ deep chuckle of amusement as he held her tightly against his bare form, a hand on her lower back.  
It was some improvement at least, and he was hardly in a position to complain.


	36. APPRECIATED*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, everything outside her chambers didn’t matter, it wasn’t relevant, Thanos’ lack of acknowledgment, The Ebony Maws’ manipulation of their latest report…it didn’t matter anymore.
> 
> Shout out to TakaMatsu for this second request! :)

Proxima entered the code to her chambers and stepped inside; the anger that thrummed in her veins meant the prongs of her spear spark with half-heartedly restrained energy. 

She’d just returned from giving her report to Thanos only for the Ebony Maw to claim every scrap of credit for himself, making it seem as though Proximas’ inclusion had nothing to do with their victory. Proxima set her weapon against the wall and the sparks faded, no longer being fuelled by proximity to its’ owner, but her irritation remained. Just as she’d finished removing her armour, with the intention of polishing the arm pieces, the intercom buzzed and there was only one other member of the Order that typically approached Proximas’ chambers.

She opened to the doors to allow her long term lover, Corvus Glaive, inside, he must have gotten word of her and the Maws return and she immediately let him in. They had an uncanny ability to sense when their partner needed them

“I heard what happened.” he stated as the doors closed behind him

Proxima sighed, her features still set in a displeased scowl

“I don’t want to discuss it. I care little for the Maws games.” she hissed, her tone contradicting her words.

The Order lived in near constant competition for Thanos favour, and whenever there was a shift in that favour it, of course, stoked well-hidden resentments and anger. Corvus approached Proxima, feeling the anger practically radiating from her, but rather than deter him, it lured him in. .

Proxima leant back against him as he embraced her from behind, letting him draw her close, as though hoping he might absorbed the anger coursing through her veins in order to relieve her from it.

It seemed to work, as Corvus kissed her jaw, then her cheek, then her temple, with one arm wrapped across her chest, and the other encircling her torso, his thumb traced the curves of her muscles she felt herself start to relax and the air of anger and frustration that clung to her began to dissipate.

Proxima gave a startled laugh when Corvus nipped her earlobe, she felt the corners of his mouth curve into a smile against the side of her neck. .

She rarely ever allowed herself to laugh in such a way, and never infront of anyone other than her lover, only he had the power to cause such a soft sound from her, only he had the right to hear her laugh that way.  
.

She sighed as his hands wandered acros her body

“Why don’t you let me take you to bed, my Midnight, perhaps I can offer you a different kind of reward instead?” he offered  


She spun to face him, holding his forearms to keep his arms around her

“That” she breathed, her amber eyes alight, no longer with anger but thrilled anticipation  


“Certainly sounds appealing” she smirked.

Corvus grinned and kissed her, deep and passionate. 

Folding her arms around his neck she responded in kind; her teeth grazed his bottom lip and she relaxed her jaw to allow his tongue to collide with hers, a groan breaking from his chest as the kiss deepened. 

Proxima let him unzip the back of her suit, leaning her head back as he sucked at her neck, shivers raced down her spine but she quickly bat away Corvus’ hands so that she could remove his belt, and started peeling away his suit. .

As inches of grey skin became bared to her, she pressed her body close to his, her hands travelled across the flat plane of his chest, her mouth and tongue following soon after, the warmth of his flesh under her palms and the taste of his skin on her lips as she kissed his neck and chest, made her moan, eager for more.

His hand became tangled in her hair as Corvus gave a rasping moan, teeth tugged at a nipple and short sharp nails dragged down his ribcage  


“Proxima...” he sighed, the hand that wasn’t anchoring her head in place, fell to the curve of her spine.

Her hand dove between his legs to grasp his growing erection, even though his suit she could feel the ridges that made up his hardened length, the thought of him filling her, his ridges pushing against her inner walls…she pressed her thighs together discreetly as she felt the wetness between her legs start ot spread.

Meanwhile Corvus shuddered and arched into her as she drew her hand down his shaft, then and down once more, the material of his suit dragging against him torturously, but all at once the pressure of her hand was gone and he almost whined at the loss of contact, shifting against her agitatedly, Proxima chuckled

“So needy” she said in jest, perhaps to distract from her own desire, although she knew Corvus' heightened sense would mean he could smell it in the air no motter what.

She took a single stride backwards, hooked her index finger into the rolls of material that had gathered at his waist so that Corvus followed  
.

“Off” she commanded  
Corvus couldn’t help but feel helpless to obey. Even as he shed his own clothing, Proxima felt his burning gaze remain fixed on her, watching her with a devotion she often found hard to accept, so she kept her eyes cast down, focusing on removing her suit.

Corvus stepped out of his suit and before Proxima had even finished in the removal of her own, he reached for her, nuzzling Proximas’ neck, he wanted to worship her, till the end of his days if she would allow him. .

She laughed indulgently, letting him run his hands over her bare skin as she removed her underwear and, throwing aside the unwanted garment, she spun around.

Corvus showed no resistance as she pushed him down onto the bed, but he was insistent enough to pull her down with him. She straddled him, trapping his waist between her thighs, his hands found her breasts, kneading and tugging slightly, just the way she liked

“Mph, do you love me? do you want me?” she questioned, her body bending against his in a silent plea for more  
.

Corvus tweaked a darkened nipple in her fingers

“Always” he vowed

Proxima opened her eyes, watching a bare space on the far wall

“Show me” she muttered, her hands followed the muscles of his back, wanting him as close to her as possible, more so.

They were already breathing heavily as she pushed him to lie on his back as she moved up to straddle his torso, reuniting her mouth with his and holding her hair back with her right hand, while she rested her left hand on the bed, beside Corvus’ head to support her weight.

She couldn’t explain it, and she hoped Corvus wouldn’t force her to, but she needed this, she needed his reassurance, for him to tell her that at least here, with him, she was needed. 

She closed her eyes as she savoured the feeling of Corvus’ mouth as he sucked a bruise into her sternum. Proxima grunted as Corvus’ grip on her hips tightened for a moment, and her fingers dug into the mattress as her arousal heightened. .

Proxima wondered if Corvus could comprehend just how much she loved these moments, when they were alone, and everything else seemed to fall into obscurity, making her feel like they were the only two people in the whole galaxy.

All too soon she forced herself to break the kiss, shuddering in pleasure as she met his intense gaze. She felt one of his hands hand skate down her side and between her legs; he heard her breathing hitch as the pad of his thumb flicked across the damp flesh between her legs. 

Mindful of his claws, Corvus used his index and middle finger to stroke her, coating his fingers with her juices. Proxima moaned and bit her lip; his pace was slow, unhurried and maddening. But before she allowed herself to be completely lost in her pleasure, she reached between them to take his wrist, pinning it to the bed.  
.

Corvus’ eyes widened slightly

“Midnight, don’t you want me to--” 

Proxima interrupted, blunt, honest as always

“I want your mouth on me”

Her fingers slid away from his wrist as she crawled up the length of his body, chuckling when Corvus guided her movements enthusiastically, stopping her for a moment so that his mouth could follow the valley between her breasts, lifting a hand to graze her side and cup her left breast, his touch a perfected blend of rough and loving. 

An incoherent murmur passed her lips as Proxima arched her back, she pushed against his chest to stop him and Corvus waited patiently as she adjusted her position. Corvus’ hands rubbed her knees as she made herself comfortable.

Her navy hair fell in waves just past her shoulders, almost on instinct, Corvus lifted a hand, tracing the edge of the dark marking that was spread across her forehead, his thumb followed the line under her eyesbut in his eagerness to simply watch and take in her beauty, he didn’t realize how long he’d paused for until she met his gaze  
.

“Don’t stop”

It should have been an order, but her two-toned voice wavered, thick with need and her bare chest heaved as she tried to control her breathing.  
.

Corvus growled

“Of course, My Midnight” He kissed her inner thigh in repentance

“You’re simply so exquisite, I cannot help but be distracted”

She scoffed humorously, but didn’t answer; instead she kissed his lips and made her way further up the bed until her knees rested either side of his head. With an appreciative groan, Corvus’ hand trailed idly up her thigh to rest on her hip as he admired her, his thumb followed the faded scar he already knew was there. 

Corvus nudged her inner thigh at first, moving into kissing and biting, his tongue traced the line of her leg socket before leaving a handful of purpling bruises in his wake. Her soft moans and wavering sighs drove him to continue, he wanted her vocal and aching for him. 

She gasped, looking down at him from between her arms which were spread, shoulder width apart, hardly able to keep her eyes open  
.

“That’s a very good look for you, lying between my legs like that, I like it-…” she purred

Her affectionate words made Corvus tense, his erection throbbed, but he strove to ignore it, he would please her and wait his turn..

Corvus unfurled his tongue and Proxima released a sharp, keening sound as he tasted her from her entrance to the fold of skin that protected her clit, with some gentle prodding and manoeuvring, the tip of his tongue found her, making Proxima jolt at the intense pleasure that shocked her system.

Corvus licked her repeatedly, his hands caressing her thighs, touching her everywhere his hands could reach as she moaned for him. Proxima cried out as he sucked at her folds, tasting her arousal as it dripped from her entrance, her heady scent sending heat pooling in his gut, his erection digging against his thigh, but he kept himself distracted by focusing on Proxima .

  
“You taste so good, my love…I swear I won’t ever tire of it” he praised.

Proximas’ arms shook from supporting her weight, she couldn’t keep herself from squirming as Corvus’ tongue pushed past her fold to explore her entrance, much like the rest of him, his mouth was startlingly warm on her cold, wet flesh, and with her eyes crushed shut, her mouth became a hard line as she fought back a loud cry, and once she’d regained control of her voice she spoke, swearing in Rheanarian  
.

“Corvus, whatever you do don’t stop, don’t stop…feels so good!”

He acknowledged her words by running his hands over her rear, pulling her closer to him, Proxima whined as she pressed down on him, needing more, Corvus obliged by pushing his tongue further inside her, feeling her I walls try to clench around the soft muscle

“Yes, just like that” she gasped, her hands kneaded at the bed beneath them

Curled over him, she ran a hand over his head, nails lightly scratching the skin and Corvus felt her thighs quaking against the sides of his head, the muscles spasmed as her pleasure climbed.  
.

Corvus moved his mouth, his ragged breathing hitting Proximas’ skin, a thin strand of her juices still connecting him to her as he kissed her inner thigh, Gods she was perfect, the flavour of her arousal, her scent, it was empowering yet the fact that she allowed him this, to touch and taste her as he was doing so now, was humbling at the same time, and he wanted her to know just how welcome that feeling was.

And after her disastrous report to Thanos, and the backstabbing she’d received from their team-mate, he wanted her to know that, at least to him, she was appreciated.

Growing impatient once more, Proxima ground her hips down with an impatient whine. .

Remembering the task at hand, Corvus kissed her before latching onto her clit, earning a series of unrestrained cries from his lover, this time he was relentless, wanting to have her reach her high just like this. Her hand rested on his head, the sting of her nails in his skin only made him moan against her.  
.

Proxima felt like she was clawing for any sense of control, her body and mind focused only on sensation, on pleasure, the feel of her lover buried between her thighs.

Everything outside her chambers didn’t matter, it wasn’t relevant, Thanos’ lack of acknowledgment, The Ebony Maws’ manipulation of their report…it didn’t matter. .

The next sound she made caught in her throat as Proxima tossed back her head with a cry, conveying without words that she was close. She became still as Corvus arched into her, hands on her waist; his tinge was firm as it flicked over her clit which pulsed erratically, sucking at her folds at the same time with contrasting gentility that gradually brought her to the edge of release  
.

Her entire body locked up and a second later she came.

Corvus held her to him, even as she tried to move away as her body was wracked with violent shudders, he didn’t let up, mouthing her as she rode out her release, his tongue coaxing more or her juices from between her folds as an addict would after being deprive of their chosen substance.

Proxima mewled several more times as the flames ignited by her orgasm began to subside, as she gradually began to fall still, so too did Corvus tongue, stroking carefully through the aftershocks, making her tremble though not as violently as before. .

Her arms gave way, unable to hold her weight as she fell limp but Corvus caught her, holding her sides he helped direct her descent so that she lay with her head laid against his chest, her hands rested on his shoulders, and her legs wrapped loosely wrapped around his waist, the evidence of her orgasm smeared against his thigh.

Corvus held her, listening as her breathing returned to normal, a clawed hand moved hair away from her face, while the other rested in the small of her back.

Weary from the intense orgasm that had been drawn from her; she spoke the words without thinking 

“Thank you” 

She hadn’t said it for a long time, it was something she used to say before, when all they had together was brief encounters, taken in secret within the shadows of the Sanctuary as they sought each other out for nothing more than physical and sexual release, out of boredom during times of inactivity, or when the stress of their lifestyle demanded to be relieved. She thanked him every time. .

Even if it was Corvus to seek her out, to ask her for that release, he made sure she found her release if the situation provided the opportunity, and after each time, he would ask if she was alright.

There had never been any true intent to harm, however unintentionally, but they often got carried away, their couplings often given and taken in equal amounts of eagerness that neared brutality on occasion, particularly back then. But each time he’d ever asked, she always said that she was fine, and she would thank him before one of them would leave, having gotten what they wanted and expecting nothing more from the other person.

After almost two years of this and nothing more between them, Corvus had asked her for more and after taking some time to consider his offer, Proxima had accepted, since then she no longer thanked him after their intimate exchanges, so when the words fell from her lips Corvus felt like he’d been punched in the gut, but in a way that his glaive could not heal in the same instant and the feeling lingered.

But, whether she realized on her own her mistake, or something in Corvus’ demeanour caught her attention, Proxima lifted her head, resting her chin on his chest  
.

“Corvus, I didn’t mean-”

she faltered but didn’t look away as her fingers traced soothing patterns on the skin of his chest, wandering over notches and dips she’d memorised long ago

“I meant that…no matter what, with you, I always feel appreciated, that I’m enough, and that I appreciate it, more than you can know” she confessed.

Corvus kissed her briefly in response, her words had set his mind at rest and his hand fell from her hair, to her shoulder blade, pressing her to him

“I’m very much in love with you, my Midnight, your strength and stubbornness both, and I’m honoured to have the fiercest woman in Galaxy at my side.” he reassured.

Their eyes locked for a moment and Proxima pushed herself up, kissing him deeply; a far more physical being than her partner, she told him in her own way that his words were not only welcome but reciprocated, that she loved him despite the lack of verbal confirmation, but Corvus has become so a-tuned to this that words aren’t needed.

Her cold black lips melding hard against his, like she intended to leave a brand on his skin, a burn not of fire but of ice and Corvus welcomed it gladly, wanted her to mark him as hers, because, whether she was fully aware of it or not, he was hers, and secretly he hoped, she would one day be his so that he could prove to her every chance he could, that she was needed, she was respected, and that she was cherished, if not by anyone else, then by him, and he hoped, deep in his bones, that this, in turn would be enough.


	37. DISTRACTIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've have been working tirelessly on their latest task assigned to them, Proxima decides that she and her husband need to take a break.

They had been tasked with decoding some ancient texts they’d discovered on their latest mission and Thanos wanted them to find out if any of said texts mentioned the infinity stones or perhaps hinted to the stones’ whereabouts – so far nothing had been found, and after five hours of typing, staring at screens and trying to decipher a language that had been dead for over a thousand years, it was no surprise that Proxima was growing…disheartened with their task, she much preferred the rush of battle, the adrenaline of a good kill. 

Proxima was sat at the console built into the wall; the large screen in front of her took up most of the wall and displayed several lines of text neither of them could actually read. She gave a snarl of frustration, making Corvus glance up from the active holo-screen in front of him. 

He watched as Proxima stretched her arms above her head and leant back slightly with a soft groan, the tight leather of her sleeveless suit to become taut against her skin, emphasising her toned figure long enough for him to be able to take a moment to admire her form: curvaceous yet muscled, and as agile and ferocious as a wild-cat on the battle-field.

She was the perfect blend of power and beauty, in Corvus’ eyes. 

The gloom of the dimly lit room cast shadows across her face, her features creased as she stretched out, trying to ease the discomfort from sitting in the same position for so long, he caught a flash of amber in low light as her eyes closed momentarily. 

Proxima relaxed and looked across at her husband 

“Anything?” she asked

Corvus almost didn’t register her question, but at the last minuet he cleared his throat and replied  


“A few lines, but nothing significant yet” he said with a sigh

The expression on Proximas’ face told him she was having just as much luck as he with deciphering the codes. Proxima got to her feet slowly, but moved with confidence as she came to stand beside him, her eyes never leaving his

“We’ve been at this for hours, perhaps a short break…?” she suggested, she could feel the backs of her eyes burning from staring at the large screen for such a long time.  
After hours of work and hardly any progress, Corvus was inclined to agree, but…

“Thanos expects result as soon as possible” 

His head felt heavy as lead as he forced himself to tear his gaze from her and return his attention to the holo-screen in-front of him, he wasn’t surprised, however, when Proxima sighed, seemingly in disappointment and let a hand fall to rest on his shoulder

What Corvus didn’t expect was to have her cool breath at his ear as she bent to his level to speak  


“He doesn’t have to know”

Proxima smirked upon feeling how her husband tensed as she let her palm move across his shoulder blades so that she stood with her arm around him, following the curve his shoulder, she just needed a short reprieve from staring at the screen, getting nowhere fast as she tried to make sense of a dead language. Her smile widened as Corvus leant back in his seat, relaxing as Proxima dug her fingers into his skin to massage away the tension that had built up. 

Corvus groaned, torn between taking a break as his wife had suggested, and persevering with the task at hand in order to complete it as soon as possible.  


“Midnight…” he started to protest as he turned to his wife

Proxima however, had other plans and interrupted him by kissing him until he responded fiercely, his hand cupped the back of her head, fingers threading into her hair as he anchored her in place.  


Corvus grunted as her teeth sunk into his lower lip, her tongue swiped at the pinprick of blood that swelled to the surface of his skin, the wound was gone before she’d even pulled away  
“A distraction then, we’ve earned that at least” she insisted, her eyes locked on to his

“If you think I didn’t feel you watching me you’re very much a fool” she smirked

It certainly wasn’t the worst feeling in the world to have her husband looking her over, it had been difficult to pretend that she hadn’t noticed but now she was using it her advantage. With a wave of her hand the holo-screen disappeared and she moved to straddle her husbands’ waist

“Don’t you desire your wife, Corvus Glaive?” she challenged

A guttural clicking bubbled up from Corvus’ throat, his hands grasped her hips. 

“How could I not, when I married the most beautiful creature in all the known galaxies and beyond?” he admitted, 

He knew he should have more restraint than this, that he should tell his wife that they would wait until their work was done, his body, however seemed to have other plans, his half-hard erection strained against his suit, digging against his partners’ inner thigh

“Even if she doesn’t fight fair” he said in jest, his hand slithered up her back to find the zip of her suit  
Proxima gave a hum pf pleasure as her suit was peeled away from her skin

“Is fairness not an abstract concept, true and equal in the eye of the one who sees it?” 

As she pulled her arms free of the restricting leather, Corvus ran his hands up the length of both her arms, following the curves of muscle, she only flinched the smallest amount when his hand reached the scars that all but covered her left arm

“sh, sh” he soothed, reminding her that it didn’t bother him, that it need not bother her.

Proxima quickly relaxed as Corvus kissed the jagged edges of long healed burns at the front of her shoulder. His hands explored the familiar planes of her body with a growing urgency and sense of arousal, his mouth went for her neck.

His teeth pinched a small bruise into the skin just below her throat, earning soft, enticing sounds of pleasure from her, quiet mewls that hardly seemed appropriate on the lips of such a hardened warrior, but Corvus was determined to hear more of them. His hands drew back from her spine to rest on her sides; with her upper body entirely exposed to him he brought his hands to her breasts. 

Proxima arched into him, sighing when the claw of his thumb followed the edges of a hardened nipple. She tightened her thighs around his waist and Proxima leant over him, kissing his forehead, then his temple, then his cheek, need flaring in her belly as her husband focused his attention on her chest, his rough palms squeezing, firm but loving.

Corvus moved his head, letting his breath fan her flesh for a split second before his tongue following the line his claw had traced around her nipple as his hands moved down her ribcage, without the barrier of clothing to separate them he could almost count the curved of each rib as he did so. He grunted, now fully hard and aching for her as Proxima moved against him, dragging herself across his concealed cock, riding him through layers of thick leather.

Proxima dug her fingers into her husbands’ shoulders, beneath her suit, her thighs were slick with arousal and with every passing second she found herself sinking further under as pleasure lapped over her like a rapidly rising tide, her husband worshiping her breasts in near slavish devotion. As he switched his attention to the other breast, she found that he didn’t repeat his actions exactly, instead keeping her guessing with each touch, each flick of his tongue. 

Each and every time with him felt so wonderful. She was often in awe of how he was able to treat her as though she were made of glass and iron at the same time, how easily he found that balance between being rough and loving all at once. How well he knew her, how he could recall from memory all the ways she liked and craved to be touched.

Corvus’ body shuddered deeply, moaning against her skin, grazing her sternum with the flat of his teeth before taking a nipple into his mouth, her sounds sent renewed waves of desire and pleasure coursing through him. Releasing her darkened nipple with a wet sound, he chuckled breathlessly

“Does my lady Midnight enjoy this, does she enjoy commanding my attention when we should be working?”  
His grip on her waist tightened, taking the initiative she started to move faster, to his delight.

“Yes” she panted, squirming in her husbands’ lap

His mouth returned to her breast, switching between nipping, sucking and kissing at random intervals and she fought back the shameful whimper of need that almost escaped her throat, every cell within her was alight with pleasure

“Yes, oh, harder my love…” she commanded, his actions only making her want more.

Her hand glided up the back of his neck to hold him to her, her fingers almost bruising the back of his head and she yelped when he obeyed without question, he tweaked a nipple between his thumb and finger, sucking harshly on the other until she cried out. She rewarded him by riding him harder and faster than before, her free hand clawed for purchase at his back, hooking her fingers into the sturdy material, she her release start to build

“Aren’t you glad now, that I can so easily distract you?” she panted

She laughed when Corvus simply snarled as he bucked against her, driven by his own selfish need for release but he continued to focus his attention on her, her skin was cool, her nipples few degrees colder, the change subtle but he could taste it as he worshipped his wife, her breasts full and heavy in his hands he paused the affections of his mouth to press and knead them in his palms.

Corvus watched as tiny raised bumps rose across her skin in the wake of his claws. There was a scar, pale and healed that she’d sustained during her two years spent in the fighting pits of Sakkaar, the white line brushed his cheek as he kissed the centre of her sternum. 

Her sharp cry distracted him from the insignificant imperfect and Corvus turned his gaze upwards, Proximas’ eyes had fallen closed as she chased down her release, her cries had become louder, unrestrained in a rare, wanton display only Corvus would ever know, only Corvus had earned the right to see her in this way. 

She was close, she could feel it, her inner walls clenched repeatedly, missing the feeling of being filled, being one with her husband, but this would have to do until then.

She gasped loudly as Corvus mirrored her actions, meeting her thrusts with his own, forcing her eyes to open she looked down, meeting his blood red gaze, her hair creating a navy curtain around their faces, concealing their loving expressions from the shadows occupying the room with them as they moved together, rutting against each other without care or caution.

Proxima tossed her head back, arching her spine as her entire body seized up, her thighs trembling as they clenched around his hips  


“Corvus, my love, I need…I want to-”

Corvus growled, anticipating her words through her body language – she was shaking, tense and clinging to the edge of release like hanging over a cliff by her fingertips  


“I know, that’s it my love, just let go for me my Midnight, I have you...” he told her

He could already tell how badly she wanted to, because it reflected his need to see her come, to have her fall apart in his arms, his erection throbbed between them as he held off his own release in favour of watching her succumb to hers.

Proxima could feel him, pressed against her inner right thigh, hard and hot even through the thick material that separated them, hoping to encourage her release she thought of what would come later, when they were done with their task and they could retreat to their chambers and they could become one…how he would undoubtedly fill her and bring her to completion as many times as she desired…and how she would reciprocate…

Her orgasm hit hard, every inch of her quivered as she pressed herself into his lap hard as she reached her high. She barely pulled away, choosing to grind down on him, her clit rubbing against the barriers of clothing with each shift of her hips. 

With her head thrown back, she let the jarring orgasm rip through her, clinging to Corvus as her lips became pressed into a hard thin line, clenching her teeth as she fought back her cries of ecstasy.

Corvus held her as she trembled violently, the evidence of her release seeped through her suit, but Corvus continued to guide her hips against his as he sought his own, inevitable release. Still caught in the throes of orgasm she fell against him, limp and pliant as she allowed her husband to do as he wished, dragging her slick womanhood over him, sending shudders down her spine. 

She whimpered as his mouth returned to her breast

“My love…Corvus, please” she struggled, over stimulated and sensitive.

, A stray tooth had made a scratch in her skin which was lazily seeping blood, his rough thrusts had become increasingly erratic and she could tell he was close, his was moaning against her skin as he nipped at her throat, the action desperate and clumsy due to his rapid movements which Proxima instinctively tried to emulate. 

With his forehead resting against her chest, she held him close and smoothing his cheek under her palm as he moaned her name lustfully

“Yes! Corvus come for me, yes…” she encouraged

He was impossibly warm in her arms, like her, he seized up and let his release wash over him. Proxima gave a low moan, feeling the warm wetness of his release spread between them, to mix with hers. 

She held his tense, shaking form as close to her as possible, her hand stroked the back of his head as she waited for him to settle, his harsh, uneven breaths making her skin prickle in response.

Slowly, their breathing calmed, the tremors in their limbs began to still and their postures relaxed. Proxima pushed her hair back from her face, kissing her husband briefly, with her arms wrapped around his neck, and her ankles hooked around his

“There, doesn’t that feel better?” she said in jest, a little weary but sated

Corvus snorted in amusement, unable to deny her words, he stroked her back indulgently, the scent of their respective release pervading the air in a way he knew would linger in his heightened senses until they were able to retreat to their chambers and change.

They exchange a handful of unhurried kisses, the sense of need and urgency from before long gone. But Corvus pulled away  


“We should get back to work, Midnight.” he suggested

Proxima shot him a triumphant smirk

“You’re right.” 

The couple kissed briefly but were interrupted by a shrill ringing sound, the pair jumped slightly, and Proxima got to her feet, slipping her arms through the sleeves of her suit and zipping up the back hurriedly as she returned to her previously abandoned seat, she tapped a few keys on the console and spoke into the mouth piece 

“Father” she greeted respectfully

The voice of their master, the Titan Thanos, addressed her

“Proxima Midnight, need I remind you that I require an update on the progress the two of you have made on your task?” he ordered calmly, thankfully oblivious to what his subordinates had really been up to just moments ago.

Proxima smirked and glanced at her husband, who reopened the file on the holo-screen in front of him, shifting uncomfortably, no doubt due to his damp suit sticking to his skin, Proxima turned back to the console, tapping the key briskly as she tried to make sense of the words on the screen

“We’re making progress, slowly but surely. You’ll have our results very soon, you have my word” she assured Thanos, who made a sound of reluctant acceptance and ended the communication.  
Proxima continued to watched he screen before her, addressing Corvus without looking at him

“Don’t squirm so much, husband, it’s distracting and quiet unseemly.” she remarked dryly

She bit her lip in amusement, and Corvus glared at her, growling at her mocking tone. Feeling the way her husband glared daggers into her back, Proxima felt a shiver of anticipation strangle her spine: She was going to pay for this, for distracting him and for her mockery.

And she wasn’t going to pretend she wasn’t looking forward to it.


	38. Ti Amo*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ti Amo - Italian for 'I love you' Proximas' native language in my 'universe' is based on Italian so I chose as the title for this chapter
> 
> This chapter connects with chapter 35 - Admissions, from 'Cross My Heart, Hope To Die' aka my collection of non-smut one-shots, but you don't have to read that to get this chapter.

The guttural moan Proxima emits practically resonates throughout the room, she’s perched on the edge of Corvus’ desk with her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands have already made quick work of his gauntlets and the top half of his suit, uncovering her lovers ashen coloured skin inch by inch, she knows her eyes betray her as she relishes the sight but she doesn’t care, not when they are like this: alone except for each other.

Her hands wander his lithe frame, his muscles twitch under her finger tips, his breathy growls falter in his throat at her touch but to her delight  
“I’ve been thinking about this all day” she admits

Corvus’ hands roam her back until deft fingers lazily find the zipper of her suit

“This and more I hope” he teases, nudging the underside of her jaw with the bridge of his nose

Proxima chuckled quietly, her hand cradles the back of his neck, her fingers dig into the skin, wanting to secure him in place for a moment longer. She shifts forward so that her back is no longer pressed against the higher cabinet she was resting against and Corvus pulls down her suit under it reaches her waist, and her arms are pulled free in the same moment

“I would lie and say no, but what would be the point?” she muses out-loud

Corvus grins; watches as she idly lifts a hand to the clasp of her bra which rests in the centre of her breasts, his hands create a warm path across her hips and thighs as she shrugs away the restricting material and drops it to the floor where it lands with his gauntlets.

Proxima shudders, his hot breath fans her chest as Corvus rests his forehead to hers, unable to take his eyes from the skin she has bared so effortlessly to him. Her eyes flash to his, but he’s too busy admiring her to notice, his thumb traces a scar to the right of her torso. Her hand surveys his chest and follows the center of his body until she can cup his erection, making him groan as she palms him through the rough material of his suit.

Under the stimulations of her firm hand, she quickly feels the material grow damp, his tip no doubt leaking with pre-come, her breathing deepens as he pants against her, his hands return to her hips, not quiet bruising the skin under his grasp. Corvus pushed his head into the curve of her neck where it and her shoulder meet, moaning against her as she starts to pump him, torturously slow, and she throws her head back, rocking her body in time with her hand.

Corvus nips at her jugular 

“Midnight…” he growls in warning, heat coils in his gut as she brings him closer to the edge

She gradually stops, much to his discomfort but she smirks and presses a kiss against the side of his head with an encouraging sound that Corvus can only pin-point as a purr  
“Tsk, so impatient. Is this really what you want?” she curls her fingers under his balls

She listens to Corvus moan as a deep shudder wracks his body, her thumb feels the ridges of his cock through his suit

“So hard already…no wonder you’re already so desperate” she mutters, keeping her voice low

“I’ll give it to you, if that’s what you want…but if you’d rather wait, you can come inside me instead” 

His claws contract impatiently, he’s all but lost in the hypnotic tenor of her voice, two-toned and gentle with a hint of threat she can never seem to she'd and he’s practically vibrating against her with need, his response to her words, which his brain registers perhaps not as quickly as he should have, he shakes his head against her neck and she slides her hand away from his hardened member, to follow the line of his groin.

He stops her by taking her wrist, her laughter sends a bolt of desire through him, she pushed her palm against the firm muscles of his stomach and he steps back obediently, pulling her with him so that she slides with grace off of the countertop, landing without a sound on her feet.

What remains of their clothing is quickly shed and thrown aside and, as though incensed by the momentary separation Proxima grabs for him, pulling him back to her, as always Corvus is more than eager and responds by cupping her jaw, kissing her deeply, his tongue pushes past their lips before she has the chance, taking control quickly and with surprising ease as the kiss becomes more passionate. 

Proximas’ lungs suddenly started to burn and she's forced to pull away for air, Corvus ducks his head to shower her chest with open-mouth kisses, his hands skate down her sides and them go their separate ways, one splays across Proximas’ back while the other goes to her breast, rolling a hardened nipple under its rough pas, she rewards him with a deep seated moan, a hand on his shoulder holds him close, the other goes to the back of his skull, kneading flesh in place of the hair he does not have.

She bit her lip as his fingers tugged at her sensitive nipple before taking her lovers hand in hers and guides it down between the centimetres of space between their bodies, Corvus can hear her breathing becoming more erratic, there’s a slight tremble in Proximas’ fingers as she puts his fingers to her damp, intimate flesh, arranging his fingers so that his claws cut into her but he can feel how wet she already is.

She shudders and moans as Corvus’ palm presses against her roughly, his lips perhaps half an inch from her own

“Gods, I love feeling how ready you are for me, my Midnight” he growls, unchecked pride at how his actions have affected her

Her hand lingers over his but he has taken back control of his action, the heel of his hand rubs against her and she grinds down with an unrestrained sound of arousal. Her arms wrap around his shoulders and she knocks his hand away with her inner thigh, he spreads the evidence of her arousal across the curve of her hip as he walks her backwards until Proxima feels the backs of her legs hit the edge of the bed

“Oh I am ready, I want you inside me” she urged, rocking her lower body against his

Corvus growls appreciatively, his hands are everywhere he can reach as he imagines her body spread beneath him

“Is that so?” he all but hisses his retort, his tone makes her flesh prickle and her core ach with excitement 

She catches the flesh of his neck between her teeth, he wants to hear her say it, to tell him exactly what she wants from him, she take his challenge

“I want you, I want your hands on me, on every inch of me, I want you to make me come until I can bear it no more, and I want you to come inside me until you have nothing left to give” 

She arches into him but all of a sudden he wretches her away and lays her down in the bed, hovering over her as he kisses her breast, pauses at her sternum and continues to create a path to her other breast

“Stop talking” he all but pleads

Proxima chuckles darkly, feeling his erection twitching against her navel: he’s fighting to control himself, she realizes and her words are making it that much more difficult, her grip on his shoulders slackens, her finger barely touch on his skin as she traces lazy patterns across the flat bone of his shoulder blades

“You’re the only one” she starts, pausing to kiss him briefly between heated gasps of air

“The only one in the Universe who makes me feel this way…and I’d have it no other way” 

Her admission is punctuated with short, hurried kisses between the pair, Corvus hand slips between times, his thumb finds her clit with ease, her lips waver with the strength of the whimper she emits. Corvus takes in the sight lovingly, stroking her flesh with care until she’s little more than a writhing, moaning bundle of nerves, she’s so tense he wonders if she’s close already, so he retracts his hand, only to arch against her as Proxima rakes her nails down his spine to emphasis her displeasure. 

In revenge Proxima brings her own hand between their bodies, pumping him a few times, spreading the pre-come leaking from his slightly pointed tip, coating his length while her own juices drip onto the sheets beneath them. Once she is satisfied, Proxima shifts so that his tip is at her entrance. 

She inhales sharply and holds it in her chest as Corvus pushes inside her, only half way, before pulling back again. Her shoulders lock as she tenses, his hands are supporting his weight, resting wither side of her head, her hair fans out beneath her, a splatter of blue against bland, dark grey bed sheets

Their eyes meet in a silent exchange and she offers him a single half-hearted nod.

With a single, languid roll of his hips he fills her, the ridges if his cock slide against her walls with a delightful friction, and Proxima releases the breath she’s been holding. Her knees are bent either side of his hips, and Corvus lets a hand fall to her thigh, she's tight around his throbbing erection despite how et she is, and he has to pause, closing his eyes willing himself not to release from the sheer pleasure of entering her, feeling her contract and collapse around his length.

Proxima moans, her half lidded eyes take in his features, feeling him shaking above her and in an action in complete contradiction to her previous self-assure and confidant ones, she reaches for his cheek, smoothing ever present wrinkles under her thumb  


“Corvus”  


Her voice is little more than a whisper but it reaches him well enough and Corvus opens his eyes, his shaking diminishes a fraction

She’s already panting as he settles into her, buried to the hilt, but she smiles, a particular curl of her black lips that she saves only for moments like this. It does as she has hoped and Corvus begins to move. Proximas’ hand twist into the sheets above her head, she vaguely feels Corvus clawed fingers hook into the sheets in the same manner, their chests brush against each other with each thrust.

They move in near perfect sync, her body rolling against his with each powerful, control thrust. It isn’t long however before their pace quickens, their pleasure heightens and so the cycle continues as they move. Proxima untangles a hand from the sheets, her palm follows his chest, fingers trail over jutting collar bone to cup his cheek, bringing his face to hers so she can reunite her mouth with his in an exchange that is made clumsy by the pace of their love-making.

His free hand finds the bend of her knee, holding her leg higher up against his ribs, allowing him to thrust into her further. Proxima can’t decide if it’s the warmth of his skin against hers or the exertion that’s creeping into her limbs but Proxima feels like her veins are on fire, alight from within, pulling her under and drowning her in a glorious inferno. His hand is still tucked under her knee, his thumb caressing what amount of skin he can reach. 

All he can focus on is her, her body arching and bending with and against his own, the scent of her arousal climbs and smothers anything else and, even as she breaks the series of frantic kisses, he swears he can still taste her on his lips.

A particular sound she makes catches his attention and he fixes his gaze on her, as best he can through half-lidded eyes, though the edges of his vision blur in the mist of pleasure and desire. Proximas’ vision is hardly better; he can see it in the liquid amber of her eyes, she swallows thickly, her throat contracting with the effort it takes her

“Close” she shudders

Corvus realizes how tense she is, how her walls tighten around him as her thighs encase his hips, and as she moans for him, grasping at his back for purchase as he speeds up their pace, Corvus knows he isn’t going to last

“A moment, my love, if you can” he beseeches

His hand leaves her knee to cup her face and she wraps both legs around him, driving him deeper, harder into her. He’s on the edge but he can see she's just barely holding on, her cries are louder, more urgent and before she can comprehend it enough to warn him, she reaches her crying out feverishly as she come apart in her lovers arms

“Keep going!”

It might have been an order had she not been riding out the intense orgasm that consumes her, but Corvus takes her words to heart and continues, the sound of wet flesh meeting repeatedly is made worse by the slickness of her release that coats him as they move against each other.

He’s shuddering, on the brink of tumbling after her into his own release, an incoherent groan leaves Proximas ’mouth, her previous orgasm has left her sensitive but she endures, pressing her heel into his back, her breathing little more than sharp gasps, she grabs his shoulder and uses it to lift her upper body enough to bury her face against his neck, her hand moves to her clit, the pads of her fingers working with practised ease.

She wants to come for him just once more this night

“C-Corvus…”

She stammers for a moment, feeling his hand slip between her shoulders, supporting her, holding her close as he chases his own orgasm.

“Close my love, I swear…” his breath is heavy against her cooling skin

She leans her chin on the slope of his shoulder, needing to say the words that have caught in her throat

“I love you” 

That’s all it takes, those three words that fall from her lips are all it takes to bring him fall over the edge, his arms give way and he cradles her as close as possible as he grinds into her, his entire body quakes with the force of the orgasm that rips through him. The act of his weight pressing down on her traps her hand between them, this and the moans and snarls he creates as he comes deep inside her mean Proxima too is thrown into a second orgasm with a hedonistic keen that fills the room and echoes in Corvus ears.

It’s a long time before they finally settle against each other, when their shaking starts to cease, their breathing becomes less ragged, but they wait it out in unhurried bliss, with Corvus still resting inside her even as he starts to soften. When she finds the strength, Proxima wraps her arms around his neck, not caring that she’s pinned under his weight, but rather savours it while she is able.

After a minute or two Corvus moves, leaning on his elbows, kissing her throat before pulling back to watch her come back to herself with his own eyes. Her words had thrown him simply because she has spoken them just once or twice, so to have her say them in the middle of such acts of intimacy, it had just been overwhelming. 

But if Proximas’ weary embrace was anything to go by she wasn’t complaining nor did she seem to regret her words, to Corvus’ delight. 

Her chest rises and falls in rapid succession as Proxima let her arms slide from his shoulders, her breath catches in her throat as Corvus pulls out of her, shes’ overstimulated and sensitive and the ridges that line his cock drag against her walls, it last a second at most and the couple shift away from the damp patches in the sheets, too tried to move much more than that for the moment. 

Corvus gathers her to his side, holding her in his arms securely and she lays a hand to his chest, watching it rise and fall in time with his even breaths

“Shower?” he suggests

His claws draw lazy patterns in her skin and Proxima huffs in amusement

“Give me a moment at least, my love, we don’t all recover so well as you do” she reminds him, though she’s already starting to breath normally.  
They can shower once they’ve rested. She wants to enjoy this.

Ordinarily something lingers between them in this moment, the need to say something she can’t, before it was a ‘Thank you’ when they were simply using each other for physical release. When Corvus had professed his love for her she had been…fearful wasn’t a word she used lightly but it was perhaps the most accurate to describe what she felt a few months ago, fearful because she couldn’t bring herself to say it back, because she didn’t know then exactly how she felt.

She thought perhaps Corvus would grow bored, impatient if she couldn’t reciprocate, yet he had been nothing but patient, saying the words countless times to her and expecting, demanding nothing in return apart from her: as she was, exclusively.

After a while of contemplating…everything, him, herself, her feelings…she concluded that she did in fact feel the same, but still the words stuck in her throat like being strangled by a length of barbed wire from the inside.

She was honest and told him this yet still he demanded nothing from her, in gratitude, she showed her love for him in more physical ways rather than word. It was only after a mission had ended in his death and subsequent resurrection that Proxima had realized just how much it pained her to witness it. The words had left her lips as if off their own accord, reaching his ears before dying in her arms for the first time.

It had been accident but not one she ever regretted, and she’d said it since that first time, but she could count on one hand how many times, but she swore his eyes lit up in a way she’d never seen before each time she said it. It made her happy, beyond words, to see that in his features.

“I love you” she murmured, without hesitation and without reservation.

That was it.

The words she’d been looking for to fill the silence as they recovered from their release, that period of content they found in each-other’s arms, where they could imagine themselves as the only two individuals in the universe. Corvus freezes for a moment and Proxima smiles without looking up at him

Corvus finally presses a kiss to the top of her head

“As I love you, my lady Midnight” he utters, with such sincerity Proxima feels her chest tighten. 

She decides there and then that she would not allow fear and insecurity to stop her from telling him, every day of her life if she could.


	39. ADULATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter will be properly titled at a layer date! 
> 
> RL has been seriously kicking my ass recently (including but not limited to - Family bereavement/loss) but I'm really trying to get back in to posting again - thank you to any and all of my readers, regular and new and your continued support through reading, commenting and kudos-ing my work is hugely appreciated and motivating me to keep posting even when I want to give up xxx

A muffled moan echoed from inside a large storage cupboard aboard the Sanctuary 2.

Proxima Midnight cried out feverishly as she was pushed against the wall, battle suit pushed down around her ankles, she bit her lip to stifle her sounds as her partner thrust into her. With her eyes half lidded in pleasure she clawed at the wall, feeling the titanium ridges scrape against her front as she pushed back against him to meet his thrusts

_“Oh, yes!”_

Her lust-filled utterance made Corus grunt in response as his chest pressed against her back, feeling her inner walls tighten around him: she was so tight that that he could hardly move. Breathing heavily he grabbed her wrists, one in either of his hands, holding them in place beside her head as she tried to rock her hips against his, a thin line of her juices ran lazily down her thigh.

She was already shaking where she stood; she was already teetering on the edge of release, her amber eyes rolled as she cursed under her breath. Corvus suddenly ceased his movements and pulled away. Her snarl of protest at the loss was cut short when he spun her roughly to face him before reaffirming his hold on her wrists

“As much as I love hearing you, you’ll have to be quieter, unless you want everyone to know what I’m doing to in here!” he muttered

Proxima gasped as his teeth sunk into her neck, just enough to bruise the skin but not enough to cause true harm, and as he ground his erection into her she moaned in frustration before kissing him insistently, repeatedly. In the two months of his absence, she’d missed him more than she realized she might and it could not have been more apparent now that they were alone again.

“Bed” she managed to say between frantic kisses

Corvus paused, his face just inches from hers

“Afraid to be caught?” he teased

She met his gaze without hesitancy

“Thicker walls” she panted with a sly smirk

She caught his lower lip in her teeth and tugged his mouth to hers, feeling his lips curled into a grin against her own. The pair adjusted their clothing, enough to appear presentable should anyone see them as they quickly made their way to their private chambers.

The doors had barely closed and locked behind them before Proxima shoved Corvus against them, he grunted at the impact but pulled her close all the same, her hands settled either side of his neck, bringing his lips to hers in a fierce, touch starved kiss.

Corvus moaned, feeling her tongue dart out to prod his lips until they parted to welcome her eagerly as Proxima deepened the kiss. She smoothed his jaw beneath the pads of her thumbs, leaning in against his heated form. His hand came to cradle the back of her head, fingers threading through ink coloured hair while the other hand skated up her spine to undo the zipper of her suit, which she had hastily pulled up just over halfway in their haste to leave the storage cupboard.

Proxima tugged him away from the door and began working at the fastenings of his suit, as she pulled down the top half she rained kisses down the centre of his chest, her teeth grazed and nipped at random intervals as he embraced her, encouraging her affections with a grateful moan, all the while arching his body into hers to meet her mouth, her lips leaving an ice cold path in their wake. Corvus grasped the tops of her arms and brought his mouth to hers greedily, she returned the kiss with equal passion as her hands began to work at undoing the fastenings of the lower half of his suit.

Soon every inch of skin, every scar, every wrinkle, crease and self-perceived flaw laid bare to each other with not only acceptance but eagerness as their clothing was quickly tossed aside as the couple stumbled towards the bed.

“Mmph, it doesn’t matter if we’re apart for a single day or an entire year, it always feels so good to have you back with me” Proxima admitted possessively.

Corvus chittered quietly in agreement, a sound he rarely let slip if he could help it, the more…feral sounds he often emitted were so deeply bred into his genetic coding that even thousands of years of evolution could not eliminate them from the genetic coding of his species, and in the heat of the moment it proved impossible, to supress.

He was sucking at the erratically pulsing vein in her neck, voraciously taking in the scent of her pheromones like a drug he’d long been starved of.

“You’re constantly in my thoughts even when we’re apart” he added

Proxima bit her lip, stifling but not silencing her moan of anticipation as he swept her from the floor to lay her on the mattress, kneeling beside her so that his body hovered above hers.

Proxima shifted in her husbands’ arms, the evidence of her arousal begin to spread between her legs

“As you are in mine, gods, I’ve missed your touch…”

To emphasis her words, she dragged her nails across Corvus’ exposed shoulder blades, his jaw slackened and he arched his back against her hand, his tongue curled upwards as he hissed from deep in his throat, only relaxing once she had retracted her hand

“Mph, as you’ve made quite clear already” he said in jest

“But just how much, I wonder?”

His mouth followed the hollow of her throat, across her collar bone to the valley between her breasts and Proxima gasped and sighed in pleasure, writhing against her husbands’ teasing actions as his lips followed the curve of her left breast. Her breathing faltered as clawed fingers tugged at her nipples, which were already hardened, pebbled and sensitive, Corvus was incredibly skilled at finding that line, that border between pleasure and pain that thrilled her so.

It wasn’t that she minded him treating her with a certain amount of gentility, far from it in fact, but she did sometimes have to remind him that she was not, in fact, made of glass, and greatly enjoyed the rougher treatment he could offer, therefore she made sure that her enjoyment was in-fact inarguable, by encouraging him vocally and physically.

Proxima found her arousal climbing and covered his hands with hers, encouraging Corvus to knead and squeeze her harder, moaning in approval when he continued without her guidance, mouthing her sternum, leaving marks on her skin, branding her as his as if the possibility existed that anyone would see such intimate evidence of his affections. His mouth followed the lines of her toned torso, her stomach fluttered as her breathing quickened.

“Corvus, it’s been too long-” Proxima groaned and let her hand drop to twist into the bedsheets

A rumble of agreement vibrated from her husbands’ chest, the claw of his thumb traced the outer line of a darkened nipple

“I know my love.” he soothed 

The sound she made when his mouth replaced his hand at her breast was the closest thing to a purr he’d ever heard her make and it delighted him, almost as much as the feel of her flesh, soft, pliant under his mouth, delighted him. The contrast of his warm tongue against the ice cold skin of her nipple made her jolt and shudder vocally as she shifted insistently beneath him.

He adjusted his weight so that his body pressed against hers in a way he knew would neither crush her nor put a discomforting amount of space between them, Corvus let his free hand skim her rib cage

“Is that good?”

When she didn’t reply beyond an incoherent murmur he kissed the curve of her breast, letting his teeth sink harmlessly into the flesh, startling her into responding

“Yes! Yes, don’t you dare s-stop!” she ordered

Corvus chuckled, his tongue creating a path along the underside of her breast and up her sternum, leaving her mewling with need, to Corvus’ glee

“Think I can make you come for me this way, just like this?” he wondered out loud

He lovingly mouthed her breast, his thumb remained firm as it rolled over the opposite nipple, the contrast making her moan as Proxima lifted her head, caressing the space between his shoulders, gazing at him with half-lidden eyes

“You’re…welcome to try”

Corvus recognised the challenging gleam in her eye

“As my lady Midnight wishes” he drawled, easily losing himself in his desire to please his wife, to have her moan and plead for her release.

His teeth pricked her skin without breaking it and Corvus brought his hand to take the place of his mouth at her right breast as he moved to ensure the left received the same attention, he felt his hardened member slide against her thigh as she lifted her hips to meet his, unconsciously seeking some sort of friction, yet he ignored it in favour of her breasts, sternum, collarbone and throat.

Proxima gasped sharply as a nipple was taken to his mouth, with Corvus sucking hard enough to draw a mewling cry from her throat while her hands held him in place, alternating between raking her nails down his back and cupping the back of his head as her body rolled to meet his mouth, her hips rose and fell desperately, seeking to meet his but still being denied.

His tongue was rough as he dragged it over her nipple, making sure that he took his time, tweaking the opposing nipple between his index finger and thumb, tugging sharply until her moan became edged with discomfort. His ears pricked at the tinge of pain he heard and his hand retracted to make way for his tongue which he lathed over the frigid, slightly abused nub

“I got carried away, forgive me” he whispered

He kissed and lapped at her nipple until she sighed and relaxed without relinquishing her hold on him, telling him without words that his request was not necessary. His hand smoothing the skin which had become taut over her ribcage, while his mouth remained relentless, nipping and sucking at her cool skin, his tongue and teeth creating and re-tracing random patterns across her collar-bone and down to her navel.

Proxima sighed audibly, her blood rushed in her ears and her soaking entrance ached to be filled, yet she focused on the feel of her husband’s mouth on her skin, trying to anticipate his path and failing due to the distraction of need and desire coursing through her as her pleasure seemed to fill her from the inside out, slowly building and rising to the surface with each passing second.

His erratic breathing matched hers as he paused, with his mouth just centimetres from her skin Corvus blindly trailed his hand down the left side of her ribcage, the pad of his thumb followed the inner line of her leg socket, making Proximas’ hips buck against his hand – the warmth of his touch electrifying against the cool, sensitive skin. Proxima felt him nudge her thigh and she let them fall open for him, she was practically dripping by this point, and far too greedy for her own release to resist or reciprocate, not that Corvus seemed to mind.

Proxima shifted fitfully, bending a knee toward the ceiling, her foot resting flat against the mattress letting her toes curl into the sheets when Corvus’ thumb brushed her clit and his mouth sucked at her nipple.

Her body seized up, startling them both but Corvus watched with intrigue as she arched her back with a loud gasp and fell apart before his eyes.

Twisting the bed sheets so tightly in her fist it was a wonder the material didn’t tear as Proxima cried out, feeling her inner muscles flutter as an inner rush of energy, both foreign and familiar all at once, pulsed from between her legs and spread over the rest of her body as her vision turned white.

Corvus watched in obvious pleasure, feeling his erection throb, aching to feel her wet, frigid walls against the ridges of his cock, but could wait, for now he watched for almost a full minuet as his wife lost herself in pleasure, the blood pounded in his head

“My love, are you still-”

Unable to speak, Proxima nodded mutely at his unfinished question with a faltering gasp as her orgasm lingered but gradually she began to relax, much like a cube of ice would melt in the hot sun. Every muscle quivered as her hands started to slowly, very slowly, unfurl from its hold on the sheets. Proxima lay, regaining her bearings for a long moment under her husbands’ attentive observation, until she was limp and still.

Corvus purred as he ran a hand up the right side of her rib-cage, it continued up the side of her neck to cup her cheek and , with her eyes still closed, she rolled her head to lazily kiss the heel of his thumb, silently thanking him for the pleasure he’d just given her.

Corvus blinked once, a small smile breaking across his grey features

“Was that satisfactory, my lady?” he quipped

Proxima chuckled tiredly, wanting the feeling to last just a few moments more she let her eyes open but remain little more than amber hued slits

“Indeed husband, you’re most skilled” she complimented

Her startled laughter broke the moment of quiet as Corvus dove for her neck, kissing and biting tenderly while holding her close, letting their legs become entangled as he lay beside her, her arms embracing him fully

“I aim to please, my love” he answered, his tone making it was clear that he was pleased with himself

They lay in content quiet as Proxima caught her breath, her hand drawing patterns on the skin of his outer thigh. Corvus noticed her gaze become distant, contemplative.

“You’re sure it was…alright?” he urged

His question came as a surprise to her, surely her enjoyment had clear enough?

She moved her head in order to meet his concerned gaze

“Have I ever lied to you, Corvus? I said it was.” she reassured

Corvus’ eyes darted down to watch as she entwined her fingers with his

“You seemed lost in thought for a moment” he stated

Proxima smiled, following his gaze to their hands which now rested in the angular dip of his hip

“It was…different, less…intense perhaps, but not in a bad way. I can’t explain it…but I assure you it was wonderful”

Her promise was sealed with a heated kiss which she took control of, feeling his hand thread through her hair to cradle the back of her cranium in his palm, while the other hand helped Proxima hook her leg around his waist

It was she who broke the kiss, her hands began to wander

“I wonder if it works both ways” she crooned

Her hand trailed down the center of his chest to pinch a smooth, charcoal coloured nipple, Corvus jumped slightly and grunted in response, rolling onto his back and pulling her over to straddle him

“Let’s find out!” he challenged eagerly

His hands grazed her outer thighs and Proxima could practically feel the temors that erupted through him as her cunning smile made shudders of anticipating rake down his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another request from Takamatsu-kun#7981 who wanted more of that 'Tiddy Worship' so big thank you for the request, sorry it's a bit late!


	40. MISSION IMPASSIONATE*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proximas' cycle hits at the wrong time and she and Corvud get into a heated argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being so much longer than I intended but hopefully you guys enjoy it anyways.
> 
> Hits, comment and kudos are all very much appreciated as always :)

If pressed, Proxima would always say that she preferred active combat missions over ones which required a great deal more patience and stealth, particularly when it included being stationed in a cramped, humid attic room above a tavern for who knows how long.

A year prior, the Black Order had slaughtered half the planets’ population, balancing it to provide the survivors with a better existence. The planets leader had been among the souls sent to meet their Maker and the Order had delivered the newly elected replacements that the same would not happen again.

Yet already the planet was slipping back into sickness and poverty, the flames of civil war threatening to ignite with each passing day over water sources and fertile land. In order to remind the planets rulers of their vow, the Order now lay in wait, ready to apprehend the planets largest shipment of resources of the year and claim it in Thanos' name. It would serve as a reminder, if nothing else, of how difficult life was when overpopulated with not enough to go around and show the leaders of the people that Thanos was ready to repeat the process of balancing however many times was needed.

What the Black Order had not anticipated was that the shipment would be delayed two days, meaning they were a full day behind schedule and forced to remain at their designated posts until Corvus gave the command to strike.

The room above the tavern was chosen by Corvus as the best vantage point, with the docking station located directly opposite. Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian were stationed in an unknown location nearer ground level, closer to the docking station.

As the hours passed, Proxima began to grow agitated, she felt overheated and restless, at first she put it down to the rooms’ broken cooling system. But as evening settled in and the uncomfortable heat had worsened rather than receded, she realized that it wasn’t just boredom or the delayed promise of battle that pulsed in her veins, preventing her from settling. Her cycle was coming in.

Had the plan remained on schedule she and the Order would be on their way back to the Sanctuary by now and she wouldn’t have been concerned about it, yet here she was growing more and more tense with each second that passed, her arousal, her instinctual need for release began to take hold.

Corvus paced in front of the window, blind to her growing discomfort, Proxima formulated a plan. In such a confined space it wouldn’t take long for Corvus to catch her scent and work out her problem, it wasn’t that he didn’t know about her cursed monthly cycle, in fact he had ‘assisted’ her in such a situation more than once, but the idea of asking again didn’t even cross her mind, instead she ignored it as best she could, but twenty minutes was the longest she could last.

To avoid drawing her companions attention more than was necessary, she refrained from leaping to her feet and bolting from the room as she wanted, instead she stood slowly and stretched…biting back a groan when something in her belly felt like it was being tugged and the familiar warmth pooling in her belly worsened

“I’m sick of this, I need to stretch my legs.”

She rolled her shoulders and stalked from the room, barely taking the time to let the lie fall from her lips before Corvus could question her or protest.

Corvus watched in confusion as Proxima kept to the shadows as she made her way across the cobbled road before veering left to walk down the dimly lit street, her form disappearing under a flickering street light that finally died out a second later. Corvus had no issue with trusting that Proxima would not jeopardize their mission, she was far too competent to allow that to happen just for the sake of ‘stretching her legs’ – and a moment later the faded scent of her pheromones made themselves known, and Corvus realized what was wrong, and where she had gone. And it irked him.

The longer she was gone, the longer Corvus was forced to stew in silence and for reasons he could not place, Corvus kept envisioning her, arching and keening as she would whenever he bedded her, at either her own request or his, but here and now he could only imagine some faceless unworthy wretch in his place – his blood roiled under his skin, over-heating him from the inside.

Proxima unlatched the door and slipped back inside, saying something about taking a shower but Corvus barely responded beyond a grunt of acknowledgment. Proxima, who had been removing her boots and chest armour frowned in his direction, but shrugged him off, shutting the door to the washroom loudly behind her.

Proxima stretched as the lukewarm water hit her skin, she was sore and the hurried ‘meeting’ she’d just returned from had sated her at the time, but as she shut off the water and began to towel herself dry, she felt her arousal spike yet again and she was already well aware that for the next three days, it would be relentless: that Corvus would find out sooner or later. Knowing that shutting herself in the bathroom until it was over was just not a feasible solution, Proxima pulled the zipper of her suit up her back and stepped out of the washroom.

Corvus stood with his back to her, in front of the window, watching the docking station on the opposite side of the street

“Enjoy yourself?”

Proxima paused, her skin prickled at his tone

“What?”

Her dark forehead furrowed, her hands became fists and Corvus turned to her, red eyes flaring in the gloomy light for a split second

“You can’t pretend Proxima, I can smell it on you” he told her

It was true, beneath the damp scent of her tepid shower, the scent of sex: another males as well as her own, it clung to her as though out of spite!

Heat flushed up the back of Proximas’ neck and her hands became fists, showing that his tone was _not_ appreciated

“I fail to see how that is your business” she countered

Whether it was the humid temperature of the room itself, or the strain created by the delay in their mission and being in such close proximity for hours on end in such a confined space but the room suddenly felt twice as enclosed, their fraying tempers fanned the tension growing between them.

Corvus took a step towards her

“It is if you are going to jeopardize a mission for you own selfish urges”

He looked her up and down, sneering and Proxima shuddered, telling herself that it was strictly anger at his tone that made her do so

“I can’t control it you know that!” she snarled, insulted.

Deep down, unknown to Corvus, she detested her cycle, the uncontrollable urge that it created, the fact that the only thing she could think about was when she would get her next release for last three days of each month, the way it made her act entirely different to her usual stoic, composed self often left her feeling ashamed, embarrassed, though she would never speak of it to anyone, that didn’t make it any less true.

Proxima vaguely wondered if the natural musk of his scent had always been so potent before she’d left or it was just her cycle over-stimulating her senses. Corvus’ face was barely inches from her own; his warm breath brushed her cheeks as he spoke in a low, dangerous tone

“I assumed you had enough self-control, during a mission, not to walk the streets giving yourself to the first male to look your way, if you want to act like a common whore-”

The slap she dealt to his cheek resonated through the room, blood swelling to the surface of his lip, but as she raised her hand to repeat the action he caught her wrist tightly before it could land. Their eyes locked fiercely, Corvus’ pupils twitched but his gaze didn’t break as they stared each other down, in the same second her hand dove between his legs, making him grunt in discomfort as she gripped him painfully

“Finish that sentence, I castrate you here and now!” she spat

It wasn’t clear who moved first but Corvus grabbed the tops of her arms and pushed her back, her fingers hooked into the material of the cloak covering his shoulders as she strode backwards, grunting as her back came into sharp contact with the door of the washroom. Her hands came to his cheeks, fingers bruising his skin momentarily as she pulled his lips to hers. The kiss was frantic, violent and frenzied and left them both panting when the need for oxygen forced them to part loudly.

Proxima groaned, the arousal that had been simmering in her lower belly began to spread, growing into a raging inferno in her veins. The scent of her washed over him with a suddenness and intensity that made his gut clench and sent his blood rushing to his groin, it was all the more potent during her cycle, and the contained violence in their actions only seemed to excite her further. He all but ore down the zipper of her suit, while Proxima made quick work of the fastening at the lower half of his own suit, barely able to control the tremor in her fingers as she took him in her hand, firmly but not with as much force as before, she began to pump his length in her hand.

Her hand moved in short, fast strokes as Corvus cupped the side of her head in one hand, feeling her nuzzle his palm as she leant her head to one side, letting him kiss and bite at her earlobe, her jaw and down her neck, to the slope of her shoulder. Her breathing had become more erratic, short, needy whines punctuating each exhale. Corvus pulled down her suit, nipping at her torso as she was revealed to him, he grunted as her nails clawed at his back, keeping him close, keeping up the sense of urgency and greed in their actions.

In order to pull her arm free from her sleeve Proxima was forced to remove her hand from his cock, a drop of pre-come swelling to his slightly pointed tip. She caught the thick, milky drop on the rough pad of her thumb, promptly spreading over his tip, smirking upon seeing Corvus’ eye roll shut, throwing his head back in pleasure.

A shudder rolled down her spine, through every cell of her body as she imagined him inside her, filling her…she was almost desperate by this point, and she knew by his posture, the impatient way sucked at her collar bone as he threw her suit to one side that he was no better off than she was, she knew from past experience the scent of her was almost overwhelming for Corvus’ heightened senses. Corvus moaned, tucking his head under jaw, dragging her hip against his, feeling Proxima jolt and gasp as his erection was pressed between her legs, her juices, like the rest of her, was cold, like frozen rain hitting Corvus heated skin.

His hands graze her sides and Proximas hands fell to his wait, knead his flesh and grinding against him in an unrestrained show of desire, small bumps erupted over his skin as her lustful gaps that fanned his chest, the flat of her teeth pressed against him as she kissed and bit him. To encourage her, Corvus held the back of her head, hearing her groan as he tugged her hair, however unintentionally, he was rewarded with a sharp mewling sound from her throat.

They had barely spoken in the last few minutes, far too focused on each-others bodies and their own selfish need for physical contact and release. Growing impatient, Corvus growled and lifted Proxima into his arms and held her against the door of the washroom, feeling her legs encased his hips and he could feel the muscles of her inner thighs quiver.

She swallowed, panting as she nodded once in consent, she knew she could put a stop to this if she so desired, one word from her and he would back off, but that was the last thing on her mind now…she felt restless, her skin crawled, not unpleasantly, at the contrast in their body temperatures. She _needed_ this or she was sure her mind would shatter into a thousand pieces. Leaning against the door, with one hand gripping his shoulder and both of his supporting her weight, Proxima reached between them to bring his leaking tip to her entrance, her inner muscles clenched repeatedly in anticipation before she forced herself to relax, the ridges of muscle that were spaced evenly along his cock slid easily against her damp, intimate folds.

They didn’t pause to savor the sensation, within seconds he was buried to the hilt inside her, the sharp keening sound she made as he entered her cut through Corvus like a razor, his hand went to her thigh, holding her leg around his waist, she tightened around him as he pulled away, only to slam back into her, hard

“Is that good, is this what you want?” he growled

Her forehead knocked against his

“ _Yes! Corvus…just fuck me!”_

His Rheanarian is rudimentary at best but he grasped the basic demand well enough. With a snarl, he sucked at her earlobe and grazed the pulsing vein in her neck with his teeth, each thrust jarred her up the surface of the door, she was already squirming impatiently, arching against him so that her breasts press into his chest, her nipples were pebbled and like shards of ice dragging against his skin.

The louder she became the more vehemently Corvus moved, wanting more of her throaty cries. She exhaled loudly, tossing her head back, roughly drawing Corvus’ head to her chest, he took the initiative, licking and sucking at the valley between her breasts, her skin damp with sweat. Proxima bit her lip, rocking her hips against her partners, she didn’t care, in that moment how desperate she seemed, because that was exactly what she was – desperate, selfishly seeking her release. She could feel Corvus’ hand groping blindly, kneading her thigh until fingerprint bruises started to form as he thrust into her.

It didn’t take long, when she was in heat, for the signs to start showing, she was already close. Sensing this Corvus slowed, to Proximas’ indignation, but even as she tried to keep up their frantic pace, he paused, adjusting her in his hold

“Is that really how long can last, when you’re like this?” he taunted breathlessly, not even hiding the fact that he was reveling in the short time it had taken to bring her to the edge.

She shifted, bending her upper body to meet his

“Bite your tongue!”

Her threat might have been more authentic had her two-toned voice not broken at the last second due to Corvus’ thumb following the line of her leg joint until he found her clit, making her gasp and her eyes fall closed.

Corvus chuckled once

“I can think of far better things I can do with it”

To emphasize his point he trailed a wet line up her throat to her chin, re-tracing her leg joint with his thumb, Proxima, still put out by her delayed orgasm, arched against the door, baring her throat to him

“Corvus-” she started

He interrupted by hauling her away from the door, a thin line of her fluid still connecting them, seconds later Proxima found herself lying on the bed beneath him, the lumpy mattress digging into her spine. Corvus regained her attention by catching a nipple between his teeth, sucking harshly.

He finally found he was distracted enough that the scent of whomever she had been with half an hour before no longer seemed to reach him, instead all he could smell was her, her and her near insatiable need, along with his own

“Stay” he muttered at her ear as she tried to wrap her arms around him

He throbbed, now painfully hard but refused to show it, he was enjoying her impatience. He began finishing the removal of his clothing, only for Proxima to get to her knees and attempt to assist him, deeming his efforts to be far too slow. 

Batting her hands away he pushed her down onto her back again before she could protest, she tensed when he pinned her wrists at her sides, Corvus expected repercussions from such a bold move of dominance on his part, but when none came he knew he had her permission to continue

“Did I stutter?” he demanded

She shuddered at his tone, her breathing coming in sharp pants as her eyes widened slightly at Corvus’ show of dominance, fidgeting against the mattress she watched as he removed the rest of his clothing, her inner muscles fluttered, missing the feel of him inside her, she was tense, practically ridged with the overwhelming need for release.

To offer herself some form of reprieve she skated her hands up her front to knead a breast in one hand, finally Corvus was as bare as she, the neglected whine she emitted was cut short as he crawled his way up her body, kissing the taut muscles in her torso, nibbling at her flesh until he reached her mouth. 

He allowed her to take control of the kiss, letting her push her tongue past his thin grey lips, pressing and pinning his own forcefully, her hands wander over his ribcage, down his back, gripping his shoulders and grasping at the side of his neck.

Meanwhile, engrossed in the exchange, Corvus wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing into her soaking entrance. Her legs wrapped around his waist like a vice, barely letting him pull away, after his previous teasing she barely trusted him to continue, her head swam as her senses remained exclusively on Corvus: his heady scent, the snarls and clicks bubbling up from his chest and throat, the feel of his sweat dampened skin rolling slickly against hers as his hips repeatedly met her own.

Her trembling hands stroked down his shoulders to the tops of his arms, cleaving to his biceps in a near bone crushing hold, she was on the edge again, and this time she was determined to find her pleasure.

Breaking the kiss, Proxima tilted her head to one side

“-Before… what were you going to say?”

“Not if you’ll put your fist through my spleen” he panted, trembling almost as much as she was, putting off his release for as long as possible.

He was hesitant to do as she had asked, despite ferocity in their previous actions but Proxima moaned loudly in frustration, raking her nails down the length of his back until he hissed like a cornered serpent, the animalistic sound drove her wild and she couldn’t deny it.

A careless move provoked a thin line of cobalt blood to trickle lazily down until the droplet disappeared into her navy hair

“Say it!” she hissed

Corvus moaned, feeling the cold streaks her nails had left in their wake

“If you want to act like a whore, you shall be treated like one” he snarled against her neck, her heel dug into his lower spine, determined to drive him deeper and harder.

He knew he must have done the right think because she suddenly went ridged, her jaw slackened as she whined, Corvus quickly brought hand to where their bodies where joined, continuing to thrust into her, just not as fast

“That’s it Midnight, come, you know you want to” he urged

That was all it took.

With her feet flat on the mattress and her knees bent, in danger of crushing his ribs, she gave in to him with a deep wail of intense pleasure, unable to control herself as she rode out her release, lifting her waist to meet his repeatedly as Corvus continued to move, offering her no reprieve even as he felt himself tip over the edge seconds later, following her into a shattering orgasm.

His claws tore into the threadbare sheets, teeth ground together, the ruined mattress smothering his sounds of pleasure as he came inside her.

They lay still for several minutes, catching their breath and coming back to themselves. Corvus recovered first, finally trusting himself again to tuck his face against her neck, Proxima moaned tiredly, wrapping her arms loosely around him to prolong the physical contact a while longer.

Corvus supported himself on both elbows, watching her intently

“Alright?” he asked, his voice surprisingly quiet, even gentle in comparison to his tone and treatment of her just moments before

Proxima nodded, the black marking across her forehead shone slightly with perspiration

“Fine” she replied, a small smile tugged at the corner of her black lips

Corvus shifted, hearing Proxima inhale sharply as he removed himself from between her legs to rest beside her

“I didn’t-“ he started, but as she turned to him he found his words stuck in his throat

“You did nothing I didn’t ask for, Corvus.” she reassured

He nodded once in reply, of course had he crossed line she would have made it known immediately.

Proximas’ tongue flicked over her dry lips, her muscles still vibrated with the after effects of her orgasm, her need sated for now

“Thank you” she said sincerely, pushing herself to sit up and shuffling forward until her feet could rest on the rotting floorboards, she would need to shower again she realized.

Corvus sat up behind her

“Will you be alright?” he questioned

Proxima looked at him over her shoulder

“Perhaps just once more, to be sure? If you can manage it” she smirked invitingly

Corvus followed her into the washroom without question.


	41. TORRID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sanctuary is under going repairs, messing up the temperature control for the entire ship. fortunately Corvus finds a way of distracting his frustrated wife from the intense heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got SO out of hand SO quickly lol! Enjoy :)

Proxima wiped away the perspiration that had started to gather on her forehead before pressing her palm to the sensor and stepping inside as soon as the doors opened, tossing her sword to one side in mild irritation. Corvus stood at his desk, the surface barely visible beneath the sea of papers, scrolls and holographic projections of screens filled with languages known only to Corvus and perhaps a handful of others across the Galaxy alone.

He closed the holographic projections with the wave of a hand while Proxima began removing of her armour, starting with the arm pieces. Black quarter length leggings and a loose white T-shirt took the place of her more restricting all in-one suits, yet still she could feel sweat gathering at the nape of her neck, continuing down her spine and in her joints

“The temperature control has a faulty line, some idiotic wretch failed to notice it during the last maintenance inspection. The entire ship is going to be as warm as Tivollian desert for hours.” She explained

“The training from is so humid you can barely breath while standing still let alone spar.”

She hated to admit it but the heat was started to encourage lethargy to creep in, not an uncommon occurrence given that, due to her much lower body heat, she was more susceptible than her partner to extreme temperatures. She decided to try and stretch out the ach in her limbs and the weariness she suddenly felt. Corvus’ eyes’ lowered back a paper in-front of him but he was once again distracted when his sensitive ears picked up a soft moan from his wife, his blood-red eyes flicked in her direction in a cursory manner, the heat must truly be affecting her…he could see the outline of her bra through her sweat-dampened shirt.

The open scroll he had been read rolled back in on itself due to a careless movement of Corvus’ hand as he watched her, upon closer inspection he could now see the blue/black marking that covered her brow, furrowed deeper than usual and shone with perspiration, then there was the creases in the corners of her eyes, insignificant, inconsequential facial tics to anyone else but signs Corvus Glaive, as her husband, would recognise as indications of her discomfort, which he was unable to relate to in this incidence.

She was started to ach and feel lethargy setting in; due to her much lower body heat she was more susceptible than her partner to extreme temperatures. She decided to try and stretch out the ach in her limbs and the weariness she suddenly felt. Proxima raised her arms up and behind her head, arching her back inwards a fraction, the hem of her shirt was lifted to give him the slightest glimpse of her toned torso, the lines of her hip bones could just be seen before they disappeared beneath the waistband of her leggings.

“You can’t tell me you’re not affected as well; your body heat cannot be as impenetrable as that”

Her voice strained comfortably as she stretched

Corvus dropped his gaze back to his desk, hoping to focus on his work.

“I can’t say I’ve noticed anything amiss, my Midnight” he stated, a lie as he felt his own body flair with a sudden heat that hadn’t been there moments before, he doubted it was due to the damaged temperature control system however.

Proxima hoped the temperature control would be mended shortly, it had taken her and Corvus the better part of an hour negotiating the consistent temperature of their private rooms to suit both their individual comfort level. Corvus had disagreed should it be too low, and Proxima argued when it was too high, eventually however a compromise had been reached, but now the system was likely to re-set itself once so it was functional again the process would have to be repeated.

She mewled as she was finally able to crack a knot from her lower back, sighing she relaxed again, her shirt falling back into place but at an angle which she didn’t bother to fix. Rolling her shoulders, Proxima moved to rest her foot on the edge of the bed allowing her un-fastening the clips and buckles that held the leg armour in place at her calf. Corvus tensed, hearing the armour fall to the steel floor, but upon lifting his gaze to watch as her skin was bared, section by section her armour was removed, Corvus knew from the way she made quick, easy work of the clasps that she hadn’t seen his interest was no longer on his work. Had she known, she might have moved more slowly, been more deliberate in the removal in order to tease him, not wanting this, Corvus kept his head lowered, feigning more interest in the scroll smoothed out under his palms, trying not to imagine Proximas’ skin in its place.

Proxima plucked at her damp shirt with a disgruntled expression, the material was sticking to hers perspiring skin uncomfortably. A cold shower sounded particularly alluring; on the other hand, the effort it would take to undress and make her way to the washroom did not hold the same appeal, instead she tugged the shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. Too distracted by her own discomfort, she remained oblivious to how her actions were affecting Corvus who stood, incredibly tense, the claws of his hand had pierced the paper scroll, digging into the surface of the desk beneath.

Proxima crawled, on hands and knees, to the centre of the bed, letting her weight fall heavily onto the mattress with little care for the short creak of protest it made. Corvus, unable to avoid lifting his eyes to watch her movements, felt a familiar throbbing sensation between his legs. What made it worse was that Proxima clearly had no idea of the effect she was having on him – for the moment – she was simply acting and moving with that signature elegance that came so easily to her, despite her toned muscles and physical strength in combat, she could rival any wildcat in terms of grace. His sensitive ears picked up the soft sigh that passed his wifes lips as the cool sheets against her skin provided a brief reprieve from the humidity.

Corvus was only able to slowly return at least part of his attention to his work, and only because Proxima had started to doze off – her species often used sleep as a respite from the hottest days on their planet of Rheanys 5 not that they were common but it happened occasionally.

His concentration was short lived however, because 30 minutes later Proxima moved onto her back, certain in the knowledge that the heat had escalated, shifting, practically writhing in discomfort against the bed, the space where she had been laying had grown warm under her body and once again she found no mercy in the unrelenting heat: It was maddening, drawing a groan of frustration from her throat. She jumped slightly, partly in alarm and partly because the mattress had sunk in against an added weight. Before she could make a sound Corvus’ mouth smothered hers, kissing her passionately as he hovered over her.

She quickly responded until he ended it, pulling away, remaining close enough that his wavering breath fanned her cheeks

“Are you doing this on purpose?” he demanded

Eyes wide in genuine surprise, Proxima didn’t comprehend his meaning, until Corvus pressed himself against the thigh and a smirk crept across her face, her legs shifted and her knees encased his hips to grind against his hardened member

“Now I am”

Her tone was one of bold insolence she knew would drive him wild. She bit her lip and rolled her body against his, the heat of his body adding to the warmth the broken cooling system failed to alleviate. Corvus buried his face against her neck, growling in pleasure as his hand slipped under the hem of her shirt, the fabric peeling from her perspiring skin, unable to help himself, he latched on and sucked at the soft slope of her shoulder until she purred, her hands rested on his shoulder blades, fingers contracting and then retreating.

Breathlessly, Proxima put a hand to his chest in order to put some distance between them

“At least let me shower first, I must smell atrocious to my husband’s sensitive perceptions”

Instead of moving away Corvus leant into her, ensuring that she remained there with him, as though the notion of releasing her and allowing her take those few steps to the washroom was intolerable.

“Never, you’re perfection embodied, just the way you are” he insisted

With heavily-lidded eyes she gave him and indulgent smile, idly stroking his forearm like she couldn’t feel the tiny raised bumps that erupted over his skin

“You know I can never deny you my love, but I really don’t think I have the energy to reciprocate all that much-agh!”

She was cut off as Corvus had dipped down to take a nipple to his mouth through her thin cotton shirt and bra she wore under it. Proxima moaned freely as the combination of his rough tongue and the soft material created a dizzying pleasure that shot straight to her core. Corvus gave one last sharp suck before moving to trail open-mouthed kisses along her collarbone, leaving the outline of bra to show under the wet patch his mouth had made in her shirt, a nipple just barely visible as it hardened and pebbled at his touch

“Then don’t, just let me…”

He paused, nipping at the jutting bone, and then kissing the line tattooed under her lower lip, their mouths met briefly only for him to stop before she could respond

“Let me love you, my wife”

Proxima could already feel her arousal begin to spike, the heat apparently having more of an effect on her body than she’d first thought. She arched into him, her forehead hitting his, amber eyes boring into his own as though gazing through them into his very soul.

Her hand came to his face, the pad of her thumb following the sharp line of his cheekbone

“Then do so. Love me, husband”

Not needing to be prompted further, Corvus kissed her, pushing his tongue past her willing lips to stroke and probe the cool, wet cavern of her wonderful mouth as though he hadn’t already done so a thousand times before. Despite her words, she kissed back with no less fervour, adding soft encouraging moans, her hand travelled past his cheek, to his head, scratching at his scalp, moving to the back of his neck, the sensation of her skin, still comparatively cool against his own in-spite of the heat, sent a fresh wave of shivers through his body.

Proxima grabbed at the front of his suit, holding him in place. The heat radiating from him was stifling, yet she was glad for it. She clawed blindly at the clasp of his gauntlets, giving up when her own clammy finger tips failed her. Frustrated, she pulled away, ending the kiss with a wet sound, turning her upper body slightly in order to see her fingers working at the clasps: why he had added the extra inconvenience of his armour was beyond heat-fogged comprehension.

Corvus’ tongue lapped at the vein in her neck as she tossed the offending item away, repeating the action on his left arm until the second gauntlet could also be discarded somewhere across the room, landing with a clatter that barely registered between the pair. Sitting up slightly, Proxima worked at the fastenings of her husbands’ suit, the sound of their uneven breath competing to be heard over each other. Corvus, almost frantically, dragged a hand through her hair as she parted the folds of thick, pliable leather, her hands dove the ashen skin of his chest, eager for the skin-on-skin contact.

His hand fell to her back, supporting her as she pulled and tugged impatiently at his suit, when she could go no further in their current position Corvus took over, with Proxima greedily stroking every inch of flesh that was bared to her, her black lips occasionally following the icy trail of her palms. They were forced apart when Corvus went to remove the rest of his clothing, as he did so Proxima laid back to remove her leggings, with her arm outstretched she dropped them over the side of the bed to join his suit and gauntlets.

Now entirely bare, Corvus grasped her wrist, kissing the back of her hand, the inside of her wrist and up the length of her arm, ensuring every exposed scar which she so often concealed, received his attention, grunting Corvus felt her grind her hips against him, the wetness collecting between her thighs had soaked her underwear through to his hardened cock. Corvus trailed a hand over her inner thigh, bringing his thumb to her clit through her underwear, rubbing gently.

She responded by bucking her hips to meet his hand, uttering a short, needy whine that made him throb with need. Corvus added just slightest amount of pressure to her

“Tell me want you want, Midnight” he urged

“Tell me how you like it”

When she didn’t answer beyond her pleasured sighs, Corvus slowed the rhythm of his thumb to a tantalizing speed

Proxima winced loudly

“I want your mouth on me- ngh, want…-inside me!” she whispered, her words became a jumble as she grunted, needing more of his touch

Corvus chuckled once, a dark growl underlying the sound as he spoke

“I didn’t catch that, my dearest Midnight, _tell me._ What _you want_ ”

He removed his thumb to traces the waistband of her underwear, he could smell her through the fabric, especially when she bucked her hips again, rolling them against empty air where his hand had been

“Corvus!” she hissed indignantly

Suddenly his teeth were at her navel, exploring down the soft expanse of flesh between it and her crotch made her grab at the sheets in frustration

“Want your, agh, mouth me!”

“I want your tongue inside me!” she called

If she didn’t make herself clear he would continue to tease her, and she wasn’t sure how long she would last if he did! Her instruction however, seemed to please him enough to put a brief kiss to her inner thigh – silently indulging in the scent of her arousal for a moment before slipping his clawed hands up the legs of her underwear, pulling them down and discarding them with the rest of their clothing.

As he knelt between her legs Corvus couldn’t resist one final look at her, his eyes took in her face, cheeks slightly darkened in the best imitation of a blush her race could manage, her lips parted as she panted in anticipation, toned belly and thighs quivering…for him, he was the only one to make her feel this way, to be allowed to see and touch her as he did, as he planned to.

Proximas’ skin felt ablaze with desire, how long was he planning to torture her?

“Corvus!”

He snapped out of his moment of hypnotised reverence

“I apologise my love, you’re just so intoxicating you can hardly blame me for being distracted”

As soon as the apology had been uttered he moved down, releasing a rumbling moan as her scent blinded his senses. He lowered himself between her thighs and _finally_ she felt his tongue part her wet folds, sending shocks of pleasure throughout her body. Normally she would drop her hand to the back of his head to encourage him, now she resorted to simply grinding her hips against his mouth. Corvus lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, nudging her entrance with the tip of his tongue with a groan: the taste and scent of her as indescribable but addicting as always, always sating yet leaving him wanting more of her all at once.

Panting, she curled her body to look down at him, he was so concentrated on her that he didn’t notice but she didn’t care, she just savoured the sight of him pleasuring her as well as the feeling through half-closed eyes, but as she felt her release start to build Proxima threw her herself back against the mattress as she felt her orgasm begin to build as her husband’s mouth worked at her.

Corvus’ claws kneaded at the flesh of her outer thigh harmlessly while the other hand grazed her hip bone, holding her to him, every so often he couldn’t help but grind down against the bed, driven by the sounds she made above him, the twitching of her body as she urged him to continue. He grunted as her hand came to the back of his head, unintentionally rough and clumsy as she writhed against the sweaty sheets of their bed

She was so close, impossibly close and he was keeping her there on purpose

“Suck, now!”

Grabbing at her waist, lost in his own enjoyment of pleasuring her Corvus was helpless to obey, latching on to her throbbing clit he gave a rough whine in the back of his throat as he did as she wanted: sucking, tugging at her intimate lips with enough force to bring her to completion.

Clinging to the bedsheet Proxima tensed with a shameless cry, digging her heel into his back as her release washed over her in a fiery wave, Corvus’ mouth remained unrelenting as he mouth her clit, tongue continued stroking her as she came for him.

Just as she had started to settle, her vision returning to normal, she felt Corvus pull away roughly, making her jump

“Corvus- what’s wrong- _oh_ …”

She was interrupted as Corvus all but collapsed on-top of her, his cock pushing inside her in a single languid movement. Tucking a hand under the bend of her knee Corvus moaned loudly, her inner walls freezing against his aching cock, yet so wet and welcoming that he began to thrust immediately, but not before tearing the shirt from her, exposing the rest of her body for him to kiss, lick and suck as he desired, paying particular attention to her breasts and ice-like nipple, lathing his tongue over the pebbled flesh that matched the marking on her forehead in terms of colour.

The sensation, after such an intense orgasm, made Proxima keen loudly, wrapping her limbs around him desperately as he began to thrust into her repeatedly, building a fast, steady rhythm in no time at all, bodies rolling, colliding in desperation and passion. Proximas’ chin rested on her partners shoulder, nails creating thick angry streaks across his flesh which mended just as quickly as the damage could be delivered

“Corvus!”

He grunted in response, nuzzling her cheek: he knew, he’d already felt her tighten around him

“That’s it, Midnight, come for me, just once more, that’s it” he encouraged, needing to feel her clench and collapse around him before he too reached his release.

As ever, she did not disappointed, mewling and writhing as her body convulsed with pleasure, falling into the void where all she knew was that euphoric high, and the husband she had come to adore.

With one final thrust Corvus snarled, dropping a hand to the bed to puncture damp, replaceable sheets rather than her precious skin as he followed her into that same exhilarating abyss, filling her as deeply as he was able as he came inside her.

It took several minutes for them to come back to themselves, even when Corvus had recovered enough to lift himself from her, easing some of the weight he had rested on her, Proxima still twitched and shuddered as sharp whines fell from her lips. Slowly, with Corvus offering occasional, re-assuring kisses to her cheek and against her temple, she too recovered enough to gaze up at him with exhausted, sated eyes.

Proxima barely noticed when he moved to rest beside her and, under Corvus attentive gaze, soothed by the loving caress of his hands she fell into a deep sleep that Corvus hoped would last until the cooling system had been fixed. If not, he was certain he could persuade his lady Midnight to join him in a cool shower – he’d bear with the cold so long as it brought her some comfort, and if need be they could always distract each other with another round of love making, but for now he let her sleep.


	42. PERSONAL EXPERIMANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima thinks nothing of getting under The Ebony Maws' skin, but when he is away, she convinces Corvus to help her in a less...direct manner.

Proxima entered the lab, slipping inside with hardly a sound, which would have earned her a microsurgery needle between the eyes had the Maw occupied the room. Ordinarily, Proxima Midnight would keep well away from the labs of the Ebony Maw: she held no particular interest in his private ‘research’ projects or experiments. She certainly doesn’t make a habit of visiting the labs during the times he is absent as he is now, accompanying Thanos to aid in the decimation of a planet Proxima has already forgotten the name of, home to the struggling Luphomoid people whom Thanos had decided it was the next world they would ‘save’ from starvation and disease.

She closes the door, leaning back against it for a few moments

‘Always working’ she thinks fondly to herself as she watches her husband, whom she is sure already knows of her presence despite his failure to acknowledge her, she moves away from the do to go to him, but doesn’t bothe to lock it. What’s life without a little added uncertainty?

Corvus raises his head before she had reached the centre of the room

“Cull has improved significantly in order to have you concede so quickly” he said in jest

Continuing her path to him, Proxima rolls her eyes at her husbands’ attempt at humour but a fraction of tension eases from her shoulders at his flippancy

“Very droll husband, are you jealous perhaps that your dear little brother is able to best me so easily in combat where you cannot?”

Her echoing tone is cold, and anyone less observant than Corvus would have mistaken her words for intended cruelty but he catches the glint of mockery in her amber eyes, the tiniest visual clue to the shard of humour her comment aims for. Proximas’ wit is as sharp as the blade of her sword so Corvus is far from surprised that she was able to counter his jest with such ease.

As she bends to stare curiously into a beaker of bubbling green liquid set on the worktable, Proxima smirks, with a slight tilt of her head as her comment is rewarded with a bark of laughter from her husband. She flicks the beaker idly, the soft ‘ _clink’_ her short nails make against the glass resonates across the room for several seconds

She approaches her husband with a casual sway of her hips

“Is the Maw aware you’re using his lab in his absence?”

She takes an opportunity to glance around the room, shelves of beakers and jars, some empty, others are full of liquids and mixed concoctions of strange consistency, on a top shelf is a large glass case containing, what Proxima can only guess, is something that might have been an Orloni persevered in a clear container.

Corvus placed the tablet device he’d been holding to one side

“Unlike you I do not actively set out to provoke the Maws irritation”

Proxima shrugs, almost innocently

“The Maws’ irritation can be provoked without my assistance”

“He’s that way with everyone, Proxima you should know that by now. Perhaps the only exception is Obsidian or Thanos for more obvious reasons”

Proxima scoffs, a scathing sound in the back of her throat, upon reaching her husbands’ side she leans against the work-table, leaning her elbows on its smooth surface and crossing one ankle over the other to watch her husband quickly write something down as she continues their light exchange

“Ha, Obsidian doesn’t speak enough words to the Maw to irritate him”

“Was there something you needed me for, my Midnight?” Corvus’ tone is curious but not harsh.

Proxima smiles softly, a private gesture only Corvus has the pleasure of seeing from her

“I simply thought you’d be overdue for some…respite. You’ve been working almost two days straight. I know you don’t need the sleep but still.” She answers.

Corvus glances at her

“Aren’t you meant to be watching over our newest ‘sibling?”

Proxima sneered, the mention of their youngest charge souring the mood in an instant

“I have better things to do than babysit the brat.” She answered back

“Such as?”

Proxima isn’t sure how to take neither his words nor the arrogant smirk that accompanies it, though she can’t deny that it doesn’t…affect her

“You”

With a spark of arrogance she sees in his posture that she has flipped the proverbial advantage back to her favour.

Dropping the writing implement without moving his eyes from hers, Corvus puts his hands to her waist, sliding his fingers to the front zipper of her suit which was pulled down to expose her neck and collarbone but nothing else.

“So confident that I would agree…?” he comments, tracing what he can reach of her flesh

He is, of course, referring to the fact that all but one of the suits she owns had have zippers at tha back, why would she have worn this one in particular had she not been more than 98% certain that she would need the far more convenient front fastening? Proxima watches his features, as though she can see his internal analysation with her own eyes, it is always a privilege to watch his strategic mind at work, no matter the situation

She reaches out to ghost her fingers over his outer thigh

“Of course” she responds

Cupping him through the material of his suit confidently earns a stiff groan from her husband and she reins him in, with her hand firmly grasping his cock he has no choice but to comply until she is happily trapped between him and the table. A chittering snarl vibrates from Corvus’ chest. He brings a hand to up to take her chin between his thumb and index finger, the claw of his thumb traces the line tattooed under her lower lip

“Here?”

Her eyes flash with mischief

“Here.”

Her two-toned voice sends Corvus’ blood racing, already he feels himself start to harden.

He began pulling down her zipper until it reaches her pelvis, unveiling her light grey-ish skin, interspersed at random with scars, marks of past victories that he gazes at with pride, even as his hands immediately move past the open folds to travel up her sides until her reaches her breasts, finding no trace of a bra underneath: she had definitely been confident to his agreement in this.

His fingers wandered round to tweak a nipple, Proxima sighs, lips parting as she stroked the length of him roughly but just once because Corvus catches her wrist in his free hand and pins it to the surface of the table, at the same time he is dipping his head to mouth the soft flesh under the base of her horn. Her eyes fell closed as Proxima shuddered from this single action, the roughness of his lips against such a sensitive part of her makes small bumps rise across her skin, the warm sensation of arousal pools in her gut. Corvus gives her wrist a firm squeeze before releasing it, grasping the open front of her suit to tug at it; she assists him by forcing her arms free, squirming slightly in her eagerness.

As soon as her arms are free and her suit pushed down to her ankles, Proxima gasps softly as Corvus lifts her onto the table top, their moths meet quickly and repeatedly.

Several items in her way are carelessly swept away, including papers and an empty beaker which slipped to the floor and shatters in the relative silence of the lab, the pair spare the shards of broken glass an indifferent glance, with Corvus promptly regaining her attention by peppering her cheek and temple with kisses.

She folds her legs around his waist in triumph while pressing her mouth to his, her tongue darts out to push past his lips, deepening the kiss before he can do so first.

She can taste the traces of blood lingering from his last meal, and she feels no shame in the jolt of excitement it sends through her, she does, however, have to pull away when her lungs start to burn with the need for oxygen, only to yank him back to her as she caught her breath, guiding his mouth to her neck.

Eagerly, he attacked her with open-mouthed kisses, his careless teeth leave scratches in their wake yet she only purrs in contentment. It took so much more than a few light scratches to gain her discontent, and Corvus knows his wife as intimately as she knows him, therefore he knows exactly what she likes, what she wants, and what she can take, and he has barely scratched the surface of her tolerance level yet. His hand whispers down the joint of her leg until it reaches her mound, her damp underwear create only a thin barrier between them and the scent of her heightens as his thumb runs down her center and back to roll over her clit.

His head is cast downward, but Proxima holds him close so she can shower kisses to his cranium and temple, the only places her mouth can reach in their current position

“Hmm, that feels so good”

Her words are muffled against his flesh but he hears her nonetheless and with a hum of approval Corvus continues, bringing his mouth to her nipple, the same one that had received the attention of his nimble fingers just moments ago, leaving it hardened and sensitive.

Proxima arches into him encouragingly and a sigh passes her black lips

“My love, I came here for you, not the other way around” not that she is complaining about the attention.

Corvus sucked her nipple, earning a sharp cry from his beloved

“I am perfectly aware, wife. This is what I want for now, I do so love hearing the sounds you make for me” he drawled

His hands rest on her knees as he dips his head to the lines of muscle high in her stomach. Her hands are everywhere: exploring the familiar expanses of muscle and ridges of bone in his back, his shoulders, and his neck. Her nails clawing harmlessly, fingers kneading, the rest of her curled into him, selfishly asking for more of his touch like a woman starved

“Hm, far be it from me to deny my husband what he wants”

Proxima digs her heels into Corvus’ lower back, bringing him closer to grind herself against his lower torso, his teeth pinch her neck, claws rake across the skin stretched over her ribcage, she purrs like a pleased wild-cat and arches into his hand and uses her own to bring his mouth back to hers before slipping her hand back to his throbbing member, stroking him with more fervour than before. Corvus chuckled, a rough sound mingled with unrestrained pleasure, she’s getting impatient, he can tell – luckily so was he. The fingers of his other hand splay across her spine as he supports her, taking the hand she has around his cock to guide her actions.

Her erratic breathing is in tandem with his and she forces herself to hold his gaze as they rest their foreheads together, a comforting, familiar show of intimacy that has almost become signature to their moments of passion

“That’s it my love, you feel what you do to me?” he tells her, he’s heated and heavy in her grasp

Proxima feels a tingle of vanity flare within her: she knows, of course she does, but with his hand covering hers, the firm ridges that line his cock shift slightly as she massages, at his guidance, through his suit.

Corvus freezes when she resists all of a sudden, it makes him think something is amiss, but her fingers, so lethal in battle yet equally, deceivingly gentle as she teases the nape of his neck, the hand between his thighs twists, slowly entwining their fingers before bringing their hands to her aching core, her hips roll against their clasped hands

“Tell me how you want me, tell me what you want from me and I’ll do it”

Rather than the soft, pleading request it might have been on anyone else lips, from her it is an instruction, a demand for him to move this along, yet still offering the illusion that he is in control. She jumps slightly, a foreign mewl of surprise leaves her before she can stop it as Corvus pressed their hands harder against her entrance

“I could so easily make you regret such a statement”

His threat only serves to enthral her further

“Never” she challenges

For a few moments, little else can be heard but the pairs’ rapid breathing which grew more erratic, over the rustle and squeal of fabric and leather being removed with haste.


	43. Personal Experiment pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'She’s disappointed with this result of their personal experiment, but that doesn’t mean repetition cannot yield the results one craves – ironically it’s the Maw who has told her this'

As soon as he’s able Corvus returns his hand to her hips, drawing her close

“You take such pride in distracting me, Proxima Midnight” he scolds lightly, knowing full well what the use of her full name from his lips does to her.

“Hm, I promise, I can offer you far more… _pleasing_ results than those writings and vials can…with a little bit of…personal experimentation that is…”

The seductive inflection she adds so purposefully to her words is not wasted: with a rumble of pleasure Corvus grazes her bare thigh under his hand while nipping at her ear-lobe, tugging until she offers a sharp whine, her desire and need already apparent, further stirring his own lust

“I am certainly open to suggestions” he points out

“Ha, only to mine and you know it, still, I wonder if the Maw will be able to tell or if he will notice nothing of our presence at all.” she purred, fingers creating an icy trail across bare skin.

Corvus all but wrenches her down from the table yet she lands well, keeping her balance as he spins her around so that she has her back is to him, her hands splayed on the surface of the worktable.

He leans over her, his hands caressing he rear, claws contract at will

“In the Maws’ lab? Proxima, you have more of a death wish than I.” he mutters against her neck, pressing himself against her still clothed entrance, she’s impossibly wet, and he has to keep himself from taking her there and then.

Proxima looks over her shoulder to meet his gaze, to the best of her ability

“I fear no-one, least of all the Maw. He cannot touch me”

The sound her husband makes is neither a snarl nor a laugh but something in between, a sound she hopes to hear again before they are spent. She shivers when she hears his belt clatter to the floor, his suit is pushed down to his ankles and she bites her lips in anticipation as he all but tears her underwear down to her knees, hands palming her rear, mouth kissing the line of hard nodes that make up her spine as he straightens, slowly in order to tease her.

His hands slid round to her front, teasing her breasts, pinching her nipples until she bucks against the table, hoping to achieve some form of friction against her clit.

At last she feels him line himself up to her, but instead of entering her, his cock follows the line of her, he spends, what Proxima feel is an unnecessary amount of time, coating himself with her juices, which have started to trickle down her thighs, one is littered with scars while the other isn’t.

Finally he deems them both prepared enough, a thin string of her arousal joins her inner thighs together, and he kisses her shoulder blade tenderly. Claws separate strands of navy blue hair as he moves it away from her face and he kisses her just behind her ear.

“Alright?” he asks

Proxima nods with soft sound in her throat. At her reassurance, and coated with the frigid evidence of her arousal, he thrust inside her, only to pause once he is half way.

Irritated by the delay, Proxima comments without thinking

“I’m waiting!”

This time he _did_ snarl, pulling away and slamming into her, hard, filling her more than either of them had expected and his grunt of startled pleasure is inaudible over the yell she emits in comparison. Proximas’ upper body folds over the table, her breasts only inches from touching its surface yet she forces her arms to hold her weight, her husband reaches something inside her neither of them had anticipated, she’s already trembling!

Corvus moans and, feeling her tighten around him, curses loudly under his breath

“ _Gods_ , Proxima, you f-feel so good” he admits

His hands grasp the tops of her arms, her muscles are tense, and quivering with the effort it takes to keep her upper body levitated, at first she can only whimper in response until she finds her words through the haze of pleasure that single thrust of his hips brings her

“As do you, oh- Corvus move! Now, _please_!”

She’s’ never come so close to begging in all her years and it sends a fresh wave of heat coursing through Corvus’ veins igniting a feral need in him he isn’t sure he can supress

As though reading his thoughts Proxima takes his hand, bringing the back it to her lips, her inner walls clenches around him once more

“Do it! Corvus move, it’s alright…you won’t hurt me”

He grants her request, she’s so tight around him he can barely move at first, but as his confidence in her re-assurance grows, and his thrusts become harder, deeper. Both his hands cover hers, threading his fingers through hers, pulling away and slamming into her over and over. As he moves she tries to match him, pushing back against him in an attempt to help drive him deeper.

At first she doesn’t try to do anything about the sounds that fall from her lips, but as her pleasure builds she realizes she has gotten louder, Corvus enters her more roughly and she presses her lips into a firm line, it’s only enough to stifle her moans, not smother them completely. Put out by the sudden restriction in her vocal response, Corvus runs a hand over her head, smoothing her hair back as he slows his pace but not the strength behind thrusts

“What did I say?” he is firm but not harsh

He pulls back and slams into her again

“-Want to hear you, you can be louder than that can’t you?”

He is still moving, so she doesn’t try to answer, but when he adjusts himself slightly, and quickens his pace she finds that she’s unable to restrain herself, even if she’d wanted to because each time he enters he hits that certain spot within her that he’s been seeking, but once he finds it he slows again, keeping her on the precipice of her orgasm!

She’s shaking uncontrollably now, her delighted call reach a higher pitch as he delays her release, but before long he’s panting with the exertion, holding off his own pleasure just a while longer.

She’s given up trying to respond with her body, other than cling to his hands so tightly she’s in danger of breaking his bones, instead she lets him move as he pleases, her body moves only due to the force in his thrusts which jar her body and dislodge all coherent thought. His grip on her hands tighten

“My Midnight, don’t think I can hold back any longer” he warns he’s so close, yet unwilling to have this end already

She moans for him with more willingness

“Then don’t” she practically begs him.

His skin is unbearably hot against hers, the need for release so intense an ach has started to build in her belly, she needs him, truly needs him, now! with her permission, his pace becomes erratic, his thrusts punishing as he rips his hands from hers to grip the tops of her arms, tears spring, unsolicited to the corners of her eyes and Proxima balls her hands into fists against the marble table top.

He came inside her with a shout, saying her name in worship as he continues to move, her cries intensify as his warm seed fills her. Still riding out the after-shock of his release and eager for her to follow, he brings a hand to where they are joined and with half lidded eyes. She guides his hand desperately until he finds her clit. It takes just a few firm strokes to send her spiralling into an orgasm that makes her mind blank and her knees give way, only Corvus’ hold on her arms keeps her standing.

Corvus recovers first, but doesn’t try to move her until her moans have died down, her legs at least slightly more able to take her weight. She’s limp as he lifts back onto the table top, letting her slump against his sturdy frame. It’s only now, as he stand between her knees and waits patiently for her to come back to herself, that he notices what he’s done to her arms: his fingers, which had been gripping her biceps, have left bruises that would match, with a sick form of perfection should her put his fingers in the same places.

Proxima feels her breathing returning to normal, the violent shaking subsides to a slight tremble in her finger tips, the heat of her partner no longer like fire against her cool flesh but comfortable warmth she has grown so accustomed to. But as she recovers enough to sit up without her husband’s support, she feels his reluctance to let her go, the purr of concern he makes only when he is particularly concerned for her.

“I’m so sorry Proxima”

The amount of regret in his voice makes her chest ach terribly! What could he have done to… _oh_

Proxima looks down to where Corvus is staring; his fingers hover over the bruising in her arm. A quick dart of her eyes confirms similar damage to her opposite arm. Then she feels it, the residual pain of his too-tight hold on her, particularly in her left arm, which has been left vulnerable without its armour

“Don’t Corvus, it’s not as bad as that” she tries to assure

He doesn’t react but she knows her words have done nothing to ease his self-direct shame, he has always been rightfully proud of his self-control, and failure hits him like a land-speeder, she sees it in his face and, in a rare show of tenderness, her hand comes to his cheek

“Oh Corvus, no..” she whispers, not wanting the moment to be ruined so suddenly

His hand cradles the back of her head, too carefully, too gently

“I’d _never_ harm you, My Midnight-“ he already has he thinks silently

“I know that Corvus, don’t be- Corvus it’s fine, they’ll heal and fade soon enough, please don’t…”

He doesn’t let he finish

“I’ll make it up to you, on the glaive that grant my restoration I will”

She sighs, there isn’t much else she can say, but she’s disappointed with this result of their personal experiment, but that doesn’t mean repetition cannot yield the results one craves – ironically it’s the Maw who has told her this. She’ forces Corvus to meet her stern gaze, she frowns but there is pain there also, pain because she can do nothing to take away his guilt, the damage, as inconsequential, as temporary as it is, has been done.

By his hand, however unintentional, his uncharacteristic guilt remains

Proxima take his face in her hands

“Why don’t you…help me clean up a bit” she shifts, parting her legs further to emphasis her point

“And we can go back to our chambers, shower and you can…make it up to me then, I am of course flexible on the order and open to suggestions” she offers with that same private smile she saves only for him..

It takes a moment but he accepts her proposal, kneeling between her thighs to lick her clean of the evidence their respective release, and it takes some encouragement from her, even though he isn’t striving to bring her to completion again just yet, when she purrs and shivers, the intensity of her orgasm has left her sensitive but gradually Corvus allows himself to relax and enjoy the intimate act of cleaning her skin, a ritual they have fallen into whenever possible after making-love.

As they dress and make certain the lab is void of any trace of their actions, Proxima leads him to their chambers where he spends the rest of the night making up for his slip up, Proxima, though still insistent that she is fine, does not argue whole heartedly – if her husband wanted to make her feel loved, worshiped even, she was hardly going to deny him.


	44. APOCOLYPTIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proxima and Corvus take some time to enjoy themselves before returning from a misson

They don’t return right after their latest mission, instead Proxima and Corvus make a stop first, to rest and get a drink before their trip. It’s little more than a dive bar, but they’re used to worse so the smell of cheap liquor, watered down ale and inhalants purchased under table-tops, mostly ignored by the bar attendants and bouncers at the door.

Proxima almost gets them thrown out when an intoxicated male patron puts his tentacle hand on their thigh. Luckily he mouths off to the bouncer so the patron is promptly removed, Proxima disappears into the crowd with Corvus while the bouncers are busy, and by the time they return someone else is causing trouble across the room so she is forgotten.

Whether it’s the alcohol they’ve consumed, the residual adrenaline from battle, the short time of freedom they have been able to snatch on their way home, or an overwhelming concoction all available variables but they can barely keep their hands off of each other. While this fact alone is hardly uncommon, it quickly escalates from a simple clawed hand resting on Proximas’ spine, or a brush of her hand up his thigh, it only serves to heighten the need for more, the touches and caress aren’t the simple affectionate gestures they normally are or would appear to be should anyone choose to simply look closer at the couple, though no-one does, in fact from what Proxima sees going on in one of the private booths, others are being far less discreet.

The sight of the slender young female with her legs straddling her, outwardly non-binary companions waist, accompanied by the feeling of Corvus’ teeth nipping at her throat as she sighs, leaning her head back in welcome. The sound that reverberates from his throat tells he can see them too and it sends her pulse racing and a shock of pleasure hits her like a punch in the gut.

Her hand rests at the back of his head; a sharp dig of her nails silently commands him to stay

“Think we can give them a run for their money, my love?”

She lets question whisper past her black lips without thinking. Had the ability her grey-ish skin would have blushed several shades darker but before she can take it back she finds herself being led by her wrist to the restrooms. Even once they’ve slipped inside the heavy bass of the music playing at the bar can be heard

// **I wear my nine-inch heels when we go to bed  
I paint the colour of my lips blood red  
I get so animal like never before  
  
**

**'Cause we're dysfunctional, physical,**

**Always slamming doors**

**You're a bitch, throwing fits, always waging wars //  
  
**

Proxima leans heavily against the door, wrapping a leg around her husband’s narrow waist, their mouths clash in a fierce kiss as he reaches for the bolt at the top of the door

“Hardly giving them a run for their money they’re out there and we are not” she points out

His teeth dig into her lower lip

“You think I want strangers like that tentacled runt watching?” He pushes her hair back so that he can see more of her face; his thumb traces the base of her horn, recalling how she’d floored the male from earlier with a single punch

“Only I get to see you in such a way” he growls

Her arousal heightens, both at his tender caress on the most sensitive parts of her, and his possessive tone, Proxima gives a breathy chuckle, palming his half hard erection through his suit. He leans into her, unzipping the back of her suit, eager to feel her flesh under his hands, he pushes his hand roughly under the clasp of her strapless bra but Proxima, kissing him heatedly, stops him

“No time” she insists

The couple dart into the nearest stall, slamming the door to give them more space before their hands start diving for each-others clothes, removing only what is absolutely necessary. Their actions are frenzied and border on desperate as Corvus reunites his mouth with hers, pushing his tongue past her lips and Proxima welcomes the kiss more eagerly than she would welcome her dying breath.

Proxima has to break for air eventually and she helps him shove she suit down, with her shin high boots on it’s as far as it will go. Digging her fingers into his chest she palms him again, he harder, firmer already. Corvus tugs her closer by the waist, her knee presses to his groin teasingly making him groan but her hands are already making quick work of his belt and fastenings at the front of the lower half of his suit

**//'Cause no one does it better  
No one knows me better**

**I'll give you one last night, So make it twisted  
Give you one last shot, To make me miss it  
Baby, love me apocalyptic //**

Corvus grunts as the chilly air hits his cock, he distracts himself once again by teasing Proximas’ throat with his lips, tongue and teeth, and the scent of her arousal grows thicker as she clutches at him.

Knowing their time is limited Corvus reluctantly stops her but her whine of protest is cut short because he scoops her into his arms, her long, toned legs cradles his hips so that he can hold her there, she makes a sound of frustration when her suit keeps her from fully wrapping her legs around him but he pulls her underwear down to her ankles, a stray claw nicks her skin leaving a thin line of blue blood to swell to the surface of her skin. A cursory glance tells Corvus’ it’s nothing, and the fact that her teeth are tugging at his earlobe to keep his attention on her, rather than the inadvertent scratch he has given her more than encourages to continue.

Arching into him until her chest brushes his, Proximas’ breath hitches in her throat when Corvus brings his hand between her legs, his thumb brushes over her frigid flesh, she’s wet already but it worsens as he searches blindly for a moment before finding hr clit, when he does she bucks against his hand

“Yes! Corvus please, we don’t have long!” she purrs in his ear, shifting urgently, her knees clench around his waist, bruising his sides monetarily.

He kisses her into relative silence, interspersed with a few needy moans from Proxima and feral clicks from Corvus, he grinds against her, teasing but not entering her, not just yet. His thumb rolls over her clit and Proxima purses her lips with a groan.

In the background they hear the door rattle and a string of curses from the poor patron who had attempted to enter the restroom, the rusty bolt holds and Proxima and Corvus chuckle in near sadistic amusement under the flickering glow of a dying lightbulb embedded in the ceiling above.

**//** **Give me a red hand print right across my ass  
I'm leaving scratches up and down your back  
  
**

**Throw me against the wall, bite me on my neck**

**Like end of the world, break up sex //**

Proxima, frustrated further by her husbands’ teasing, reaches between them, the pad of her thumb eases over his slightly pointed tip, she’s squirming in anticipation as she brings him to her entrance, the smear of her arousal that has gathered on the skin of her thigh is collected and spread over him, the rough action is made somewhat clumsy by their current position but it does nothing to dim the pairs need for each other, if anything the underlying coarseness of their actions, coupled with the somewhat grimy surroundings and threat of the rusty bolt keeping strangers out giving way with a strong, half-decent kick, serves only to fuel the inferno of passion engulfing them.

Proxima swears vehemently, in Rheanarian, making a shiver of pleasure to twist down Corvus’ spine, she was wet, her inner walls tighten around him, it’s all he needs to start thrusting, slowly at first but he drives into her hard and deep, with Proxima keening in his ear, murmuring affirmations and pleads as she clutches at his shoulders and back, being unable to reach as much of him as she wishes means there is a thinly veiled edge of frustration to the way she shifts and grabs at him.

**// Give you one last shot, Go on and hit it**

**Give you one last time** **to make me miss it**

**  
Baby, love me apocalyptic**

**'Cause no one does it better  
No one knows me better // **

Corvus quickens their pace, with Proxima doing her best to match even out-do him in her eagerness, the wall of the bathroom stall creaks as they move, Corvus adjusts her weight, supporting her from under her thigh and moving his other hand to, slip it past the barrier of her bra, her nipple is ice-cold, pebbled as she mewled as he pinches and tweaks the nub under his fingers.

The smell of sweat, hers as well as his own seeps over the scent of her arousal, which is peaked as he slams into her harder, deeper than before, making her cry out in pleasure.

Corvus can feel his release build, Proxima already begins to tremble though to hard enough for him to think her release to be imminent so the repeats the welcome abuse on her nipple before reaching his hand, squeezing his palm over her breast, but the fabric of her bra is, frustratingly, obscuring her from fully enjoying his palm on her skin.

Corvus snarls, suffocating the sound Proxima makes as he jars her up the wall, only half aware of her actions, Proxima frees his shoulder from her bruising grip to bring it to the nape of her own neck, pushing her navy hair up, away from her back. The sight of more of her flesh, scarred but no less perfect in the eyes of her husband, is too inviting for him to resist and Corvus tucked his head against the slope of her neck, the smell of blood and battle still lingers, he doesn’t doubt that it lingers on him also does on him.

Her hands rake at his back and Proxima violently leans into him with a sharp cry

Breathlessly, Corvus holds her closer, thrusting faster

“You might have to keep it down a bit, my Midnight” he struggles

Her reply is a gasp, and a heel being driven into his back as she ducks her face in front of his to meet his gaze

“I thought you liked me loud for you” her smirk wavers as her need for release spikes

Corvus can’t deny it, and kisses the side of her neck, panting

“Under normal circumstances…for now I’d rather not be caught in this particular position”

Proxima chuckled, weaving her body, grinding into her husband’s wiry but strong frame

“And I thought this was one of your favourite positions to be in”

She is vainly thrilled at the snarl he emits in response to her wit, but is quickly distracted by her victory as Corvus’ hand slips to where their bodies are join, his head dips to her chest and he mouths her nipple through her bra with enough force to make her whine, his fingers slide over her pulsing clit

“Corvus!” whether her call is a reprimand or a warning of her looming release he isn’t certain, too lost in the feel of her tightening around him, the slick stroke of his fingers as he strive to bring her to completion, all the while keeping up the relentless pace of his thrusts

Even over the music playing heavily outside, he is well versed in his wifes’ vocal projection, especially when she is about come for him, she mewls his name like a Wildcat in heat and Corvus puts hand over Proximas mouth as she comes, muffling her cries as she shudders into she orgasm.

Her entire body tenses and Corvus allows his own release to wash over him, her hands grasp his jaw, bringing her mouth to his, and the warmth of him filling her with his release draws a final keen of pleasure from both of them.

It’s rushed, if a little lacklustre compared to usual, but satisfactory, for now.

Corvus strokes her thigh still resting inside her, as they catch their breath, her mouth meets his, delaying them further but he eventually eases out of her, almost purring at the sensation, but he’ll have to wait till they’re back to the Sanctuary to have her again, unless they can find space in a storage cupboard aboard the Q-ship, but another rushed session against a wall will only leave them wanting more, again.

Proximas’ knees quake as she is set back on her feet, but she strides out of the cramped restroom stall, going to the line of stainless steel basins with grimy, cracked mirrors hanging over them, she drags a hand through her hair as Corvus stand behind her, she smiles softly as he wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder.

Her smirk widens as he reaches out with one hand, turning on the tap, waiting for the layer of dirt to fade from the running water before holding a fistful of paper-tissue under the tap.

There’s another harsh rattle as someone tries the washroom door again, this time a series of pounding knocks and curses accompanies it, yet the couple ignore it. Proxima watches their reflections as he wipes away the evidence of their release from between their legs, she gives a decedent exhale and Corvus sucks at the slope of her neck, her hands come to rest at the back of his head.

Once he is done Proxima returns the favour, she hisses as his teeth clamp onto her flesh, but he withdraws before any harm is done and their gazes lock in the reflective glass of the mirror.

Finally several moments later, the pair step out of the restroom, Corvus holding the door as Proxima marches past him.

“Ugh, Oi, you can’t just-” A lumpy, overweight bouncer approaches but Proxima unsheathes the dagger from the shin of her boot and draws it vertically down his gut, leaving him bleeding, clasping the gash in his stomach in an attempt to keep his vital organs where they should be. Only a handful of customers in the direct vicinity take any notice, but their shouts of alarm are drained out by the music and chatter of patrons.

Corvus grinned as Proxima walks over to meet him at the top of the set of three stone steps, they collect their weapons and Proxima opens the door, exiting with Corvus at her heels, both of them ignore the gruesome commotion they have left behind them.

The sooner they get back to the Sanctuary the better.

**// me and you; Sad but true  
We're not us anymore, but there's still one thing we're good for **

**I'll give you one last night, So make it twisted**  
Give you one last shot, To make me miss it  
Baby, love me apocalyptic // 


	45. INTIMACY

All was relatively still and silent aboard the Sanctuary 2, as it typically was during rest hours, though activity aboard the Warship never ceased entirely, with the majority of its inhabitants including the Titan they served, were usually sleeping or at least resting, of course these hours were far quieter than the waking hours.

Within the quiet gloom of one particular set of sleeping quarters, the rustle of bed sheets and a handful of almost silent moans and incoherent words whispered against bare flesh seemed as loud as a war drum on the battlefield in the silence of the room, not that this bothered the room's inhabitants.

Proxima rolled onto her back, with Corvus following, barely allowing a centimetre of air to pass between their bodies, though not intimately connected, she loosely cradled his hips between parted thighs, turning her head to offer more of her neck to shark-like teeth which, in battle, could shred flesh from bone and tear wind-pipes from the throats of their foes, yet now scratch, as harmless as a pinprick on Proximas’ skin. She loved moments like this - as she knew Corvus did also.

Since their relationship had started as nothing more than an equal exchange of instinctual desire that helped to while away the dull times during respite between the decimation of planets to be cleansed, since it had started that way, it was no surprise that even as their feelings for each other grew, and developed in a complex web of feelings and emotions neither had expected as they came to mean so much more to each other than any being who wasn’t them. would understand 

Even when faced with others, such as the ‘Siblings’ they shared their lives with, or complete strangers, and the armies of warriors who would no doubt oppose them as they brought ‘Salvation’ by eliminating half its population, the pair had no qualms about sharing the occasional discreet touch or not so discreet lingering glance as they carried out their assignment.

They were always appropriate of course, for the most part, when it was called for - they weren’t animals after all. But still there would be a reassuring squeeze of a hand, his palm resting on the small of her back, a short kiss shared in a stolen second of recognition as they completed their individual duties between training and preparing for their next assignment. 

Proxima had, more than once, considered the possibility that she craved and enjoyed the smaller gestures she and her husband would practise more, or at least just as much, as she lusted after the full unification of their bodies.

The female raised a hand to the back of his head - their opposing temperatures - she was cool where he was warm - never failed to draw a shiver from Corvus, he swept a hand up her sides, a soft moan whispered past her black lips.

“My Midnight” he rumbled against the pulsing vein in her throat

As her back had done previously, her neck arched in near sacrificial offering his his mouth as he kissed and bit her in just the right way. She recognised the way the endearment tumbled from his mouth that he was not going to elaborate, but was simply seeking what pleasure it brought him by saying it. 

Her fingers traced the protruding nodes of his spine and Proxima circled her hips, rolling her wet heat against his hardened erection, feeling the ridges that made up his cock tease, Proxima dug her short nails into Corvus’ back. He gasped and grunted quietly, she chuckled lowly - ever fascinated by the seemingly endless array of snarls, clicks and growls, at varying tones and volumes, she was able to bring from his throat. She often made it a game - to do whatever she found necessary to draw at least one sound from him that she had yet to hear during each coupling. 

A tad sadistic maybe, but Corvus had yet to complain.

His hand took her free one, threading their fingers together as he held their joined hands to the pillow above his wifes’ head. Her moans and sighs spurred him on as he kissed her mouth, her shoulder, her breast, he felt her tremble as he sucked, roughly at the beginning of a particularly thick scar that ran from the top curve of her breast and across her arm. 

His free hand moved to the #curve of her hip, kneading at her #as he trapped her in a passionate kiss. His tongue moved with hers, effortless but intense as she responded eagerly,the taste of the orgasm he’d given her minutes before still lingered on his tongue The hand not currently clinging to his above them, grasped the nape of his neck, then moved to his cheek - the pad of her thumb following the line of a sharp, jutting cheek bone, her palm smoothing the ever present wrinkles in her husbands’ skin.

In an unhurried flurry of movement, they adjusted their position and Proxima felt his tip pressed against her slick entrance. 

Corvus shuddered as she freed her hand from his and when her arms encircled his shoulders, he could feel the tremor in her muscles, her fast paced, needy panting touched his cheeks as she knocked her forehead to his. Corvus’ clawed hands contracted against the mattress beneath them, catching her lips against his, she responded to his kiss with a controlled, even lazy sense of urgency. She groaned into the exchange, hoping he was not going to make her wait long.

However, the second the thought entered her head, it was gone because Corvus began to thrust into her, slow and deep.

Hardly a word had been spoken between them in this time, there was no need - every thought, every unspoken endearment and declaration was instead translated into each and every touch and caress they shared, punctuated by fast kisses as they rolled their bodies against each other in a near purely physical exchange, made in a language all their own. Only the rustle of bed-sheets and deep throated sounds of affection and selfish need for more to interrupt them. 

Proxima moaned, eyes rolling slightly as her husband nipped her lower lip, tugging harmlessly and a hand crept between them, fingers trailing down the center of her body, pausing in his thrusts, and her thighs tightened around his waist in a silent warning that brings a growling chuckle from his throat. 

“My love…” she almost whined upon feeling his thumb stroke her folds as he continued. 

Again, his movements were slow and languid as the pad of his thumb followed the center of her, his hand pulled away and then repeated the action in a stroking motion that made her keen and shiver. 

The orgasm he gradually draws out from her is not earth-shattering, nor blinding, but rather it washed over her like a warm, climbing tide enveloping her from head to toe. Seconds later, her arched spine relaxed back against the mattress, trembling and panting, she rolled them over, their partnered moans destroy the quiet of the room as she rolled her hips, bringing him deeper inside her, steadying herself with shaking hands against his chest, while Corvus bucked involuntarily, his hand dipped under her thigh, gripping her flesh hard, but she welcomed the bite of his claws as he grabbed at her.

He could do little more than lie there, shifting and encouraging her with one word calls and endearments that strengthened her resolve and made her smirk, especially when her name fell from his lips in a plea:  _ that  _ was probably the most wonderful, anticipated sound she could hear, in this life and the next.

She slowed her movements to circle her hip experimentally, this only served to tease her husband closer to the precipice of his release, keeping him there. With a stiff groan, claws digging into her skin, he tried grasping the underside of her thighs in order to urge her to move, snarling when she resisted

“Proxima..” he grunted, somehow she had managed to bring him just close enough to the edge in order to send him over at any second, but with enough restraint to hold him there, on the excruciating crux of release…

Proxima paused, but just for half a second, maybe less before she began rolling her hips once more - hard and fast, taking him deeper and deeper each time, nails digging into his flash, the scent of her filled his senses and Corvus felt the tresses of her hair tickle his cheeks, his entire body arched, his hold on her tightened as his release hit him with the force of a crashing meteor, the pulses of pleasure surging through him were relentless, and Proxima continued moving, unmercilessly chasing another orgasm of her own. 

Proxima mewLed and whined, her pace faltered in the heat of the moment but she allowed Corvus to guide her hips as she came, shuddering violently, a sharp cry passed her lips, louder than she’d meant it, and Corvus raised his hand to gently cover her mouth - smothering her cries - normally he wouldn’t, but they had gotten exceptionally loud by this point, and their siblings had gripped about the noise more than once.

With a final pleading sound, Proxima brought her hand to his wrist, gripping tightly, holding his hand in place over her mouth as a familiar pulse of her juices spread between them, with a few more damp, muted thrusts, Proxima slowly stilled, and collapsed into Corvus’ arms.

Rolling over onto his side, Proxima clutched to his front, still inside her he felt her inner walls tightened and flutter multiple times as the aftershocks of her orgasm subsided. With a rattled breath, r aking his claws through her hair, Corvus kissed her dark forehead, feeling her hand grip his shoulder, and her leg hook securely around his waist, grinding against him for another few moments. Finally, exhausted and more than sated, Proxima smirked, breathing erratically against Corvus’ chest. He tried to urge her up so that they could shower and settle back down to sleep, but Proxima was already half asleep, legs wrapped around his hips, hands holding his shoulders.

Corvus shifted, feeling himself twitch within her damp walls, but tiredness crept over him and Corvus’ instinct to move and get cleaned up was replaced by the need to sleep, to remain intimately entwined with his mate

“My Midnight” he purred in the darkness, resting his forehead to hers as they let sleep claim them, remaining exactly the way they were for the rest of the night.


End file.
